From Woman and Man Who Love Them
by Maya Yoan
Summary: After Xing Arc. After Yona told Lily about her first kiss, Lily and Jae Ha make a teammate with purpose to make the princess and her bodyguard together even if Hak intended to leave her side after heard Soo Won's confession but what if Hak even didn't have the chance? When Hak on the edge of his death door, Yona told the truth by woman from their childhood.RnR
1. Tonight

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Tonight**_

 _Tonight, both of them would interrogating both of them_

 **.**

Lily must acknowledge, her life changed after she meets with three of them.

One girl around her her age who became first her best friend who dear for her, the precious one for her that must get cruel destiny and became victim from disjustice. She protected her from Nadai addict even if she didn't strong enough and injured at her back. One year younger red-haired girl that looked so petite and weak, became her figure to stronger, to run after her; who choice to fight so she could keep alive, standing even if she held so much grief and scar, keep run forward with her own feet. Yona had been her light in the middle of darkness, the sun that shine so bright which didn't burn her but make her feel warm. Yona was a savior, not just for her, but for Water Tribe too.

One young King who would turn to 19-years-old soon, tofu-skin and stupid-face of his make her hard to believe, that King was the one who had killed the late King Il, Yona's father. For Yona's sake, she had decided that she wanted to learn more about him, why he betrayed both of them. He is one of her savior, so she couldn't think that she hate him, even if it's true, she should angry for what he did to Yona. She feel sadness, more than anger whenever she spoke to Yona that night about him, though. The night whenever she realized that Soo Won not only her enemy, her cousin, but he is her beloved, too. Once though, before she knew Yona had moved her heart on Hak.

One exclusive bodyguard who always by Yona's side. What he did at Sensui after he knocked Hiyou down had made her scared (really, he didn't titled Kouka's Thunder Beast for nothing) but she knew that guy must have a reason. After spoke with Yona that night, she aware that guy must be had held his grief down and restrained himself to keep strong for Yona's sake even if his heart had shattered and the pain of betrayal had hurt him so badly. Maybe his grief more deep than Yona. She didn't intended to compare Yona's or Hak's grief but more because their reaction to Soo Won, made her can't help but thought that Soo Won's betrayal had hurt both of them. Not like Yona's reaction, she have no idea about how deep his grief since he so rarely showed his feeling so openly but she think his rage at that time was reasonable.

Hak was the less one she knew between three of them but she still think him as one of her savior, too. He had saved her life back at the gallows. After she gave her thanks, she could saw his expression became soft. Usually he always look poker-face or steel-like-sword, grumpy if Jae Ha said, but when she talking about Yona with him for the first time, she aware his expression's change. More soft. She wonder if Hak love Yona or not, because she just know that, this man was the one that Yona loved right now.

She hope Yona would be together and be happy with Hak cause what had happened with her once beloved the last time was really cruel. What she got from her first love just betrayal pain. Her feeling toward Soo Won and her happy memory whenever they still together had made her pain become worst than whatever that could hurt her in this world. So whenever she saw her reaction after told her that Hak acknowledge her as the coolest girl that had he seen, she wonder if Hak loved her or not but she relieved that Yona had moved her heart to someone who she knew he won't hurt or betray her. Of course she intended to bringing help, whatever that could she does for her but since Yona refused, she just could sit still and waiting, let's see when their relationship made their way to the goal and she would give her congratulations.

She simply wanted her to be happy.

She didn't want to see her best friend hurt or suffer, not in front of her eyes anymore.

So whenever she saw her best friend was in danger, standing in the middle of circle of Sky Tribe's Army's pointed their spear to her with a stranger guy. She wonder what on earth had happened to Yona.

Why did she just alone here, with someone that she didn't know?

Where is Hak and the others?

She knew that Yona and her companion get caught into trouble again and after she hug her with promise to told her later, of course she would waiting her and her companions. Thanks to Wind Tribe General, Hak's family and Xing's princess subordinate, Yona and the others could make it to reach her place and hiding at Sensui after they stay at Ryusui for a while. After Yona told her about what was happened, she would want to take Keishuk's and Sky Tribe's Army's head though.

"Lily, it's alright!? I'm alright!?".

Lily huffed in annoyance, before she hug her so tightly "Yona, you're so precious to me, sort of little sister to me, so please take care of yourself".

Yona pat her friend's back and smiling "of course i will... you too, needn't to worry that much".

"how can i didn't concern about you? you're too reckless!?".

Of course it make Hak chuckle "hoping the princess could stop getting into the trouble just a miracle beyond the miracle and behave yourself, if you have the princess as your younger sister, no matter how much your soul, it wouldn't enough".

And Yona scowled "say the one who protecting me from the arrow and injured again? Same as that time at the cliff before we falling from the cliff? You're the one who reckless!?".

"no need to fussing over about it and not like that time, this is just a scratch".

"but still...".

Before Yona finished her sentence, her head patted by Hak "sorry for worrying you".

Which succeeded to silent Yona who lower her head with blushed face and made Lily can't help but smiling. She knew, they're so close. Always so close. Strength for their bond needn't hesitated anymore. No need a long time for her to aware something had happened between Yona and her bodyguard. They are always so close, but her suspicious started this morning when she saw Hak asked her to practice alone which made Yona agreed without protest before she starting her arrow and swordsmanship practice alone.

There is three thing.

First, Yona looks disappointed and relieved at the same time after Hak asked her to practice alone but because of why?

Second, she think since yesterday Hak pulled away and trying make a distance between him and Yona.

Third, it's ridiculous though, both of Yona and Hak stealing glances each other when they thought no one was looking, not even their aim of stealing glances.

" _Oho, suspicious..._ ".

It was clear, something must be happen between them and she made a choice to talk with her before they go to sleep.

Tonight.

.

" _Oho, suspicious... but interesting"_.

Not only Lily who aware about it, Jae Ha had kept an eye for both of Yona and Hak since they gathered again. Of course he aware for what Lily aware of and he knew Lily would thinking the same thing with him, about Yona and Hak. Nothing would pass older brother's perception. Now, he pondering if he must tell Yona and Hak about what had they done?

Okay, now... Seriously, what the hell with both of them?

He mean, just look at her face whenever she stealing glances at Hak.

Uh-Oh.

Bright smile, violet eyes fulfilled with something warm yet strong, full of love and affection, cheek blushed as peach, so cute yet beautiful.

She is his friend, his master, the mistress that must he followed and protected, neither her safety and her heart. His home, his family and his beloved one. Made sure to keep her safe and sound not just because his annoying dragon-blood, but because she is endearing for him too, same as Hak.

If there is someone who must he concerned about right now just Hak. That stubborn bodyguard. His effort to make a distance between him and Yona this time beyond his understanding, and the reason still unclear for him. Looks like he would make his thick-headed burst out its mind and listening what had he thinking out loud with a liquor tonight. He is his friend, his little brother, his family. Of course he worry about him. He aware of Hak suppressing his true emotions towards her, held himself back as if afraid of something that still didn't he understand the reason and it's not good.

At the end, both of Yona and Hak was endearing for him and he didn't expect nothing than their happiness. Both of Yona and Hak deserves happiness. They mustn't be apart. Of course he would do something, and he will elevate his little brother's misery first as delicate older brother.

Tonight.

.

* * *

 _A/N :_

 _Actually, this idea come to my mind whenever i read "Catching Up For Lost Time" fanfic from Dani677 which Hak told Jae Ha about the kiss, so i think how if Yona told Lily about the kiss? As i'm so tired of my paper (just let me runaway from that for a while), i take the challenge to write this fanfic with my second language (because my first language was Indonesian) so forgive me for bad grammar. At first, i wanted to make this as one-shot but i think it's too long so i decided to part them become several chapter._

 _I would like to accept critism or comment, so it's doesn't matter if you PM me about my wrong grammar. Huge and big thanks to Tuvstarr's Lost Hearts who had given me courage enough to try writing with my second language XD and thank you for Dani677 for great One-Shot had given idea to my mind_


	2. Confession

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Confession**_

 _Which Yona confessing about her first kiss in front of Lily_

 **.**

"so... what exactly happened between you two?".

Yona just take a seat beside her and look at her with confused frown "what did you mean?".

"you know, i'm rather perceptive and what i mean... what happen between you and Hak?".

Yona blushed so hardly, her face turn as red as her hair before she throw her hand to face and curl into ball inside her blanket, look mortified over something "Lily, i'm embarassed?! What should i do?!".

What a cute reaction that make her more curious about unclear matter of fact and trying put her blanket aside "wait, what's wrong? What's going on here?".

Yona take a deep breath, breath in, breath out, before she finally could tell her "i kissed him".

Her eyes narrowed, if not maybe her eyes about to pop up from their place, before she placed both of her hand at her friend's petite shoulder "...say that one more time?".

"Lily!? I know you hear me, right!? Don't make me repeat that embarassed thing!?".

"sorry, but i'm not sure... maybe my hearing isn't so good right now? I think i just heard a thing and...".

Before Lily finished her sentence, Yona tell her one more time "Hak... i kissed him".

Lily's eye widen "...eh? you did what? Did you had...".

Yona nodded "yes, i did...".

Lily scream from her deep lung and grab both Yona's hand, looks so excited with sparkle at her eyes "KYAAA!?".

Yona placed one of her finger in front of her mouth and close Lily's mouth with the other hand "LILY!?".

Ope, looks like Lily forget that it was a midnight, and her scream had made all of their friend and bodyguard rushed into their room.

Ayura slid the door first "Lady Lily?!".

But it was Kija who bumped into the room first "princess, what happened!?".

"Yona, are you alright?" ask Shina with concern, same as Tetora "Lady Lily, what happen?".

"did the little miss have a nightmare?".

Hak standing behind the to crowd from outside along with Jae Ha "that scream loud enough to wake them all".

After quick apologize, Lily made sure that both of them just talking "it was nothing".

"jeez, what a pain!? If it's nothing, so why did you scream at midnight, then?".

"nothing is nothing, just do a favour to us and let us continue our girl-talk session before we go to sleep. Please leave both of us, just go back to your room and sleep because what would we talking about didn't related to other man, mom...".

"i'm not your mother!?".

"Yun, it's alright, really... now, could you all just go back to your room and back to sleep?".

Lily smirking with awe, her blabbering couldn't affect them but one word from Yona could make them become silent. Yona's word always affected her people and this is each of reason why she love her.

"you had heard her, right? now get out of my room, quickly", Lily push them all out of her room and closed the door "one more time, i'm sorry and good night".

Just after they sure the others had gone back to their room, Lily quickly take a seat beside Yona and smile "so, can we continue? I'm ready to listen all of your explanation and i won't let you fall asleep till you told me the story".

Yona huffed, know well how her stubborn same as her "fine, as long as you're not too loud or you will wake them all again".

* * *

 **Back to several minute before...**

"so, since we couldn't sleeping, would you like a drink with me tonight?".

Jae Ha invited him to the garden. Three liquor in his hand. Two for their drink by himself and one for theirself. Hak take one big swig to gulp his liquor right after he handed it from Jae Ha who chuckling and take a sip of his liquor beside him. He knew it's hard for him to obey her princess's order to didn't kill Soo Won at the battlefield of Xing.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

* * *

Right after all that arrow scattered into piece, Soo Won arrived not only with Keishuk and Joo Doh, Tae Woo and Lily because they're get the report from Tae Woo. Yotaka and Mizali come with them, too. Of course Yotaka and Mizali ready to kill Gobi, but Soo Won interfere them.

With Joo Doh standing turned away his back to Soo Won's, shielding Soo Won's back, Soo Won lay his sword to Gobi's neck "that red-haired girl who your soldier's arrow aimed just now, she is the princess Yona, the daughter of the late King Il, princess of Kouka Kingdom. And you... did you aware of what you did just now?".

Not like his appearance, his expression sharp and cold, like the one that he showed in front of Hak and Yona that night. What different right now, he do this because he's angry to Gobi and his mercenaries, he can feel bloodlust from his entire body. Kou Ren didn't mind if Gobi die at Soo Won's hand, but that man still her countryman and she would make sure Gobi and his companion would pay their crime with her law's country.

She and Tao had built up Kouka and Xing's peaceful reconciliation at that time, but there's still one thing unclear for her "why did you protect her? She is your enemy, right?".

"princess Yona and her companion was Kouka Kingdom's people, they're my people's and as the King, i must protect them, too".

Hak didn't like this, but it's true Soo Won had trying to protect Yona and the others "we needn't your protection at all".

Joo Doh raise both of his sword "let's see if that filth mouth of yours still could insult his majesty or not".

And Hak raise his glaive "just **try**...".

Bloodshed between two bodyguard would happen just if both of Yona and Soo Won ask their bodyguard to step back. When Joo Doh insisted to kill Hak, Algira and Tae Woo move to in front of Hak, Tae Woo even raise his spear. At that time, Yona order Hak to not kill Soo Won, which suprising Hak and Soo Won.

"you're always so naive... how could you order him to not kill me while i would face him?".

"don't get wrong idea, too many witnesses here so we can't kill you all here, but of course we will fight back if you intend to kill us", Yona tighten her bow which already she got back from Kou Ren, arrow at her bow with eye targetted Joo Doh who had raise both of his sword, fire lighten up at her eyes "now, lower your sword. Hak injured because protecting me, so if you lay your sword to him right now, don't blame me if i shot your vital, Joo Doh".

After ask Joo Doh to obey Yona and waiting, Soo Won pull his sword out and embedded his sword to the earth, he step forward till he stand in front of Kou Ren "that was my reason as the King, and the reason for myself...", Soo Won pass Kou Ren by and standing with arm-length space in front of Yona "because i only acknowledge you as the Queen".

Not only his word that make her eyes widen, but because unpredicted action of him after that, too. It's not like him to do this in front of everyone.

Soo Won pull one of her hand and embrace her with full force in front of the other before he whisper "i know, i didn't deserve you and i shouldn't ask this to you, but... please, be happy with Hak, Yona...".

Yona push him away with full force and slap his face with full power "I HATE YOU?!".

Soo Won swipe blood at the corner of his lips, smile so sadly "i know that... i know this is mean nothing for you, but sorry for everything i've done to you... sorry, that i loved you".

After Soo Won left them all behind alongside his companion, except Lily and Tae Woo, just like at Awa, Yona dropped to her knee, kneeling in the ground. When Hak sat behind her and pat her shoulder, Yona bump into him, hug him tightly and crying hard, histeric-one like she did once at Awa while wrapping both her hand to Hak's back with continue call his name, as if his name was a spell that could broke the curse; her one-sided first love always haunted her, become curse for her.

"Hak... i'm sorry... forgive me...".

"needn't to apologize to me, just stop crying already. What for and why did you apologize to me?".

"because... he hug me and told me... it's make me feel as if... i had betrayed you...", said her in the middle of her sob.

Hak didn't say a word, he just hug her back tightly before he wrapped his arm and carry her back, didn't care about his wounded arm and shoulder. It's clear, he trying hard to holding his rage back from his tense.

* * *

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

"i know her order for not kill him was hard, but it's for the sake of Xing and Kouka, we can't kill him at that time".

"i already know that, and not that thing which bother me".

"then what?".

"that bastards never did something meaningless. Princess Yona had held princess Kou Ren and princess Tao's trust. If he made princess Kou Ren and princess Tao thought he would comply princess Yona's request because he love her, it would made a sense that he different with his father and he didn't cool-blooded person at all", Hak take a sip before continue "he use princess Yona this time and i hate that, he had playing around with the princess's heart and made her cry again".

Jae Ha understand that, he calmed his little brother down before asked him to spoke with Yona and stop being such idiotic loner "i understand why did you angry, but if you angry to the king, why did you pulled away from her? She would think you're angry with her, too".

"i didn't mean pulled away from her, i just wanna give her time to think... not only for her, i too, wanna think about something... that, i didn't understand why did she doing that...".

 _He still don't understand..._

 _Why did she cried and apologize to him?_

 _Why did she thought she had betrayed him just because Soo Won hugged her and told her that he loved her?_

 _And why..._

 _Why did she kissed him?_

"then talk with her already, maybe you would surprised about her answer but...".

"if i let myself get surprised by everything that princess does, there would be no end of it and if i let my guard weakened, i think i would lost control".

Jae Ha raised his eyebrow "and what exactly she had done to you?".

Silence. Again.

Jae Ha sighed, same old pattern. Hak always silent if he didn't want to speak about something to other and it made him concern, like this time.

"KYAA?!".

"LILY?!".

That scream had made both of them jolted from their seat and with their rush to Lily's room, conversation ended for tonight.

.


	3. Distance

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - Distance**_

 _Which Hak made a deliberate choice to made a distance_

 **.**

"so... you kissed him, yet you still didn't told him that you loved him?".

Yona nodded.

"before the kiss until now?".

Yona nodded again.

"Yona, you're so brave as always!? I had known already, but you didn't think it's weird? He would think that way but his reaction was normal. The problem here, the sequence reversed, you know? Normally, you must tell him that you love him and if he love you too, do whatever you want?! kiss him or taken him down?!".

"Lily, i'm serious... can you just give me a resulotion?".

"of course, for me there's just one conclusion if you asked a resolution from me : **just tell him already that you loved him** ".

"you don't say...".

"fine, just bring that guy here and make it all clear after all".

"Lily, stop!? please don't?! Hak even drew back after the kiss till now!? beside, i still... afraid and hesitate...".

"about what?".

"because... i don't know what did he think of me or his feeling toward me...".

Lily raised her eyebrows "looks like the door just half-opened, huh?".

"door of what?".

"your heart's door".

While Yona scowled with blush at her cheek and trying to blabbed to Lily's ridiculousness, Lily lost at her mind. So the problem here just one, how did that guy feeling toward Yona, huh? She should know this, that guy isn't the type who would tell other people about what's on his mind so openly or so rarely let his feeling exposed to other person. Stubborn idiotic loner. And that guy would be so troublesome to be reading at the time like this.

"Lily, did you even hear me?!".

"yes, yes, but the point right now was you, if you didn't open your heart, despite you loved him right now, how could you honest to him if you still hesitate and afraid? I understand what make you feel that way, but if you didn't talk to him, you won't know, right?".

Silent. Lily got the point.

Lily wave her hand before pulled the blanket over her shoulder "let's sleep, i would think about how i should help you tomorrow".

Which make Yona trying pulled her blanket away "Lily~ promise me you won't do something out of my permission?!".

"yes, yes, i won't... just go to sleep already".

* * *

And just like yesterday, today Yona practice her swordsmanship... not alone though, Zeno and Shina with her while Kija helped Yun. Her target isn't around here. She lead her foot towards outside her mansion where her eyes catch Hak and Jae Ha gone. She nearly lost her track but Shina told her which route must her take after detecting Jae Ha's presence plus with his dragon eye's help, finally she arrived to the middle of wood, in front of the lake where Yona had hugged him. Knowing two guy over there would talking about something serious, Lily hiding behind one of several tree.

"just be honest with yourself, is it hard to told her about your feeling?".

"are you kidding? she is the princess and i'm her servant, she is my childhood friend and my master, not only because i had a promise to late King Il to protected her...".

"but you loved her. You always loved her. For many years".

Lily clasp her mouth. Nearly scream like that night.

WAIT.

WHAT?!

What the hell just now!?

And conversation between them still remained...

"don't forget, you all had known that the one she loved isn't me".

"there's always a way to go, little brother. You just afraid because you thought if Yona dear knew about your feeling towards her all the time, your bond with her would shattered, right?".

"Jae Ha... don't forget who is she and who i am, and the matter of fact isn't that simply", Hak's voice make him shut his mouth, he know if he call him by his name, this is serious.

As Hak sighed, Jae Ha's chest felt tighten, why did he felt as if he wanted to run when finally Hak told him about what on his mind?

Soo Won's countryman had known that both of he and Yona are alive. Soldier from Hiryuu Castle would chase after them again. Her life endangered more if there's a man who has a claim to the throne. She is the princess and he is her bodyguard. Whoever becomes her husband will become Kouka Kingdom's King. He knew where his position since long time and he won't let the princess knew about his feeling, because of that he always made a distance between him and Yona.

"right now isn't the right time for that kind of thing", Hak's word after that tighten Jae Ha's heart "no matter how strong the princess become or what her objective is from now on, it's my job to pierce him with my glaive before he raise his sword to her. Even if it would make her cry. Even if it would make her won't forgive me or hate me. Even if i have to risk my life... i must ended this all with my own hand and bringing back what she deserve as the rightful heir, and for that...", Hak looked up to Jae Ha this time "i have a favor to you all, if something happen to me... protect her better than i did... and i have favor just to you, the most important thing i'll ever ask you, let her fall to you if she couldn't stand whenever i couldn't by her side anymore... it has to be you, because i believe only the one who love her could make her stand again".

Jae Ha so rarely pissed off and this is one of that, he grab Hak's collar and push him, make his back slammed the tree hard enough "you intended to bringing back all that was taken by Soo Won from her and with what, Hak? with kill the king even if you must die? Don't you dare?! You think i didn't know what the hell you're thinking?! Think about her feelings if you're disappear and die!? How could you...".

As if lost will to argue, Jae Ha leaned his forehead to Hak's shoulder, nearly whispering with strained voice and laboured breath "how could you ask me to do that? Did you really love her? Couldn't you see how precious you are to her? ...to me?".

Eyes widen, he wrapped his hand around his shaking shoulder older brother before lean his head to tree, looking up to the blue sky with sadness eye "there's a million reason why i should give her up, but there's only a reason why i should protect her... she means a world to me, of course i love her, and what i want only her happiness. I trust her and i hope nothing than her happiness... after meet you all, finally she spirited like before. With everyone beside us now like this made me really grateful but where's a beginning, there's an end".

Jae Ha shake his head and grab his shoulder "don't do that, Hak... you would break her heart again, if you weren't by her side anymore...".

"at that time, you all must protect her, never leave her side and do it better than me... i just can believe this to you guys and i just can let her heart protected by someone that i acknowledge", Hak let Jae Ha's hand go and pass him by, just stop his track when Jae Ha ask, "tell me, Hak... why did you think like that now? Of all entire time, why must **now**?".

"about what must i do to Soo Won, i had thought of that since long time ago after he betrayed us... three of us always been together since we are kids like a siblings, and i don't really mind about the princess is in love with Soo Won, it's completely fine, i thought it's fine as long as those two be happy but he ruined all her world... after his confession to the princess at Xing, i really didn't understand. If he really love the princess, i can't forgive him even more for him who had betrayed us and killed her father in front of her eyes".

From his back turned away behind Hak back-to-back, Jae Ha shift his back and grab Hak's wrist "you couldn't take that as the reason to threw away you life so eagerly!? did you really wanted to die?!".

"Zeno once told me to didn't think like that when he told me that he could feel a faint smell of death on me... i had prepared myself and i always have a deal with the death as i felt my death flag raised every time, so it doesn't matter as long as it's needed for her, for protecting her and make her happy... death never scared me, because what scared me just if something happened to her and made me lost her...".

His word make him feel heartbroken. After Jae Ha let his hand go, Hak left him behind. Jae Ha didn't stop him, just standing at his place, feel frozen before dropped his knee. The soaring Green Dragon has fallen to the ground due to the Thunder Beast's thunderbolt. He close his eyes with his palm and leaned his back to the tree. Why didn't that Beast aware of how precious he is for him, too?

Okay, Lily didn't mean eavesdropping, but she had eavesdropped over something important and dangerous. She need to tell Yona about this, this is something must Yona knew. If there's someone who could stop Hak, it's only Yona.

She come out from her hiding place and approach Jae Ha, pat Green Dragon's shoulder "i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to eavesdropped".

"looks like i need a liquor".

"let me accompany you, then... a liquor in the middle of the day? Sounds good to me".

Lily bringing Jae Ha to gazebo in one of a cafe at Sensui, liquor for Jae Ha with dumpling and red-bean soup for Lily.

"love is an open door, and looks like this man's door just slid a few centimeter... can't be helped though, ill-effect of one-sided unrequited love for many years such a troublesome, huh?".

"yeah... i'm close to tears just now, though", after eat the dumpling, Lily take a sip of liquor "Yona and Hak shouldn't be apart".

Jae Ha take one big swig of his liquor "that's right".

Lily wonder about what was they're talking about before she arrived, and Jae Ha told her that he just asked him about what had Yona done to him, what happened to him and Yona when those two separated from Yun and the dragons, but Hak tell him nothing.

"i wonder about what was the trigger that had made him thinking like that because i thought it isn't just because his love-rival's confession but...", Jae Ha about to chew dango dumpling of Lily's plate when Lily told him "last night, Yona told me that she had kissed him".

Jae Ha dropped his dango dumpling as his jaw dropped before asked Lily "...say that one more time?".


	4. Yearning Beloved

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – Yearning Beloved**_

 _He just missed her, like she missed her yearning bodyguard_

 **.**

"did you aware of what the hell are you doing to **her** at Xing, your majesty?".

Soo Won saw both of his subordinate, Joo Doh shut his mouth with arm crossed in front of his chest but it seems needn't a long time for him to burst out his inner thoughts, Soo Won aware that because of mark on his bodyguard's head. Keishuk seems very distracted and concerned of what Soo Won had done at Xing had made Keishuk lost his usual good manners.

"did you really love her? and that's the reason why did you show no interest of other woman that had given their proposal to you?".

"can we didn't talk about this?".

"we can't" said Keishuk and Joo Doh in unison.

Soo Won sighed, looks like he have no choice "fine, but before that, i need to talk with Lady Lily first".

"what for? For asked her how about the red-haired princess...".

"Advisor Keishuk, enough for tonight?! we just arrived at Hiryuu castle after long detour from Xing and i'm tired?!".

It's not like him to raised his voice like this which made both of his subordinate surprised, not to mention he had made an sharp expression as if wanted to tell them 'please-don't-made-my-already-puzzled-brain-and-whirpool-head-became-worse'.

After his advisor who jerked back get out from his chamber, finally Joo Doh told him "i won't tell you that i hate the fact of you loved her, it's understandable... the three of you always be together since you all kids, no wonder if there's one of you three would ended fallen in love with the other. Neither you nor Thunder Beast still a man, no wonder if soon both of you would saw her as a woman moreover woman grew mature faster than man, even if in the end, the final choice would be at her hand but... i think you shouldn't confessed your feeling after what had you done to her".

Soo Won more than a little surprised, heard that from his bodyguard but knowing him, Joo Doh had saw and more than take care the three of them since they are kids, so it's understandable if Joo Doh ever thought like that.

"i know that already but... i don't know what had gotten into me because what i know...", Soo Won closed his eyes, rubbed his right temple with his palm, his face blushed hard "i missed her and after i lost into my mind, looks like i lost control of myself and i had hugged her".

Joo Doh can't believe this, Soo Won always have great control of himself so he just could sighed "why it must happen at that time?".

Soo Won didn't answer, that's what he questioning to himself, too. He always could manage to control himself and why did he lost control of himself at that time? That's right her blaze had made him thrilled. Even with her piercing eyes when she tighten her arrow to protect Hak had made whoever other man wanted to runaway or chilled, he still missed her but he could aware of something different from her eyes. When she told them that Hak injured for protected her again, even if just for a second, he saw her feeling towards Hak was the same with the one that she held once for him. Finally, she had fallen for Hak but looks like Hak still didn't aware of it. His feeling became complicated, he felt relieved because it's good for her, he glad for her yet he felt lonely and sad because she didn't loved him anymore.

She totally changed from before she left the castle, she didn't lost her light yet she grown and became red star, shining upon the land filled with darkness. She became strong woman and he had seen with his own eyes, she different with her father, she raised weapon in order to protect herself, her companion, her people and her beloved one.

He knew if there's someone who had taught her using weapon, it must be Hak.

She changed because of Hak or maybe... she changed for Hak.

Jealousy infiltrating through his heart.

He knew he shouldn't feel that way because he knew he didn't deserve her anymore but finally he lost control of himself.

He wanted to hug her.

He wanted to tell the truth, of all woman had he seen, he only acknowledge her as the only one woman that capable to became Queen.

He wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be happy with the other man who she loved, the man who could respect and protect her, cared and loved her back more than him.

He wanted she knew that he still cared for her because he loved her.

And he did.

He could manage when he almost lost control of himself because of anger when she told him that she had known and understood why did his father couldn't be the King but unfortunately he couldn't do that at that time.

Neither he expected to find her alone without Hak and her companion on his way to battlefield between Kouka and Xing (that could avoided) nor he expected to find Lily followed him behind isn't his headache major reason, though. Because he thought the major reason of his headache not only Yona, but Kou Ren too.

That's right, he still must set up written law of peaceful reconciliation with Kou Ren and Tao. Those two princess of Xing agreed to meet up with him for settling the written law at Hiryuu castle with two condition :

First, the Daughter of Water Tribe General, Lady An Lily and Wind Tribe General, General Tae Woo must became their guide (so-called safety-reassurance for them).

Second, if Five General of Kouka Kingdom present at Hiryuu Castle, princess Kou Ren and princess Tao would permitted to take Five Stars with them, too.

* * *

Focus. Aim her arrow at the center of target. Shoot. And she missed. Even with her skilled bow?! She lower her bow and sighed, surprised but no wonder. She almost at the edge, nearly reached her limit, standing at the border of cliff with blindfold at her eyes, pondering what must she did, step forward or step back when she even don't know she would safe or not.

She know well this feeling, like that time after she and Lily saved after kidnapped to Sei's Fort.

She want to touch him.

Right after they back from Xing, Hak never leave her side and if he didn't around her, he always made sure that one of the dragons accompany her. Near but far. He always close to her but it always feels like he is so far to reached. She wanted to wreck that cold wall between her and him. She know the reason, he just wanted to give her time to think alone. But...

He didn't touch her like before.

He still grab her hand, let her leaned her head on his back or his shoulder and patted her head to reassurance her but he didn't hug her or kissed her eyelid like before (that she thought that as sort of his joke to teased her with his touch).

It just make her yearning him.

She yearning his presence beside her but now she just could imagine his figure at her mind.

His large hand.

His broad chest and shoulder.

His messy dark hair.

His sapphire eyes.

His lips.

Oh, crap. She become wanted more of him after the kiss.

His touch.

His embrace.

Not only his lips.

All of him.

But she didn't know what's exactly going on his mind about her?

He even didn't told him about what he thought of her after that kiss.

She even wonder about herself, what's gotten on her mind that made her being so bold and kissed him in front of everyone? (luckily she could manage to shut Algira's and Vold's mouth)

What reason that could she told him except about her feelings towards him right now, that she loved him? But even if she told him, would he believe her? He said that two of them need to talk after the problem with Xing ended but they didn't, yet he pulled away from her even now.

She won't be afraid of his rejection like this just if Soo Won didn't hug her and confessed his feeling in front of everyone.

In front of Hak.

Of all people in this world, she didn't want Hak see her that way. She didn't want Hak see her when Soo Won hugged her and confessed his feeling towards her. She didn't want Hak thought she still loved Soo Won. She didn't want Hak misunderstanding that she didn't loved him and her feeling towards him just a lie or it's just her delusion.

Like the hell if it's true, she even didn't affected by Soo Won's confession and touch because what she felt when Soo Won hugged her different with what she felt when Hak hugged her. Soo Won's hug just made her felt cold and shiver but when she hugged Hak, she felt warm and safe. At that time, she could reassurance herself with call Hak's name over, more and more, till her tears subsided.

She didn't understand, why did he doing that? Confessed his feeling towards her, hug her and asked her to be happy with Hak after he ruined her life and betrayed her just made her anger increased.

She angry for what he did to her and Hak since that night, for all of Hak's grief and wound, for he that so bold to doing this to her in front of Hak.

She wanted to, at least gave him slap at his face once, slap his face hard with all of her strength.

And she did.

Now she just have one problem, what was Hak thinking about her after that moment?

No, she can't bear it if Hak abandoned her.

This feeling, her love towards him was real and her feeling towards him couldn't her hold back anymore.

Her love was real.

She don't want lost him and afraid of lost him.

Always him that by her side since that night.

Always him who never betrayed or abandoned her since that night.

Always him who support her from her back and obey her order no matter how difficult her order.

Always Hak who believe her and accepted her just the way she is.

And she yearning him even now.

It's not the first time she didn't understand about his thought, recently whenever she and him still at the castle, there's a time when Hak would trying to make a distance with her like built up an ice wall or pulled away from her, sort of reassurance his own mind, just like now till he could comfort himself. But it never occured for long time like this time, it had passed about half month after what happened at Xing. Her unsettled condition had made hollow at her chest that going under more deep with every single day passed. She knew, maybe it's only natural for him to being cold over someone remembering his usual habit but sometime it made her feel lonely.

" _Hak, actually... what are you thinking about me?"_.

"miss, are you alright?".

Yona looked up and saw Yellow Dragon and Blue Dragon in front of her. Oh, she had kneeling in the ground and curled into ball, right after her arrow missed his target and she lost in her minds, forgot about two dragons that watching behind her from the start.

Shina placed Ao to her lap "Yona, if you didn't feeling well, should i call Yun for you?".

"oh, it's really needn't, Shina?! I just... lost to my mind for a bit".

"did the little miss thinking about the mister?".

Her Yellow Dragon always unpredictable and maybe because of the old wisdom, he is a wise old man who have sharp observation, he always know what to do or what the others thinking like he could see into other's mind and heart. Did the Yellow Dragon actually have a power to reading other people's mind or heart, too?

Yona trying hide her blushed face, rise from her spot "oh, speaking of that, it isn't only Hak, i didn't see Jae Ha and Lily, too".

"Hak didn't around here but last time i saw him go outside with Jae Ha, Lily followed them".

Yona tilted her head, what's her impotance to followed her bodyguard and her dragon? Oh, no. Don't tell her that her best friend had planned to do something without her knowledge?


	5. Summoned

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 5 – Summoned**_

 _Lily didn't expected she would meet with him so soon like she didn't expected Jae Ha would do that_

 **.**

That bastard never did something meaningless. It was what he told to Jae Ha.

Soo Won always did something with purpose reaching the best goal. He was the King of manipulation and strategy, he knew when he must step back or step forward and what to do for moved people. He could use them and made them moved by his hand, it feel like play the game which he is the game master who could move them to dance above his hand and he hate this. Anger that he felt like as his first close encouter with him at Sensui.

SWOSH?!

His glaive came in contact with wind, cutting the fresh air at night with his murderous intention, ignoring the full-moonlight that lit up the garden.

"that was so tense just for training".

Hak surpised by that voice and swung his glaive into his back, only found one of his comrade who still wounded from his bad luck that ended encountering with Mizali and Yotaka "White Snake? You're still awake?".

Luckily, Kija dodged his glaive but it made him stumbles and fall to the grounds, rubbed his head that bumped a little hard "ouch... are you trying to kill me?!".

After a quick apologize, he helped White Dragon to stand back "what's wrong?".

Just from his eyes, Hak knew there's something Kija wanted to asked him.

"i believe it's my line... i'm glad you trusted princess in our care but it's too much. Yun even bothered and he said, it was clear something upset you and the princess. What's wrong? If you didn't mind, tell me".

Hak rubbed his back of head before threw a single glance at White Dragon "...if something happened to me, could i believe her care to you all?".

Kija strecthed his dragon claw "let me hit you with my right arm".

This time Hak knew he must step back before the White Dragon really hit him with his dragon claw "wait, you want to try hit me with that dragon arm's of yours? You know what would happen next, right? It's just the same you're trying to kill me, too".

"my intention of killing you increasing because your infuriating metaphor", and when Kija could calmed himself down, sighed before scratched his temple and continued after reassurance himself "unbelievable, it's not like you to speaking about bad thing and became a worrywart".

Hak chuckled "just like Yun said, i just felt upset over something".

"the thing that made you upset... was it because of what had happened between the King and the Princess?".

When Hak silence and turned his back into him, Kija narrowed his eyes.

 **True**.

But as usual, Hak told him nothing.

* * *

Jae Ha attach his forefinger at his chin "now, it make a sense why did you screamed at midnight but it didn't mean you could wake them all last night".

Lily wave her hand with donning expression "sorry about that, but... i think you would make it fun as a joke to tease Hak?".

It's reasonable, as long as Lily kept her eye to Yona's and Hak's interaction with the other, Jae Ha was their perverted friends who always teased Hak which ended happily when beaten by Hak.

"if our situation don't so serious like this, of course i'll make a fun with that to tease him".

"right... it's clear for me now : Hak thought Yona still love her first crush, not him".

When it came into discussion between Jae Ha and Lily, there's still a different point of view like Lily who didn't understand; why Hak still couldn't find out about Yona loved him after that kiss? which understood by Jae Ha that Hak didn't hope her.

Now, it became more complicated. it's not that he simply didn't want hope after experiencing unrequited love for many years but he had ready to gave her up to Soo Won, for Soo Won's and Yona's sake, for Soo Won who he acknowledge to become a King, for Yona's happiness, even if it means he must let his feeling go.

Ironically, Soo Won betrayed both of Yona and Hak. Betrayed his trust. Ruined her world.

Lily clenched her fist that slammed above the table, she was pissed off after Jae Ha told her about his conversation with Hak last night "if what Hak guessed right... if it's true he is playing around with her heart and made her crying, it made me intended to kill him or at least slap his face several time".

"not only you and Hak who thought that way. Maybe he is a good king for Kouka, but he is a bad man for me. What kind of man that confessed his feeling even after he had knew about that woman's feeling yet he still killed her father right in front of her eyes?".

Lily could feel anger from the man who sit right before her. Anger for their beloved got hurt.

It's true Yona saw her father killed by Soo Won accidentally but she have no idea, what would she felt if that happened to her? Could she still hang on there if she saw her father died in front of her eyes by her beloved's hand? She just could thinking of it as wound that maybe could never be healed. It made Lily close to tears, those two really... why did Hak thought that these two must came into that conclusion? They loved each other!? It's okay?! so why must separated? Why he thought he couldn't be together with her? Just be together already?!

He had noticed that Soo Won was someone Hak really cared for and Yona was someone Hak loved. Because of that, he just hoped their happiness. But ever since that night, after saw his childhood friend trying to kill her beloved one and betrayed him too, after he kept his grief for himself and didn't have enough time for mourn of his grief because he must kept strong for her that have same grief, his rage understandable. He trusted Soo Won, because of that he couldn't forgive him.

They knew that Yona's and Hak's grief must be almost unbearable. After long silence for deep in their own thought each other, finally Jae Ha broke the silence.

Jae Ha asked her "then, what should we do now?".

 _ **Please Wait a Minutes...**_

Jae Ha followed Lily from behind "Lily Dear~ are you sure you would do that?".

Lily lifted her right hand without looking back "don't stop me!? no matter what, i'll do my plan after confirm about what he done to Yona at Xing?! That King must get my slap at least twice, too!?".

Jae Ha sighed "it's too reckless... what if..".

Jae Ha didn't finish his word yet though, because Lily stopped her step suddenly and made Jae Ha bumped into her.

"hey, what's wrong?".

Lily didn't believe what she saw at her Tribe's stationed soldiers "...General Tae Woo?".

* * *

"it was clear, something upset you and Hak. What happened? Did you have a fight with him?".

This time genius pretty boy asked him while Kija followed him behind. Kija had told Yun about his conversation with Hak last night and it just made them became more worried. Before Yona could tell him (which Yona still pondering must told them or not), Lily came back with Jae Ha but their situation didn't look well.

"Lily, Jae Ha, what's wrong?".

Lily looked up to Jae Ha which Jae Ha sighed, looks like it's really serious and after Jae Ha nodded, just before Lily opened her mouth, Jae Ha aware of Hak's presence behind them so he took over with covering Lily's mouth and smiled.

"just now, i accompanied Lily Dear to the stationed soldiers and we meet with General Water Tribe's Messenger, her father send a letter with order to Lili Dear. She became annoyed by his father's order to came with him to Hiryuu castle because she prefer spending time with you here remembering how much she still missed you, Yona Dear".

When finally Lily could let his hand go, Lily saw Hak behind Jae Ha so she smack his forearm "needn't to told them out loud?!".

Jae Ha smirked "but it's true, right?".

"oh my, Lily...", Yona can't help but hugged Lily tightly with joy before grab her shoulder with concerned eyes "but would you be alright if you came to Hiryuu castle? remembering you trying protect me last time, right?".

"hey, don't worry, i think it's no problem because not only my father, there's would be other General, too", Lily patted Yona's head and smiled "besides, it's not only me who appointed by those two princess Xing to became their guide".

This time Yun narrowed his eyes "what?".

Before Lily told them the detail situation that made her summoned to Hiryuu castle, voice came from outsider who came into Lily's mansion.

"excuse me, Lady Lily, but was it really need to take a long time to take depart? If you need help...", Tae Woo more than surprised when saw his leader was there so he jumped into him for hug him "Lord Hak?!".

"Tae Woo? what are you doing here?".

"i believe it's my line?!".

Lily chuckled and narrowed her eyes "unexpected... so the Wind Tribe General was a spoiled little brother in front of Thunder Beast Kouka?".

"i don't want hear that from a pampered young lady that under my age".

"you're just a year older than me?!".

Jae Ha grinned wide when he thought Lily and Tae Woo that seems ready to take a fight similar with Yona and Hak "since when did you two became close?".

Tae Woo and Lily turned their attention to Green Dragon and scowled "WHO DID YOU SAY CLOSE JUST NOW?!".

This time Jae Ha chuckled with amused "of course both of you".

When Hak interrupt their conversation and asked Tae Woo about his importance with coming here, Tae Woo told him that he and Lily asked to become Kou Ren's and Tao's guide to Hiryuu Castle. They must picked them up to Hiryuu Castle after meet with them at the border to made sure their security.

"so i come here to pick Lady Lily up before head towards the border, elder Mundok order me and it's just the same i have no choice...".

Lily scowled and about to argued him again, but she step back when she aware of Jae Ha's grin and she didn't want give him more amusement.

* * *

After yesterday Tae Woo came to Sensui, today Lily would depart with him while Yona and their companion parted with them in the middle way.

"Lily Dear".

Before parted at woods of the border, when Lily heard Jae Ha called her and she looked back over her shoulder, she saw Jae Ha waved his hand, body-language to asked her to came closer so Lily approached him.

Unexpected, Jae Ha hugged her and whispered "be careful and don't do anything that can stir up trouble...".

Lily nodded and grip Jae Ha's back robe "...you too, take care and just do my favour, okay?".

After pat her shoulder, Jae Ha looked up to Tae Woo "kid, take care of her, please?".

Tae Woo didn't know what would happen that made Jae Ha asked him like that but Tae Woo nodded "of course, i will".

While Hak covered his mouth and trying hide his giggle, Yun dropped his jaw "we don't know if that kind of yours relationship...!?".

Yona nodded and looked to Lily with awe "Lily, since when did you..".

Lily shouted "you're misunderstanding?! We're just a friend?! Yona, you had known the one i'm in love, right?".

"oh, so you're still...", Yona covered her mouth, nearly slip her mouth "oh, sorry, i just thought you had moved your heart to others, too".

Jae Ha grinned "so that means the princess had moved her heart to others?".

Kija pissed and shouted "Jae Ha, it's not funny!?".

Jae Ha just shrugged his shoulder but he aware of something "what's wrong, Hak? it's not like you to keep silent like Shina?".

Hak just turned his face to other side while covering his mouth, answered Jae Ha like mumbled "...it's nothing".

When Lily smack his forearm, Jae Ha aware of Yona's tense. Lily know, it must because what happened in the middle of the rain last night.


	6. Last Rain

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 6 – Last Rain**_

 _Rainy day for a week, sign of Winter's Arrival_

 **.**

Jae Ha asked her "then, what should we do now? I can't tell Yona Dear about that".

It make Lily rise from her seat and banged the table "WHAT?! Why? you should tell Yona so Yona can stop him if you really care for them".

Jae Ha sighed in annoyance "because without he tell me out loud, i had known that he ask me to not tell Yona Dear about it and keep that on myself until the time's come, because of that he can tell me that thing. What can i do right now just doing what he want while he keep protecting her in silence by her side like this entire time till the time's come and...".

"and when the time's come, you will regret because you let Hak die for her own good and make her heart shattered into pieces again".

Jae Ha clenched his fist and turned his face away to his side, refused to acknowledge Lily got the point. Lily sighed, looks like her word was too much and became sword that had stab his inner heart. She should aware from his conversation with Hak just now, that he not only loved Yona, he loved Hak too.

So here, Lily take her seat once again "i'm sorry... i don't mean to say something cruel but it's about possibility. Whatever can happen at battlefield and what must we doing if it's too late? I don't want see her suffering that grief again, lost her important person... lost someone precious for her moreover her beloved one once again? It's far too cruel...".

"think of my position too, i have no choice but of course i'd rather to do something. Maybe i should replacing Hak's position at that time?".

"don't be silly!? If you die, what would Yona and Hak feeling?".

"or should i stop him before the time come? With...", Jae Ha stop at that and silence after saw Lily's expression; eyebrow raised and eye widen while looked him with awe yet... irritated maybe? It made him wave his hand "ah, forget the crazy idea just i said, what a ridiculous idea, looks like i've had a bit tipsy... why did i say it? I'm supposed to really hate that...".

Unexpected, Lily smirked with dangerous intention "that's good idea you had suggested".

"eh?", this time Jae Ha raised his eyebrow and eyes widen, maybe his slipped word had made dangerous idea on the Daughter's General Water Tribe's mind.

"don't worry, it would be last resort if my first plan didn't going well".

"and what did you want to do?".

"like it or not, i would told Yona tonight and no matter it can stop Hak or not, i'll confirm about what that stupid-tofu-face King doing to Yona at Xing".

"please don't...".

"why? he asked you, but he didn't asked me, so it's alright if i am the one who speak to Yona, right?".

"thinking about her feeling".

"thinking about what's best for her that could make her be happy with Hak... I just would persuade her a little after tell her about it. So, she would confessing her feeling to Hak or not, it's her choice even if i have a feeling that she must be pissed or maybe she would cry, or both of that reaction...".

"fine then, let me come with you this time, but... after you say about possibility, what if your first plan didn't going well?".

"even if it means i must pushed her a bit hard that maybe would made her cry but it's for her, too", Lily rise and pointed him "my last resort come from your idea, so you had a responsibility here, too".

Jae Ha crossed his arm in front of his chest and bowed with heavy sigh "oh, crap... looks like i must prepared for my head will be chopped off by Hak...".

Lily raised her eyebrow, pondered she must asked him or not and she asked "i should ask you first before i including you with my plan... is it alright for you? If Yona with Hak be together? I mean, you love her too, right?".

Jae Ha smiled bittersweetly "and i love Hak too, don't forget it... both of them so endearing, so amazing and lovable... what i want just their happiness, not only because they're deserve for happiness, but because i love both of them, too".

* * *

Like she told Jae Ha before, tonight Lily told Yona but known Yona, she is so oblivious and no wonder she didn't aware of Hak's feeling. Rather than talked forward, maybe she should elicit a reaction of her first.

So Lily started with their girl-talk-session like before "Yona, tomorrow i would go to Hiryuu castle with General Tae Woo, right?"

"right, and then?".

"if sooner or later you will tell him about your feeling, why not tonight so you can give me the reassurance?".

Yona sighed at that "now you're talking... but even if i want to do that, if i even don't know about what he is thinking about me...".

This is it, why she mentioned her oblivious, it made her didn't care and open the secret "you must know, he love you too, i'm sure about it".

"don't start that, Lily... how can you sure about it?".

"hey, my suspicious and perceptive started since you told me that he acknowledge you as the coolest woman had he ever seen".

"since that long?!".

"wait, calm down and don't interrupt me. When i heard that word and keep my eye to both of you for several days, it feel like you and he isn't just the princess with her bodyguard. Even if you and he was childhood friend, is it normal to make a strawberry-talk between you two?".

"what is 'strawberry-talk' means?".

"it is bittersweet conversation between a lover, now could you tell me what similar thing which had he told you for make sure his word that acknowledge you as the coolest girl had he ever seen isn't just a compliment? Or he had tried to make a move to you?".

"make a move? Like what?".

"with doing sort of an lover's action like hug you".

Hak had hugged her so many times but hug didn't counted much because not only Hak who hugged her, the others did that too.

"fine, what about the kiss?".

After Yona blushed hard, Lily heard Yona's answer that surprised her, of course, remembered Yona told her that Hak had kissed her twice, at her eyelids though.

"and how could you still didn't aware that he love you too?!", Lily scratched her temple before pointed her finger to Yona "oh my god... listen, a kiss just doing with someone precious to you, someone that you loved. You kissed him before parted with him because you felt really hard to leave him, you kissed him because you love him but the question right now, why Hak kissed you? Kiss isn't a thing that supposed to be a joke so if it's just a joke, it's too much".

"but Jae Ha...".

"oh, please, you can't compare that perverted friends of yours with other man in this world", Lily waved her hand, sighed tiredly before Lily grabbed her shoulder, talked eye to eye "listen well... what i would tell you maybe surpise you but before i tell you, i must let you know that i want you remember, i tell you because i think you must know this... i know it's not my place to interfere but i have no choice, if there's someone who can stop him, it's only you, Yona... only you who can stop Hak".

Yona became tense, knew this is serious moreover after Hak's name mentioned "what did he want to do, Lily?".

* * *

She knew this feeling well, she wouldn't forget how she felt anger fulfilled her because of his recklessness, because she felt helpless and couldn't do anything everytime he injured, this time after Lily told her about Jae Ha and Hak conversation's, she felt anger fulfilled her because she missed look at his intention. And here, she found Hak at the garden when she looked at the bucket on the well.

When Hak lost at his mind at the garden, looked up to the sky which the moon hidden behind the dark clouds, looks like thunderstorm would happened tonight. When he decided to ended his training session, he suprised by someone yelled behind him.

"HAK, YOU STUPID IDIOT?!", Yona threw the bucket that had fulfilled with water to him and successfully made him soaked from his head to the toe.

He had wanted yelled back at her, scolded her for threw that bucket filled water and made him soaked if not because of her fiercing eyes enough to shut his mouth.

Yona grabbed his robe and pulled his face into her level, ignored the drops of cold water from his soaked face that dropped into her face "don't you remember? After you hurt that badly because protecting me at the cliff, i had told you, right? 'Please don't just leave on your own! You're the only one that must be by my side!' So what do you mean with intend to bringing back what had taken from me by Soo Won even if you must leave my side!?".

" _she says that so easily as always... remember your place, Hak, if you let yourself get surprised by what the princess doing to you so there would be no end to that... i should make the deal with the Droopy Eyes later..."_ , Hak sighed heavily as he accepted the fact he must faced her while twisted his brain for sought the way to runaway from this situation, but fruitless, he knew Yona must be knew because she will predicted about his choice to ended all of this so he have no choice except faced her rage now "so... did the Droopy Eyes tell you something?".

"what the deal of this with Jae Ha? Lily was the one who told me that you intend to leave my care to the Dragon and what you want to do? Did you really want to die and leave my side as the cost of bringing back all of that was taken by Soo Won from me!?".

"it's not only about you and him!? It's about me and him, too!? You think how about my feeling when you ordered me to not kill him!?".

Yona stopped at that, she should know about this, he couldn't forgive him till now and that's why he wanted kill him.

"it's because... if you kill him at that time, i thought i would lost you and i don't want that!?", Yona closed her eyes for a moment before lifted her face again so her eyes catched his eyes and she continued within told him about the difference of how she felt when she spent her time with Soo Won and him; where she looked forward the time she spent talked with Soo Won because she felt it was happy and fun and how she wanted to get close to him so much even if she felt her chest tighten cause of she gots difficult to breathe that made her afraid of him sometimes, she wonders if it's because from the start actually she just loved him but she just couldn't see that way "when i felt that i want to touch you, even if i had thinking over and over about let you go after give back your freedom when all of this over, i don't know that i would need you by my side so badly like this... even so, you're still want to leave my side?".

He could barely focus to heard her confession and he didn't believe at what she had told him, so the princess thought like that about him? All along this time, the princess felt afraid to even spoke to him and wanted to let him go? He knew that she didn't fond of him but it was clear for him, he thought the princess just thought him as a burden that would she throw away when all of this ended. It didn't matter though, remembered he is the one who had asked her to use him as her tools so she could keep alive.

"that's a lie... as if you really need me... all this entire time, the one that you love just **him**... since back then, it's always like that, right?", Hak closed both of his eyes with his forearm before he finally looked at her in the eye, his eyes looked so sharp and cold, only possessed by mixed feeling of depth sadness and anger, Yona didn't know it was his jealousy because he rarely showed his jealousy "that's why you keep that hairpin all along this entire time, that's why you still can believe him, that's why you ordered me to not kill him and cried after he told you that he love you too... because you don't want all those times together with him just a lie, that's mean you're still love him, am i wrong?".

Thunderbolt stole its way from the sky between the cloud that covered moon tonight down to the earth, as if the sky would cry tonight, the thunderstorm fallen from the sky not so long after that Thunderbolt cleared their sight when looked at each other. Where Yona could see how Hak's jealousy which Yona thought as his disappointment towards her because he thought she still loved Soo Won and not him, the most thing she scared of that made her lost courage to confessed her feeling since yesterday. Where Hak could see how her tears fallen to her cheeks because his word had stabbed her heart, stabbed himself, stabbed both of their hearts. He only bowed his head and clenched his fist when Yona turned her back and left him, before he stepped his foot into the rain, stood still in the middle of thunderstorm.

" _that's right, princess... run far away before i lost my control to hold myself back for not hug you tightly... go away... i can't go wherever till you order me to go, so go away before i trying to reach you..."_ , Hak looked up to the sky where rain fallen from the sky so hard and cold, made the drops of rain or the drops of tears would hard to differentiated, he had known for so long time that she didn't belong to him, and she would never belong to him because like Yona loved Soo Won, Soo Won loved her too, he wanted her to kept alive so it wouldn't matter whenever she abandoned him when she thought she needn't him as her tools anymore or before it happened, something happen to him when he tried to killed him for brought back what she deserved and she needed as the right heir, in the end what he wanted just what's the best of her to gave back her happiness even if it means, he must let her go and he couldn't by her side.

When he stepped his foot with intention of wandering aimlessly in the middle of rain, Jae Ha landed behind him and stopped him while gave his umbrella above their head "it's better if you came inside... you would get a cold if this goes on".

"shut up and go check for her".

"it's needn't, there's Lily Dear who stay by her side tonight", Jae Ha grabbed his shoulder and asked him to came inside the building once more time but Hak decided to go out of the Lily's mansion.

It's enough already, tonight he just wanted to cool his messed mind down with the rain.

* * *

Memory of that night ran through her mind again, one more time, like when she saw her father die at his hand, the man once she loved, when she saw her father stabbed after the thunderbolt rang into her ears, so this night when she tried to confessed her feeling, she felt like stabbed by him before the thunderbolt appeared again from the sky, just like that night.

She felt like she stopped breathing, it's hard for her to breathe. What she knew right now just that she couldn't by his side because she felt as if she would collapsed in front of him so before that happened, she ran without aware of her surroundings or her tears that flowed freely from her eyes, till Lily grabbed her hand and guide her towards her private place, her room.

Lily knew she shouldn't see what happened but it's too late, what she could do right now just brought Yona with her to her room. So whenever she had closed her room's door, Lily took a seat in front of Yona who had broke to tears since a moment ago.

Between her tears and sorrow, Yona could manage to talked what she felt to Lily while hugged Lily tightly and sobbed "i know i shouldn't talking about Soo Won in front of him... but what should i do, Lily? what should i do now... to make Hak believe to my feeling towards him? It hard enough... to confessed my feeling... and it more hard enough... if i know he couldn't... believe me after he... dissapointed or anger to me... which i understand... why he... how could he... after what Soo Won did...".

Of course Yona would thought Hak's jealousy as sort of disappointment, mixed feeling of sadness and anger because Yona didn't know that Hak loved her since a long time ago, longer than her feeling growed for him.

Lily hugged her and patted her back, she wanted to slap Hak for made her cried and so stubborn, why did he couldn't believe what Yona felt towards him right now but reminded how long Hak loved Yona, it can't be helped at all even if she still thought it's too much.

Now, what should she do? Tomorrow she must went to Hiryuu Castle and Yona even didn't confessed her feeling yet. Maybe she just could asked her partners-in-crime-soon to gave her a favor while she finished her business at Hiryuu Castle; became guide for two princess of Xing Kingdom with General Tae Woo and privately confront the King about what he did to her at Xing. After Yona fallen to sleep, exhausted of crying so hard, when her eyes trailed out of the window, she could see how the drops of rain fallen down to the earth as if the sky cried tonight. Without they all know, this is the last rain before the winter came.

Looked up to the sky, finally she broke the silence "Jae Ha, where's Hak?".

Jae Ha who sat at the roof and peeked up to the sky below his umbrella just shrugged "who know? He run away to outside after make her cry... that's why i tell you, please don't...".

"i don't regret it, sooner or later they would know, so why must hesitate now if soon, maybe we would make her cry, too?".

"are you really her friend?".

"and are you really his brother?", Lily sighed, bowed her head and closed her eyes for a while, before she continued "i'll just ask you a favor... please keep an eye for both of them while i went to Hiryuu castle and let me know if they be together or not... after i confront the King, it would be the consideration of our planning, we must do that or not".

"...Dear, should i recruit other person to cooperate with us if we should do the last resort?".

"if you think it's necessary then... but who?".

"let's talk about it and deal with it later, after you confront the King".


	7. First Snow at Winter

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 7 – First Snow at Winter**_

 _First Snow at the Winter, beginning with rainy day for a week_

 **.**

"actually, what are you thinking?! You walking around the town in the middle of rain and just come back before the dawn!? You want to get sick?".

Of course Yun always scolded him for being so reckless but this time, Yun really didn't get the idea. Why did the Thunder Beast came into the thunderstorm in the middle night and just came back when the sun begun rise at dawn? Even if the thunderstorm had over after the midnight, no matter how strong he is, he still could get sick if he let his body soaked till morning like this. After scolded him about he would get pneumonia so he must warmed his body if he didn't want get cold etc while Hak wiped his soaked hair and body, Hak just asked pain-killer for his light-headedness to Yun and borrowed him the dry clothes till his usual clothes dried.

"of course you feel light-headed!? You started feel warm and from your throat, maybe you get a cold already", Yun scolded him after felt his temperature and ordered him to got dressed quickly. As the mother of this group, of course he still scolded his recklessness this time but in the end, he gave him what he needed. After Yun gave him the medicine, Hak thanked him and asked him to not tell the others about his condition too, he just don't want make the others worried him more, especially Yona. Yun sighed and dealt with it, looks like he have no choice remembered today Lily must went to Hiryuu castle so Hak felt no need to worried her more was reasonable.

* * *

Even if said as Five Star, there's only four of them because one seat had disappeared. Kou Ren still didn't find someone who capable to replace Neguro's seat. After everything settled down and written law of peaceful reconciliation cleared, unexpected, Kou Ren agreed when Soo Won asked her and Tao to came with him, walking around Hiryuu Palace. Soo Won knew, there's something Kou Ren wanted to talk with him and he felt he should know about it, so he asked her to came with him but Soo Won didn't expect she would ask him to talk face-to-face, just her and him.

"there's something i want to talk with you... about **her** ".

Soo Won sighed, knowing well **who** actually Kou Ren mean "well, i guess i have no choice then...".

After walked in hallway, both of them stop their track at the garden, in front of Water Lily pond and silence between them broke by Kou Ren. Both of them knew, they're watched so both of them still must watched their tongue.

Kou Ren turned her back away from Soo Won who stand behind her "you didn't think it's too cruel for her?".

"i don't think it's your place to speak or interfere".

"i know, but i have a reason to argue you for what you had done to her...".

"even if i tell you, will you believe me? remembering you hate me".

"because i don't believe you, but i believe her... i have faith on her and i owe her for saving my life, my little sister and my people...", Kou Ren turned to face him this time, her eyes fierced as if ready to stabbed him "and you... you're that man's son, so you think i could believe you? After all your father did to my people and after what you done to her?".

Soo Won turned his face, gave the same reaction as his reaction to Lily "i have nothing to tell you".

Kou Ren smirked, had predicted his answer and stretched her finger "good, so there's no need hesitation of me, then...".

Eyes watched by Keishuk, Joon Gi, Kyo Ga, Geun Tae and Joo Doh from the hallway, Tae Woo and Lily who sat at the stairs to garden, and Tao with their four bodyguards stunned at their sight.

Kou Ren slapped Soo Won at his face three times before she grabbed his robe "she told me once, she still wanted to believe you... i don't understand, even after what had you done to her, how can she still want to believe you?".

When she looked Soo Won's eyes widened, she let him go, half-pushed him that made him dropped to the ground. It made Keishuk with Five General and Lily stood by behind Soo Won while Tao with their four bodyguards stood by behind Kou Ren.

"first slap for what your father did to my people 17 years ago, second slap for **her** sake; for all her grief and what you did to her at Xing... after what you did to her, she cried hard when she hugged her caretaker-from-childhood...".

"is that so? I had predicted that...", Soo Won rubbed his cheek after swept dust of his robe, he knew very well **who** actually Kou Ren was mean, totally ignored suspicious-and-stabbed-eye behind him "and what about the third?".

"third... even if you are good king for Kouka, you're still a bad man in my eyes because you're the kind of man that i hate the most in this world, the kind of man like you was the worst man that must be the enemy of every single woman in this world".

"she is so cool...", Lily and Tae Woo said in unison, gave their applause to the brave princess of Xing.

Joon Gi clapped his forehead "Lily...".

Joo Doh and Keishuk about to scolded Kou Ren for her rudeness, just if Yotaka and Mizali didn't threw death glare while Geun Tae tried hard to hold back his laughter.

Soo Won chuckled before he grabbed her shoulder and whispered "i don't think i would interest in married other woman, though... so it's doesn't matter if any woman other than her hate me, too... because after what i did to her, i had readied myself... i don't expect to live peacefully and die happily, like i aware that i didn't deserve happiness...".

Kou Ren looked at him with widened eyes for a moment, decided to left him and this place as soon as possible so she asked her subordinates to packed their things quickly. Before Kou Ren left him, Soo Won stopped her "i've had heard about what happened to you 17 years ago, so even if it means nothing to you... for what my father did to your people, i apologize...".

Kou Ren really didn't understand this man, he is the King and that's mean he shouldn't lower his head in front of the other person, yet he still apologized to her.

"needn't to apologize to me, and if you feel sorry then it's better you keep alive as atonement, keep alive and suffer for all of your life... but...", Kou Ren turned her glance to her side "..looks like i understand a bit, why did she still can believe you even after what you did to her".

"can you tell me? why did you look so concerned and care for her?".

Kou Ren crossed her hand in front of her chest "the reason why i concerned and care about her... maybe because her naivety and stubborness resemble with my own little sister?".

"sister!?", Tao surprised at that and turned her head "you are the one who more resemblance to her!?".

"but the truest reason... maybe because when i look at her and her caretaker-from-childhood, it make me feel as if... i look myself in the past...", Kou Ren smiled sadly before looked at Lily "Lady Lily, you are her best friend, right? Please tell her, if she didn't want lost her precious one, stop him and don't let him go... if he really precious to her, don't let him leave her side, scold him for being reckless and stop him before he doing something stupid, stay by his side like he always did... never let him go if he really dear to her...".

Lily laid her finger at her lips, looked at Kou Ren with awe yet concerned "princess Kou Ren, did you...".

"it's too clear as crystal at my eyes, of course i aware of that... or maybe, as i said, because they are remembering me with myself in the past?".

When Kou Ren turned her back and left, Lily called her "princess Kou Ren, thank you!? Thank you so much for your care and concerned of her!?".

Kou Ren smiled affected towards her when looked back towards her shoulder before she waved her hand to Lily and Tae Woo "thank you for your care to my people, General Tae Woo and thank you for your care to us, Lady Lily".

Before Soo Won and his subordinates left too, Lily stopped their track "wait, there's something i need to talk to you too, your majesty... can we talk privately?".

If her eyes not that fierced, they wouldn't feel so thrilled like this, except Tae Woo who looked at Lily with awe and wonder, what the hell this girl wanted to talk with the King? One thing clear, he couldn't let her talked with the King alone.

So Tae Woo grabbed Lily's forearm and whispered "wait, you don't think i would let you talk with him, just the two of you, right?".

"why not? We had made a deal with this and i won't change my mind, you couldn't come with me this time", Lily shrugged her arm in order to let his hand go and stepped forward.

But this time, Tae Woo grabbed her wrist so when Lily stopped her track and turned her head, surprisingly their face's distance so close "you can't!? as a man, i must fulfill my promise and i had promised someone to take care of you so i must sticking close to you for make sure you won't do anything that can stir up trouble and protect you even if you think it's annoying till i make sure you come home safely!?".

Like Tae Woo did, Lily yelled back at him "can't you stop being so overprotective!?".

Joon Gi cleared his throat, annoyed to saw her only daughter being so close with other man at her age "and can't you two stop being so close like that? you two didn't forget that i'm still here, right?".

Geun Tae covered his mouth and snickered "what are you, kid... you're her lover?".

"WE AREN'T!?", Lily and Tae Woo said in unison, again.

Geun Tae won't believe that easily "then why being so overprotective?".

"like i said before, i had promised someone", Tae Woo crossed his hand and pointed Lily "it's annoying".

Lily glared at him "and you think i didn't feel the same way?".

Soo Won clapped his hand, ended their fighting-mouth "okay, Lady Lily and General Tae Woo, let's talk privately then".

* * *

When she waited her subordinates packed their thing at the garden, Kou Ren looked up to the sky, raised her hand to reached snow that came from the sky "the first snow... finally, the Winter is coming...".

She remembered, this is the first winter without Neguro by her side and she didn't expect her first winter without him by her side would she get at Hiryuu Castle, Kouka Kingdom's Palace. At the Hiryuu Castle's Garden, Tao approached Kou Ren who stood in front of Tsubaki's tree, its flower that always easily dropped to the ground like blood dropped to the white ground that slowly covered by snow, remembering about the death.

What she told to Lily and Soo Won about herself wasn't lie, when she looked at Yona and Hak, she felt like as if she looked herself with Neguro. Just with looked at their eyes, she knew their bond so strong and deep, she knew for Hak, Yona was so dear to him and the same thing for Yona. Of course she aware of Hak's intention because he is too reckless and he is the type who would do self-sacrifice for his precious like Yona, same as Neguro to her. She hoped and prayed to the God, it won't late for her because she knew, no matter how she missed him, it's too late for her already. She just could waiting to meet him at the other side soon.

"it's been a long time since the last time i saw you're crying, sister".

Kou Ren wiped her tears without looked behind "and what? you want to tell me that i'd been weakened?".

Tao shook her head "no... i understand what you're thinking that make you cry right now... and i know why you didn't crying at the funeral... for me, you're still my sister, my sister who love her people, but everyone think you had became Heartless Ice Queen because you even didn't crying at the funeral. Sorry if you don't like it, but i relieved... you're still my older sister who have the heart as the woman".

When Kou Ren looked behind, Tao gave Haori and syal to her so Kou Ren used it before she snickered "and you're still my naivety stubborn little sister".

Tao giggled and grabbed Kou Ren's hand "let's go back to Xing, older sister... Let's go home, together...".

Kou Ren smiled affectionately before hugged her younger sister, single tears ran down at her cheeks, mixed feeling of missed Neguro and affected by Tao's affection "you're right... father must be worried of us, let's go home...".


	8. Our First Winter

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 8 – Our First Winter**_

 _Our first Winter_

 _The time we piled up together is way too long_

 _I never thought about how our tomorrow would never come_

 **.**

If it's Yun who became their caretaker and fretting around (no wonder the others thought of him as their mother) and it's Jae Ha who always burden himself with everything far too often moreover when it came to something related to his brother as delightful older brother, it's Shina who kept his eye to the others in silence. If even Shina would aware of something happened between the princess and his bodyguard, of course he knew about Hak's condition too. He even asked Yun to check upon Hak because he thought Hak didn't look well.

Kija who always babbled his mind, of course questioned his brother when he heard Yun's and Shina's conversation "didn't look well like how?".

"that's... like coughing several times or look pale...".

"he just catch a cold, needn't to worry that much", Yun looked up to the mountain near their campsite this time, steep angle made that side of mountain looked creepy somehow, even if the snow covered it still looked beautiful and reflected the ray of sunlight "i hope there wouldn't happen avalanche or other trouble till we arrive at Ik-Su's home".

In this time of every year, it was true that mountain became dangerous. Its temperature could decreased to minus 60 degrees Celcius, not to mentioned the risk of earthquake that coul made avalanche, but others threat like disease or extreme temperature as long as the Winter occured or attack from their enemy. When they visited Katan Village at Fire Tribe territory, old man Se-Dol worried about them and suggested them to stay at Katan Village or other village because of several report that he heard from government officer, maybe the Winter this time could be more dangerous. The geographers and researchers from government warned them to be careful when they would climbing the mountain. Yun had discussed this to Yona and the others, Yona agreed with Yun's suggestion, maybe they could go to Ik-Su's home as their shelter at the Winter even if Hak mocked him, that Yun just missed Ik-Su and made Yun scolded him.

"needn't to worry that much, Yun... Hak know very well which route at Wind Tribe territory that efficient to avoid mountain track as less as possible and if there's something happen, i will leap while carry Yona Dear and Yun first to safe place".

Yun narrowed his eye "pervert, now you mention it when i think you became quite a bit because of wavering...".

Jae Ha raised his eyebrow "why should i become wavering?".

Kija stood just for told him "you woried about Lady Lily, right?".

Kija got the point, but Jae Ha won't let his concerned showed down "that kid from Wind Tribe would take care of her, moreover there's other General too, so no need to worry about her well-being at the palace...".

Kija asked him "then what you're worrying about?".

Jae Ha turned his head, how could he told them out loud that he must deal with Lily about crazy idea that popped in her head because of his word soon? His patrner-in-crime-soon would make it real happened if he couldn't make Yona and Hak along together till next their meeting.

Redirected conversation, Jae Ha looked around "ah, by the way, where's Hak and Yona Dear?".

"i ask both of them to go hunting and fetch the bowl filled with water, i hope they can talk and end their ridiculous dance...".

Jae Ha snickered after heard Yun's answer, looks like what the princess's and her bodyguard's feeling each other had became their group secrets. Only several months enough to made them aware of her bodyguard's feeling towards the princess so it was a wonder why did the princess not aware of his feeling towards her?

Kija narrowed his eyes "what did you mean, Yun?".

.

" _and how could you still didn't aware that he love you too?!"_.

Is it true? All along this time, Yona thought Hak had only been by her side because it was his job, because he followed her father's command, because his loyalty.

But what if it wasn't just because of that? What if it was like Jae Ha and Yun said, that Hak's reason to protected her not only just because what she thought, but because of it was like Lily told her, Hak loved her too.

She still afraid though, but she knew, they couldn't be like this anymore. So when Yun asked them to go hunted and fetch the bowl filled with water, she agreed even if it made her aware of one more weird thing.

When she wanted to touch him, just grabbed his hand, ridiculously he avoided.

This is their first winter out of castle and she didn't know why she dreamt about her childhood last night, when three of them caught a cold.

She wonder why she dreamt about it again after long time, reminded that sky the three of them looked up at together wasn't exist anymore just made her heart felt lonely and afraid. Soo Won had betrayed them, left them behind and when she thought that Hak intended to leave her side too, just made her felt angry.

.

He even didn't know why and when it started, what he knew this day, Yun asked them to go hunted and fetch the bowl filled with water. They had caught a pawn as their souvenirs so they just need fetch the filled water bowl.

He aware of her intention to grabbed his hand and he couldn't let that happen, not this time, she would found out that he caught a cold. Thanks to Yun's medicine, he got better quickly even if his fever still there, it's not that bad though, because it just made him felt light-headed a bit but he still didn't want heard about her fretting around.

His dream last night enough to made him puzzled. Dream about his childhood, when he with Soo Won and Yona shared the same room because the three of them caught a cold. He didn't know why he dreamt about what had happened long time ago. He wonder if it was because this is his first winter out of castle with the princess after Soo Won's betrayal. It was really beautiful dream of his past memory, so beautiful that made his grief when he woke up felt more hurt him.

Unexpected, when he lost in his thought, one more time, she threw the bucket that had fulfilled with water to him, successfully made him soaked, again.

.

Finally, Hak turned his head and looked at her "...how many times you want to throw that water to soak my body till you satisfied?".

From looked up to him after threw her bucket, she bowed her head, avoiding eye contact "it's because you avoiding me since yesterday... you are the one who ask me that we need to talk after the matter with Xing ended, right? So why did you avoiding me?".

Again, Hak decided to avoid and took that poor bucket from Yona's hand "let's fill this before back to campsite, Yun will scold us if we take too long time".

"don't run away, you stupid coward!?", Yona yelled from his back "why did you never tell me about what you're thinking?!".

"in the end, you would abandon me and let me go, so why should i care to talk about it?", Hak turned his body so he stood face by face in front of Yona "and if i'm a stupid coward, then what about you? Obvious? Or naive?".

"I know if you decide to shut your mouth and thinking the best of me, but it's not fair if it would make you suffer in the end!? Don't you know, every time i look you suffer, it make me more suffer?! So don't hide anything from me!? why do you must holding yourself back? don't you understand, with you avoiding me like this, it just make me feel lonely?! i know, maybe i'm ignorant and obvious, but i'm not that obvious till i don't understand how about my own feeling?!", Yona clenched her fist, cradling her chest before wiped her glistening tears from both of her eyes, finally spoke again after she got her breathe under control between her sobs "why you don't understand... the only reason why i kissed you... because i love you!?".

Hak's eye widened. Frozen expression.

Yona gasped and covered her mouth. Face blushed hard.

WHAT?!

Did she aware of what had she told him about?

Hak grabbed her wrist and pushed her behind his back "stay behind me, princess... looks like we have several uninvited guest".

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Hiryuu Castle...**

In the tower, Soo Won started his conversation with Lily, and as his promised, Tae Woo stood behind her just a few meters. As his prediction, Lily mad at him, not because of his irresponsible action for Yona at Xing, but because he had made her important friend cried and suffered again.

"just give me a reason that make a sense, why did you confessed your feeling towards her at that time? Why must **that** time?".

This time, Soo Won tried to gave the logical reason based on that situation because he knew, they were watched "like i said before, i won't do something meaningless... princess Kou Ren still a woman, if i do that in front of princess Kou Ren, she would think that i'm still let her alive because i love her and i'm not the same with my father, right?".

Lily's and Tae Woo's eyes widened, they can't believe this, just if Lily didn't lost her comfort at that time, Tae Woo looked nearly lost his comfort, too. Without doubt, Lily grabbed his collar and slapped his face twice, maybe more than that if Tae Woo didn't stop her and hold her back because he aware of presence from other General.

"you aren't deserve her... How far you want make her suffered!? Don't you understand... your confession just make her more suffer?! and thanks to your confession, it became more hard for her to confess her feeling to the man deserve her than you?!".

Tae Woo looked behind his back over his shoulder, only to saw other General approached them with various expression; Kyo Ga looked surprised yet confused, Geun Tae looked excited yet curious, Joon Gi looked bashful yet surprised with her own daughter action, Joo Doh looked know Lily's reason of her action yet he still felt annoyed. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Keishuk came with them, too.

Crap, if he didn't make Lily shut her mouth, who know what would happened to her because her unknown action or word next. For his own tribe, for General Joon Gi and her daughter, he apologize and he hoped his action won't reach his Elder's Tribe or Mundok would kill him.

Tae Woo grabbed Lily's wrist, wrapped his arm around her waist and nestled her face to his chest before he kissed her eyelids. His action surely made others widened or narrowed their eyes. Just one reaction that same from them, all of them turned to silence.

Tae Woo grabbed her shoulder "are you calmed down?".

When Lily nodded, still grabbed her shoulder, Tae Woo bowed his head before Soo Won "i'm so sorry for my impudence, your majesty, but in her name's, i apologize so please forgive her rudeness... but if i allowed to speak honestly, i think you shouldn't do that to woman and you can't blame Lady Lily for her anger".

Tae Woo grabbed Lily's hand and ran away from that place, only to made Joon Gi and Geun Tae after them. After asked Kyo Ga, Joo Doh and Keishuk to left him alone, Soo Won looked up to the sky, snow falling from the sky made him felt lonely somehow, remembered this is the first winter after he became King, his first winter that would he through alone. When he reached his hand up and grabbed snow at his hand, he remembered about his dream. He didn't understand, why did he dreamt about it now? Dream about his childhood, when he caught a cold and shared the same room with both of them, his beloved and his best friend that no longer beside him.

.

Tae Woo, somehow could manage to convinced other General even if Joon Gi still didn't want let his daughter go to other man, followed her behind to the front of castle's gate "...Lady Lily, are you angry with me?".

Lily stopped her track in front of castle's gate, grabbed his collar; after what Tae Woo did to her at the tower, other General (except her father that became overprotective father mode on, he believe to Tae Woo but he still didn't want let her go to other man's side, ridiculously if she remembered how her father tried to made her as Soo Won's wife) congratulated them and it made her more than annoyed "of course i am?! even if it's to shut my mouth, why did you...".

"Lily Dear...".

Lily turned her head, only to found Jae Ha who stood in front of the gate. From what they heard from gate palace's guards, he had waited for her in front of gate.

"Jae Ha?!", Lily hugged him cherished, after they made their team and work together for make those two together, they became close and Jae Ha even welcomed her as their family member and it was really make her happy, she thought him as her older brother now though. He hugged her as if he would break. Somehow, he didn't look well and tired, he even didn't cherished like always, so Lily aware of something must be happened "what's wrong?".

Jae Ha smiled wryly "i'm so sorry, Lily Dear... even if i had promised you to kept an eye to them...".

Lily felt her chest tighten, grabbed his cloak with worried look at her eyes "what happen?".

Jae Ha grabbed her hand and guide her out of castle gate "we can't talk about this here, come with me... and after you hear my explanation, we have a favor to ask you".

* * *

Luckily Joon Gi didn't know this because he had back to Suiko when news spreading quickly, Lily hugged a stranger man in front of palace gate.

"he is tall green-haired man who wearing Kai Empire's clothes, suspicious?!".

"but he's so handsome and flamboyantly cool!? he looks so hot?!".

"actually, what's their relationship? They even hug each other in front of General Tae Woo, it was mean the young General isn't her lover?".

"Lady Lily sure have many relationship to several man, huh?".

"but how if that man is intruder from Kai Empire? And what if Lady Lily kidnapped again and General Tae Woo chased them? Because what i heard, that man taken her from the gate palace and disappeared, that make Lord Tae Woo who lost his track left castle quickly".

All that words came from gate palace guards, spreading to random soldiers and lady-in-wait at Hiryuu castle. No need a long time till that words reached Soo Won, Keishuk, Joo Doh and Geun Tae who still left at the castle (Kyo Ga had back at the same time with Joon Gi).

Geun Tae turned his face, looked at Soo Won "so, what should we do, your majesty? Isn't it suspicious if Lady Lily was taken by that stranger men?".

Geun Tae maybe didn't know or he even didn't remember he had saw that man at the Sei fort, but Soo Won and Joo Doh of course knew who this man actually. Looks like they didn't have other choice this time except looking for Lily and Tae Woo because Keishuk had already suspected both of them.

.


	9. Disaster

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 9 – Disaster**_

 _Disaster, the proof that the power of nature, no matter how strong you as a human, you still could become helpless_

 **.**

Her long straight black hair flowed to her shoulder and her side, so beautiful and sparkled like her purple-eyes, this woman sat in front of three children, one little girl; her daughter and two little boy; her nephew and his best friends "listen, i have a quiz for you all... can fly without wings, hit without hands, and look without eyes, what is that?".

Black haired blue eyes boy only shrugged his shoulder "who know?".

Her daughter raised her hand "Mr. Boar?!".

Her answer made her mother giggled "and what make you think like that, Yona?".

"because Mr. Boar always hit something in front of its with its head!?".

"but Mr. Boar still need its eyes to look its surrounding and it can't fly, princess".

"shut up, Hak?!".

The latter finally answered "but rather than animal or people, it's more like a thing... maybe a disaster?".

That answer made the Queen, Yona's mother, Youki smirked and lift her forefinger in front of her mouth "just barely, Soo Won... the answer is White Dragon, or else known as Avalanche at the Winter".

Avalanche nicknamed as the White Dragon, just with a blink of eye, able to swallowed people or even a village. Because of that, some people named its as White Death. Avalanche occured in high mountains, where snowfall often falls heavily. This type of landslide occured suddenly when snow, ice, earth, rocks, and other materials, such as tree trunks, in large numbers glided at high speed on the slopes or collapsed from cliffs, often destroyed everything they hit. Not only its weight and power caused much damage, the preceding air pressure could knock down trees and damage the facilities it passes, such as bridges or roads.

The most lethal from the type of avalanche is a hard plate avalanche. This type of avalanche caused by an old pile of snow that has hardened and solidified for a time. When the top of the snow layer broken, large blocks of ice glided on the slopes at speeds between 50 and 80 kilometers per hour. These hard boulders might initially hang on the edge of the cliff. It was very dangerous for mountaineer because their weight could break the plate and triggered an avalanche that could bury them in an instant.

In the spring, the threat of avalanche was higher. Rain or blazing sunlight caused the snow to soften, resulted wet plate avalanche. This type of avalanche moved more slowly but can occurs across the slopes. As the snow fallen down the slopes, the snow drags the boulders, trees, and soil, which then became high-mound debris where the white dragon stops.

Black haired boy raised his hand, interrupted her explanation "my Queen, can we stop about this geography lesson? It just make our head puzzled".

Like black haired boy said, after he pointed two of his companions, Youki saw her daughter and even her nephew looked puzzled.

"well, what i want to tell you all... it's dangerous outside moreover mountains at the Winter, so it's better if you all don't hike a mountain at the Winter, understand?".

Soo Won and Hak nodded "yes, ma'am".

Which Yona pouted "but it isn't like Father would let me go out of castle even if it isn't at the Winter, mom".

"poor princess... should we ask the King to let you sleep outside the castle when the winter's come so you can sleep with squirrel at the mountain?".

"that's not what i mean, Hak?!".

Youki patted her daughter's head "now, now, why it always both of you who ended fight each other?".

Several days after that, when Hak wanted to back with Mundok to Fuuga, he met with Youki who watched her daughter played at the garden. When he approached her to say good-bye, the Queen asked him "Hak, can i entrust one thing to you?".

Hak nodded even if he still didn't know what the Queen wanted of him "what is that, Youki-sama?".

"there is someone I want to entrust to you, only to you and maybe for the rest of your life... i know, maybe it would hard for you to take care of her but i trust her in your care soon...", Youki smiled sadly before patted his head "you will understand when you grown adult, but i entrust her to your care... never betray her and stay by her side, protect her, cherish her, as if she is the part of you...".

Looks like Hak understand, who actually the Queen mean "...someone must i protect?".

"that's right, Hak", Youki nodded before smiled with dangerous intention "and remember, you must protect her because if you can't protect her or broke your promise, I won't let you...".

Hak's jaw dropped, felt his body chilled suddenly and his face paled _"EH?!"_.

That all happened not long before Youki passed away, as if the Queen had known about her fate.

* * *

Behind Lily, Tae Woo looked a bit annoyed, of course he was because Lily asked him to far away several inch from her but what he saw in front of gate palace? Lily hugged him.

HA?!

Why did he even annoyed by that? She even wasn't his lover and his action at that time just for stop her because he had promised Jae Ha for protect her. Now, here, the man who asked him to protect her had came so why did he must follow them too? After asked Lily to talk at other place, Jae Ha brought them to the valley, where Hiryuu castle could seen above here.

"you're starting make me afraid... actually, what happen?", Lily grabbed his hand as Jae Ha stood in front of her. She waited for him to speak because he looked confused and didn't know from where he must started, but finally Lily asked him.

Jae Ha lifted his face towards her "...i have good news and bad news, which do you wanna hear first?".

"...good news, it seems".

After Jae Ha told her that their goal to make Yona and Hak knew about their feeling each other and together had reached. Neither Yona nor Hak had known about their feeling towards each other, finally.

But why she felt as if she wanted to cry?

After gulped her throat, Lily narrowed her eyes "...and the bad news?".

Jae Ha sighed heavily, clenched his fist, furrowed his eyebrow and closed his eye with head bent down slightly "remember when you told us, there's a lot of people in the fire tribe who felt deep respect towards King Hiryuu, some people even wanted to see and looking for us?".

* * *

Jae Ha stood up, looked at dead pawn along with bowl on the ground "Lily Dear had warned us about what she heard from Ogi, but it's not like we expect to meet with them so quickly like this".

"if they pursued by enemy, it would explain why Yona and Raijuu leave this thing here, right?", Yun looked at his companion "you think they're still around here?".

Kija looked around where the corpses of Fire Tribe's soldier lies on the ground, when Shina saw something and told them, Yona and Hak pursued by enemy again, they quickly followed him, but when they arrived here, they only found several corpses that fought by Hak. From one of them who still alive, they known these bunch who pursued their companion this time was the group from Fire Tribe soldiers who wanted to see them and looking for them because felt deep respect towards King Hiryuu and Sky Tribe soldiers that ordered to capture them if the soldiers didn't want punished as the criminal after claimed involved in King Il's assassination. When they found Hak and Yona, Sky Tribe soldiers attacked the princess and her bodyguards first. When Hak and Yona fought them back, the Fire Tribe soldiers didn't have a chance to explained that their goals different with the Sky Tribe, so they ended fought each other.

Kija looked at Shina "Shina, how much our enemy? You know where the princess and Hak?".

After Shina nodded, Zeno spoke "Seiryuu, lead the way quickly, please... i don't know why but i have a bad feeling about this...".

On their pathway to found their friend, suddenly they could feel the vibration under their feet as stampede passed them over. Zeno asked Jae Ha and the others to got their bodies down after that. With all of them crawled right above the ground, they felt the earthquake while saw the avalanche just a few meters from their position.

Yun sighed, just if Zeno didn't ask them to stop, maybe they would swallow by that avalanche "oh, crap... just barely".

Kija realized from his right hand, he could feel Shina's tremble body "Shina? What's wrong?".

Shina stood at his feet quickly "HAK!? YONA!?".

.

His numbness started as his soaked body made his way to keep moving when his body became more cold hard enough but he still could deal with it.

Just like that time when they pursued by Fire Tribe soldiers in the nothern mountains on the border of the Fire Tribe and Wind Tribe, what difference this time was she could support Hak with her bow even if it didn't really helpful because most of them was taken down by Hak, as expected from Thunder Beast of Kouka. They ran away from their first place and ended at the bottom of the mountains. Just several Sky Tribe soldiers and their fight would ended. Suddenly, they could feel the earthquake under their feet within sound of avalanche from the mountains above their place. Looks like increased of temperature had made snow melting and avalanche occured.

All of this must be happened so fast, but Hak felt it like slow motion.

Before that materials of avalanche hit her petite body, Hak could see clearly everything that came from above while pushed her behind his back with intention to drag her far away from all that material maybe would hurt her "PRINCESS?!".

Yona landed on her side while closed her eyes, unfortunately there's stone knocked several part of her body. She felt her body scratched by something cold and she could feel blood splitted from that opened-wound. When she rubbed her temple and opened her eyes, after found blood at her palms, her eyes widened as she saw what happened in front of her eyes.

She ignored her wound and light-headed of lost blood, stood at her feet "HAK?!".

.

He didn't know why, he still felt his body but he couldn't move his body except his right hand, he felt his body way too heavy to moved. When his blurred sight finally cleared, he saw colors of the sky above him as beautiful mixed colors, blue and white of the sky and clouds mixed with crimson of her locks hair _"is this a punishment for me? even so... the sky so beautiful..."_.

When world came back to him, as his sight became clear, he could heard sounds of her voice call his name between her sobs, he could feel her tears fell down her cheek that dropped to his face, her palms that cupped his cheek somehow felt wet "Ha... HAK!?".

He still could feel his finger of his right hand but just a little move made he felt it too hurt so he decided to stop move "princess... why... my body... can't move...".

Her tears fell down streaming her cheek as river flowed swiftly, her voice sounds fulfilled with panic and despair "pull yourself together, Hak!? when Yun and the others arrive, after Kija and Jae Ha can... Yun can...".

Looks like he understood what had happened to him already, so he asked her to moved her ears closer to him "princess, listen...".

After he whispered something, as his prediction, her eyes widened "what are you... why did you tell me that...".

This time, his voice was the one fulfilled with despair, as if submit his written fate, sincerely accepted with all his heart and soul of his fate "...sorry...".

Her tears became more uncontrollably "NO?!".

For the last time, ignored pain streaming his entire body, he lifted his right hand to caressed her face.

For the last time, he smiled affectionally "sorry... that i love you...".

As Yona's eyes widened and her streaming tears stopped for a moment, his hand fell down to the earth as his eyes closed slowly _"ah, you're right... i'm such a fool... just if i extend my hand, that hand who seize me would be there... i'm so sorry, because i must leave your side... but i believe those guys would always protect you..."_.

.

Shina saw all that happened, he screamed Yona's and Hak's name before tripped, made his mask fallen from its place and his face uncovered but he didn't care about it anymore for now. What he cared about right now was, he must ran and helped Yona and Hak before it's too late. His fears grew bigger and bigger as his step further away and made his tears started fallen to his cheek. As Zeno learned Shina's reaction, Zeno stabbed his own leg and arm with Shina's sword. After tortured himself enough for made his power activated, Zeno told Jae Ha to take Yun with him while he grabbed Shina's and Kija's wrist so they could come to Yona's and Hak's place quicker.

Shina told them their friend's location, under the cliff before them and as their foot landed on the ground, all of their eyes widen as well when they saw what had happened before them. That breathtaking scene tightened their chest.

Yona never injured this badly.

Maybe cause of hit by stone, her left ankle sprained and right cheek bruised. From the center of round-shaped opened-wound of her temple spilled blood through her left eyelids and cheek. Ignored blood spilled streaming down from both of her forearm, her broken nails and tears that streaming down her face, with her petite hand she tried hard to get rid that cold rocks even if her finger skin colors started change into bluish.

And Hak condition's even worse.

More than half of his body buried by materials of avalanche, only from his left shoulder till his collarbone, his head and his right hand that could be seen. His face paled as white as colors of bone, his lips turned into bluish like Yona's finger. Blood spilled from scratch at his cheek, his neck-side and same wound with Yona's at his temple caused by hit flying stone, it known by black and blue color of bruises that could be seen at his left eyes and eyelids, not to mention blood that came out of his mouth but blood puddle above the snow shouldn't that much from just that wound. There must be other wound from his body that still buried.

Zeno the first who moved, Yellow Dragon asked Yun to hold Yona back when the others pulled Hak out from that damn material of avalanche buried his body. From her reaction when young healer hold her body, looks like she had broken ribs at her side, too. After Kija and Jae Ha used their Dragon's Claw and Dragon's leg to crushed several cold rocks that covered by snow and mixed with other materials like tree trunks and ice, they startled even more as they saw crystal stick made of ice stabbed his left thigh, left bicep, right hip and right shinbone. If Shina saw this and knew about this from the start, no wonder his reaction became like that. Yun quickly sat beside him and ask the others to helped him to stop his bleeding after Jae Ha lay Hak's head on her lap.

Yona softly kissed his forehead before cried and hugged his head "Hak, wake up!? Open your eyes!? You can't leave me like this!? If you really love me too, so come back to me!? don't die!? HAK!?".

"...princess Yona?".

All of them turned their head and saw tall man jumped off his horse that from his looks, he must be a nobleman. Only Yona who knew this man but she didn't know why he was here and she even didn't care.

She turned her teared eyes to him with laboured breath "you... General Kan Kyo Ga?".

Kyo Ga covered his mouth, after looked around his surrounded, he kneeled beside Yona who still hugged Hak's head and Yun who still fixed his terrible wound. After checked Hak's state and made sure he was still breathing, he stood at his feet and pointed one direction "from here in the eastern forest at Wind Tribe territory, there's a great doctor who lives with her daughter at valley, away from population, it's better you take him there if you need help...".

"and how can we believe you?".

Kija's suspicious was reasonable, he was Genearl of Fire Tribe after all, he was on Soo Won's side and it means he was their enemy. Who could believe their enemy moreover at this time?

With sympathetic looks at his eyes, Kyo Ga turned his face towards Yona "your friends had gravely injured after all and your wound must treat as well, princess. This time, believe me if you want him keep alive. You can take my life if you think i tell a lie".

His determination made them stop suspicious of him, Zeno quickly carried Yona piggyback-ride and Jae Ha carried Hak on his back too. After Kyo Ga told them the location, both Yellow Dragon and Green Dragon leapt to the air after asked Kija and Shina to tracked their presence and came after them as soon as possible with Yun and Kyo Ga.

.


	10. Rage

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 10 – Rage**_

 _She refused to cry_

 _She refused to became weak_

 _She refused to do nothing when she felt danger_

 _And here, she lost control_

 _All of her anger, sadness and anxiety burst out_

 _Of himself and herself_

 **.**

Black-haired woman that her hair tied in a buns on her back of head stood beside the well after filled the bowl in her hand, her blue eyes widened, more than surprised when Zeno and Jae Ha landed in front of her.

Ponytail black haired blue eyes girl, maybe around Yona's or Yun's age asked the older one to stay away from them "mom, watch out?!".

Her mother, the doctor ignored the fact that they came from the sky because her focused landed on injured couple that brought by Jae Ha and Zeno on their back, she asked her daughter to lay down her knife "wait, Yuria!? Just fetch the bowl filled clean water to my operation room!? We have two patients!?".

With laboured breath and strained voice, Jae Ha talked first "please... help him...".

"of course, take them to my clinic", the doctor took control after that.

When Yun, Kija, Shina and Kyo Ga arrived at doctor's place, it was a clinic large enough if it only occupied by the doctor and her daughter. Actually, it was because the doctor provided several rooms for her patients as well if sometimes, there was a infectious diseases from village around her clinic or, like this time, there was accident that brought patient to her. They found both of their friend that taken Yona and Hak here waited in front of operation room. Not too long after that, the doctor slid the door opened and out of the room before closed the door again and found her patient guest increased.

When her eyes caught Kyo Ga's presence at her corner's eye, she sighed heavily "oh, i see... so you're the one who told them to come here, General Kan Kyo Ga".

"thank you very much for your hard work, doctor Yua", Kyo Ga bowed his head before looked at the room in front of him "how about their condition?".

"we've done our best of what we can do, their bleeding had stopped so let those two sleep in this room tonight, both of them gravely injured after all especially that man... can you explain to me what happened back then?".

After their friends tell her what they saw and doctor Yua told them her diagnosis about their friends condition, she asked them all to rest while she would kept her eyes on her patients because she knew they must be tired of all happened today.

* * *

Neither Lily nor Tae Woo interrupted till Jae Ha ended his explanation of what had happened.

"it was happened... a week ago, and we reached our limit... because of that...", Jae Ha lifted his face, looked at Lily with tired face "please, help her...".

Tae Woo grabbed Jae Ha's collar "wait, what happen to Lord Hak!?".

"and what happen to Yona till you ask me to help her? what can i do and how can you expect me to help her?".

"you two will understand when both of you look their condition by yourself", Jae Ha grabbed her shoulder "and this time, it's your turn to help her... as the same woman, maybe your words can affect her and would reach her than our words".

.

Geun Tae impressed in how quickly Soo Won would find their target. Thanks to Ogi with his companions, they found Lily and Tae Woo. From far distance, they saw Lily and Tae Woo was rode the shared horse, Ayura and Tetora behind them who followed Jae Ha at the front. As they stopped their track and welcomed by Yua who just came from the river to fetch the bowl and wash their clothes, Yua asked while pointed behind Jae Ha, Lily, Tae Woo, Ayura and Tetora where Soo Won, Geun Tae and Joo Doh stood.

"Jae Ha?! how can you didn't aware of their presence?! Or any of you who let them followed you all behind?!" scowled Yun.

Jae Ha sighed heavily and covered his face "really, Yun... looks like my own sense dulled cause of tiredness...".

"fine, i understand, but not only you who tired...", Yun sighed tiredly.

Yua clapped her hand "now, now, i understand all of this stressful for you all, but it's better if we come into house and warm ourself first, right?".

When Yun readied to told the doctor about who that man, they heard Yuria screamed from the clinic "YUN!? MOMMY!? HELP!?".

Alarm on their mind quickly activated, both of healer in that place ran first, quicken their pace when they heard Yuria called for her. As Jae Ha and Yun rushed to clinic with Yua, all of their guest included uninvited guest followed them behind but they jerked back by what they saw.

At first, they saw Yona leaned down and pressed her lips into Hak's. It made them thought she kissed Hak but when they saw Yuria put both her palms above Hak's chest, it's serious, both of this girl doing CPR to him where Yuria performed heart massage and Yona performed... well, to help him breathe again. After did _CPR_ (cardiopulmonary resuscitation) to him for several minutes and saw no reaction, Yona slapped his face "HAK, BREATHE!?".

Yuria asked her to calm down after she dropped her ears above Hak's chest and continued her effort "don't stop?! His breath and heartbeat still weren't there?! Do it again?!".

"without you ask?!", at that Yona leaned down again.

After continued their effort for a while, both of young girl did it. His breath and heartbeat came back again, with the aftershock though. In the middle of convulsions attack, looks like one of grave wound of his body reopened again from blood spilled out of his backside and blood spat out of his mouth. When he coughed blood in the middle of his strained breath, blood splattered to Yona and Yuria that take a seat beside him.

Yuria yelped when covered her face with her sleeve, luckily her reflex made her needn't see his blood splattered into her face even if her sleeve covered by his blood now. On other side, Yona saw his aftershock with constricted eye and ignored the fact of her cheek now bloodied by splattered of his blood. Yona cradled her tighten chest, felt hyperventilating as her laboured breath came out with her trembled body, her voice that hostaged at her throat made it hard for her to breathe, her broken ribs at her side throbbed painfully.

Lily covered her face and turned her head, only to bumped on Tae Woo who hugged her with his tremble body. As if his life defended on her, he hugged her tightly because he thought he would lost consciouss if he let her go. Lily hugged him back, let him felt he warmth, while she comforted herself within heard his heartbeat, the sign of his life still there.

After heard Yona finally screamed with horror while covered her mouth, Jae Ha wrapped his arm around Yona's waist to carried her "Yona Dear, calm down?!".

Yun rushed over them, took over burden that suddenly charged in his shoulder "hold her while i take this with Yuria and doctor Yua, Jae Ha!? try not to burden her body because her broken ribs still unrecovered at all!?".

"let me go, Jae Ha?! i'm not leaving him?! I'm not leaving Hak's side?!".

When Yona struggled to get out of Jae Ha's hand, she winced a little cause of her broken ribs and at that, Jae Ha unconsciously let her go so Yona passed him in this chance but Yua stopped her track.

Yua hugged her, tried comforted her with rubbed her back "i understand why did you thinking about him, but as a doctor, i won't let him die... trust me and trust him, he will come back to you...".

After Yona loosen a bit, Yua took control of this mess, asked Jae Ha and the other to hold Yona before ordered her daughter to handle this "Yuria, take my medical equipment, we fight with time, quickly?!".

As Jae Ha carried their frantic princess out of room, Yua chased them out of room except Yuria, her daughter and Yun who helped her. It was took a while for Jae Ha hugged her and comforted her with the others. Kija convinced her that Hak would make it. Shina patted Yona's head when Ao shoved acorn to Yona's cheek. Zeno cleaned her cheek from Hak's splattered blood with his sleeve. Her body trembled at Jae Ha's hand but she didn't cry at all even if her eyes fulfilled with fear and despair before her tremble stopped and her gaze shifted with the blank look, the same one with when her father passed away.

Interesting, because Jae Ha and his dragon brothers too busy of Yona's state, they even didn't aware of Soo Won's reaction but Lily saw that from the corner of her eyes.

Soo Won's eyes widened with paled face, he stepped back till his back bumped the wall and dropped to his knees, too shock for what he saw _"that's mean... his breath and heartbeat had... how..."_.

After a little while, Yun slid the door open with teary eyes "he has make it...".

Yua stepped out of the room before closed the room while patted Yun's head, the handsome genius boy had worked hard by her side "it's the good news... though we still have the bad news...".

"what happened to him!? How...", Tae Woo stopped at that because Lily pushed him "and what about Yona!?".

Yua had known what the young General and the young Lady wanted to know, so the middle-aged doctor told them about their state.

Yona lost quite a lot of blood but not too badly, luckily Yuria have the same blood type that fits to Yona's so Yona's anemia could be cured. Looks like crystal stick made of ice scratched both of her forearm, made cut and blood spilled out of opened wound in her forearm. Her temple hit by stone, hard enough to made her temple injured and spat out blood. Same reason made her cheek bruised and her ankle sprained. As Yun suspected, Yona got broken rib at her side too, a couple or three of her rib-cage broken cause of hit by rocks. Her nails broken and her finger must warmed up because she nearly got frostbite, that's why her finger became bluish colors and she nearly lost her finger if it's too late.

Soo Won looked at Yona, so that's why her head, her cheek and her hand covered by bandage.

"and like you see, her condition not that bad if compared that man's body even if i'm more concerned about her psychological state", Yua pointed Yona who still in some state of shock when she answered Lily's question "i'm not psychologist after all, but it was clear her state of shock made her recovered slower".

"compared him... what about him?".

Unexpected, Soo Won himself asked the doctor about Hak's state. With questioned glare, Tae Woo and Yua turned their head to Soo Won who held determined and concerned look at his eyes.

Yua sighed at that "with all that wound, i just can tell it's a miracle that he still can survive right now...".

Hak's condition worse than her, his condition gotten into critical state since he brought here by Jae Ha and the others last week.

"but tonight would be important".

So it was that she meant with the bad news.

After convulsions attack, shock hipovolemik happened as compensation in case of his severe bleeding. Stabbed by crystal stick made of ice and hit by stone at his temple made blood poured of his wound, not to mention hit by rocks and tree trunks from avalanche had made fracture on several part of nearly his entire body that made internal bleeding, no wonder if his body covered by bruises because buried under the avalanche materials totally wrecked his body. Decreased of temperature, shock that his body received from all of his wound had made his state fallen to Coma state if he didn't wake up tonight.

"in his case, Coma occurs due to a bleeding from his brain, severe accidents hit his head hard that make bleeding inside the shell and grave injury had caused patients 'sleeping' for a long time. We can't wake him up even if we hurt him because patients can not feel or respond to external stimuli such as sound and touch or their own physical needs such as eating".

Yona who kept silent all this time finally spoke with her tremble voice "you said... he would sleep for a long time... for how long?".

"usually, someone will experience a coma state for several weeks and rarely more than that. If that happens, the longer he fall asleep, the higher the chances of dying. I don't know how long he would fall asleep and i even don't know, if he still can open his eyes again, on other words it's possible if... he would never open his eye again".

Shocked enough, Yona's face turned white before she collapsed at Jae Ha's hand.

"Yona?!", Lily who sat beside them all along checked upon her, only to found out that her best friend got a high-fever too "she's burning up?!".

"i'm impressed in how she hold her tears, she didn't cry at all since come here but for now... take her inside", Yua pointed Hak's room behind her as Jae Ha carried her inside the room, just after Jae Ha lay her down beside Hak's bed before he got out of room, Yua popped her head inside the room "Yuria, please take care both of them for a while... looks like i must handle our guest first so if something happen, just scream like before".

"yes, ma'am" said her daughter from inside.

Lily patted Yua's shoulder and asked when Yua turned her head "doctor, you mentioned... she didn't cry at all? How come...".

"maybe you can mention it as... she refuse to cry, because something that had she saw or heard when that avalanche happened maybe, who know what? What i know, what had happened become her traumatic experience that make she haunted by nightmare when she fall asleep and when she wake up... her state right now was like animal at their sleep hibernation, we can't communicate easily with her, even if she still can response and aware of her surrounding but she close her heart", Yua scratched her back of head and pointed her forefinger "just like the doll, she must given external stimuli that can clicked on her head so she would respond to us and in her case...".

Lily got the prompt "only something about Hak's state?".

Yua nodded at that, and Lily sighed when turned her head over Jae Ha and the others "i see, no wonder all of you exhausted...".

Kija crossed his hand and pouted at the fact "usually, it's always Hak who capable to comfort and make princess better when her condition didn't look well but now he...".

"that's why we have a favor to ask you...", Jae Ha sighed, he and the others had done whatever they could but they still couldn't open her heart "please, open her heart and make her cry...".

Yua stopped their conversation and pointed all of their guest "before that... who are they?".

After Tae Woo told her about who they were, Yua chased Soo Won and his companions out of her residence, her gaze just increased her stern figure "i don't care who you are, the General or even the King, but just their family who can come here... Get out of here!?".

But they heard footsteps came from the room.

Yuria yelled "princess!? What are you doing!?".

When Yona slid open the door with bow and sword at her hand, Yona pointed her bow to Soo Won after her eyes found Soo Won in front of her "halt... if you think i won't shot you, then you're still naive... what are you doing here? what do you want? Are you satisfied now because the most threat of your life maybe won't open his eyes again?".

Joo Doh shielded Soo Won who stood behind him "we aren't come here to take a fight or take someone's life".

Yona raised her eyebrow "and you think i can believe to a man's who told out loud that he must have to kill Hak because Hak would threaten that man's life? That **man** who had killed my father right in front of my eyes?".

Joo Doh jerked back at that "it's because he trying to kill his majesty?!".

"you can't blame him!? You can't blame him of his reaction at Sensui!? You know nothing of his reason to do that!? The reason why he want to kill him not only because he couldn't forgive what he did to me and my father, but because of himself too!? For him, you're not only the worst nightmare that he want to get rid of, because for him...", Yona locked her target on Soo Won, glaring with her furious eyes and told him "he thought, you're still his friend and you're the most precious, the closest and the dearest friend he ever had... because of that, he don't want if your life taken by other person, that's why he won't let you killed by other person than him and he want your life ended by his hand... it's only because one thing... he believe you but you betrayed his trust!? Thanks to that, maybe his grief never be healed!?".

Same as **hers**.

Soo Won stepped forward and asked his bodyguard to stood down "how did you know about that? It's not like him to so openly tell you out loud about that, right?".

"oh, that's right!? Of course he told me when the last time he opened his eyes!? With his body buried of that materials of avalanche, maybe because he thought it would be his last time, he told me what he thought about you... and what he felt about me... before finally he closed his eyes...", Yona lower her bow, clenched her fist before dropped her bow and stepped forward, sword at her hand pointed at Soo Won "I don't care if you want to take away all of that luxury life or the throne, but don't you dare to take my only life-line!? I can still stand and alive right now because he never let go of my hand, he always guide me and bring me back to the light, ever since that night... only him who left by my side from that time!? If you want to kill him, kill me first!? Because if you kill him, it means you kill me... that's far... i need him by my side...".

Soo Won startled at Hak's confession to her but he couldn't let himself off guard "so, does it means... you don't mind killed by my hand if he never opened his eye again or rather... you don't mind if i killed you too, after i killed him?".

Tae Woo shifted from his spot "not a chance!?"

"wait!?", Lily placed her palms on Tae Woo's chest to hold him back "calm down, let's observe the situation...".

"NO... i want to live, whether it's my life or Hak's life, i will never let anyone take it, not even by your hand, not even the fate or death itself...", Yona shook her head, her eyes burned in strong will before her gaze, her aura soften into affection when she remembered his smiling face at the shooting range of gamble, his bright smile that she yearned most, made her smiled bittersweetly "because if i die, i won't be able to remember his smiling face again... and i don't want that...".

Knew her feeling towards Hak now bigger than the one had she ever held for him before, even Soo Won affected by her words and he smiled bittersweetly too "like i told you before at Awa... when i hugged you and you grabbed my sword, as i hold your hand before you raised my sword to stabbed me... it's only natural that you want to kill me, but i can't die right now because there is something i must do... i can't die yet...".

Not only Joo Doh and Geun Tae, Tae Woo and Lily, Yun and the 4 dragon warriors.

Yona's eyes widened because of startled "so you intended to throw away your life when it's over?".

"i never thought about throwing my life away, not once... but you must know... let him know if he opened his eyes again...", Soo Won grabbed her hand and locked his eyes into Yona's, he smiled sadly while caressed her face "i don't mind if i die by the hand of the only one woman i love and i'm glad if my life taken by the most precious friends i've ever had... i won't let my life taken by other person, except both of you...".

Yona bent her head down slightly "one last question, you must be know about this more than me... actually, since when... did you aware of what he felt...".

"what he felt of you? of course i am, since we've always been together like we were siblings and because both of us always by your side, looks like it's only natural for us... but like i told you before, i'm not experienced with this sort of thing... we realized of our feelings for you each other and we choose the same path, we kept telling ourself that you deserve the other and let you go, so you can stay by the other which make both of us forget, in the end the choice dropped by your hand...", Soo Won turned his back from Yona, still looked at Yona through his shoulder with sad look on his eyes and smiled so bittersweet "for the last, please told him, he shouldn't acknowledge his feeling towards you in his last time because it's no use if he couldn't stay by your side after that and he would be just the same with me if in the end, he left your side too... though, he won't believe of that so easily and i thought he really wanted to take my head after that...".

"it won't happen, because before you ordered your man again to chased over us or killed us again...", Yona clenched her grip at her sword, firmly afraid of her deep thought "before you take him from me, i would be the one who take your head!?".

Soo Won's eyes widened but he stood still, his body felt frozen when Yona raised her sword into him.

Someone yelled at her "Yona?!".


	11. Shelter

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 11 – Shelter**_

 _As human being, there would be a time when we became weak and weren't able to stand at our feet. At that time, we need at least one person as our shelter_

 **.**

"Yona?!".

Lily yelled at her sight even if Yona didn't heard her. She can't believe this, Yona wasn't in her right mind, she shouldn't do this moreover with that body's state of hers, it just made she endanger her own life so Lily stepped forward, she must stop her!?

Only one step forward, she stopped by Tae Woo who grabbed her wrist and shook his head "better not, Lady Lily, or you'll get injury...".

"WHAT!? It's not the time...", Lily turned her head, already wanted to protested but their gaze shifted to Joo Doh who yelled at Soo Won "draw your sword, you stupid King!?".

In his reflex, after heard Joo Doh's word, Soo Won drew his sword for hold Yona's sword. They couldn't believe this, the King and the exiled princess of Kouka started their dance with sword at their hands. Maybe they forgot but since Yona was capable to dance, her skill of dance made her supple body turned into flexible. Her strength, her speed and her skill made them fascinated, she swinging her blade as if she dance in the middle of air. Even if her skill not that far compared to Soo Won and Hak, since the folding fan has turned into a sword, even the weak dancer like her might became the dangerous beast.

When there's blood splattered into his cheek, Soo Won realized it was Yona's blood that came from her forearm "Yona, stop!?".

But she won't stop, like the hell she would heard him.

Not like when he fought Hak, he could win so easily since his skill of swordsmanship still far too high than her even if she had trained by Hak. Soo Won had doubt, that's why he couldn't taken Yona down so easily _"it's no use, her body screamed in pain... how can she still move like that with her body's state in this time? whether the pain really didn't snap inside her mind at all because of her state?"._

Joo Doh and Geun Tae knew, it shouldn't take a long time for Soo Won to win this match but what happened in front of their eyes must stopped. Geun Tae and Joo Doh looked each other and nodded. When they wanted to approaching the princess and the King with the intention of stopped them, two Dragon blocked their way.

Kija blocked Geun Tae's way "your opponent would be us".

Geun Tae looked at behind the Blue Dragon and the White Dragon with concerned eyes "move aside!?".

"we can't... Yona is right about it this time...", even Shina faced Joo Doh, pointed his sword in front of Joo Doh unwavered "we can't let Hak killed... and we can't believe you...".

"whatever our King want, whatever our King choice, we as her Dragon would always by her side and whatever she ordered, we must do that... we had vowed to never betray her, cherish her and protect her...", Kija stretched his dragon claw "of course, included protect her heart and her love...".

Joo Doh drew both his sword to hold Shina's sword, looks like he have no choice "but if this goes on, your master's life would be in danger?! Did you want her die?".

"it's needn't, our brother can handle this", Kija looked behind where Yona and Soo Won still fought each other _"Jae Ha, Zeno, please... quickly..."_.

"don't run!? at that time, even if i thought i resented you and i couldn't forgive you, even if you didn't hold my hand, i still couldn't pull out the sword and now i regret it?! if i can kill you when we met in Awa... Hak won't tried to kill you at Sensui!? you won't ordered your man to chased us again and Hak won't ended like this again!? Gravely injured because of protecting me again...", Yona pissed off because she realized Soo Won didn't serious, he just avoided or hold her sword but he didn't attack her, at all "from the first place, all of this won't happen if you didn't betray us... IF HE DIE, IT'S YOUR FAULT!?".

When he saw her eyes, what he felt of her was not hatred, just mixed of deep sadness and anger inside her eyes. Suddenly he stopped his footsteps.

"you're right...", Soo Won dropped his sword to the ground and stretched his hand "kill me... if with kill me satisfied you... if it can pay your pain and whatever i did to both of you... let me meet with him at the other side to apologize to him... send me to other side...".

"are you mocking me?", Yona snickered before raised her sword again "you will regret it... let me show you, what would happen if you underestimate woman!?".

"Tae Woo, let me go?!", Lily begged at him who kept hold her but he didn't budge because he knew it was needn't.

Lily felt de javu, it was the same with what happened at the Sensui. When Hak raged and want to killed Soo Won, Jae Ha stopped him. To stopped Hak at that time, they need two Dragon to held him back with Hak's body injured at that time.

Same as Hak at this time, to stopped Yona who injured too, needed two person who affected her to stopped her.

Yona looked at her sword that embedded to the ground with furrowed eyebrow "why did you stopped me... Jae Ha!? Mundok?!".

With her hand clenching her sword that embedded to the ground, Yona held by Mundok and Jae Ha. Mundok step in between her and Soo Won just in time, he held her sword with made her swor embedded to the ground with his spears. Jae Ha landed behind her, wrapped his hand at her waist and covered her face to held her back.

"Yona Dear, calm down!?", Jae Ha half-carried Yona who still struggled to get out of his hand "really, Dear... how can you raged with this body? Do you have the Dragon's power too or Hak's soul possessed you body?".

Yun deadpanned at him "very funny, Jae Ha... It's because she trains every day with Kouka's Thunder Beast".

Kija nodded in agreeance "since the princess ordered him, he have no choice then...".

Tae Woo gave his applause "you're so cool, princess... no wonder Lord Hak fallen in love with you".

Lily narrowed her eyes "Tae Woo, you... you know they would come here eventually, that's why you just hold me and didn't do anything to stop Yona?".

Tae Woo shrugged his shoulder "that's right, i realize about Elder Mundok's presence from the beginning but the reason why I don't budge was because why should i care if princess Yona really kill him? I won't be a general if it wasn't because of Lord Hak forced to leave the wind tribe and I even don't care if this man really die by princess's hand...".

Lily smacked his bicep "Tae Woo?!".

"but what I tell you right now, princess, i do as his family. If what you told us was the fact, if Elder Mundok isn't here, i'll be the one who stopped you because i can't let you kill him...", Tae Woo approached Yona, stopped in front of Yona and lower his head to her level "because i know, Lord Hak won't be pleased with what you did... he didn't want to see you dirted your own hands, he don't want to see you staining your hands with that man's blood. Let him be the one who killed this man and bear all of that burden, not you… even if it's for him, please stop...".

Mundok lower his spears and straighten his body after saw Soo Won kneeled on the ground behind him "unexpected... i never thought i would see you swung at him with a sword and I never thought that I would stop you who trying to kill him...".

Jae Ha felt Yona's body loosened a bit when she saw Mundok in front of her even if her tense still the same, she still wanted to kill Soo Won.

After she asked Jae Ha to let her go, Yona glared to Mundok "move aside, Mundok... it's an order...".

"my apologize, princess... but I can't let myself keep silent when see two of the children that I thought of as my own grandchild trying to kill each other in front of my eyes", Mundok hugged her, begged her to stop her effort while carried her back to clinic "same as Hak, i have always thought of you and King Soo Won as my own grandson... even if it's hurts for you and for him, i can't let you or Hak kill him...".

"but... the Sky Tribe and the Fire Tribe had chased us again!? It must be ended, both of us!? if i didn't, he would... he is even able to killed my father, so why he couldn't kill Hak?! what would left to me from **that time** if even Hak was taken away by him?!", Yona who carried by Mundok desperately punched Mundok's bicep, from Mundok's shoulder Yona locked her eyes at Soo Won "if Hak can't make it this time, i would ended my own life after i ended yours!?".

"Yona!?", after Mundok put her down on veranda of Hak's room and let her go, Lily wrapped her hand around Yona's shoulder and hugged Yona, her own body trembled because she saw blood started to streaming down Yona's sleeve from injury of her broken nails and her forearm, it scared her but she persisted to calmed Yona down and stop her "it's enough already!? Your injury had reopened!? Please, stop it this time?!".

Yona lifted her head "Lily? since when... why are you here?".

"i told you before, right? 'Call me if there's something bothering you or if you want to cry, i'll come flying to you'... ", her tears on the edge of her eyes and ready to flowed every time but she persisted, Lily smiled affectionally with teary eyes and leaned her forehead into Yona's while she cupped her face, even if Lily already warned by Jae Ha about her state but Lily still felt it hurt for her, she even didn't recognize her before Lily hugged her and for Lily, to saw her like this was torture itself "gosh, you have dark circles under your eyes and you looks lost some weight than the last time we meet? Actually, how long since you can't sleep peacefully and did you eat properly?".

With blank look at her eyes, Yona muttered "...i don't remember...".

"let's treat your wound first...", Lily sighed and supported her to stand again but she surprised when Yona dropped to her knees "Yona?!".

Yona collapsed, she leaned her head on Lily's chest and murmured "it's hurts...".

Lily tilted her head with concerning eyes "where does it hurts?".

"my ribs, head, arm... and my ankle, maybe".

She didn't confused about Yona felt hurt at her ribs, her head and her arm, but Lily huffed after saw Yona's ankle sprained too, so that's why she felt her ankle hurt? "well, you raged even with your body condition in such a state now, so it's no wonder... Yona?".

After pressed her palms on Yona's temple to check her temperature, she realized her friend's fever was higher than before, no wonder she collapsed and passed out now "wha... how can you still raged like that with this body? You are really amazing?!".

"looks like the little miss take and ate the cough drops that the kid get from a merchant of the Hakuryuu village".

"that stupid princess!? well, no wonder if she became full of energy!? If you know she take that sort of doping from my bag, why don't you stop her, stupid Yellow Dragon?!".

"remembered me, at that time she even savagely beating trees down with her bare fist", Jae Ha chuckled before looked at Zeno "by the way, how did you stopped her at that time?".

"sorry, kids. But the little miss had eaten that cough drops when Zeno catch her up and it's too late for Zeno. And for your question, Ryokuryuu, the one who stopped the little miss wasn't me but the mister who still fall asleep inside".

Kija sighed "luckily we needn't Hak's help to stop her this time, but it's clear her rage just now had agitated the princess's wound".

Yun scratched his head "geez, should i give her the draught sleeping to make her sleep till she recovered so she needn't agitate her wounds again?".

"good suggestion you're bringing up, genius pretty boy, but first... looks like we must go inside quickly", Yua looked up to the sky, she felt the snow fallen harder and the breeze felt become more strong than before, she looked up to all of her guest "well then, i guess we have no choice but let all of you stay here for tonight, except all of you want get caught in the middle of snow storm of your halfway to going home".

Not like the others who looked like they wanted to protest to Yua, Zeno agreed with the doctor who seems have very well knowledge of weathers from this area "don't worry, Zeno can keep his eye on mister and the little miss when everyone fall asleep if you guys worry?!".

"looks like we can rely on you about that, ancient grandpa".

"enough already about my age, Ryokuryuu".

"just till the weather become better for them to going home, because i don't want to get more patients of avalanche accident", Yua pointed to Soo Won and the others before suggested to brought Yona inside the clinic. When Jae Ha wanted to carrying Yona inside, Mundok carried Yona first because Yua asked him to lay Yona down inside the empty room beside Hak's room.

Kija concerned over something, as if he knew something bad would happen "but doctor, if we did that...".

Stern doctor threw her death glare "just do it...".

And all audience gave their obedience immediately "yes, ma'am...".

After Mundok lay Yona at single empty bed on empty room beside Hak's room, Yuria treated Yona's wound and rewrapped her bandage. Mundok covered her with blanket before looked at Yua with that questioned glare.

"since when did you came here, Elder?".

It was just their feeling or not, didn't know why, they felt Yua's aura sharpen than before after Mundok or rather Soo Won and the other must stay at her home. Mundok told her that he got the news about Yona and Hak from someone who had suggested her companion to bring them here. Know well actually who had brought their news to Mundok, Yua explained her diagnosis about both Yona's and Hak's state again to Mundok who sat beside Yona. Tae Woo sat beside Lily who helped Yun and Yuria to taken care Yona while Soo Won and his companions waited outside Yona's room because the Four Dragon stood guard in front of Yona's and Hak's room.

Yua looked at Yona before she threw her glance at Hak's room and sighed "looks like tonight would become the long night...".

* * *

"sorry, that i loved you".

That confession came from him, the one i wanted before, the one i loved before, the one who had killed my father, the one who had betrayed us.

Me and Hak.

Why...

That words i wanted to heard from you before, must i heard at that time? If what you told me was true, that you really loved me, then why did you kill my father?

That words i wanted to heard from you before, just became gigantic thorn and chain that struck in my heart

Your confession just became curse that haunted me, remembered me how disobedient me as my father's child. Even if you had killed my father and betrayed us, how can i still loved you, kept that hairpin and wanted to believe you?

Without i knew, all of that just made me hurt him...

Without i knew, it had made Hak hurt, that's why Hak always made the distance between us...

Without i knew what he felt for me all along this time...

"sorry... that i love you...".

Hak, you told me with smile on your face as if you didn't feel the pain at all.

Actually, since how long? Why did you never tell me about what you felt about me? Just if you told me, i could be together with you.

But you weren't here.

Even if i kept walked to search you in the middle of this darkness, i can't find you.

Where were you go?

Since that time, even if your body right beside us, i felt as if your soul weren't here anymore.

Since you screamed my title, you pushed me far away to protected me from that avalanche, you must be gravely injured and you...

Because of me, you always...

I wonder if i were able to see you again?

* * *

Just when Yua ended her explanation, Yona stirred, she clutched her side where her rib-cage broken and hyperventilating. Even if she blearily opened her eyes, she didn't recognize shouted from her friends that struggled to make her awake from her nightmare till she stared someone's face in front of hers, she finally realized from her nightmare when her lavender eyes meet Lily's deep blue eyes and Lily's bang above her forehead.

The same color of Hak's eyes and hair.

Lily clapped her cheek "...na!? ...Yona!?".

"Lily...", Yona gasped, looking her surroundings for seek something after push her exhausted body up to sit position "where's my weapon?".

Lily held Yona down so Yona couldn't leave her bed "wait, what do you want?".

"we don't know when they would chased us again, Lily!? Hak had gravely injured because of he...", Yona leaned her forehead to Lily's chest "can't breathe...".

"there, there, calm down and breathe slowly... needn't to be afraid, no one would hurt you here, you needn't your weapon because we won't let something happened to you and your friends, Tae Woo and Elder Mundok won't let something happened to Hak and i won't let something happened to you, too", Lily buried Yona's face to her chest and caressed her back softly before she turned her head to others with her sweetest smile "let me take this... leave us behind for a while this time, please".

Jae Ha nodded and asked his companion to waiting outside the room "well then, we leave her to your care, Lily Dear...".

When everyone had leave only Lily and Yona inside this room, Lily had suspected her state of depression caused by her sense of insecurities that became higher because what had happened to Hak and her, when just both of them that must faced the army from two different tribe who chased them out here. So when hyperventilating subsided and Yona caught her breath again, Lily tried to cleared Yona's insecurity even if just a little.

Lily grabbed Yona's shoulder "you shouldn't bottled up your feeling, pushed everything aside and close your heart like this, right? You make us worry about you...".

"because if i don't... i felt as if i can't move... i even can't breathe, when i remembered what had happened that day, when we fought the soldiers and the avalanche occured, Hak pushed me away to protected me, he sacrificied his own safety, he gravely injured again and now he...", Yona grabbed Lily's forehand and digged her knuckles to Lily's sleeve, leaned her face to Lily's chest and started crying "what should i do, Lily? will he leave me like my father did? if he can't make it... then i don't want to live...".

"ssh... what are you talking about?", Lily smiled sadly and hugged her carefully to not hurt her broken ribcage "you're just tired... calm down, don't you remember after you two fallen from that cliff? he had promised you to not die and same as that time, he will come back to you...".

"i know there's a limit to what we can do but is it really nothing i can do, Lily? just can waiting and see him laying in his bed without i know he would open his eyes again or not...", Yona gasped, sobbing stop her words and she just can lean her face to Lily _"Father, please... i beg you, please... let him back to me, but if you couldn't... let me come to your place to meet you with him..."_.

Lily hussed, patted her back and smiled wryly "its' because you're too exhausted, that's why you ovethinking and what you need now rest. I'll watch you, go to sleep and don't thinking something incredulous like Hak would leave you or you'll run after him if he can't make it again... if it's not you who believe him, then who?".

.

After Yona fell asleep and she lay her down to her bed, when Lily covered her with blanket, Jae Ha came inside the room because he heard Yona's sobbed already subsided. With sad smile and huffed in relieved, Jae Ha looked down at Yona's sleeping form and take a seat beside Lily "come to him, Dear... he needs you by his side, comfort him like you did to Yona Dear... i'll kept my eye for her tonight...".

Lily realized who the one that Jae Ha meant, so she rises from her seat after thanked Jae Ha.

Only after Lily leave the room, Jae Ha's smile dropped to sullen face when he saw Yona's tears fallen in the middle of her dream "are you satisfied now, stupid beast? You had made her really madly in love with you already, so we won't forgive you if you leave us so easily like this, you moron".

" _let her fall to you if she couldn't stand whenever i couldn't by her side anymore"_.

Jae Ha sighed when remembered Hak's favor to him, he leaned his back of head on the wall "if you thought i can do that, you're wrong, Hak... i'm not the type of man who can make a woman fall to me so easily if i know, her heart only belong to other man and i'm not the type of man who steal a woman away if she always belong to other man, moreover if that man was someone i really cared for, stupid little brother...".

* * *

She didn't know what gotten into her, suddenly figure of the young General from Wind Tribe popped in her mind. After asked Jae Ha where Tae Woo actually was, she ran out to Tae Woo's room that had led by Yuria. One of empty room from this building. Several thoughts running her minds when she stepped her foot inside the hallway of this buildings to seek him.

Since when the last time she talked to him? She focused only to Yona, that made her forgot about him.

How about his feeling when he heard and saw of Hak's state? After all, he is Hak's family, too.

When Lily worried about Tae Woo's whereabout and his feeling, Lily found him who take a seat inside his room, leaned his knuckles to his chin while he leaned his back to pillar of his room "...Tae Woo".

After she rushed to him and took a seat beside him, she saw him turned his head after she called his name, only to found him cried in silent, tears fallen from that blue eyes streaming his cheek.

"as his family, i should protecting him, of course i won't let something happened but after saw his contition...", Tae Woo looked down, avoiding to saw Lily's eyes "...i don't know what i feeling after see his condition, so if you asked me...".

"i won't ask anything of you right now...", Lily shook her head and stretched her hand "but you can hide your face to my shoulder".

Tae Woo snickered while covered both of his eye with his palms "it's the opposite, you know? It's supposed to be the man that lend his shoulder".

"i know, but I think there are times when even a man needn't hold back his tears...", Lily cupped his wet cheek, smiled bittersweetly.

Tae Woo caressed her porcelain hand "is it really okay if I...".

"just lean your head to my shoulder...", Lily nodded, grabbed his forearm and lean her face to his chest "...and let me hug you, this time".

When Lily started cry at his chest, the silent one, Tae Woo wrapped one of his hand around her petite shoulder and leaned his face to her shoulder after his free hand wrapped itself around her waist, hugged her tightly and cried in silence, too.

It hurts.

It always felt hurts when you saw someone who you loved and cared for injured. That injury hurts them too.

Not only Yona who afraid.

Tae Woo was afraid of lost Hak.

Lily was afraid of lost Yona too, if Hak never opened his eyes again.

In the end, when Lily hugged him and digged her finger at his back, she cried loud as if her tears wouldn't stop, as if she cried for him too, Tae Woo kissed her eyelids before leaned his chin on top of her forehead, ignored his tears that fallen to her cheek.

Lily accepted that.

Let this time be theirs.

When they who must became shelter of someone precious for them, became their shelter each other.

.


	12. Borderline

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 12 – Borderline**_

 _Borderline between this world and the afterlife, between Earth and Heavens, will he dragged to Heavens or Hell?_

 **.**

"Lily Dear!?", Yuria barged into Tae Woo's room because she heard from Jae Ha that she was there, only to found Lily and Tae Woo hugged each other "Ope, sorry for interrupting, please do continue...".

Tae Woo caught Yuria's collar nape of neck before she wanted to run away "wait wait wait wait, you're misunderstanding".

Lily grateful that Yuria didn't see her and Tae Woo when they still crying, it would make them more mortified than when Yuria found them who still hugged each other, of Lily for heard his heartbeat and of Tae Woo for felt her warmth, to comfort theirselves like now "what's wrong, Yuria?".

Yuria told them that Yona woke up by her nightmare again, Yun and the others tried to calm her down "at first, it seems our words didn't enough to snap her out of her nightmare but after Elder Mundok calmed her down, her counter attack subsided but when her eyes catct the figure of tofu-face King who tried to calmed her too, she gotten into berserk mode on again".

"why didn't you tell me sooner?!", Lily rushed past her towards Yona's room.

When she, Yuria and Tae Woo came inside Yona's room, once again grabbed her sword and pointed it to Soo Won who tried to approached her but after they saw closely, Yona leaned her back to the door of Hak's room.

Lily sighed heavily, after chased Soo Won (didn't forget to asked him to not show his face in front of Yona for a while because it just made her felt unsafe than before with you around her right now, you moron King) out of Yona's room and asked Tae Woo to guard Hak's room, Lily took Yona's sword, threw it towards Yun who yelled at her how dangerous the thing that she threw away to him before she pushed Yona down to her bed "what i told you before, dear little sister? REST!?".

"but Lily...", after she lying on her bed, Yona covered her eyes with her palms, her bleary eyes cause of her high fever was constricted, she stretched her hands around Lily's back "how could i go to sleep... if i even didn't know... he will open his eye again or not... and with that man still around here...".

Once again, Lily asked the others to waited outside after Lily caught her trembled body tried to hug her tightly as if her life defended on her, not before she asked Soo Won to not appeared in front of Yona again when Yona's state still unstable like this. Aware of Yona's tears started to fallen her cheek again, like before, Lily wonder if what the doctor said was true? She said Yona didn't cry even once before Jae Ha brought her with him to here but this? There must be something that burden her, at least she knew why did Yona refuse to cry before she came here. Because she knew Yun and the others must be worried about Hak too, she tried to kept strong and refuse to cry, because she didn't want make Yun and the Dragons worried more.

Lily's eye widen, why didn't she realize sooner, that Yona started lost control of herself right after she realized Soo Won and his companion was there, too.

Lily calmed her down again and once she made certain Yona had fell asleep after her nightmare and rambling counter-attack subsided, she asked the others who waited outside anxiously came inside the room and Yua was certain about Yona's state too.

Mundok furrowed his eyebrow "PTSD?".

Yua nodded while crossed her arm in front of her chest "PTSD, or so-called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder... it is a mental disorder that can develop after a person is exposed to a traumatic event, such as sexual assault, warfare, traffic collisions, or other threats on a person's life. For her case, well... i had heard about her situation, looks like her PTSD had started since her father passed away. The nightmare only occured after her stress lever reached high level and now she reach her highest stress level where her stress level reach depression state".

Lily couldn't believe this, she was strong than her, so why this time she even lost her control of herself? "how can she...".

"i think it's only natural for her... don't forget, no matter how she steeled herself, there must be a limit for her and she had reached her limit, after all she's still a 16-years-old girl. What do you expect from a girl who has to face her nightmares every time she fall asleep and face her traumatic experience that haunted her mind when she wake up, alone?", Yua put wet rags to Yona's temple, softly touched Yona's head with concerned look at her eyes "after her father passed away, looks like she can still survive from her distress because she had someone who stay by her side but if Hak isn't survive... just kept all of your eyes to make sure she won't do something stupid like she said before...".

"and how about my grandson?".

"thanks to this kid who give them first-aid to stop their bleeding before they take them here... even if this girl still can survive, i'm not sure about him...", Yua patted Yun's head, turned her head to her daughter and asked her to guide their guest to other empty room that far from her patients room and after she asked Yun to take care of Yona while she would take care of Hak tonight, she turned her gaze to Mundok "i can give you your privacy time before my daughter take you to your room, Elder. But since his body sustained many fracture and broken bone of nearly entire all his body, try to not move or burden his body. That's the reason why we can't take him to other room from the start".

In the hallway, after Yua slid opened the door to the room in front of her where she had put Hak inside while take a seat beside the door, small figure came from inside Hak's room. That blonde-haired blue-large-eyes child that only 6 or 7 years old at least, jumped from his seat beside Hak's bed, right after his eyes catch the middle-aged doctor who slid opened the door and landed on Yua's lap.

"oh my, who is this? Looks like i catch a little cherubim here...", Yua ruffled soft blonde hair of that boy's hair who cuddled into her lap "...Tae Yeon? You're crying?".

Tae Yeon lifted his face, he rubbed his eyelids that wet because of tears and asked Yua several question within his statement of worryness like what had happened to his big brother Hak, why Hak didn't wake up no matter how much he tried to wake him up and will Hak be okay. With tears on the edge of his eyes, Tae Yeon "i never saw him injured that badly... will big brother be okay? He will wake up and healthy like before, right?".

Yua hugged him tightly before speaking with strict voice "who... had brought this child to his room?".

"please forgive me, mom... i can't refuse his request, moreover his face when he begged me to to bringing him to big brother Hak's room was too cute...", Yuria curled her body into ball like squirrel that squirming after the lion targetted her as a prey, currently hiding behind the door "and even if he cried, he was still cute".

"...looks like your sadistic instinct that you inherited from me showed itself at the wrong time", Yua stared at her daughter, smiled with dark intention "prepare yourself for your punishment soon, my little daughter".

Yuria bowed her head, frustated with sadistic nature of her stern mother "yes, ma'am...".

Zeno carried Tae Yeon from Yua's lap, patted the little guy's head and cheered him up "there, kid~ let's sleep with the little miss, alright? Your big brother would be alright since he was so strong".

"let me take him...", Tae Woo took Tae Yeon from Zeno's hand and turned his head to Lily, nodded as a sign to asked her come with him to Yona's room.

After Mundok came inside Hak's room and slid closed door behind him, he gasped in cause he too shocked by what he saw. He had known about the circumstances and he had warned by that youngsters from Fire Tribe that Yona got injured and Hak got into critical state. Still, looked at his condition make him shocked and afraid, his grandson lay unconscious at his bed in front of him. His pale face was ashen like a corpse. Bruises could be seen on the edge of bandage that covered his left side of his face and from red dot at bandage covered his temple, looks like his face hit by stone a bit hard. Not to mention bandage that covered his neck, both of his leg and hand, and his body. Shina who looked what happened and Yua who examined his condition all along this time had told him about how his state became like this caused of the avalanche but looked Hak like this wrenching his heart.

Mundok dropped to his knees beside Hak and threw his arm around Hak's neck and head to hugged his grandson carefully, his tears fell after he kissed his forehead "you stupid grandson... how could you... if you go and die on your own, just wait for me at the afterlife and i'll kill you...".

.

When Mundok back to Yona's room, Lily covered his other grandchild who fell asleep beside Yona's bed.

"i don't believe this, Elder... how can you bringing little Tae Yeon with you?", Yua threw her sharp gaze at Mundok even if it just a second before she turned her gaze towards the little figure that fell asleep beside Yona "we can't prohibit him to check his big brother, but we can't let him see Hak's condition like that now, right?".

Of course Mundok felt Yua's sharp gaze, but he only sighed "it can't be helped, because when that man bringing Hak's news, Tae Yeon heard the new accidentally and he begged me to take him with me here"

Yua huffed and rises to take a new bowl filled cold water to cool Yona's fever down "is that so? Can't be helped, though...".

When Yua wanted to back, inside the room in the opposite direction of the room where Hak and Yona placed, she found Joo Doh and Geun Tae confront Soo Won while the Four Dragons who stood in front of to guard Yona and Hak room's only stared at them from far distance. It was clear, not only Shina who can saw what happened, they even able to heard their fought.

"do you aware of what are you doing just now, your majesty?".

No wonder if Joo Doh pissed off, but it wasn't like him for speaking about it out loud in front of the others like this, looks like he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"i thought we had talk about this before... don't forget the reason why i chose you as my master but if you can throw away you life and let yourself die at the hand of your beloved one without thinking about what would happen to this kingdom after that, so you didn't fit to be the King again!? If you're going to die by her hand, first fulfill what you strived to do, then go and die by her hand whenever you want where i can't see it?!".

"like i would do that without thinking, i had known Elder Mundok was there and her Dragons won't let her kill me, at least not for now because her body sustained many injuries".

Geun Tae cut talks between Joo Doh and Soo Won "i acknowldge you because i want to believe you and i hope of you as prince Yu Hon's child, but you make me disappointed a little... i have no intention of following the King who didn't have a desire of life. If you didn't have a desire of life, that's mean you had die...".

"the desire of life, huh?", Yua snickered and looked at Hak's room "i bet what had made him hold his life on until now was his desire to kept alive...".

Not long after that, Yuria opened the room big enough "mom?! Big brother Hak?! He had...".

* * *

Where is this?

He didn't know the direction, he even didn't know where above or under, nothing here except complete darkness. The first time he stumbled here was after he felt his body wrecked by those avalanche. After felt weight of his body buried down the avalanche, he felt numbness take over as he close his eyes slowly before he dropped under the darkness like drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into the lowest of deep sea.

When the complete darkness consumed all around him, no matter how far he walked or ran till he tripped, there's no end of this place.

It felt quiet

Cold

Dark

Alone here, somehow make him feel lonely

When he stopped move and wait, not knowing how long he was there, he felt warmth of someone hugging him

"you stupid grandson... how could you... if you go and die on your own, just wait for me at the afterlife and i'll kill you...".

" _that sounds... gramps?"_.

He was too busy about seek the path out of here, till he forgot about everything. How about the princess and the others? When he felt he heard Yona's voice yelled at someone, he rises from his seat, still unknown where he must go but refuse to kept silent. He must back to her side to make sure, she was alright.

Someone grabbed his hand and smiled, led his way to the center of the light in front of them "come this way, brat".

" _who are you?"_.

Before the light enveloped and made this place become white out, Hak only caught his messy auburn hair and his Jade eyes.

* * *

When Yun slid opened Yona's door that make them could see Hak's room from beside after he heard Yuria yelled at her mother, they found Yua took a seat beside Hak to examine Hak's condition and Yuria kept calling Hak with teary eyes. They saw Hak opened his eyes, even if his eyes held void emotions and his breathing still uncontrollably. Hak rolled his right eyes, the only eyes that left to him for saw his surroundings since the left side of his face covered by bandage, he saw his right direction where his friend had gathered.

Hak lifted his right hand; the only hand that capable of he moved right now, looked to the only one figure that clear at his eyes and muttered "...princess...".

Yona jolted from her seat and take a seat beside Hak's right side "Hak, finally you're awake!?".

When Yona caught his hand, Hak stared her worried face "princess... are you alright?".

Yona couldn't believe this, did the stupid beast really have no idea of how she worried of him? "i believe that's my line?!".

"you're got injured...", Hak caressed her face before closed his eyes for a moment to catch up his breathing, his fracture felt throbbing and his dizziness blurred his sight intensely "i'm so sorry... because my carelessness...".

"remember what i told you before? you shouldn't have to feel responsible for my injuries... and don't give me your sorry with your condition right now!? My injuries nothing compared yours, your injury far worse than me!?", Yona grabbed his hand that cupped her face and sobbed "i am the one who must apologize... because protecting me, you're gravely injured and nearly die again...".

Hak sighed in the middle of his shallow breath "i should say the same... don't apologize to me because... it's my job to protect you... so please don't concern yourself and stop crying... your crying face... only make your face uglier, you know...".

The same pattern again, actually the true reason was because he hated everytime he saw her crying and he knew she would pissed at him for mocking her.

Lily rolled her eyes, how can he still joked like that with his condition right now even if it was he did to eased her minds?

With her free hands, Yona swept her tears that hard to stop as her words continued to burst out "you stupid jerk?! how can you still worrying about me even though you're such in a state!? Do you have no idea how i felt?! you're really make me afraid this time...".

Hak snickered before chuckled "it can't be helped though... just thinking what would happen to me... if i let something happened to you? Gramps... that old geezer would definitely send me to other side... at afterlife, your father and your mother would definitely waiting for me... King Il would beaten me black and blue even if he never touched weapon... Queen Youki won't let me if i can't fulfill my promise to her... not to mention those guys would cry over of losing you before one of them tried to kill me too... especially that White Snake or Droopy Eyes... i bet even Lily would kill me if i can't protect her little sister...".

Yona snorted before fell to laughter, her first laugh and bright smile after what happened last week. Their friends only stared behind Yona in awe, this beast really amazing, he always could manage to cheered Yona up.

Yona swept her tears; tears of relieved and happiness, same as her tears at Sensui after their first encounters with Soo Won, she smiled bittersweetly "you stupid... how can you say that ridiculous thing? I won't let Mundok and the others to do that... and i don't think my father would do that even if i'm not so sure about my mother... but i think it had a long time since we speak about my mother. Actually, what kind of promise that she had asked to you?".

Hak rolled his eyes before closed his eyes for a while "...better you not know".

It made Yona whining "aaah... fine, just rest and get better, so we can talk about that soon".

"i never mention this before... because i don't know how you would reacted but... i'm sorry, i couldn't protect your father at that night... it didn't meant i wanted to given redemption... not only because i couldn't forgive myself even more if i let something happened to you... but more because i can't bear it if something happened to you", Hak cupped her cheek and smiled wryly as Yona's tears stopped when her eyes widened of his confession "for always make you worried or afraid... and sometimes, you even crying... i'm so sorry... but i believe... those guys would protect you... even if i can't protect you anymore...".

Yona's chest tightened "what did you mean? It's not funny, you know?".

"i can't protect you anymore... but at least, i grateful... i can see your face for the last ti...".

Before Hak manage to finished his word, his hand fell from her face. As Yona catched his hand before fell to the floor, Yona screamed his name and begged him to keep wake up. The light faded from his eyes that slowly closed, his sight blurred fast as he pulled back into the darkness.

"Hak, wake up!? Remember i told you before, i won't forgive you if you die!?", Yona grabbed Hak's hand tightly, leaned her forehead to his after kissed his forehead "if you hear my voice... open your eyes and don't leave me... please...".

Once again, Jae Ha carried Yona outside of the room after Yua ordered all of them to waiting outside when she handle this with Yuria's and Yun's help.

* * *

He stumbled here again, will he really die this time?

This time different with before, he felt himself stumbled more hard, going under again passed through the complete darkness. It felt strange, he didn't feel hurt at all but he could see what had waited under his feet. He felt his leg grabbed by someone at first, until several hand trying to pulled him with them, to their place. He felt those hand was the hands of them, hands of the people that he had sent to the other side. They asked him and pulled him to come with them to the Hell.

Is this the end of him?

Meh, he had prepared himself to die young remembered his life that had messed up, but he didn't expect his life would ended this fast. Even if he could make it and kept alive, with his body that totally wrecked, he didn't sure if he still can fought his way beside her like before or rather, he even just would become burden to his master and his ally.

"don't give up!?".

Two hands caught his wrist.

One porcelain pale petite hand.

One tan worn big hand.

Only one thing that similar with this two hands, they are a little strict, but in some respects and gentle, they felt warm. The hand of someone he respects the most, he loved and he missed so much.

After he dragged out of the gate of hell, he landed with those two who pulled him out of that creepy darkness to the light. They sat in the middle of field where flowers blooming so beautiful and fulfilled this land. This place was the most beautiful place he has ever seen. He only could saw the flowers above the grounds as long as his eyes threw his glance, not to mention other plants like big tree or the blue sky above them, and now they sat on the riverbank.

Tall man with messy auburn hair and Jade eyes stood first, his figure resemblance with Hak except the colour of his hair and his eye "really, brat... how could you come here this quickly?".

The other one have long straight black hair that reached her hip, young woman with blue eyes chuckled at the man "looks like he lost his path... but he become really handsome and strong, not to mention he had became the strongest warrior of Kouka Kingdom. You must be envious of him, right, Haruki?".

"shut up, Serena".

Hak lifted his face towards two young couple in front of him "you two... who?".

Haruki chopped Hak's forehead "how could you say that to us, little brat?".

Serena patted his shoulder "hey, no wonder if he didn't remember us, you left us when he still infant and i must leave him when he still 4 years old... don't blame him if he even didn't know about you, it's your fault to leave us with him so quickly".

"still angry about that? I had apologize to you, right?"

Hak gasped, so he didn't wrong about what he felt from these two "it can't be... so...".

Haruki smirked, his smirk really resemble with Hak's "that's how your reaction after you meet with your own parents? Where's your greetings or gratitude? We had pulled you before you dragged to the hell by those bastards".

Serena chopped Haruki at his hip with smile at her face, stretched both her hand to Hak, ignored his husband that felt hurt and welcomed his son "come here, dear~ let mommy hug you, my only child~".

Hak jolted from his seat, he threw his arm to their shoulder and hug his parents, tears slowly fallen from his eyes "mom!? Dad!? How can... mom, i'm sorry... because i can't protect you...".

"hey, don't apologize to me... it's not your fault, you're still too young at that time and it's our nature as parents, to protect our child...", Serena cupped both his cheek with her hand, smiled brightly after kissed his forehead softly and leaned her forehead into Hak's "i must waited for a long time to can hug you again... the last time i hug you, you're still can carried by my hands, though... i missed you so much, Hak...".

Hak hugged his mother that sat in front of him "i missed you too, mom...".

Haruki simply smiled and chuckled when he saw his son had growth bigger than his mother and looked him hugging his mother like this, as if he swallowed his mother's petite body "don't forget me too, Dear~ where's my hug, my little brat? You're really full-growth like a bear".

"don't nicknamed your own son as a bear, dad!?", Hak chuckled before hug his father, it made his mother giggled at her warmth sight.

After Hak asked what happened to Haruki and he didn't too understand about what happened to his mother, Haruki and Serena looked at each other before nodded in understanding. Their child have a right to know what happened to them.

"before we tell you, it really worst memory that you shouldn't remember again or you even know... we think it's better if you didn't know... are you sure, you're still wanted to know?", Serena grabbed his child's large hand and stared him with her sad blue eyes, as if she begged him to stop.

Hak shook his head before smiled "it's alright, mom... let me know... because i think there must be a reason, why did i throw here and meet both of you".

"i'm glad you've become so strong...", Haruki smiled before his smirking appeared "but i never expected my son to stolen the most beautiful woman's heart in Kouka Kingdom".

Serena cupped her cheek and smiled wide "aw, i guess we can talk about it too, soon".

Hak felt embarassed "could we not?".

"why not? She's so cute, but i feel so sorry for her", Serena sighed after her smile dropped to disheartened frown "both of you really reminded me with your father... or should i mention it as... the three of you reminded us with the three of us?".

"ah, before that...", Hak realized one thing, he looked around him "actually, where is this?".

"this is the borderline between the Earth and the Heavens, you can tell this place as the afterlife or hereafter, but right now, we are at the San Tzu riverbank or so-called Styx river...", Haruki pointed under the river Hak nearly dragged down to the Hell "that place where you nearly taken by those bastards closer with what we called the Hell and this place where we taken you with us here closer with the Heavens... just barely, you dragged into there because you've lost your way".

Serena hugged Hak before cupped his son's cheek and smiled with that mixed feeling in her eyes "we have so many times to speak, so... can we start now?".


	13. Redemption

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 13 – Redemption**_

 _When guilty became so unbearable, what can a people did as human being to got their redemption of their sins?_

 **.**

When they waited outside anxiously, Yona hid her face to her folded arm that crossed above her knees. She lifted her face when she felt petite palms of someone patted her head and found Tae Yeon in front of her. Even if Tae Yeon himself worried sick and afraid, with his petite body that trembled, he still tried cheering up Yona.

"don't worry, Rina!? don't be afraid, doctor Yua is a great doctor and big brother Hak always strong, he will definitely better after doctor Yua examine him?!".

"i'm so sorry...", Yona bent her head down slightly, didn't dare to stared into the little boy's eye "he injured because protecting me...".

"it means you really important to big brother, Rina... big brother always told us to protect our family and people that we love, because of that, don't blame yourself... big brother surely sad if something happen to you... but needn't to worry, if we pray and hoped to the god, as long as we believe that would happen, it would happen, that's why...", Tae Yeon wiped Yona's tears before he tried to cheered Yona up again, but looks like his tears couldn't he hold back anymore so he hid his face with his hat "that's why... everything would be alright...".

Yona smiled, she hugged Tae Yeon and furrowed her eyebrow, why both of this brother always tried make everyone around him to not worried them when he himself worried sick? "you're right...".

Not long after Tae Yeon fall asleep in Yona's arm, Yua came outside with both of Yun and Yuria who cried. Yua apologize to them, they managed to keep Hak alive but as Yua mentioned before, his Coma state occured. It words felt as if sword cut through their heart. All of the audince dumbfounded with their own reaction.

Yun still cried with Yuria behind Yua. Kija lost control of himself, yelled at Hak to open his eyes before Shina hugged him and make Kija shoved his back to the wall. Shina desperately hugged Kija with his trembled body and leaned his face to Kija's shoulder, let his tears slipped out of his eyes between his sobbings. Lily thought even Jae Ha would collapsed, she surprised when she saw Jae Ha slumped at his feet after leaned his back on the wall. Even if Jae Ha covered his face, Lily saw his single tears fallen to his cheek. Zeno gripped both of Yona's shoulder and stood behind Yona who still carried Tae Yeon, but her eyes devoid of emotion.

They didn't know when Hak will open his eyes, or rather 'if' he will open his eye again.

"but... there's still a chance that he will open his eyes again, right?".

Yua tried to seek what kind of feeling that show inside that eyes of calm look from 16-years-old princess in front of her "that's true, i'm not so sure because he sustained so many injuries, but... there's still might be a chance, he will come back here even if the chance of him waking up again still 'if' rather than 'when'...".

Yona nodded and smiled even if her tears was on verge, ready to flowed but she persisted this time "that's good... at least, he's still alive and he isn't leave us yet...".

"you're right", Yun chuckled and wiped his tears _"really... if the one who must be got the most grief over this still keep strong and smile, we must keep strong, too"_.

"i wonder if he look at us from the other side and i can imagine his grinned face even joked that if he die, he will waiting for us to come at the afterlife", Jae Ha covered both of his eyes to hide his tears, same as Yona and the others, it really hit him inside his heart but he really hoped that beast would woke up and hit him like always after he heard his dry jokes.

"it's not funny, Jae Ha... and i can imagine he will definitely hit you till you beaten black and blue after he wake up soon, like always", Kija smacked Jae Ha's back, spoke with his positive outlook as always, convinced himself that Hak would awake.

Yua smiled and take Tae Yeon with her before Mundok took him from Yona's hand "just go to sleep, all of you... i'll keep my eye on him after put this child to bed".

"are you mad with me, Yua?".

Yua stopped her track without looking back "...why must i, Elder?".

"from the first place, you refused my request when i asked you, i want to adopt Hak... because you don't want me to make him become warrior, right?".

"of course i am...", Yua snickered before threw her death glare again to Mundok "Elder, you had known what happened to his parents and you still expect to teach and make him become warrior? I'm the one who helped his mother when his mother gave him birth and how can you expect me to handle if i must saw him die right at my hands as my patients? I received your request to adopted him because i know your place was perfect place to raised him after what happened to his parents but i let you adopted him not to make him became like this?!".

Yua lost her comfort, but as her daughter patted her back, Yua sighed heavily when aware her heightened voice nearly waking up Tae Yeon. To comforted herself, Yua asked Yun to kept his eyes to Tae Yeon and Yona while she would kept her eyes to Hak tonight.

"as i commited with myself, blood-related was powerless against love but blood more strong than water and blood-related couldn't betrayed. As his mother asked me, i only teach him to become strong, strong enough to capable protect himself and the one he cared for, but become warrior different thing. He himself that chose become warrior and i only show him the way, he chose his own path by his own will. If you really knew well his parents, then you should know, blood can't be denied. As his father's and mother's child, Hak only did what he want".

Yua stopped in front of door's room and narrowed her eyes, she felt like want to crying "needn't to tell me about it, Elder, of course i know... because he is really Serena's and Haruki's child, he inherited his father's ability as warrior and his mother's nature; self-sacrifice and reckless like his mother, and what we can do just think it can't be helped though... he surely really their child... his parents, neither his father nor his mother was someone precious to me the most... if i let their child die, i don't know what must i do to face my older brother and my best friend at the afterlife...".

"you shouldn't take responsibility of his parent's death as your fault and you don't need to bear that as a burden above your shoulder".

"then tell me, Elder... what can i do as his sister and her best friend as redemption?", Yua turned her gaze towards Mundok, single tears had fallen to her cheeks "what kind of doctor i am if i can't save my own family? What kind of doctor i am who let her older brother die in front of his wife and can't save her sister in-law that killed in front of my nephew's eyes? No matter how many patients that healed at my hands as a redemption, i can't get rid this guilty every time i remember how Serena cried after my older brother die and how Hak cried while tried to waking up his mother even if we told him that his mother had died...".

"mom... big brother Hak was still there... because you saved his life 15 years ago, right?", Yuria hugged Yua from behind before swept his mother's tears "it just would the be same, right? Big brother Hak will come back here...".

Yua hugged and kissed her daughter's forehead, smiled after swept her tears "led our guest to their room and come back here quickly, okay?".

Yuria chuckled lightly and nodded her head "yes, ma'am".

After Yua came inside back to Hak's room, the others had settled inside the room that prepared by Yua and led by Yuria, which Lily picked her bedding beside Yona, inside Yona's room to watch her.

Lily smiled wryly "you know, at first i think you would cry again or even lost conscious, just now... but you're really strong...".

"...i'm not strong at all", Yona bent her head down and gripped her hand till her knuckles whitened "...is this a punishment for me, Lily?".

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, this conversation somehow reminded her with the one when she talked with her at that night, before they went to "what did you mean?".

"without i know how his feeling all along this time, i had hurt him... i always hurt Hak but he never mention it, he never show his wound and he never blame me of all his wounds...", Yona clenched her grab towards Lily's sleeve "what should i do, Lily? i didn't mind if i must suffer to redeem all my fault to him but why Hak be the one who must through this suffer? Why... even if i had known what he felt to me, i didn't have a chance to speak with him, even just a word and now, maybe he would leave me... no matter how i tried to keep strong, but still... i'm really afraid... am i really didn't deserve to happiness?".

Lily grabbed her shoulder "Hak won't hate you just because of this... didn't he tell you before, that he love you too? didn't the doctor tell us, there's still a chance that he would open his eye again even if we don't know when... so don't blame yourself of whatever offending Hak and never ever thinking that you didn't deserve to happiness?!".

Lily didn't know what must she told to Yona for decline her argument, that she didn't deserve happiness. What she know and what she can did right now just hugged her tightly and let her crying at her chest, to comforted her like before again.

" _please god, let me be the only one who see her tears and her weakness this time... please, get rid of all her fear and remove all of her wounds... please, replace all of her and Hak's suffer with happiness in the future..."._

* * *

Yun covered Tae Yeon with blanket and patted his back while saw him with lowspirited look at his eyes "...i don't know if Hak have little brother this cute".

Jae Ha took a seat behind him "and it's surprised me, knowing that stern doctor was his aunt".

Shina nodded "so that's why Yuria called Hak as Big Brother...".

"or more specifically, he hadn't mentioned about it, like he never told us about what he thought about King Soo Won, at all...", Kija leaned his back on the wall with high murderous intention, as if tried restraining his feeling and held back his anger but his vexation was crystal clear. He felt more than annoyed after he knew about Yona told out loud about what he was thinking of Soo Won that he told to Yona even if his body wrecked by that avalanche.

Jae Ha felt the same, but he didn't feel the same way as Kija and he didn't understand why the White Dragon looking so annoyed "it's not like you to make such a terrible face, Kija".

"it really make me pissed off...", Kija leaned his back of head on the wall and lifted his gaze to the ceiling "actually... what did he think about us?".

"there, there... it's not like the White Dragon to being gloomy and worrywart... why not asked the mister about that when he wake up?", Zeno patted Kija's head, smiled brightly before rises from his seat "Zeno would look after the little miss and mister, you guys just go to sleep and take care of the little kid?!".

* * *

Yuria rubbed her eyes, tried to get full awakeness in the middle of her sleep deprived for last weeks. She looked outside the curtain, the sun's ray of sunrise slipped through the little space from wooden sticks of curtains "looks like the night has dawned it and the storm had ended".

"how is he?".

Yua stared at her guest and threw skeptical glance towards old geezer behind the youngsters who had asked him about Hak's condition "unexpected... why did you bringing him here, Elder Mundok?".

Mundok shut his eyes, remembered last night before he go to sleep when Soo Won asked him something that he couldn't refused. Soo Won knew, it was a high risk request but he felt he'll regret it if he didn't do this before going back to the castle. He knew, he must do this quickly, before Geun Tae and Joo Doh who waited outside found out what he did here or Yun and The Dragons saw his presence inside Hak's room.

Of course the Dragons (except Zeno who looked after Yona) and Yun surprised when Shina told them that Soo Won was inside Hak's room, so they rushed to Hak's room as quickly as they could. When they arrived, they found at the hallway to Hak's room which Lily halted Tae Woo who stood in front of her, he had frantically want to chased Soo Won out of Hak's room because he felt danger even if he knew Mundok was there.

With spear in one of his hand, Tae Woo grabbed her shoulder "Lady Lily, please move...".

"I can't?! All of you can't barge in, too?!".

"I don't care?! We can't believe him at all?! Who know what will he did...", Tae Woo stopped his word when Lily hugged him and pushed him, make his back shoved on the wall.

"Tae Woo, please!? Please... i understand if you can't believe him but believe me... he won't hurt Yona and Hak this time, he had promised me... because of that, believe me and let them finished their problem that hung till now, between him and Yona...", Lily lifted her face, gazed his stern blue-sea eyes "but if he break his promise and something happen to Yona or Hak... you can take my life after i take his life".

Tae Woo's widened at her determination, he covered half his face with his falm and sighed, his spear leaned to his shoulder after he loosened his grip "god grief... fine, you're win this time, Lady Lily".

Unlike Tae Woo who still held back by Lily, when Yun and the Dragons charged in, this time Mundok halted them. Behind Mundok's back, they saw Zeno too, halted Joo Doh and Geun Tae this time.

"hey, watch out?!".

Their tenseness heightened as their ear caught Yuria's yelling and their eyes caught Yona's arrow coming from inside the room before Yuria came out of the room and closed the door because her mother ordered her to waiting outside for halted whoever wanted to come inside Hak's room for a while. Since Yua was inside within Hak, Yona and Soo Won, Mundok made sure no one would die because that stern doctor won't let them killed each other.

* * *

Soo Won only stared at Yona who had aimed him, her arrow scratched his cheek which blood spilled out of the scratchs.

"i only have two reason to let my patient go... first, my patient had recovered, and second... my patient die... so, before one of you two ended killing each other, i'll kill you first", Yua pointed her long needle in both of her hands towards Yona and Soo Won while standing in the middle, between two youngsters "as a doctor, i know where vital points that could send you right away to the afterlife, so make sure you're just talking and i won't interrupt except one of you two trying to kill the other one".

Soo Won lifted both of his hand in front of Yua "...i'm even not your patient, doctor".

"sorry, doctor... i'll make this quick, but i can't lay my weapon down, not in front of this man when he's here with Hak's condition right now... just make sure your nephew won't killed by him".

Yua sighed and take her step backward, simply took a seat beside Hak's bedding, still holding her long needle in case if she needed her long needle to stopped them.

Yona pointed her bow towards Soo Won "you only have two choice. First, take your heels with your comrade out of here and never ever show your face in front of us, because if you show your face in front of us again or send your countryman here to chased us again which Hak's state became opportunity to killed us... before you can do that, i'll kill you...".

"how about the second?".

"let's see and wait... because the second choice that i'll give to you just in case if Hak can't make it, send me to meet him at the other side".

"no way... i can't...", Soo Won shook his head "...i don't want this".

"why not? It's the best opportunity that can you take, so after that no one could endanger your position as King and your life".

"i never wanted or hoped you and Hak to die?! Not even once?!".

"that's a lie?! You won't tried to kill me and fought Hak at that night after my father die?! you won't send your countryman to chased us which make Hak nearly death, more than once!? If you really never wanted or hoped me and Hak to die, you won't do that?!", Yona tightened her bow and ready to shot him "you shouldn't repelling us from the castle and betrayed us from the first place!? Now, it's too late even if you regret it?!".

"i don't regret it... i have no regret, because i know... no matter how i regret it, i can't take it back anymore. What can i do, only step forward and fulfill what i strived to do for this country, even if i must trampled and cast you two aside. Since that night, i won't let my true feeling that maybe could become my weakness seem by other person. I always use mask in front of other person to hiding my own feeling, which make my heart become cold. If not, my effort all this time would means nothing... but i guess, i can't hold this anymore...", Soo Won understood, it was the same reason why he confessed his true feeling towards Yona at Xing and same as that time, he couldn't hold himself anymore, his heart swayed by his emotions, of his sadness for his once closest friend's state and his beloved one's anger that burned his cold heart "i know it's too much to ask, but... can you let me hug you two for the last time, before i left and back to castle... please?".

Before they locked eyes, Yona froze at her feet when she saw emotion filled his eyes. Since that night, she always wonder what kind of invisible truth or feeling that hid behind those cold eyes but finally his feeling are reflecting at his eyes right now. Mixed feeling like sadness, fear of something and anxiety filled his eyes. After his tears slide down his cheeks, Yona didn't know how to react when he hugged her without even getting her permission.

He landed his chin above her crown of head and muttered "after everything i've done to you, i don't expect to forgiven... i don't expect to live peacefully and die happily... but if i could hope one thing... i really hope you could keep alive and life happily with him, because he deserved you more than anyone else... life, Yona, life happily with Hak...".

Yona pushed him, slapped his face hard, like the last time when he confessed his feeling to her "you have no right to talk about it... you're the one who took everything that night!? Ruined all my life and yet... how can you still asked me to...".

"i know... but what can i do as my redemption, just this... i can't let this kingdom invaded by other country, because i love this kingdom with its people... even if i must threw everything, included two dearest person of my life...", Soo Won rubbed his cheeks before stared Yona with teary eyes and smiled bittersweetly "even if i must reputed as betrayer, i must protect this country, this kingdom where i born and live, where i meet you two and always been together since we were kids... i can't let our place where we live together since we were kids vanished... whatever i'll do to protect this kingdom... don't let our place where we live disappear, Yona... i don't hope your forgiveness, but... i'm sorry, Yona...".

Yona dropped to her knees and bent down her head, her hair masked her expression "i won't forgive you, for what you had done to my father and Hak, ever...".

Soo Won covered his mouth, tried to halt his sobbing "i know...".

"but no matter how i suffer and want to resent you... in the end, i can't hate you...".

Soo Won kneeled in front of Yona and lifted his hand towards her face, which slapped by Yona "what are you waiting for? Go to him, do what you want, tell what you want to tell him even if we know he won't hear you right now and go away after that... go far away, and never ever show your face in front of us again!?".

Unlike when he hugged Yona, when he hugged Hak, he wrapped his hand around his shoulder with carefully to not burden Hak's body or agitated Hak's injury, and his tears became more uncontrollably when he hugged him "even if i know you won't forgive me and you hate me... even if i know i didn't deserve it and i shouldn't say this, but still... i'm sorry, Hak...".

"i believe you, Hak... i believe if it's you, you would definitely protect Yona, so don't you dare to go to other side this easily and leave her side", Soo Won leaned his forehead to Hak's after hugged him, which his tears fallen to Hak's edge of eye, made it as if tears slid down from Hak's eye, he didn't let go his hug after he whispered "if you go to other side before us, prepare yourself... when we meet at the afterlife, i'll beat you even if i must ended beaten black and blue at your hands... this is my last request, not as your friends, but as a man that love the same woman...".

Before he asked Joo Doh who waited anxiously outside the room to prepared horse and back to the castle, Soo Won patted Yona's head after let his hug go of Hak "good bye, Yona, Hak".

When he found Mundok who had waited at the courtyard outside Yua's clinic, Soo Won ran into him and hugged him "thank you for accepting my egoist request, Elder...".

Mundok hugged him back "it's like i hug one of my own grandchild that lost his heart all along this time. What make you get your feeling again?".

"his word that he still thought of me as a friends and her fire that had burned my frozen heart... i'm such a fool", Soo Won chuckled before sobbed at Mundok's hug "...i'm afraid ...i don't want lost both of them... i never saw both of them like that... and thought of lost them in front of my eyes... terrified me... even if i had prepared myself... to lost them since long time ago... i still couldn't bear it... if both of them leave this world... i don't want them to leave me alone here...".

"you've fight really hard... but like you say before, you can't stop here", Mundok grabbed Soo Won's shoulder "keep alive, so you can pay what you did to them as a redemption... even if it must take a long time, no matter how many years passed, keep alive and do your best to repay their affection and love that you receive from them since the three of you still kids...".

"don't worry, time would tell when you could get rid of your sins and fulfilled your redemption...", Zeno who took a seat above the roof, landed in front of them and looked from his shoulder with his usual wide grin "the mister King guy just need to back to castle and fulfilled his obligation while the little miss and the mister recovered their health".

"since when did you're here, boy?", Mundok furrowed his forehead, without he knew the Yellow Dragon that he called boy actually far older than him.

* * *

Yua crossed her arm in front of her chest, rolled her eyes from Mundok and Soo Won at the courtyard that could be seen from the space of the curtain to Yona inside the room who sat beside Hak "if you wanted to cry, just cry".

"like the hell i'll cry just because of him...", Yona squeezed Hak's hand and bowed her head, she held her tears back hardly "who the hell would cry just from his word?!".

"what i told you before about? Stop restraining your pushed yourself too hard!?", Lily smacked Yona's head before grabbed Yona's collar, drag her back to her room and pushed Yona back to her bed "now rest, and i won't let you wake from your bed up before your fever down!?".

Yona remembered at what she had done today, she confessed to Lily that all of that emotion and extertion, all of her rage and grief that made of her sadness and anger which she used to against Soo Won, was the same of what she want to struck to herself "i'm such a fool... why... even after all that happened, but still... even if i could pull out and swung my sword towards him and even if Mundok and Jae Ha didn't stop me... why i still can't kill him? Despite i said to myself, it was for Hak's sake... I'm so weak and cruel...".

Lily caressed Yona's temple "Yona, the fact that you hurt someone's heart, it's because you're still human... it's good if we can live without hurt someone's heart but as a human, no matter how we are as a human to be careful to not hurt someone, we still can hurt someone as long as we live as a human being. If we hurt someone, that pain would hurt us too and you felt hurt because you still love him, right? Not as beloved anymore this time, but because he was your dearest friend, he was the one that you loved once and he's still your family".

Yona leaned her back of palm to cover both of her eyelid "i dunno... i don't understand at all... even if it's my own feeling...".

She realized her friend's tears, that scene nearly make her cry too, but she persisted because she know, she must swept her friend's tears like now "sometimes, the thing that what can't we understand the most could be ourself, especially our feeling... but the one who can understand your feeling the most, only yourself. Actually, the answer has been on yourself, right? You just need time to realized or recognized for make resolve.. at least, our feeling can't blamed and our hearts can't abandoned".

"so, what should i do about Hak?".

"just apologize... sometimes, we spoke out loud without bad intention and when we realize that we had hurt someone, it's too late for take it back... so apologize to him and i believe he would forgive you because both of you've been together for so long time? and tell him, that you didn't want part away from him again. I believe there must be a chance, as long as we are alive", Lily smiled, picked up new dry rags and dipping it in the basin while sighed "but still, you're just overthinking too much, and i thought you needn't feel guilty for what you did to your majesty yesterday, he deserve it... it's because you're too kind, and i guess if Hak know this, he won't angry with what you did".

"...i'm sorry, i'm really make everyone get into trouble, i didn't mean became troublesome...".

Heard that word from her, Lily chopped Yona's temple with his palm.

"OW!? Why did you hit me?".

"stupid little sister~ you think who the hell you're talking with, huh? I never ever think you're troublesome at all even once, don't you remember what i told you before? you're just like a little sister for me and it's no way for me to think you that i thought as my cute little sister as troublesome", Lily put wet rags at Yona's temple "now, sleeeeep... i'll watch you, and what you must do with your condition now only rest, sleep and eat properly till you fully recovered".

"Lily, thank you so much, i'm so glad you're here", Yona smiled brightly, flushed at her cheeks and glossy eyes cause of high fever didn't make her warm smile lost "me too... i think if i have older sister, i only want you to became my older sister...".

Before Lily answered her, her best friends had fallen asleep, Lily huffed and raised her eyebrow "really, this my best friends of mine...".

Lily chuckled at the thought of her being sister with Yona. She didn't know about Yona's father but she was sure, her father must be handful of handling both of them if he have her and Yona as his daughter, remembered how her father so overprotective for her, just for her alone, what if she have Yona as his daughter? But of course, she wouldn't mind at all if she became Yona's older sister, she would thankful about that though. Her heartfelt smile always warmed Lily's heart without her knowing.

"you must be tired...", Lily patted her head and smiled brightly, leaned down and kissed Yona's forehead "sleep well and get better quickly, little sister... so i can see you smile again".

* * *

When Mundok and Tae Woo wanted back to Fuuga, Tae Yeon refused to come with them and the little kid kept clinging into Lily's hug while crying, insisted that he didn't want to back to Fuuga before Hak's health recovered which they didn't know, when it could happen. After Yua promised Mundok that she will definitely take a good care of his grandson, Mundok and Tae Woo went back to Fuuga, not forget to asked Lily, Yun and The Dragons to sent letter to give news in case if something happened and they needed help or Hak's and Yona's state changed.

Lily couldn't left Yona when she knew her condition still unstable so she would stay as long as it needed till Yona recovered. In one night, Yona woken up several times because panicked of her nightmare, clutched her side where her rib-cage broken and hyperventilating. Sometimes she woken up with hysterical cried and sometimes fallen into silence cried which everytime her tears fallen, Lily would hug her till her panicked attack subsided and Yona ended to fallen asleep in Lily's arm. It took a week after Lily stay at Yua's residence, after Yona's fever has broken and she recovered well, a half month after that avalanche incident, Yona and Lily spoke at veranda.

When she saw Yona sat on veranda beside Hak's room, after put tray of Yona's food at the floor, Lily rushed to her side and put Haori on Yona "just yesterday after your fever has finally broken, at least use it".

Yona smiled softly and hugged Lily "thank you very much, Lily...".

Lily tilted her head "what for?".

"i wanted you know that for me, you're my savior, too...", Yona squezeed Lily's hand, smiled heartfelt brightly "back then, you saved my life at Sei fort, you saved me when the Sky Tribe's soldier surrounded me and Algira, and you really save me this time... thank you very much... i'm really blessed, to have you as my best friend... older sister...".

Lily felt her eyes burned, tears on the edge of her eyes when she saw her best friend finally could smiled so brightly like before, she hugged her because felt so relieved and overwhelmed joy of her word "...i believe it's my line, you know? You're really make me worried and i'm glad, because both of your body and your heart has wounded terribly as if your smile would disappear...".

"every injuries would heal as time passed, even if it would leave the scar...", Yona leaned her forehead to Lily's, tears on her eyes ready to dropped as well "and i believe, as long as there's someone who care for us and stay by our side, or we have someone precious that want to protect for even if just one person, we can stand again no matter what".

For a while, both of them kept in their position, hugged each other when saw snow fallen from veranda.

"oh, my...", Yua raised her eyebrow at her sight, which she saw both of Lily and Yona hugged each other with tears on their puppy eyes. She took a seat beside Hak, dipping dry rags in the basin and put that on Hak's temple "sorry for interrupt... but it's better if you two come inside, or you'll catch a cold".

Yona took a seat beside Yua "doctor Yua, you mentioned before about Hak's parent's death... can you tell me about the detail of what had happened?".

Lily surprised but she wasn't confused, she took a seat beside Yona after closed the door.

After a moment of silence, Yua repositioned her seat and took a seat across Yona, face-to-face, her stern deep-sea blue eyes met her determined innocence violet orbs "...before i decided to tell you or not, you must answer my question, princess".

Yona nodded "anything".


	14. The Night of Full Moon

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 14 – The Night of Full Moon**_

 _When the night where the Moon became Full Moon,_ _the Moon disrupts the human heart_

 **.**

As if could reading mind, Yua told Yona and her companion that they welcomed to stay at her residence as long as it needed, not only as shelter of the Winter but till Yona and Hak get fully recovered "moreover with Hak's condition right now, i guess it's better if you guys stay here".

Yuria landed her chin above her mother's shoulder from behind "that's right?! we won't think it's annoying or think of you all as a burden, we're glad if you can stay here beside you can't sleep outside inside the tent above hard ground covered by snow with that broken rib-cage if you want get fully recovered fast, not to mention you guys won't left big brother Hak behind or take him anywhere with his Coma state now, right?".

Yua re-bandaged after she re-applied herb concoction to Yona's injuries, Lily and Yun took Yona back to sleep. As always, they opened the door between Hak and Yona's room in case if Yona caught into her panicked state again, they could give her reassurance that she and Hak were safe and sound in Yua's residence, not in the middle of battlefield against Sky Tribe's and Fire's Tribe soldiers. Yun, Lily and Yuria took their bedding in Yona's room while Yua with the Four Dragons took their bedding inside Hak's room. At least two of them must awake to kept their eyes for Yona and Hak while the others fell asleep, they sleep in shift every night and this night, Lily and Yun were in shift. Yun rubbed his eyes, asked Lily to sleep first while he would wake up Zeno and Shina for next shift. Lily crawled out of her bedding because she wanted some waters, she looked around and sighed as she saw Zeno fallen asleep with his head leaned on Shina's shoulder. She couldn't tell if the Blue Dragon awake or not since his face covered with his usual mask, but she knew he awake when the Blue Dragon lifted his face, gasp with his jaw dropped as if he saw something scary. Lily gulped, encourage herself to turn her head and she saw there's transparent figure with white and blue aura colour around her body, or so-called spirit of someone who had passed away, her body floated in the middle of air next to Hak. That spirit smiled and disappeared after she realized she had been watched by Lily and Shina.

"...do you look at that, too?", Lily turned her head to Shina who nodded, and her face whitened even more before she screaming "KYAAA!?".

Which make all grof them woken up, except Yona who still burning up and Hak who fallen to Coma state.

Jae Ha quickly took a seat beside Lily "what's wrong, Lily Dear?".

Lily waved her shaking hand toward Hak's room which she saw that spirit disappear "g-g-g...".

Kija blabbed out his mind as always "grasshopper?!".

Jae Ha on the other side, pointed out his ridiculous joke "a girl?".

"it's not that?!", Lily smacked Jae Ha's head "ah, but it's not wrong either?!".

Zeno tilted his head "so, which one the truth, miss?".

Yun narrowed his eye "it's the second time you lunges and waking us up, what a pain".

"calm down, calm down and take a deep breath... breathe in, breathe out...", Tetora placed her palm at her shoulder "now, can you tell us, what actually happened? Do you see something, Lady Lily?".

Lily huffed and nodded her head "...there's a ghost".

Ayura deadpanned as always "...what we know, you weren't the type to see things and yet, you wake up all of us because that?".

"but she appeared next to Hak! She is a beautiful woman with long straight black hair reached her hip and her deep-sea blue eyes looks piercing, there's sort of birthmarks that have shape of red crescent moon at her chest".

Yua lifted her hand to cover her mouth, gasped "it can't be... Serena?".

"that woman... who take away Hak to the other side...".

All of them froze at what Shina told them, but only Yua who turned her head and pointed Shina "wait, what kind of ridiculous thing that you tell us just now? I don't think Serena would do that to her own son".

Shina told them what he saw from outside after the last time Hak woken up, when Yua and two young healer examined Hak, he saw there's so many hands dragged Hak from below as if they wanted to take Hak with them but that woman pulled him first into another world. It happened before Yua told them that Hak's state had fallen into Coma but he couldn't tell them at that time because he was too scary, especially Hak's family and Yona was there.

Shina hid his face to his folded arm that leaned above his knee "Yona told us to believe, he will open his eye again and waiting... but what if he didn't back here?".

Looked at Shina's tremble body, Kija wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulder "it's alright, Shina... thank you, because you told us".

"who are you, Lady?".

This time all of them stared into Tae Yeon who speaking with someone appearing beside Yona, where there's a spirit of other woman who took a seat beside Yona, she looked resemble with Yona except her long black hair.

Yona wake up and lifted her hand to that spirit, smiled and teared up because she was too happy "...mommy...".

"Yona, it's enough already, right? You had fought so hard all this time and you did your best, Dear... you need to rest, my precious little one... don't worry and sleep tight, you'll be alright... don't afraid, mommy will always inside your heart as long as you love me...", Youki smiled brightly and leaned down, kissed her daughter's forehead which Yona giggled and told her mother how she missed and loved her mother all along this time before she fell asleep. After saw her daughter fall asleep, Youki smiled, she turned her head to Lily and the others "thank you... and please, take care of my daughter and Hak".

That was Youki's last word before she disappear in the middle of air.

Yuria struck at wonder and awe "...it's usual for us to see this kind of things but it's the first time i can see that so clearly".

Yua nodded "same as me, i often see this kind of things but it's the first time more than one spirit appeared on one night...".

The others caught into chaos after all "WHAT?! IT'S THE USUAL?!".

"as a doctor, if I have to deal with the life and death of my patients, i must deal with this sort of thing but...", Yua crossed her hand before raised her eyebrow "i wonder how can both of my patient still can sleep tight despite all of us making a ruckus? It's not funny if your princess too dragged to other side".

"don't frightened us like that", Yun scowled before he scooted over Yona, relieved after make sure the red-headed princess just fell asleep and check her temperature "her fever has broken but she still felt a bit warm".

After knew both spirit was Yona's and Hak's mother, Kija felt like crying "but what make their mother come here? Is it because they worrying about their children?".

Zeno peeked out where he saw the moon tonight nearly became the full moon "maybe spirit can appear here so clearly like that because tonight is the beginning of New Year's Eve".

There's still three weeks again till New Year's Eve but as their parents told them, where every night of New Year's Eve was the night when spirit of someone who had passed away back to Earth from Heaven or the Afterlife, for meet their family that still alive on the earth maybe? They agreed to inquiring about this magical event on Ik-Su soon.

* * *

Just last night after she saw those ghost, Yona's fever really broken but they didn't expect Yona would ask Yua so bold like this. Middle-aged doctor looked irritating and she faced Yona with her stern gaze and aura but Yona gave her determined looks.

"It's something that happened a long time ago, it wasn't pleasant memory at all and i can tell, it was the worst memory that i wanted to get rid the most. Looks like Hak didn't remember about his parent's included his mother's death, and i'm grateful for that", Yua clenched her fist that she put above her thigh till her knuckles whitened before threw irritated glare toward Yona "so why do you want to know about it, princess?".

"last night, i have a dream about my mother. I don't remember my mother very well, because of that... every years, i often asked Hak about my mother, like what she looks like or how about her personality and Hak would always answer that to me... but...", Yona smiled wryly, her fist trembled "but... i've had hurt him...".

* * *

It happened when Hak passed his first Autumn at the castle with Yona.

"hey, Hak, what do you know about my mother except her appearance?", this time Yona asked him about her mother personality.

Hak rolled his eyes, actually it's usual for her to sometimes asking about her mother to him or Soo Won and King Il "hm... what i remember, she is smart and sometimes she can became strict but since everyday she is known as kind-hearted woman like King Il, i can tell she is really figure of mature elegant woman".

"my mother really a good woman in front of your eyes, huh? It's so rare to hear you praising a woman like that".

"it's because you can feel quiet yet strong good feeling from her soft look like her kindness and mercy that showed from her eyes and calm personality", Hak smirked which make Yona knew what it means "unlike someone who always chatter horribly loud at the castle, how if you learned from your mother a bit?".

"you've talk too much like always, Hak?!", Yona pissed and throw several thing of her room to Hak like always "how about yourself? What you know about your mother as her son?".

For a second, Yona recognized Hak's expression froze and she thought for an instant, Hak's expression twisted into a pained look.

"Yona!? Hak?! Look what i...", Soo Won opened Yona's door and surprised when he saw Hak hit of thick books that threw by Yona who yelled on unison with Soo Won "ah, Hak?!".

Looks like the corner of that book hit him a bit hard enough to make him collapsed to the floor, Yona and Soo Won panicked but they relieved when Hak got up quickly while he covered his forehead. Both of Yona and Soo Won paled when they saw there's a blood above Hak's hand.

Soo Won treated Hak's temple that scratched after he cleaning blood from his forehead "but it's not like you to injured because hit by throwing thing?".

Hak winced when Soo Won pressed cotton at his temple and thanked him for treating his wound "yeah, i just distracted because i got lost in my thoughts for a bit".

"are you sure?", this time Soo Won pressed his knuckles into his temple after pastened linen at Hak's temple "at least, looks like you didn't get a fever or cold... you didn't feel dizzy?".

"nah, i'm fine", Hak brushed Soo Won's hand and looked to Yona "that's why... don't make that face, princess!? stop crying already!?".

Yona sobbed stop for a while, felt guilty "but...".

Hak sighed, rises from his seat before leaned his forehead into Yona's "hey, look at me, i won't die that easily just because blood spilled from this scratch, okay?".

She hugged him and apologize to him, he had convinced her that he was okay, but she knew, she watched him from behind, sometimes everytime when she saw Hak watched the moon above the sky especially at the fullmoon, Hak's face twisted into a pained look like that time, as if he remembered about painful memory. That broad shoulder and his back that somehow felt lonely, sometimes make her want to hugged him and comforted him, asked him about what was he thought about but she took back of her stretched hand because she was too afraid, as if she would violating him more than before or touch something forbidden.

* * *

Yona half-opened her eyes and lifted her gaze towards Yua "...after you mentioned something about his parent's death, i wonder if he remembering about his parent's death?".

Yua's cold expression and stern gaze didn't change at all "it's not what i wanted to know... tell me, princess... actually, what do you think of him? You said before that you need him by your side and you intended to die if he die, too... do you really love him that much? Or actually, it's simply because you don't want let him go as your support that can't replaceable with the other support?".

"wait, you still doubted Yona's feeling towards Hak, doctor?!".

"because from what i know, that King love you like you love him before, back then when you still live at the castle... i'm not doubt about your feeling that looks like had totally changed but if in the end you would abandon him because you needn't your support that couldn't used like before again, leave him with me".

Yona and Lily didn't know how the stern doctor could know about that, but Yona won't take her step back, so she told Yua about what she thought about her feeling towards Hak and Soo Won back then. For Yona, he always been an important person to me for a long time. He knew all her weakness, he always protected and sheltered her, he lost everything because he must sacrificed that all for her and yet, he never resented her. He never let her hands go and guide her. He has been the light for her to keep walking in the middle of darkness since that night after he gave her the reason to keep alive.

"and after all that happened between us, what should i do? I almost certainly won't be able let him go...", Yona smiled sadly before squeezed Hak's hand that lay beside her, cherished his sleeping figure that looked peaceful "I know i being selfish again, but i only want to be with him... I want to be with him in the same world even it means i must go to other side...".

"Yona...", Lily hugged Yona from behind "didn't i told you before, don't say that again...".

"what i mean, i wanted to know, can you let Hak go like you can let Soo Won go? Letting go of someone means you must acknowledge and come to realization that some people are part of your history but not your destiny", Yua cupped Yona's face and smiled "there's nothing wrong if you occasionally believe and depend on others, but to love someone again after you betrayed by your beloved once was such a hard thing and i'm glad for two reason... i'm glad my nephew become such a good man like my older brother who respected and protected the woman that he always love... and i'm glad you still alive, the Daughter of Lady Youki...".

Heard her mother's name from Yua who smiled that make her felt somehow nostalgic of her presence, Yona remembered that Yua was the doctor who once served her mother a long time ago.

Yua chuckled and patted Yona's head "finally you remember it... i'm really shock when you and Hak brought here by those two with such a terrible injury, but since i resigned myself after your mother die, no wonder you didn't remember me... now, before i told you the entire story, shouldn't we let them come in?".

Lily and Yona deadpanned "...eh?".

When Yua nodded at Yuria, Yuria rises and slid opened the door wide enough to make Yun and the Four Dragons who eavesdropped from the start landed on the ground above each other body.

Yun who landed on top of them all repositioning himself into seat position "wait, it's not fair if it just you that heard about his history, Yona, Lily".

Kija clenched his fist with determined "that's right, we have a right to know, too!?".

Below Kija, Shina nodded "we are friend, right?".

"and i bet Hak would glad if you confessed your feeling like just now when he awake, all in", Jae Ha pointed his forefinger with grinned wide on his face.

Zeno who oppressed below all of them murmur "you guys, all of you heavy".

Yona pointed her companion "...did you guys heard all along...".

All of them nodded.

"KYA!?", Yona blushed hard, totally embarassed and buried her face on Lily's chest "if there's a hole, bury me in it, Lily...".

"why did you embarassed? You even tell doctor Yua with determined...", Lily patted Yona's back before turned her head "and you guys!? it's not good if you eavesdropped woman's talk session, you know?".

Jae Ha grinned wide and leaned his head with both his palm "oh? and so it was good if you eavesdropped over man's talk, Lily Dear?".

Which make Lily irritated "shut up, big brother?!".

"well then, because tonight was the full moon which remembering me of what happened, even if i just witnesses...", Yua opened the door where silver ray from Moon that totally turned into full Moon tonight came into this room, she leaned her back to the door before turned her head "should i start now?".

Kija asked as he saw her face turned into pained grimace "witnesses of what?".

"i only witnesses from what happened to the three of them, who was once become best friend who grown together since they were kids and ended by betrayal, because of that traitor...", Yua grabbed medallion that have the shape of crescent Moon which hanging on her chest, poured her blood to medallion that made of a gem called the Eyes of the Moon in-between reciting the spell "in the name of the priestess who held the Eyes of the Moon, show me the way to past that recorded through my blood".

The light coloured silver and white of the moonlight fulfill the room before their surroundings changed, this place completely different from Yua's residence, neither its buildings and yard nor the season.

"just now... Hak?", Yona ran after the ghost of someone that passed behind her "Hak?!".

Lily followed her behind "Yona!? don't go far away from us!?".

No wonder Yona thought it was Hak, that tall man with messy auburn hair and Jade eyes very resembled with Hak except his structure body thinner a bit compared Hak and the colour of his eyes and his hair.

* * *

That man shouted at someone who climbing tree too high "Serena, what are you doing above here?!".

Young woman who have long straight black hair that reached her hip with piercing blue eyes looked down from above and chuckling "don't worry, Haruki?! I only want to put this bird to its nest?!".

"gosh, can't you just ask me to do that?".

"you're too overprotective!? I can... WHOA!?", her foot slipped when she climbed down and fell from the tree.

Haruki catched her body before fall to the ground and sliding above the ground, sighed heavily after tapped his temple, patted her back soothingly to subside the shock "so, what you wanted to say just now? You're always too reckless...".

Serena furrowed her eyebrow before lifted her face "don't blabbing around this time or i'll shut your mouth".

"oh? how you'll...", Haruki stunned when Serena kissed him to shut his mouth.

Looked Haruki's expression, Serena chuckled lightly "like this...".

"geez, what if there's someone saw that? You wanted to make me out of job?".

"and because i know there's nobody around here, i can do that".

Haruki smirked, which very resemble with Hak's "what a naughty lady".

* * *

Zeno told them this is only reflection of the past that showed by Yua, thanks to the Eyes of the Moon, the ancient gem has the power to reflect what is recorded from an object like blood or water that poured on the gem.

"which Zeno knew, the gem was in the hands of Dragon Riders Clan, a Clan that lives hidden like the Hakuryuu Clan but as far as I know that the tribe has been perished long time ago...", Zeno stuck his finger on his chin before looking around "but it's clear now, that doctor maybe one of the descendants who still left".

Yun lifted his hand and covered half of his face "god grief... i've suspected that doctor isn't an ordinary woman, but we didn't expect she is the priestess, too".

* * *

On the other side, Hak covered his face _"no... I don't want to see this... i don't want remember this, because of that i forgot about this... how can i forgot about that?"_.

Serena hugged Hak from behind with tears glistening from the corner of her eyes "forgive me, Hak".

Haruki crossed his hand in front of his chest with pained grimace at his face before hugged his wife from behind and covered his son's eyes "that's why we told you to not...".


	15. The Beginning from Chain of Hatred

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 15 – The Beginning from Chain of Hatred**_

 _When the chain of hatred make the river blood start to spilled out_

 **.**

Yua and Haruki, her older brother served Hak's mother, Serena's family. She served Serena as her personal nurse and Haruki served Serena as her personal bodyguard. Serena was born as the only daughter of head noble from one of noble family at her country, her mother was large-scale merchant and her father was high-rank government official at Xing. But Serena only one of unlucky royalty woman that born on a noble family.

Young man straight black-haired and Azure Sky blue eye around Haruki's age rushed to Haruki who carried Serena back to home "what's wrong, Haruki?".

"my apologize, looks like her leg sprained when she climbing tree down", Haruki pointed her with the corner of his eyes, carried her bridal style.

That man was Ken Zhu, Serena's adopted older brother, he is Serena's cousin that taken care of Serena's family after his parents passed away. Ken Zhu, Yua, Serena and Haruki were best friend from childhood, they were always together since they were kids. Unlike Ken Zhu who had known as composed person, even if she is a noble, Serena was really hard to taken under control, she was a reckless and always did what she want. It was always Haruki who protected her and fretting around and when her recklessness make her injured, Yua would fixed her.

After bandaged her sprained leg, Yua patted her leg "your wedding ceremony would held two weeks again, what if you have a scar on your face? Please be careful...".

"this is why being royalty sometimes was a pain...", Serena pouted and turned her head "like I ever want and decide to born as royalty family, it just make me like bird inside the cage or just high-quality stuff of my parent's collection".

Haruki smirked and chuckled bitterly "that's right, we can't decide where we was born but at least, we can decide where we will die".

"don't say that...", Serena cupped his face "every time i heard you talking about where you will die, it somehow make me afraid...".

Haruki grabbed her hand and kissed her palm "sorry...".

"don't forget me here", Yua cleared her throat "and Lady, why did you say that? Your parents really love you and i think they just wanted the best for you".

"if they do, they won't sell me to other noble family who has higher rank than them, Yua!?".

"so you're annoyed about your marriage plan again?", Ken Zhu slid open the door, approached Serena after closed the door "actually, what's the matter? The Prince Bu Shin is the only crown of this Kingdom, he surely will be the King and you'll be his royalty concubine, he didn't mind if Yua and Haruki still accompany you like before and if there's someone who get annoyed, it would be me", Ken Zhu swept his tears even if that man actually wasn't teared up at all "big brother so sad, you know? his little sister would left him behind and married with other man...".

"don't pretend as if you're crying, you jerk".

"you're so mean... and please watch your tongue at the castle, from what i heard, he is the good man and you'll be his wife, not to mention that our family would related with the royal family. Mother and father very proud of you when prince Bu Shin attracted by your beauty and asking you to become his concubine. Father and mother just want you to be happy, they relieved finally you can get married with high nobleman, even royal family".

"yeah, yeah, and i'll become the happy bride of so-called crown prince when i just turned into 16 years old this year", Serena sarcastically snorted, pouted while leaned her head above both of her palm "from what i heard, prince Bu Shin already have a fiancee that would become his queen, right? So i don't think i should married him".

"like it or not, you'll marry him two weeks again. Why did you so looks annoying... or what? There's someone you love out of there? Who is it?".

"what are you talking about, brother?! Beats me?!", Serena rose from her seat and run away out of the room, not before sarcastically mocked her brother "rather than worrying your sister that would married soon, it's better if you lay your hand to woman that you love before you became old bachelor, older brother~".

"come back here so i can stab you, you shitty little sister?!".

"look who's talking? You're asking me to watch my tongue, yet you can't watch your tongue, too", Serena smirked and close the door, hard enough and her shouted echoing from outside "and you never could understand the woman's heart, stupid older brother!?".

That awkward reaction from his little sister make him more curious but when he wanted to ask his childhood friend, he have no clue of why Haruki looked so bad mood "...eng, Haruki?".

"beats me", Haruki rose from his seat with intention of following after Serena "sorry, young master, but if Lady Serena even didn't tell her older brother, you think she will tell me?".

"who knows? sometimes your word affect her more than anyone else".

"hmp, i don't think so, Lord Ken Zhu... there's no one could make her change her mind if she had settled her mind, not even me...".

Yua only sighed before followed his older brother behind _"poor my older brother, but luckily the clueless-about-love young master didn't aware of his sister's feeling, and we didn't know how his reaction if he know about his little sister's feeling with his childhood friend..."_.

Even if Serena and Haruki loved each other, they couldn't confessing their feeling because they know, Serena's family won't accept him. Serena was a royalty but Haruki wasn't, the different of status and social class become fatal thing.

* * *

On the Springs, Serena married with Bu Shin and stay at the Kyuu Palace as the second wife or so-called royalty concubine for the King of Xing Kingdom. She even more beautiful than the Queen of Xing Kingdom, not to mention her kindness and inner-beauty that make Bu Shin fall in love to her so quickly. She became the most sweetheart woman of King, more than the Queen, but it make she bullied by other faction at the castle. Haruki always protected her but sometimes, she injured because some sort of harassment and it make both of Yua and Haruki pissed from the threating action of The Queen's faction.

Yua bandaged Serena's hand that got bruises after fell from the stairs "should we tell the King about this?".

Serena used her haori again "and make them more bullying me? no... beside The Queen would be blaming for this even if this threat wasn't her action".

"Lady Serena, this isn't time to thinking about other person?! What if...".

"Yua, if it's not because Lady Serena order me to kept about this to myself...", Haruki bandaged his hand that scratched too, when he caught Serena to save her "since yesterday, i've had beaten them or told the King".

From far distance after Bu Shin taken Serena with him to the garden after Yua treated her injury, Yua poked Haruki's bicep "you must take care of her, older brother... and take care of yourself, too".

"of course i will".

But what Yua and Haruki frigtened the most happening.

On the night of Summer at the end of her first year at the castle, Serena poisoned at the banquet of her 17th birthday night. Her own life was safe, but she lost her fetus on her womb. Not only that, she even told by doctor that she caught illness that can't be cured. Her liver's ability to prevented her body from illness or cured poison decreased, her body weakened that make her lifespan become short. Illness that caused by that poison. After she caught that illness, that bullying had threating her stopped, maybe because they thought the royalty concubine with short lifespan wouldn't become such a threat anymore to the Queen.

* * *

On the Autumn, not long after she lost her fetus, her body recovered but not for her heart. She touched her tummy, as if held her empty womb. Even if that child wasn't from the man that she loved, she still felt lost of that child, that innocent child who must die because of the cruelty and tricky problem at the castle's life.

"you're here...", Haruki found Serena sit at the riverbank, he covered Serena with his robe "it's colder than before remembering it's the end of Autumn, you can get a cold with that thin cloth, Lady".

"don't fretting too much, i just sit here and enjoying the scenery", Serena lifted her hand and smiled "if you worry that much, you can carried me back".

Haruki smiled wryly "it's been a long time since the last time when you become egoist and ask to spoiled like this".

Serena smirked "since when... right, i guess it happened since i get married with him? Because i realized about my responsibility as a wife and as a soon-to-be-mother...".

"you'll be the best mother that i've ever know...", Haruki smiled proudly, of course she would, he remember how Serena tried to still strong, she even didn't cry even if she lost her child when she apologize to Bu Shin who asked her to not blaming herself of lost that fetus. Haruki grabbed her stretched hand that awaiting to received, only to found out her grasp on his hand tightened than before "...Lady Serena?".

"Haruki, i'll die soon... i had known about it since the doctor told me... that my illness can't be cured and maybe i won't be able survive till twenty years old... All along this time, i never hesitate to do what i want because i don't want have a regret, but there's a thing that always i hold back... i thought i can kept it to myself till my last time but i guess i can't hold it anymore", Serena lifted her face and smiled bittersweetly, her tears flowed freely in the middle of her yearning profile "let me be egoist for the last time, because i don't want regret... i wonder if i can meet you again... how long i can meet you and spending time together with you like this? the reason why i believe you, because you're never lying to me and you're always fulfill your promise... i never asked you before, but... call my name and hold me tight, Haruki... never ever let me go... because i love you...".

Haruki furrowed his eyebrow, face pulled into pained grimace before he hugged her tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't hold her tightly. His body trembled in fear of losing her, his helplessness to couldn't help her to take away her pain and her fear, but what can he did right now just pulled her into his embrace tightly and struggled to keep his tears that on the edge as if he would cry whenever he want.

"without you asking me, Serena... i never ever can let you go... because i love you, too... so madly, that i think i'll better die if you die...".

Serena's tears fell as her eyes shut slowly "then, let me sipping on something i can't compare to nothing... let me know how it felt when you're inside me...".

Haruki knew what it means, Serena ask him to make love with him and he landed his palm to both her shoulder "it's a reckless... you know the risk, right?".

Serena grabbed the hem of his robe and whispering "please, i beg you... i won't regret it...".

Haruki shook his head and pulled her into his embrace one more time "don't beg... because from now on, i'll comply whatever you want and i can't refuse what you ask to me...".

* * *

And not long after that, when the Queen pregnant for the second time, Serena got pregnant for the second time, too. Bu Shin even hugged Serena and give his thank to her, without he know that child wasn't his child. Yua knew Serena confused about how to handle the reaction if that child resembled with his father, but rather than confused, somehow she looked anxious of something, same as her older brother, so Yua asked her older brother to talk with her when they enjoyed the scenery out of the castle at Serena's favorite place, the riverbank of beautiful lake.

"what's wrong? Both of you didn't happy with this?".

"of course i'm happy because right now, i'm pregnant and this child... my child with the only one man that always i love... all of my life, nothing can make me more happy than this", Serena smiled before her face pulled into sorrowful grimace "but at the same time, i'm afraid... how if this child must suffer... because he didn't want born as royalty... because he must born as my child... or even lost his life... like before...".

"not only you who feel that way, because i feel the same... i'm afraid, too...", Haruki kneeled before Serena and wipe her tears that slowly fallen into her cheek "of course i'm happy because you got pregnant and the baby's really there... but i'm afraid of lost you, afraid of lost our child, or lost both of you... after giving birth our child, will you survive? Will our child survive?".

After leaned Serena's head into his shoulder and patted her back for a while, Haruki kissed her forehead before leaned his forehead into Serena's "but there's only one way to go... i know i'm being egoist right now, but i want you to bear this child and survive, Serena... i don't want you and this child leave me, no matter what... so i beg you, survive, Serena...".

Serena smiled and kissed him, Haruki always know how to give her reassurance "...yes".

Yua sighed, somehow relieved even if there's must be still a bit of anxiety "King Bu Shin not that fool, you know? I guess he must take a great care of you and protective of you more than before... beside, there's still be me and older brother by your side, you can rely on us".

* * *

Little Kou Ren who still 8 years old excited to get a little sister or brother from Serena after her mother gave birth Tao "i hope your child soon would be a boy, so i can get little brother after i gets little sister from mommy?!".

Yua giggled and give her advise to the innocent little princess "princess Kou Ren, that child would born as a boy or a girl doesn't matter because the most important is, the mother and her child safe and sound after Lady Serena giving birth".

Serena was deep in thought, the Queen had given birth twice and her children only girl. If she gave birth a boy, who know what would happen to her and her child? Like Yua said before, guards and protection that placed from the King increasing than before. Even if her body weakened that make her just can lay still on her bed nearly everyday, Serena manage to survive till her time to giving birth. Yua was one of nurse that help her to gave birth at that time. At the night under the Fullmoon, Serena gave birth a black-haired blue eyes boy, the same colour of her eyes and hair.

Serena couldn't say anything when she holding her child with tears of joy glistening out of her eyes. At that night when she gave birth Hak, her child with Haruki, nothing can make her more happy than heard his crying when he come to this world as her child with Haruki.

But at that night too, the rebellion was happened. From the doctor's castle, nurse, lady-in-wait and guards at Serena's mansion where she stay collapsed because of incense fulfilled this room had mixed with sleeping draught. They attacked by stranger with the black clothes who covered their face, came from outside and one of them pointed his blade to Serena who holding Hak at her arm.

"forgive us for our rudeness, Lady Serena, but someone ordered us, if you gave birth a boy...".

"if you want to kill me and my child, at least tell me...", Serena looked calm, still holding her child at her arm "who the hell ordered all of you to kill me and my child?".

When she lifted her gaze, they wonder how the royalty concubine's King so calm at this time and her gaze even make them chilled, as if they would stabbed by sharp blade made of ice from that piercing blue eyes. One of them encouraged himself to answer Serena.

"we can't let the concubine's child become the heir of this kingdom".

"all of you still naive, if you think there's only you who had prepared yourself to kill someone", Serena lifted one of her hand and give the sign.

"if you think i'm just weak woman or ordinary nurse, you're wrong, what a naive mercenaries", Yua rushed to Serena's side while throwing her long needle to make the mercenaries collapsed and shielded Serena behind her back with holding her long needle "don't worry, that needle only make you fallen asleep but if you dare to touch the Lady and her child, maybe i'll stab you with my needle that can help you all to sleep forever".

"you're so cool, Yua", Ken Zhu landed from above with Haruki, he held his spear and stand in front of Yua and Serena, shielding both woman behind their back "stand back and turn tail, or we'll send you all right away to heavens...".

Serena blinked "older brother? What are you...".

"heh, is it something wrong if i trying to protect my little sister that caught into the dangerous situation?".

Not take a long time for Haruki and Ken Zhu to beaten all of the mercenaries black and blue, but that mercenaries still kept their mouth shut until their death. After Yua, Ken Zhu and Haruki manage to got rid all of that mercenaries, they checked upon Serena right away.

Ken Zhu landed both of his palm on her shoulder, surprised and worried when he saw his little sister cry "Serena, what's wrong? You're injured? Where does it hurts?".

"because of this... from the first place, i told you, mother and father... i don't want to live on the castle...", Serena managed to slip out her words between her sob while holding her child "but i even didn't given choice to refuse... and what should i do now? I don't want if my child must suffer because he must live at the castle as the heir or the prince...".

"it's been a long time since i saw you crying...", Ken Zhu shushed her, leaned her face into his shoulder and patted her head to comfort her, looking at Haruki and Yua "both of you, i have a plan and you must help me... it's my order as her brother".

* * *

From far distance, Yua looked up forward and pointing at black-haired blue eyes boy that seems just about a year more several months years old "there he is?!".

Looked at Yua and Ken Zhu who arrived, Hak calling out his parents while pointed his uncle "mommy, daddy, old man...".

It make both of his parent and aunt fell into laughter and Ken Zhu who irrtated, shouted at him with his fist in front of Hak's face "dare to say that again, kid?!".

Serena landed her foot at Ken Zhu's face and carried Hak "don't shouted at my child, you jerk".

Ken Zhu wiped the dirt at his face "ouch... i'm glad you're healthy, but looks like you get back your energetic after left the castle with Haruki, huh?".

Serena smirked "you can tell it's because my happiness make my will to live is spewing out".

Yua managed to covered both of Hak's ear "but can't you watch your tongue in front of your child, please?".

Haruki giggled, covered his mouth that pulled into wide grin "looks like he get Serena's bad mouth".

Serena scowled at him "hey, absolutely he get it from your insulting behaviour!?".

Haruki didn't agree about it and crossed his arm "it's from you".

Serena landed one of her palm on her hips "no, it's from you".

"okay, it's enough already... i wonder how can this child who soon-to-be 2 years old can say that if not because he learn that behaviour from his parents... both of you just the same, you know?", Yua carried Hak and take him under her lap "now, Hak, you know who i am, right?".

Hak nodded and lifted his hand to Yua "...beautiful lady".

On instant, Yua fallen to this child and hug him "aw!? he get your good taste and sharp gaze, older brother?! How cute?!".

Ken Zhu narrowed his eyes "discrimination, eh?".

After that, Yua and Serena took a seat at the garden and play with Hak. Haruki and Ken Zhu sat on the veranda, share the liquor each other.

After put his cup, Ken Zhu spoke "Haruki, thank you very much".

"what for?".

"for help me taken her out of the castle".

"nah, i'm the one who must thanked you, if not maybe Serena would still at the castle... for long time, i've already want to taken her away from the castle but i didn't have the right to do that so at that night, i'm really glad, you ordered us to taken her out of the castle...", Haruki couldn't take Serena with him because he thought of her good "you must know, i thought you'll mad at me because i taken her life and i must apologize to you... she needn't leave that luxurious life, she needn't worry about what must we wear or we eat today and lost all of that she have as royalty if i didn't...".

"don't say that, just look at her...", Ken Zhu pointed at Serena who laughing while holding Hak at her lap, make him smiled "she gave birth Hak at 19 years old, she survive longer than the doctor predicted and i never saw her become that happy, neither at the castle nor at our home... as her older brother, i'm ashamed because i never can make her that happy... that's all because of you who stay by her side all along this time... as long as Serena survive and live happily, i can't ask more than this anymore...".

Thanks to Ken Zhu, at that night they manage to escaped Serena and Hak out of the castle Kyuu and their escape plan success. Ken Zhu suggested to cover their escape as abduction. Ken Zhu take Serena and Hak with him while pretend to kidnapping both of them. Haruki pretend to chased after them. Yua pretend to asked help for her and her companinon inside the room that collapsed, she really did a great job to hold and distracting guards of palace. After that, Serena and Haruki live with Hak peacefully and happily in the Kouka Kingdom, on the border of Wind Tribe territory and Xing Kingdom.

"but it reminds me now... that plan really worked out but it feel planned well, don't tell me you has been setting that plan from a long time ago?".

Ken Zhu smirked, smiled proudly of himself "exactly, i suspect about movement of the Queen faction right after Serena lost her fetus and since from that time...".

"since that long?!".

Before Ken Zhu and Yua back to Xing, Ken Zhu told them that he and Yua had married. Looks like after they thought Ken Zhu who lost Serena and Yua who lost Haruki felt so sad and their presence become cure for each other's wound which make Ken Zhu and Yua become so close, so Serena's parents gave their blessing and let them married. Yua even has been bear their child and it really shocked Serena and Haruki. When Hak turned into 2 years old, Yua gave birth Yuria.

* * *

But their peacefulness and happiness life didn't last long. Not long after Yuria was born, Yua insisted to take a part of war and become one of healer staff after she heard that Ken Zhu must take a part as a soldier of war. War between Kouka kingdom and Xing Kingdom where Serena and Yua must lost their husband. After she got news that Ken Zhu disappear, she have no idea than stepped her foot to where Serena and Haruki had settled down but what she saw at that time, just more terrible than whatever has been she saw for all of she saw. At the village where Serena and Haruki had settled down, turned into part of battlefield as well. She found Serena kneeled on the ground, crying histeria while calling Haruki's name.

When she rushed to her side, close enough to saw that scene as crystal clear, Yua dropped her knees on the ground as well after she saw Serena who cried with blank look at her eyes, tears of despair burst out from her eyes and landed at Hak's face that she holding with her right arm while her left arm holding Haruki's head. Both Hak and Haruki's head on Serena's arm, blood streaming down of Haruki's neck to Serena's lap. No matter how she looked around with her constricted eye and laboured breath, Yua couldn't find Haruki's body around here. When Yua turned her head back to Serena who still holding Haruki's head and Hak on her arms, Yua was struck with so much grief that she felt of her heart that shattered into pieces as she saw little Hak hold his father's cheek and asking him to hiopen his eyes.

Ignoring his cheek and his body that dirted by his mother's and his father's blood, little Hak in Serena's arm cupped Haruki's cheek, holding his own tears "daddy, wake up already... mommy won't stop cry if you don't wake up...".

Poor that child who still 2 years old, he didn't know if his father won't wake up again no matter how he tried to wake him up.

"god grief...", Mundok appeared with Youki at his side. He approached Yua and Serena, told them that war had over because Xing Kingdom had surrender and they want to help treated the victims of war into Wind Tribe care.

But when Wind Tribe member under Mundok's lead wanted to approache her, Serena growled at them while holding blade after let Haruki's head rest at her lap. Rather than step back, only Youki who stepped forward.

Mundok warned her "Youki, watch out!?".

Serena stabbed Youki's right bicep but she persisted, she pulling that blade out of her arm and holding her wounded arm while smirking "hmp, this is just scratches...".

When Youki pulled Serena's face into her chest, Serena calmed a bit but not enough to make her aware of her surroundings so she still flailing on Youki's arm "LET ME GO?!".

"calm down, i'm not your enemy!?", ignoring her wounded arm that throbbed everytime Serena hit her, Youki slapped Serena's cheek before cupped her face "look into my eyes?! get yourself together?! Didn't you aware? Your son look this and crying, too?! you shouldn't let him look at this longer as his mother!? you're still alive?! your son still alive?! I understand this is must be hard for you but if you didn't get yourself together, on whom else your son can depend on besides you as his mother?! do you want to leave him alone?".

"Hak...", as she bowed her head, she saw at her own child at her arms, finally snapped to reality out of her shock and kissed her son's forehead, tears of relieved to saw her son still alive despite being covered in blood "forgive me, Hak...".

When Serena collapsed at her, Youki supported her who crying hysterical while holding Hak at her arms and Yua's tremble body approached them to take Haruki's head that landed on the grounds after Serena's body shifted.

"no way... older brother... why... someone please tell me this is just nightmare...", Yua tenderly embraced Haruki's head on her arms and kissed his forehead after saw his face that seems like fall asleep with bloodline streaming of his corner of eyes and his neck "no way... how could you... you moron, you leave your wife and your son that still a child...".

Looking at Serena and Hak, knowing neither her husband nor her older brother can they met again wherever no matter what, Yua lifted her face to the sky "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, STUPID OLDER BROTHER?!".

* * *

After they had taken care for a while at Mundok's mansion, Serena had calmed down and Yua asked her for what happened but looks like it's wrong question.

When Serena saw outside where she saw Yuria and Hak playing together, Serena smiled "just think about your daughter, Yua... i'll take this burden of revenge as my responsibility".

It means Serena knew who had killed her husband and she sought for revenge "even if it means you must lost your own life?".

Serena smirked, throw her usual sharp gaze "that's right... why should i holding back my hatred and didn't take revenge if i have a chance?".

"that's understandable, but how about Hak?", Yua grabbed her shoulder "how about your son if something happen to you? did you really want to die!?".

"don't worry, i won't die... i won't lose from him... that man who had killed my husband, Hak's father...", Serena brushed aside Yua's hand and let single tears of anger and despair fallen out from the corner of her eyes "that man won't be able kill me, because i'm the only one who will absolutely kill him...".

Serena and Yua stood still, opposite on each other choice.

Serena's gaze held hatred and anger that made from all of her sadness that had changed into seeking for revenge of his husband's death as final resolve and she won't change her minds no matter what.

Yua's gaze fulfilled with doubt, confused how to manage this, she didn't stop her because she herself, too angry and wants a punishment worthy of the offender for the crimes he committed to her older brother. She promised to not stop Serena for seeking revenge for her husband but she didn't want lost Serena. After she must lost her husband and her older brother, she simply don't want lost her family again. Only Serena, Yuria and Hak was her family that left.

* * *

Yona kneeled on the ground with tears on her eyes, remember her conversation about Yu Hon's action for dumping all of the heads of prisoners of war in front of Xing Kingdom's Castle Gate at 17 years ago. Soo Won had mentioned about Yu Hon's method are righteous depending on the circumstances but Yona didn't expect that Hak's father and mother was the victim of this war.

Jae Ha and Lily kneeled beside her but only Lily who started, patted her shoulder "Yona...".

"that's fine, i'm okay...", Yona wiped her tears and lifted her gaze again "i won't avert my eyes anymore...".

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Actually, i want to end this fanfic at this chapter but looks like several things that i manage till here make it longer than i expected and the chapter would longer than i planned at the first place. Hope you all enjoy it and didn't disappoint. Anyways, let me know if there's any of you who know 'who' actually 'that man' whose referred by Yua and Serena as the main criminal?  
_


	16. Last Song

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 16 – Last Song**_

 _The last lullaby become the last song that he heard of her mother_

 **.**

* * *

That night, Youki heard the voice of someone singing by accidentally when she passed on the hallway.

.

~ this is your fault, dear ~

~ this is your fault, dear ~

~ Why did you believe him? ~

~ All of that promise was false ~

~ What you follow here ~

~ My beloved had gone nowhere i can found ~

~ Now, stop looking at those all dreams ~

~ Now, destroys those all dreams ~

~ My beloved had gone nowhere i can found ~

~ What seems like the reality changed into the illusion ~

~ There's a punishment for every single fault ~

~ If you're destined for sadness ~

~ There's always a reason ~

~ All of pain had changed into tears ~

~ My tears won't stop fallen ~

~ My beloved had gone nowhere i can found ~

.

When Serena looked up to the sky and singing with those beautiful voice, Youki saw that silent tears fallen on her cheeks glistening between the shining star at the sky on this night as Serena grabbed her son's petite hand that had fell asleep on his beddings beside her. Youki leaned the back of her head on the wall, she hasn't have a husband yet but she understood how wrenched her heart must be. When the song stopped, Youki came inside to covered Serena who had fallen asleep with the blanket, wipe her tears.

As she remembered that song which singing by Serena, Youki realized _"that song... could it be she..."_.

* * *

Serena took a seat beside Youki who re-bandaged her arm that stabbed by Serena a moment ago at their first meet. After her eyes caught the sight of Youki's bandaged arm from the corner of her eyes, Serena turned her gaze to the garden, where Hak slept on Yua's lap while Yua hold Yuria at her arms.

"do you think Hak won't remember what happened to Haruki?".

Youki blinked, it's the first time Serena who first spoke to her "he was still 2 years old and as he grown, i think he won't remember of what happened to your husband because when he saw that scene, he's still too young to remember anything".

"is that so?", Serena smiled sadly, somehow relieved of the fact that her son won't remember the fact of his father's death and felt sad of how her husband must left them behind so fast, she wasn't expected her life would longer than her husband. One more time, she looked Youki's arm "your arm... is it alright?".

"oh, this? This isn't a big problem at all", Youki realized the concern of Serena's guilty face and it make Youki grinned wide "oh, you're worrying about me now? Aw, i don't know you've this part of kindness and you're adorable, Serena".

Serena turned her blushed face from Youki and scowled "you're so annoying".

Youki leaned her palms on Serena's shoulder and poked her cheek "hey, at least let me look at your face~ you're so cute, Serena".

"WHAT?!", Serena scowled, gasped when she turns her head and look into Youki's Amethyst pupils that filled with joy and relieved but for a second, somehow Serena felt the loneliness on her gaze "...what? why do you looking at me like that?".

"nothing, i just feel relieved because finally you're talking with me first, usually always other person who must asked you to talking with you first".

"isn't it because you're the one who talkative?".

"wha-".

"-because i don't think the others talking that much as you did to me".

"Serena!? I don't know you're so mean?!".

Yua looked from the garden and smiled, felt relieved when she saw finally Serena smiled again "looks like she've gone back to normal a bit".

* * *

It's been passed three month, one season from after war between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom ended. That war ended at the end of Winter and it's been the end of Springs at Fuuga. After war ended, all of the victims of war between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom taken under Mundok's Tribe care in Fuuga before they heal enough to come back to their own village after their village repaired. One of the victims was Yua and Serena who get along well with Youki. Youki was the member of noble family that taken care by Mundok after her parents passed away as the victims of war. Youki's father was a warrior of Wind Tribe and Youki's mother was a doctor from Water Tribe. That's why Youki have a calm and clever nature of her mother. At least, it was what Serena learned from observing Youki.

" _sometimes she is a bit clumsy, though"_ , Serena surprised and approaching Youki who tripped cause of a little stone and fall with her face landed on the ground first "Youki!? Are you okay?".

Like always, Youki only smiled before laughing "oh my, why do i always tripped?".

"that's not funny if your head landed first on the ground", Serena wiped the dirt on her face and helped her to gathering dirty laundry that spreading out of the bucket after Youki tripped "geez, i wonder what kind of a man that would marry you soon".

After Serena mentioned it, Youki remembered Serena only 21 yeard old and she had bear a son 2 years old this year, Yua who younger than her even bear a daughter that still infant. Youki compared Serena and Yua with herself that right now had reached 19 years old, yet she still haven't a man that laid his hand to her and asking her to married with "...you won't married again?".

Serena stopped her track suddenly, it make Youki bumped her back and landed on the ground. Youki wanted to scolding her for stop suddenly but when she realized how serious Serena's reaction that become statue now, she realized her question was really a big mistake.

"ah, i'm sorry?!".

"needn't to feel guilty or something... i'm the one who asked you first, right? So, it's alright if you asked me, too", this time Serena turned her head and smiled wryly that stung into Youki's heart but Serena leaned her face on her palm after kneeled before her "tell me, what make you asking that? Do you think i must married again?".

"what i mean, if we think about your son... he's still too young when his father passed away, is it really okay... if he grown without the figure of his father? Not to mention you're still young, kind-hearted and beautiful. I believe there must be a man would agree to married you out here", somehow Youki relieved when she felt soothing aura from Serena had back and her face pulled into curious one, not tense again like before.

"even if i'm a widow with a 2 years old son? Sometimes, Hak really a mischievous child and hard to handle, i bet his father would busy to handle Hak on his hands if he was still alive...", Serena snickered, heard that ridiculous statement of her friend, she helped Youki to stand again and continue their track to the riverbank "...i'm not that kind, you know? Actually, Hak's father was my second husband".

Just after they took a seat at the riverbank and put the bucket filled dirt clothes, Youki turned her head after heard something shocked her "WHAT?!".

"my first marriage only happen because of our family matchmaking, we separated after i lost my first child because we must lost that child, because i let that child die when the fetus still on my womb and that's how my relationship with Haruki happened...", without told Youki out loud about her true identity as royalty concubine, Serena told Youki what happened between her and Haruki that make them have Hak as her child "looks like i really have a bad luck with the man, so i didn't think i can married again... beside... the only one that i love all this time only the late Hak's father, my last husband, Haruki... there's no one like him anymore and even if i must lost everything, i won't regret it... i'm sure i can't love anyone more than when i love Haruki".

When she turned her head and smiled, after what she said to her, Serena surprised when Youki crying "oh, my... Youki?! Why are you crying?".

Youki covered her face after washing her face with the water of river "it's nothing?! This is only because something gotten into my eyes?!".

"how can you say it's nothing with that face?", Serena grasped Youki's wrist to lower her palm of her face, her eyes swollen by tears "oh my, your face is a mess... it's too late, i've had seen that, you're really crying".

"you're so strong, Serena... i don't know if i can still alive or not if i'm on your position".

" _just if you know, i'm not that strong... you're the one who strong, Youki..."_ , Serena chuckled when she wiped her tears "you're a crybaby as always...".

"Serena, i never ask you before, but... i know, you and Yuria had mentioned that your family had lost contact with you and Yuria for many years, but it's really okay if you...".

"or exactly, our family relationship had broken up, our relationship as family had discontinued after my elopement with Haruki".

That statement enough to make Youki dropped into silence and after Youki frozen at her place for a while, Serena asked her back to Mundok's mansion clan quickly. When they had back to Mundok's mansion clan, only when Yua looked frantic over something and want take Serena far away from this place while she holding Yuria at her arms but bad luck for her who can't find Hak so fast. Serena understood the reason of Yua's unusual behaviour after she meet with Mundok's guest and one of the guest carrying her son.

"...Lady Serena?", Yu Hon who carried Hak on his arms approaching three woman who gather on the courtyard "what are you doing here?".

On instant, Serena taken Hak back from his arm and hug him tightly "bring back my son?!".

Little Hak on Serena's arm lifted his face "mom? What's wrong?".

Youki confused, it wasn't like Serena to lost her comfort like that and she didn't know actually who these people who make Serena threw her death glance as if the man who carrying her child was her worst enemy "Serena? Are they your acquaintances?".

Yu Hon smirked "that's right, long time no see you, you're really looks well, Lady Serena...".

The same smirk appeared on Serena's face, she knows she must face this man because if she wasn't, that man won't let her go that easily.

"should we talk inside then? But first... let me take him into his beddings first", Serena carried Hak inside and give her best smile "now, it's time to take a nap, just go to sleep with little sister Yuria, okay?".

Hak lifted his palm on his temple because he know, the best choice right now only following her mother's order "yes, ma'am...".

.

Mundok, Yu Hon, Il and Serena gathered in Mundok's room. Only tense silence lingered on the middle of air in this room till Youki brought the tea inside. After Youki leave the room and eavesdropped with Yua from beside that room, the conversation starting by Yu Hon.

Yu Hon took a sip of his tea before speaking first; to the point "from what i heard, you've gave birth a boy, he should become the heir if it's not because of you who taken him out of castle or... don't tell me, your exclusive bodyguard was the father? That child very resembled with him".

"right, he is my husband and he is the father of our lovely child", Serena smiled with such soft aura before her soothing aura turned into sharp aura like her face that turned into frown "and he was one of the victim from that war... you're really did a great job, eh? after Xing Kingdom surrender, you're really good for gave back our nation's countryman that has taken as the prisoners of war with dumping their head in front of Xing Kingdom's Castle Gate".

Il wasn't talked because he wasn't sure how to handle the sharp and tense conversation between Serena and Yu Hon. Even Mundok flinched at this because he never know this part of Serena.

Even if felt irritating of her insult, Yu Hon wasn't the man that easily to dropped down "from what i know, King Bu Shin really love you and if you aren't the royalty concubine just because your family's status as a noble lower than the Queen, you'll fit to become the Queen... how can you ignoring his feelings?".

"are you lecturing me now? i don't want heard that from you who know nothing?! I don't want if you judging me that i had ignored the other man's feeling?!", Serena rises from her seat and looked down to Yu Hon, even if her tears already on the edge, her soothing aura changed into the sorrowful venomous aura that piercing as her eyes, she never lost her confident as royalty and whoever looked at her, they would saw the proud of the Queen at hers "one thing must you remember, think of this as sort of my prophecy to you, Yu Hon... you could never become the King of this nation even if you're the crown prince, because with this, King Joo Nam must be realized of your capability... you're not fit to be the King".

"look at yourself before you insulting me, you're just an royalty concubine who runaway from the castle life just because you thought the castle's life wasn't suit with you, you're not different with a courtesan who playing around with whoever man you like".

Serena furrowed her eyebrows, face pulled into anguish and anger of herself and of whoever at the Kyuu castle that make her must stepped down out of the castle but didn't find the right word to respond Yu Hon's insult. Suddenly, Youki slid opened the door, wide and hard, came in without permission. She landed her palm on Yu Hon's cheek. She really slapped Yu Hon's face, hard enough to make a scratches on Yu Hon's cheek that gotten from Youki's claw, blood spilled out of the scratches and the corner of his mouth.

Serena's eyes widened, hard to believe what happened in front of her eyes "Yo-Youki?".

"heh, so your blood is still red, too? don't think i'm afraid of blood, because i'm finished yet!?", Youki lifted her hand once again, prepare to slap Yu Hon's face again, just if Serena wasn't stop her with caught her wrist from behind her "wait, what are you doing, Youki!?".

"Serena, please don't stop me and if you interrupt me, i'll slap you too, because right now my head boiling as if it would exploding...", Youki threw her death glance towards Serena who let her wrist go, for the first time Serena jerked back by younger woman in front of her. Serena still wasn't understood, what make Youki become this angry and Youki threw her sharp glance that fulfilled with anger and hatred to Yu Hon "take back your word...".

Yu Hon still surprised but he persisted "what do you mean?".

"your word to Serena just now... i don't care if you're the crown prince or a hero for this country but for me, you're only strict person who have no human heart-kindness!? Dumping the head of the prisoners of war from Xing Kingdom? You think how much people as the victims of war who must suffer because of your action?! Serena only one of those people who must suffer due to your cruel action?!".

Even if flinched a bit of Youki's anger, Yu Hon wasn't the type of a man who would stepped back just because of a woman's anger "what's the matter with you? Lady Serena would be safe and sound here under General Mundok's tribe care, she can smile and live happily with her son so what's the problem? And what i do after Xing Kingdom surrendered only depending on the circumstances as the right method's to suppressing them so they won't resist or would thinking twice before resist".

Yua who hid behind Serena all along stepped forward "and you didn't aware what you did only make the chain of hatred started?!".

"Yua...", Serena lifted her hand to halt Yua before turning her head towards Yu Hon "if what you thought as the power of this Kingdom was the truly power with scaring them and dumping their head to other nation's then you'll only become tyrant and as i know, King Joo Nam wasn't that fool and cruel. As the wise King, King Joo Nam must be know what the best, the power of cruelness who only terryfing people or the power of kindness that reassurance people's heart and you would get your own karma soon for what you did".

Youki clenched her fist, really, this man in front of her really make her hate him instantly for his ignorance "the first time i met Serena was... when she embraced decapitated head of her husband while try to shielding her child that still infant on her other hands... her child still infant when he saw his own father's decapitated head on her mother hand so looks like he didn't remember and we are grateful of that, but it's take a month for Serena to be able to smile again?! Do they who have a grief not allowed to smile and laugh again? Don't be kidding!? Are you even have a heart as a human?".

"Youki, it's enough already", Serena patted Youki's shoulder and when Youki turned her head behind, she gasped as she saw for the first time, Serena smiled brightly with teary eyes before Serena pulled her hand and dragged her out of the room to beside.

After she slid closed the door behind her, Serena pulled Youki into her embrace "when looking at you who talking like that about me, really... why you didn't aware of how strong and good you are as a woman? thank you so much, Youki... looks like i found one more my family here".

"but... looking at you at that time really wrenching my heart... as if i saw my mother...", Youki sobbed, digging her finger on Serena's back as if she would break and her life depending on Serena, the beautiful figure who hugging her really lovely and she wanted her as her family, too.

Outside at the riverbank, Youki told her about mother that killed by enemy's army from Kai Empire. After her father killed by soldier in front of her mother's eyes, Youki saw her mother only clinging into her father's corpse.

"no matter how much i called her, my mother wasn't move at all and in the end... before she killed by that soldier, she looked so calm when she looked at me with bright smile on her face and crying, as if wanted to tell me that she's apologize for leaving me and followed my father".

Youki survive that time because Mundok came in time, but Youki's parents had die, so Mundok taken her to Fuuga and since that time, Youki was under Mundok's tribe care because neither her father nor her mother have a family related again.

As she calmed herself, Youki had stopped crying and smiled wryly "maybe because i remember of my mother at that time, i can't help it but want to help you with whatever i can do".

Serena squeezed Youki's arm while looking up to the blue sky "you're really a good and kind-hearted girl, Youki... and i haven't given you a single gratitude...".

"gratitude? What for?".

Serena smiled, this time she wasn't hid anything in front of her and tell her about herself from what happened to her since she married with Bu Shin till she went to Kouka Kingdom, except what she saw happened to Haruki that night "after i caught Haruki's head and run away without destination, i realized not far from the place where Yua and all of you found me, there's a steep cliff and high enough to make me lost my life... i wonder will i meet with him again if i dropped myself down to that cliff?".

Youki surprised at her confession and gasped even if she wasn't confused. Sort of her reflex, she hugged her for a while till Serena broke the hug and closed her eyes.

After closed her eyes for a while, Serena lift her gaze and smile softly to Youki "just remember this, Youki... This world is cruel. Your naivety won't make you long live, that's why i always warn you about it".

"but, even if this world is cruel-".

"-this world is cruel, but it's too beautiful to forget and stay still, there's still so many beautiful thing in this world that make me want to survive and can't give up yet... my precious memory with Haruki and our precious son... and other family that can i make and find again, like Yua, Yuria and you, Youki... for those who i love and who loved me too, i want to stay alive", Serena caressed her face and smiled brightly "for bringing me back to reality, to make me realized that i'm not left behind all alone, and for all of your care to us, thank you very much... i'm really grateful, to meet with you in this world...".

Her eyes felt hot with overwhelming feeling on her chest and she burst out her tears one more time while hugging Serena.

Serena chuckled "oh my, why are you crying again? What a crybaby...".

"you're the one who always being so mean, Serena?!".

Serena sighed, right, it's because her confession so she wipe her face with her sleeve "sshh... a woman shouldn't let her tears fallen and crying so easily in front of the other person, you know? Stop crying or your eyes would swollen and worsen your beautiful face".

* * *

Jae Ha whistled from what they saw just now "wow, Hak's mother really a badass woman".

Kija mumbled "looks like his arrogant and rudeness nature was he inherited from his mother".

Shina felt warmth of the scene which he saw how Hak's mother love Hak, he wonder if it was the loneliness of someone who wanted to get closer to his mother? "but... i think she is really a good woman... and a great mother...".

Yun and the other agreed about it.

After told them that she had made Yuria and Tae Yeon fell asleep, Yua explained this happened when Youki still unmarried and smirked "and look what will happen after this, it's so interesting".

* * *

Mundok had explained about Youki's background, including what happened with her parents to Yu Hon and Il but it wasn't mean Mundok would shut his eye for what she did to Yu Hon. As they predicted, when Serena and Youki back after the sunset, Mundok scolded her "Youki, apologize to the prince Yu Hon?!".

Youki turned her head "no way?! Why i must?!".

Enough for all of this exertion between Youki and Mundok, Serena sighed heavily and hiding Youki behind her back "General Mundok, please don't violent to her, she remembering about her own mother because of me and i just manage to calmed her down, so i beg you to calming her down by yourself if you make her cry again".

Youki smacked her bicep from behind "don't speaking as if i'm a crybaby?!".

Serena smirked "yes, you are".

"you're so mean?!".

"that's alright, General Mundok... nothing useless in this world and because of this incident, my little brother become so taken with one woman but in this case...", Yu Hon patted Mundok's shoulder before sigh heavily and scrathcing his head, get a migrain suddenly before throw his gaze to Youki "even if you hate me, looks like you must used to me, Lady Youki".

Youki peeked her head, still hiding behind Serena "of course i'm angry with you because your harsh word to Serena, but what did you mean?".

"let me explain... before we go home tomorrow, i have one request to Lady Youki", Il grabbed both of Youki's arm with sparkling eyes "will you marry me?".

Youki's jaw dropped "...eh?".

Yua surprised "...what?".

Serena blushed before enormous smile appear on her face "oh my...".

* * *

Little Hak confused when he look her mother packing something on her back "mom? What are you doing?".

Serena smiled and carrying him "we're leaving this place, dear".

Not long after Youki given proposal by Il, before Youki taken to Hiryuu castle, Serena asked Yua to come with Youki and accompanying her to Hiryuu castle while Serena taken little Hak with her to leave Fuuga.

After heard from Yua about that, Youki pursued her and find Serena in front of Fuuga's gate "Serena, wait?! are you really leaving?".

With little Hak on her arms and bag on her back, Serena turned her head "what is it? You're feel lonely without me now?".

Youki scowled but not decline that fact "we are get along well together all this time and you've had become my dear friend, beside i'm worried about you and your son, you're really reckless".

"do you have a right to tell me that? You're the one who reckless!?", Serena flicked her finger on Youki's forehead "just worry of yourself, you'll live on the Hiryuu castle after you married with that chubby-face carefree prince, right?"

"your words harsh as usual... but why must I worry about?", Youki tilted her head "Il really a good man and looks like his carefree would make us get along well... beside, unlike Yu Hon, i thought he would be good to teasing".

"...what are you, a sadistic?".

"aw, i just take you as the example".

Serena lifted her hand on her face, now she sounds like her and it make her want to laugh, but she still feel uneasy about the fact that Youki would live on the castle and that's why she asked Yua to come with Youki "...i only can hope you'll live long and what i mean, even if your husband really a good man, it doesn't mean the people surroundings you would be the same, right? I believe about Il, he is really a good man but i don't believe about people around him at the castle and that place, who know if your life in the castle sometimes would be hard even if you're a good woman?".

"Serena, i know what happened to you really hard and it make you hard to believe someone... but if you can believe me, can you depend on someone sometime? Think about your son too, your health sometimes make me worry...".

"aristocrats truly are bothersome beings and i only want my son can live freely as he wants, of course i always thinking what the best for him... that's why i taken him out of the castle and i have no regret of left the castle...", Serena patted Youki's head "don't worry about me, Youki. Because as long as my family still alive, i won't die that easily... beside, Haruki would scolded me for come to him so quickly while our son still this little".

After Serena smiled with that soft look to her, Youki can't help it but hug her for a long time.

"...let me heard your voice before you go".

Serena nodded "of course".

After Youki caught Serena's beautiful voice, sometimes Youki ask her to singing for her and like this time, she would comply her request

"that's nice effort to halt her, Lady Youki?!", Yua stopped herself while holding Yuria on her arms, stand behind Youki and Serena before she scolding Serena for left her behind with Youki without parting.

Serena convinced them this wasn't their last meet so she thought it needn't to say good bye to them but since she caught by Youki and Yua in the halfway, so she have no choice. She asked her son "say what to your aunt, dear?".

Little Hak bowed his head "thank you for take care of us all this time".

Youki hugged little Hak while rub her cheek onto little Hak's cheek "aw, i wonder if he would become handsome when he grown adult~".

Serena giggled "of course he is, he is really very resemble with his father, except his hair and his eyes".

"fine, i'll give birth a cute girl?!", Youki make her mind and smirked while pointing Hak "so... can you give him to me as my son-in-law soon? With that, you and i really will become family, right?".

Serena shook her finger, wide grin on her face "not so fast, Youki... but it isn't bad idea".

* * *

After parting with Serena that time, only third time she could meet with Serena.

First, when her wedding ceremony with Il held at Hiryuu palace.

Second, after she gave birth Yona.

Third, when Yona's first birthday.

Mundok was the one who has looking for Serena and her son, bringing both of them with him to Hiryuu castle due to Youki's or Il's request. She understand if they couldn't meet that often but she still missed her. That night on the beginning of Springs, at her favourite garden, in the middle of Cherry Blossom trees, Youki who couldn't fall asleep that night decide to walking around and suddenly, she heard such a nostalgic sounds of someone singing.

.

~ The quiet sea at night strengthens the pain ~

~ As I close my eyes, I can revive the days when we joked with each other ~

~ The time we piled up together is way too long ~

~ And I'm no longer able to stop the tears that seems to be flowing ~

.

When Youki found Serena's figure sits under the biggest Cherry Blossom trees, Youki jumped into her and make her surprised.

Serena chuckled "hey, can't you stop jump into me every time we meet again?".

"it can't be helped, though... i missed you?! Where's Hak? you don't come alone here, right?".

Serena smiled, nodded her head "yes, he is with General Mundok, Yua and Yuria right now after Yua take General Mundok with her to looking for us... he get high fever though after Yua taken care of him, his condition better now... looks like he exhausted, so can you let him rest here with Yua for a while?".

"you must rest too, you looks so pale", Youki gasped, frown when she grabbed Serena's hand "hey, how long you've been here? Your body felt so cold".

"looks like i can leave Hak on Mundok's care, but i must tell you with my own mouth... please forgive me, for always make you worry and for all difficult that you've get from me till my last time... i'm sorry, and thank you... for always encouraging me...", Serena cupped Youki's face, tears on her eyes with sad smile on her face when she leaned her forehead into hers before she kissed her forehead "even if our friendship only have ephemeral time but i'm really blessed to have you as my family... please remember me even if only sometimes and don't forget me... let's meet again at the afterlife and i'll surely waiting for you no matter how long it will be...".

Before Youki knew how to respond, Serena's body turned into Cherry Blossom's petal floated in the middle of air and spreading after blown away of the wind.

"no way...", Youki dropped to her knees and crying, screaming out loud her sadness while she grabbing the beautiful petal of Cherry Blossom on her hands "SERENA!?".

Transparent figure hugged her from behind and whisper _"please don't cry, Youki... you'll be the Queen soon, so you must become strong"_.

Youki gasped, still can she heard the voice of someone singing around here.

.

~ My heartbeat trembles a bit as i hold my hand over my chest ~

~ I never thought about how our tomorrow would never come ~

~ The dawn of goodbye is approaching and my cold fingers tremble ~

~ Once the morning comes, it seems like a mere lie ~

~ It comes to my mind; the day when we meet ~

~ It won't come back the second time ~

.

That transparent figure let her go _"good bye, Youki"._

Youki turned her head behind, only to found nothing and she was all alone here. She wiped her tears and hauled herself up on her foot but her tears still fallen when she looked up to the sky where the Fullmoon shining in the middle of the darkness at the night had changed into the Sunrise at the dawn "good bye, Serena... just wait for me even if it'll take a long time because i won't die that fast...".

Behind her, Mundok and Yua arrived, Mundok standing beside Yua who cried while holding Yuria on her arms.

Mundok held unconscious injured little Hak on his arms, bowed his head "forgive us, my Queen... but...".

"needn't to tell me anything... i had known...", Youki gently carressed little Hak's head before she lifted her gaze "let's go... there's something that must i explained to both of you... about his parent's death...".

* * *

When little Hak opened his eyes, he rubbing his head that hurt before looking around "...mom?".

What he knew and he understand, just last night he heard her mother's last lullaby and he has been left behind all alone.


	17. The Fateful Night of Related-Blood

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 17 – The Fateful Night of Related-Blood**_

 _When the blood spilled again and the sacrifice needed for the sake their beloved one_

 **.**

When Mundok and Yua put Hak and Yuria on Yua's room at the Hiryuu castle, Youki waited at King Hiryuu's mausoleum after she told Mundok and Yuria to go there after that when she brought herself to King Hiryuu's mausoleum at King Hiryuu's Shrine.

Youki looked around before she talking "three of you, show yourself in front of me".

As Youki lower her head, she looked at three spirit with White, Blue and Green who kneeled in front her "Guen, go to my daughter's room to kept an eye for her and Shuten, go to Yua's room to kept an eye for Hak and Yuria, both of you must stay there till i finished my business with Yua and General Mundok. Abi, you must stay here to watch both of them and tell me if something happen while i'm still on the other dimension, understood?".

"as you wish, Queen", with that three of the first generation Dragon Warriors spirit dispersed on their own task.

Not long after that, Mundok and Yua came and Youki turned her back "so, can we start now?".

Mundok asked "start what for?".

Youki pulled out her necklace (which surprised Yona and the others who still watching reflect of the past), because Youki wearing the Eyes of the Moon. Like Yua did, Youki poured blood inside little bottle which her spell a bit different with Yua, her aura and spiritual power stronger than Yua "in the name of the descendants from lost Dragon Riders Clan who held the Eyes of the Moon, show me the way to past that recorded through these blood".

* * *

Serena sung the lullaby as always for Hak which become the last song to her son. After studying her son's sleeping profile, Serena kissed little Hak's forehead before whispering sadly "good night, Hak...".

Yua slid opened the door "are you really leaving?".

Serena took the sword, her late husband's sword which she slipped onto her waist before she get out of the room "yes, sometimes, the death of someone could save many life".

"what you chose right now... that's only the path to the death!? are you intended to die and leave your son alone? He's still 4 years old?!".

"...before we meet Youki, i thought if i die, i can meet with Haruki at the afterlife but she make me realized that i didn't left behind all alone, i'm still have my child and i'm glad, i still alive... it's worth it to take back what had taken from you, right?", Serena grasped her sword's handle before look at the sky "but this must ended by my hand... because it won't reach end if i didn't face this, this would reach end only if one of us die and i won't die if he hadn't die on my hand... because of that, i won't give up".

"and you want to ended even if you have to risk your life?".

"don't underestimate me, i haven't fallen yet... if i win, i'll stay alive with my son but if i lose, I and Hak would eventually lost our life".

"at least, let me come with you, then".

"you can't... just think about your daughter..." Serena hauled herself up to horse before smiled "please, just take care of my son, and if i didn't come back... needn't to looking for me...".

"Serena!?", Yua wasn't sure to where Serena actually go, but she has a feeling that Serena has set up her minds to take revenge on Haruki's death. The problem's now, she wasn't sure where Serena was going and she even wasn't knew actually who the main culprit was?

Her daydream ended when her leg caught by small figure who clinging into her leg "Hak? what are you doing?".

"Auntie, where's mommy? Just now, daddy wake me up after told me to stop mommy, if not mommy would be in danger".

One thing you can believe of a children on little Hak's age; they won't lie to you. Yua panicked but trying to keep calm. After she take the horse to go, little Hak insisted to come with him, he know the path which taken by her mother after all. There's no time so without thinking twice, Yua take Hak with her which they caught by Mundok in the halfway.

* * *

Serena put some flowers and praying in front of her late husband's gravestone before singing.

~ lost purpose in the lost halfway ~

~ come and take me go away ~

~ just that what i want ~

~ this is your protection, you're mine ~

~ look at me now ~

~ can you heard that i'm crying? ~

~ can you heard why i'm crying? ~

~ How can this happened to us? ~

A footsteps stopped itself for a few meters behind Serena "your voice really great to heard like always".

Looks like that person she waited for had come "this remembering me of that night... so, finally you acknowledge that you're the main culprit of my husband's death?".

That footsteps approached her one more time "why do you think like that?".

Serena stood up on her knee and grab her sword's handle as the warning "why do you come here, then? I only told you at the letter, i'll waiting at the place where you chopped his head off at the battlefield...".

Caught Serena's warning, that man stop his step only a meters behind Serena "am i not allowed to visit a grave of my childhood friend? He is my brother-in-law, too".

"not again... after you killed him in cold-blooded at that night, you aren't his friend anymore", Serena turned her head after stand with that anger look on her eyes "and i didn't think of you as my older brother anymore, Ken Zhu...".

For a while, Ken Zhu closed his eyes, remembering what happen here "right, on that night...".

* * *

In the middle of fire that burned the village into ash, slowly and surely. The village fulfilled by a ruckus of someone asking for help, trying to safe their own self and the crying children and woman.

Haruki holding his sword at his hand, looked down at the village that burning "it's impossible... the war had ended, so why do they come here?", as he saw the soldier of Xing Kingdom come from far distance, Haruki turn his head to Serena who carrying little Hak on her arms "Serena, run far away, take Hak somewhere safe with you".

Serena surprised and turn her head "wait, how about you!?".

"General Mundok and the others must be aware of this with that smoke, they would come here eventually so i'll hold them as much i can to help the other villagers run away".

"that's a reckless?!".

"indeed, but what if they found out about you? after Xing Kingdom surrendered and Lord Yu Hon agree for bring back the prisoners of war just yesterday, they have no reason for attacking us again like this moreover why do they attack this village of all village on the border? There's still so many village closer to the border to attacked if they still want to take revenge, except... if they are pursuing us...", Haruki's gaze and voice enough to show his concerned minds before he turned his head again "you must hide somewhere with Hak, i'll face this to make sure...".

Serena shook her head, halt his word and grab his sleeve "no, i have bad feeling for this... don't ask me to run away alone?!".

"you're not alone, think about Hak, too", Haruki put his palms on little Hak's eyes for kissed Serena's forehead, Serena's wet eyelids and down to her sexy lips for a while before cupped her face and lean his forehead into hers "believe me, i'll come back to you, i'll always be with you, i promise".

"don't you dare to die on me...", Serena hid little Hak's face to her chest to cover his eyes when she gave her sweetest kiss to Haruki before she furrowing her eyebrow and let her single tears dropped out of the corner of her eyes "because if you die, i won't forgive you, ever...".

Haruki nodded and smile wryly, ruffling his son's head before kissed his son's forehead "Hak, take care of your mom, okay?".

Same as Hak, Haruki alone was able to stand so many soldiers, his stong will to keep alive and protect his beloved make him persisted even with his body sustained so many injuries. The last enemy must he taken down wasn't someone that he want to face, though.

"you're really terrible warrior, Haruki... to taken down you alone, an army that i brought here still not enough, eh?", Ken Zhu clasped his hand before pulling out his swords "but looks like they have a great job to make you are in such a state, enough for me to take your head".

Both of once close friend and related family caught theirself on this situation, trapped by the cruel fate that made one of them must lost his life. As his opponent's sword stabbed his chest, piercing his body that kneeled to his knees before his body dropped on the ground after Ken Zhu pulled out his sword and make blood splattered onto his body and the ground beneath him.

Ken Zhu grasped Haruki's collar "why... why you don't fight back when i swung my sword? Why did you stop your sword?!".

Haruki coughed hard, laboured breath as his blood out of his mouth "because... you're still my friend... and my family... Serena would cry if... i kill you...".

"you're too kind, and i understand, that's why Serena fallen into you...", Ken Zhu stood up and let go of Haruki's collar, raising his sword "but in the middle of the war, your naivety only kill you".

Slowly, Haruki closed his eyes as the fragments of memory run down inside his head, Serena's the most beautiful smile with tears on her eyes while she holding their son, the moment after Serena gave birth Hak _"Hak, protect your precious... forgive me, Serena... looks like i can't fulfill my promise this time... even if you won't forgive me... i'm sorry for leave your side... but you must stay alive without me..."_.

Serena gasped, her heart felt hurt as if her heart stabbed by a sword. She knew something must happen to Haruki so she stepped her foot back to the village. When Serena arrived at that place, it was when she saw Ken Zhu chopped off Haruki's head of his body that laying on the ground. Serena showed herself when Haruki's head that chopped off of his body by Ken Zhu's hand. Before Ken Zhu took his head, Serena racing over Ken Zhu who still froze at his feet. She didn't know why she doing this, because what she knew, her body moved first before her minds. With holding little Hak tightly on her other arms, Serena carried Haruki's head and run far away from that place without looking back. She just ran far away from that place without knowing her destination. Tears fallen freely of her eyes, tears of shock and mixed feeling of what she just saw.

" _someone, please tell me... please tell me, this is just nightmare... please wake me up from this nightmare..."_ , as Serena stumbled herself down the ground, she keep protecting little Hak on her arms and when Haruki's head dropped to the ground before her, Serena crawled and clinging his head again "no way... you promised me... that you'll come back to me... and you'll always by my side, right...", Serena looked at the sky with desperately, screaming "HARUKI?! COME BACK, HARUKI!? DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!?".

For unknown time, Serena only kneeled on the ground and called out Haruki's name. She let her hysterical cry burst out while held little Hak that started crying too while holding Haruki's head, begging him to come back to her till her voice become hoarse, as if her tears won't stop fallen.

* * *

"i don't want believe this, why...", as a single tears fell on her cheeks, Serena's gaze turned to hatred and anger one when she pointing her sword to Ken Zhu "why... of all people on this world, it must you who killed him with your own hand? Tell me why, Ken Zhu?!".

"it doesn't matter for me if you didn't think of me as your older brother, because from the first place, i never thought of you as my little sister... because i always thought of you as a woman and i love you, Serena...".

"are you insane? You're my cousin!?".

"you have no right to blame me because you think how my feeling when i can't make you as mine and must let you fell to other man's hand!?".

"If in the end you'll kill him, then why you helped us to run away out of the castle that night?".

Ken Zhu explained that he only wanted Serena's happiness, same as Haruki but he ordered by Bu Shin to take Serena and her son back to the castle, with Haruki's head as the compensation of Serena's betrayal "even if the King know about your relationship with Haruki and the true bloodline of Hak's vein, he forgive you because he love you... but i won't give you back to the castle... not again, i can't let you fallen to other man's hand again!?".

"and just because of that, you kill him? you're the one who egoist, and you even don't aware of what had you done to Haruki and to me...", Serena clenched her fist before lift her face "no, your own feeling is a sinful itself!?".

Ken Zhu blinked "what do you mean?".

This time Serena's voice turned into calm but it was just like the calm wind before the storm "there's an unwritten law that you shouldn't fallen in love and above all, married with your own cousin, do you know why?".

"why do you talking about that now?".

"because there's a possibility that the cousin actually a sibling...", Serena told out loud Ken Zhu about the fact of their family's secret, that Serena's father was unfaithful because he have an relationship with Ken Zhu's mother and Ken Zhu born by accident. Serena's mother always cried over the fact that her husband unfaithful and the only reason why Serena's father always make a distance between him and Ken Zhu like Serena did, why Serena's father adopted Ken Zhu and gave him his freedom to chose his own path, because Serena's father didn't want if he frustated after know that Ken Zhu and Serena were sibling from the unfaithful man that decide to hiding this fact for keep their family's good name "looks like our father doing such a wrong choice, because in the end, you have that forbidden feeling... you shouldn't love me because we were sibling, older brother!?".

Ken Zhu covered both his eyes with his palms "that's why you always make a distance between us and receive the marriage proposal of King Bu Shin? So you can go far away from me?".

Serena's expression answered all of that, and Ken Zhu fell into severe broken-heart laughter as if he laughed at himself "...so what's the problem? before i decide to married Yua, i had known about it".

Serena gasped, that fact hurt her even more "then how could you still kill **him**?!".

Ken Zhu cut her word "but i love you more than him?! I love you first before him?! Even if i tried to forget my feeling towards you and wanted turned it to Yua but i can't?! Till now, i still love you and what left from him only your illegitimate child with him that resemble with his father, and i'll send him to his father's side".

"not a chance!? you must kill me before that!?", as Serena swung her sword to Ken Zhu, Ken Zhu hold her attack with his sword.

They started fighting with their sword each other that dancing in the middle of the air, flowers petal floating around surrounding them till Ken Zhu manage to make Serena dropped her sword down. Without gave a chance to her to take back her weapon, Ken Zhu toppled her down on the ground before his hand clutching her neck.

"don't worry, i'll send your son after i send you to the other side... rest in peace, so you won't suffer again... so after that, i can finally die...".

With that, Serena's eyes widened when looking at Ken Zhu's tears that slowly fell from the his eyes.

Small figure fell from above and landing on Ken Zhu's back, that little fist smacked Ken Zhu's back of head and tearing out his hair "LET GO, OLD MAN?! LET GO OF MOMMY?!".

Thanks to little figure's effort, after Ken Zhu let his hand go of her, Serena coughed and gasping for air before choked, eyes widened again in surprise when she clutch her neck "HAK?!".

"this filth child?!", without doubt, Ken Zhu slammed little Hak to the ground beneath him after he grabbed his collar, make little Hak yelp in pain. Little Hak choked when Ken Zhu clutching his nephew's neck with one arm while his other arm holding knife that he pointed to little Hak's eye "what a illegitimate child... the same colour of your hair especially your eyes that you inherited from Serena... it really make me feel disgusting...".

Her will to protect her son and her anger for all his insults toward her child and late husband had make her hauled herself up to her knees, Serena swung her sword to Ken Zhu from behind "LET GO OF MY SON!?".

Ken Zhu dodged her sword with knife on his hand and hit little Hak's head with the butt of his knife. Serena stabbed his arm after that and when he let little Hak's go, Serena rushed to her son. Ken Zhu's sword that intended to piercing little Hak's body, cut Serena's back who had hugged little Hak to protect him. Mundok landed from above before Ken Zhu and cut him with his spear while shielding Serena who holding little Hak behind his back. The corner of his only eye caught the scene behind him for his horror, blood streaming down to the ground from Serena's back who holding little Hak on her arms, the light go out of her eyes who holding her son's covered blood tremble body.

Mundok turned his head angrily "you pointed your sword to kill a woman and children? do you have no shame!?".

Several arrow landed on Ken Zhu's back and one of that arrow stabbed his heart. It make him turned his head behind where he saw Yua looking at him, stood behind him a few meters with anger and sadness at her eyes.

"...Yua", Ken Zhu choked, his blood spilled out of his mouth when his body collapsed to the ground "why...".

"good bye, Ken Zhu. Let's meet again at the afterlife...", Yua lay her bow down and smiled sadly with tears on her eyes, approaching them and kneeled above his head lay on the ground and carressed his face "before you die, tell me one thing... do you ever love me? even just a bit... even just for a while...".

"...you didn't aware? If you give me more time... if i have more time to spending with you and Yuria... of course i love you... if not, Yuria won't born...", Ken Zhu lifted his hand to cupped Yua's face "needn't to tell Yuria... about her father... because i didn't expect to forgive... and i apologize... i'm really bad father and husband... for you two...".

"heh, that's what you'll get if you're underestimate a woman... a woman is able to do anything for the sake their beloved, even if their body must covered in blood, even if she must lost her life", Serena crawled into sitting position, lean her back to big stone behind her while wrapped little Hak on her embrace "i think you're really insane, older brother... but i'm wrong, you're just too afraid to keep alive and you're too... like Haruki said before...".

"what he said... to you?".

Serena chuckled and sighed heavily "he said you're too love us, that's why you don't want we suffer... that kindness mostly make your prayer to granted but your methods was wrong... he told me when we were ran away from the castle...".

Ken Zhu crawled to apporach Serena and lifted his hand, his tears turned into blood poured out of his eyes "but... if the three of you kept alive... you'll only suffer... am i wrong?".

"then am i wrong? If i only hope that we could be always together like that time when the four of us still together with our child... i thought Haruki would think the same of me, that's why he can't kill you... because you're still his friend, his family...", Serena smiled, grabbing her older brother's hand "we forgive you, because we still love you... that's why, needn't to suffer again, older brother...".

"i'm sorry... thank you... i'll go first...", Ken Zhu's hand dropped to the ground as his last breath come out with his last tears.

"now...", Serena threw her gaze to Yuria "what are you doing here, Yua?! And how can both of you let my son come here, too?! don't i tell you before, you can't come with me but you come here even with my son?!".

Yua wiped her tears and approaching her but she halted by her nerve that heightened by Serena that make her won't feel better if she wasn't scolded her yet, so Yua took a seat beside Serena and waved her finger to scolding her while examine Serena's injuries "oh, that's your reaction after we come here to save you? please scolding your son, too!? he runs first and his speed incredible for his little body and he is really reckless like you!? How can he jump from above the cliff like General Mundok doing just now after found you below in danger?! Even a reckless person have a limit, please?! Do our family really have no boundaries?!".

"i think looks like we needn't to worry that much if you still can yell each other like this but...", Mundok gasped as he saw how pale Serena's skin after that much blood had poured out of her body _"this is bad, we should get back quickly?!"_.

For her horror, Yua gasped as she saw not only Serena who have bleeding of her cut-opened wide wound on her back that she got from her effort to protecting her son. Yua cupped her nephew's cheek after wiped blood covered his eyes with her sleeve when she saw her nephew's head covered by blood "oh, my god!? Serena?! Hak?! your bleeding...?!".

After little Hak rubbed his eyelid that covered by blood, he grabbed Yua's sleeve "all of this is mommy's blood!? mommy protect me, so i'm fine?! Just help mommy, Auntie?! Please?!".

On the halfway to this place, they passed the riverbank that connected to sea not far away from that river. After Yua patched Serena's back and covering her back with long white linen, Yua asked Mundok to quickly find the closest settlement after wash the blood at the nearest water source. After Mundok told Yua there was a settlement not far from here, they quickly take their way down to the nearest settlement that could be seen from their spot above the hill. In the halfway, they passed Cherry Blossom trees and grass beside the beach where they could saw beautiful sea with white sand and sparkling under the Moonlight and stars at the night. The beautiful place that same as Yona saw when she asked Hak to come with her in Awa.

"put me down, General...".

"what do you say!? We must treat your wounds quickly?!".

"enough already... hurry up, put me down... and bring my child to me...".

Warm smile, ashen skin on her relaxed face and a bit sadness or sorry showed on her blue eyes. That's all enough to make Mundok understood with the distinct feeling, her time would end, not long again.

* * *

As Serena requested, they stopped their track near the beach under the Cherry Blossom tree. Mundok put Serena down on the ground and Yua brought little Hak beside her.

Serena smiled and grabbed Yua's sleeve "Yua, i'm sorry... but as the last request...".

After Serena told her last request, Yua tried hard to hold her tears "just speak with you son, we had have so many conversation before".

To their privacy, only a few meters beside little Hak and Serena, Yua leaned her back to Cherry Blossom tree and hiding her face to her knee, crying silently when Mundok sat beside her and patted her back. Mundok too, let his tears fell from his eyes because of his helplessness to stop the death to take her away.

Serena smiled weakly and lifted her hand "we must part here, dear...".

Even a children like little Hak knew, this was a separation and the little child wasn't ready for this, not whoever in this world ready for separation.

With trembled body and voice, he let his tears flowing slowly from that blue eyes, fear of lost his mother shook his body "mom, where'd you want to go? are you angry with me... because i'm naughty? because of that you want to leave me?".

"it's not that, dear... of course i want to stay by your side, as long as possible... but your father had came to take me with him", Serena blinked, look so sleepy as if her eyes ready to closed when caressed her son's face "don't cry... you're a boy, right?".

Desperately, little Hak wiped his tears and shook his head "no, i'm not?! I'll be strong and i'll protect you like father did?! i won't naughty again!? Because of that, please, don't leave me?!".

"you're a bad liar as always... you never can tell a lie so good... but that's because you've your father's sincerity and i hope you can still honest and gentle... just like your father...", Serena smiled affectionally and tears glistening of her eyes "forgive me, Hak... to leave your side and make you more suffer... i wonder, if you aren't born as my child, will you happy rather than born as my child? I felt regret... just if i've more time to spending with you... but i'm so grateful because i'd have you as my child... thank you very much... because had born as my child... i'm sorry for leave you all alone... i'm so... sorry... i love you...".

The light of life had gone out of her eyes that slowly closed and her hand dropped to the ground as her life leave her body. Still could he feel her warmth and could he seen the line of tears out of her eyes.

"NO?! WAKE UP, MOM!?", little Hak desperately shouted her mother, begging her to wake up, stay by his side and didn't leave him, his little arm shaking his mother's body but nothing respond he got of his mother no matter how he tried wake up his mother.

Yua hugged little Hak from behind, her own body shook by sadness, she crying and hugged him to ask him stop desperately "Hak... enough... it's enough already... your mother has already gone...".

When Yua carried him and ask Mundok to carried Serena's body, flailing little Hak desperately threw his hand around his mother's shoulder "NO!? DON'T TAKE MOM, DAD?! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!? TAKE ME WITH YOU, TOO!?".

Suddenly after they manage to released little Hak of Serena, little Hak in Yua's hand coughed up blood that landed on the ground out of his mouth when he lost conscious. Yua gasped and quickly examine his body carefully, she found out the bruises not only on his neck, circles of blue and black on his back as the impact of his ungracefully landing on Ken Zhu's body that make him beaten a bit must be give him wounded worse than they suspected. When Yua's hand found blood pouring out of his head, Yua realized his head surely wounded as well. She found two spot where blood pouring from the center of round on his temple and the back of his head that must be because of hit by Ken Zhu's butt of sword and slammed to the ground hard enough to make his head injured.

"this child... for heaven's sake, this is his own blood?! How can he restrain all his pain!?", Yua gasped as she examine the little kid's wound after put Hak down on the white robe above the ground. As quick as she could, Yua set out all of her medical supplies before she starting her emergency operation to patch the little kid's wound after asking Mundok to set a firewood and water quickly "hang in there, Hak?! Don't you dare to come with your parents because this is still not your end?!".

When Yua patch up little Hak's wound, Mundok helped where he could. She cursed herself for what Ken Zhu did to Serena and her son and she cursed herself for not realizing his wound faster. She definitely would cursed herself more and more if she couldn't safe the little life on her arms. Yua huffed and look at the sky, wiped her tears after she did it, she could keep the little life on her arms. As Serena requested, they buried Serena's hair under the Cherry Blossom tree on Hiryuu Castle and they drowned her body under the sea. Before they gone after drowned Serena's body under the sea, Yua who carried little Hak on her arms turned her head behind to saw the beautiful sea at this night.

"she used to joke, that if she died, she wanted her body drowned to the bottom of the beautiful sea so she could see the sunrise at dawn, the sunset at dusk and the moonlight during the full moon at night... and she asked older brother to throw her body into the sea without we know... my older brother would go first before us...", Yua furrowed her eyebrow and bowed her head, looking at sleeping little Hak who has a fever but it was good because it was a sign that he still alive. Her tears fallen once again when she lifted her head after she remember, this child has left both his parents alone _"what should we do, Serena, older brother? How dare you left him alone here... what should we tell him, when he open his eye again?"_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Okay, since this is Angsty, i want to let it to show how the emotional and feeling scene up and down. The only reason why i make this because i desperately waiting for Hak's background, Hak's parents and Yona's mother that still unrecovered so i make this one with my own opinion. The coronation on Haruki and Serena death's on my place (sob). Yes, some part of me wanted to cry too as i write this T^T_

 _About Yona and the others reaction, i will save it for later. Hope you enjoy it XD_


	18. Of a Motherhood

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 18 – Of a Motherhood**_

 _Speaking of motherhood_

 _She was the one who told children the real meaning of family and home_

 _She always become our home, our place to come back and rely on_

 **.**

After patted Hak's head, Youki lift her face "so? What will you do with him? If no one from both of you want to bear and take care of that child, i'll ask Il to take him as our adopted child".

"let me adopt him?!", Yua and Mundok said in unison, they turn their head to each other.

Before left Hak behind with Yua, Serena asked Mundok to take care of Hak, so Mundok want to adopt him as his grandson. He didn't mind if Yua and Yuria come with him to Fuuga, too. But Yua refused that idea. So. Hard. Refused.

Yua put Hak on her lap, nestle his head on her chest "if you intend to make him become your successor as a warrior, i refuse even more?! I have no intention of bringing my nephew to his parents at the other side so quickly and die at young age?!".

Stern blue eyes that held back her tears so hard even if her tears on the edge, holding gaze on Mundok who sighed before leave after excuse himself and back to Fuuga. Since that time, Yua moved from Hiryuu Castle and stay at Kuuto. She still worked on Hiryuu Palace and she always bringing Hak and Yuria with her when she work as the doctor on Hiryuu Castle. What happened that night really affected them, Mundok, Youki, Yua and Hak as well.

Mundok may not looked change at all, but of course he have a regret of his helplessness that night of failing help Hak's mother.

Youki turned into calm personality, as if to compose herself from shock of lost her best friend.

Yua got the most grave injury on her heart, heart shattered into piece of her grief caused by her husband betrayal, her sister-in-law death and her nephew's state.

Hak never cried again after that, not even once, but he became more handful and hard to handle. When Yua lost her attention on him just a second, he always make a ruckus like fighting with other kids around their residence in Kuuto moreover if the kids was a spoiler kids of noble but since Hak really good of runaway and hiding his presence, he never caught and ended back to home safely. Yua didn't say anything, she only stretched her hand and take him back home.

And finally, this happened after Il spoke with Mundok, only a half month after Serena's death.

"when i want to take all of their belongings, i found this", Mundok gave her a diary with letter inside its "looks like Lady Serena leave a letter for you, Lady Youki".

On that letter, Serena written her last wish to Mundok, Yua and Youki.

* * *

 _First, for all of you, forgive me because i always make a burden for you. I hope you guys can forgive me because i must go so fast. But i had prepared myself since the doctor told me about my health. My health worsen and it seems i can't hold on anymore after the winter this year. I decided this alone, i know it's egoist but let me be egoist for the last time, i must make sure that my son would be okay even if i can't stay by his side anymore._

 _When you guys read this letter, i won't be there anymore. Who knows, because i'd die in the middle of my last fight with that insane scoundrels who had killed Haruki or because my health. For the last time, let me tell you my last wish and please, grant my last wish, for yourself and for all of you._

 _Mundok, i know all along this time how you respect of me just because i'm a former wife of King Bu Shin and how you felt of Haruki and Hak. I know you want Haruki that badly as your son, so i'll ask you to adopt my son as your grandson. Raise him and take care of him as if he is your own grandson._

 _Yua, i'm really sorry for what my older brother did to Haruki. I know how hard it for you, you must be couldn't forgive him and hate him. I won't ask you to forgive him or ask you to not hate him, but please don't throw your anger and hatred of Ken Zhu toward Yuria. Yuria still your daughter, half of her was still yourself. A children born to this world without sin, they born as pure creature that know nothing of this cruel world, and a children didn't born to bear their parents sin. She only have you as her mother, if even you're as her mother, the only one who can she rely on in this world hate her or abandon her, to whom she could depend on?_

 _Youki, please grant my last wish. I know it would be hard for Hak and that part of him really resemble with his father. He probably won't say anything to other and bear all his wound for himself. If the worst happen, i didn't mind if you use the Eyes of the Moon to locked all of his memories about us. I didn't mind if he didn't remember of me and Haruki, as long as he still alive and live happily after our death._

 _My last wish for all of you, Mundok, Yua and Youki, please keep his heritage as a secret, don't let this secret out of other because i didn't want something happen to Hak, if they found out of his bloodline as royalty of Xing Kingdom. For me and Haruki, as long as Hak can live a life happily and freely, that's all enough for us._

 _Best Regards, Serena_

 _P.S:_

 _Mundok, Yua and Youki, don't blame yourself of my death, i'm happy with this. Thank you for always care for me as long as i'm alive. I'll go first and let's meet at the other world, i'll watch from above so make it sure all of you keep smile and live happily, Stern Old Geezer, Cheek Peach and Crybaby Clumsy Angel._

* * *

There's when Serena and Youki walking around at Fuuga, sitting above the grass on the side of the riverbank.

Youki "you're really complicated to understand sometimes with your bipolar behavior, as if you have two different personality inside yourself, or that's it? You're really have double personality?".

Serena smirked "sometimes my nerve make me twisting out of my real personality that usually calm become berserk mode and i'll do it everytime it needed, like i did when i'm with Yu Hon... it's not that bad, because it's fun to watch everyone freak out like you did to Yu Hon, Youki~ you're so cute and brave at that time".

"now, i wonder why i feel like want to smack you...", Youki remembered what happened after that, when Il give proposal to her "and please forget it!?".

Serena giggled while carress her son's head that sleep on her lap "why not? You got your soon-to-be-husband because you freak out in front of them, right?".

Knowing well she won't be able win of this, she opted to give it up already "geez, you're really suits your name, Serena...".

Looked at Youki who sighing with that scowl face, Serena blinked "what do you mean?".

"you don't know? 'Serena' is the name that can also be taken from the name 'Selene' which means 'The Moon Goddess' although in Xing language generally 'Serena' means 'Sunshine' or 'calm'. For Hak, you're his Sunshine that always give him your light and cheer him up, but for us who know you, you're always calm and beautiful like the Moon Goddess...", Youki smiled softly while tilt her head "That name really suits with you, right, Serena?".

"you know, your name, 'Youki' means 'The Wings'... doesn't that name really suits you, too?", Serena cupped her face before moved her pony behind Youki's ear and smile "because you're like an angel for me, as if you really have a wings on your back".

Suddenly, the usual patterns, Youki burts out into tears of joy again.

Not shocked too much for Serena but she still confused because Youki crying suddenly again "oh, my... why are you always crying everytime i say something encourages?".

Youki sobbed "your words too much kind for me".

Serena wiped her tears and chuckling "yes, you're an angel, the Crybaby Clumsy one though".

"argh, you're so mean?!".

* * *

"till the end... you're still a mean as always, huh? How can you still call us like that? Stupid...", Youki lifted her face and smiled when look at the blue sky, she could imagine Serena's smile that faded from her memory "now, i wonder if you smile to us above there, Serena?".

Suddenly, Yua ran to found her children. Hak and Yuria that she left at the clinic. That's true, she mad to her husband for what he did to her older brother and her older brother's wife, she became more pay her attention to Hak rather than her own daughter.

"Hak?! Yuria!?", Yua opened the door of clinic, only to found Hak catch Yuria who trying to stand on her wobbly feet and both child about to fell from beddings to the floor, make Yua want scream with barely voice out loud when she caught both children, rescuing them of fallen to the floor.

With tears glistening out of her eyes, Yuria who still a years old plus several month, lifted her hand to Yua "mom, up... up...".

"...i'm so sorry, Yuria", Yua hugged her daughter with her shaking body _"sorry... i'm sorry for barely left you behind... what kind of a mother i am... if i abandon my own flesh and blood? No matter how evil her father, she's still my daughter..."_.

.

Youki looked doubt "with me locked and manipulate a bit of his memory within give him new suggestion, he'll only know you as doctor Yua, his mother's friend who take care of him for a while after his mother's death, are you really fine with this? are you sure with this, Yua?".

Yua nodded, with a slight of bitterness on her smile "yes, it's better if he didn't remember about anything of that worst memory... beside, i want to focus myself on raise my own daughter. To fulfill Serena's last wish, i'll let him taken care of General Mundok's place".

Not only locked his memory about his parents death, Yua asked Youki to locked his memory about herself and Yuria as his aunt and cousin.

Yua grabbed Hak's hand when he wake up "Hak, let's go".

"...to where?".

Yua hesitated for a while before finally spoke "you must come with other person since your mother no longer can...".

Hak bowed his head "doctor Yua, i don't know must go home to where... it's cold... i have no place to go home anymore... and i don't have family who waits me at home... my home already gone and i can found it nowhere...".

" _Hak... just if i can tell him that his family was still there, your family still alive, you still have a place where you can go home and can you thought as home, but after what my husband did to your parents... i can't acknowledge about that..."_ , Yua clenched both of her hand, furrowing her eyebrow, her fist tremble so much till she pulled Hak into her tight embrace, tried hard to holding back her tears "...you must come with General Mundok, he will become your family from now on".

Mundok sighed, he lift Hak on his arm and let both little arm wrapped itself around his old broad shoulder "that's too much for you, you need to rest, boy... come on, let's go home...".

* * *

That's when the first encounter of Soo Won, Yona and Hak on the castle. The first time when Hak brought by Mundok at the Autumn when he was six years old, Yona was three years old and Soo Won soon-to-be-six-years-old-at-Winter. The meeting of the Five Tribes was held on Hiryuu Castle as usual agenda and Mundok wanted to let Youki and Yua know that Hak was okay already so he brought him here. When Mundok met with Youki who speaking with Il and Yu Hon, with their children on their feet, he greet them. Soo Won clenched his father's robe with excited glimmer on his eyes because found a boy around his age that bringing by Mundok and Yona quickly hid right behind her mother's skirt.

After Mundok pushed him to introduce himself, Soo Won introduce himself too "my name is Soo Won, and i'm the one and only son of Prince Yu Hon".

Hak tilted his head "...eh? wait, you're a boy?".

Soo Won shocked with diamond shape mouth "so you're thinking i'm a girl?! How rude?!".

For his son's reaction and Hak's boldness to told his mind out loud, Yu Hon fell into laughter while Il and Youki tried hard to not fall into laughter with covered their mouth.

Soo Won protested to his father "don't laugh at me, daddy!?".

Yu Hon still chuckled "well... it can't help, right? Remembering your resemblance with your mother make you looked so much like an adorable girl, no wonder other person like this child would thinking you as a girl, right?".

Youki looked about fall into hysteria laughter "stop it already, Lord Yu Hon... you're really make me want to laughing hard!?".

Soo Won waved his hand above "Evil!?".

Both mother and daughter couldn't hold it anymore so Yona and Youki fell into laughter before Mundok clapped his temple before hit his adopted grandson's head "this impolite grandson?!".

Hak patted his head "it hurts, old man!?".

"and i told you before, call me grandpa?!"

"we aren't related by blood after all, right?!".

" _looks like his bad mouth he inherited from Serena, huh?"_ , Il, Youki and Yu Hon thought in unison.

After the stern General told him to apologize or he would get his punishment again, Hak bowed his head in front of Soo Won quickly "my apologize for being rude".

And Soo Won bowed his head, too"no problem anymore as long as you'd know i'm a boy...".

Hak looked with suspicious eyes behind Youki's skirt "but... who's hiding behind you, Lady Youki?".

"oh, i'm nearly forget it...", Youki turned her head down and look into her daughter "now, now, Yona, needn't to hide, he is a good boy like Soo Won and you can play with him".

The little figure red-headed princess peeked up her head out of her mother's skirt and holding gaze to the blue-eyes black-haired boy who felt his head throbbing a little when he caught a glimpse of red hair from the little princess.

Someone with red hair... no, her hair was black, and that red colour come from... blood?

With blood out of her mouth, she smiled _"forget... you can... just forget all of this..."_.

"Hak?", Youki cupped his face that started turn pale as he lifted his hand to his head "what's wrong? Are you okay? Your head felt hurt?".

"ah...", Hak lost in word before turned his back "no problem at all!? well then, i'll leave?!".

When his adopted grandson wanted take his leave, Mundok quickly caught him by his collar "wait, where do you think you're going, brat?".

"wherever, it's no problem if i get lost as long as still in this castle till your business finished, right? i'll walk around to waiting till we're go home so please put me down and let me get lost, gramps".

After Mundok put him down, both pair of little hand clenched his robe from behind. Hak turned his head, only to found his clothes clenching by Soo Won and Yona.

"wait!? as a punishment because you think i'm a girl, you must play with me!?".

"play with us?! play with us?!".

He wanted to left alone but when he want to tell them about that, he caught his old geezer stern gaze so he know, he didn't have other choice and sigh heavily as both eyes of little noble who still clenching their little fist into his robe, looking at him with that sparkling as if wanted him to play with them "...fine".

.

After their meeting ended, Il give thanks to him because it was a long time since he saw Youki cheered up like that again after Serena's death, he asked Mundok to come with him, Yu Hon and Youki for lunch.

Youki who had observed her daughter who play with Hak and Soo Won at the garden when her husband held a meeting with five general give him warm smile "you did a great job, General Mundok... i'm felt relieved, looks like he had cheerful again and i'm glad for it".

Mundok sighed "but i'm worry, he still felt uneasy and sometimes would teasing or pick a fight with someone if he know that person was a nobleman or royalty".

Not too long after Mundok told that in front of Youki, King Il and Yu Hon, small figure caught his foot before they took their leave to lunch time. Mundok looked down on his feet, found his adopted grandson clinging into his feet.

"Gramps, let's go home!?".

Before Mundok asked what happened, Yua came with the little princess and her cousin behind Yua who caught by Soo Won and Yona in the halfway.

"excuse me, kid... you don't look well, and back then...", Yua kneeled behind Hak and Mundok, pressed her knuckles to little boy's head "does your head felt hurt? You has a fever...".

Hak answered as he hid his face to Mundok's robe "...just felt throbbing and a bit dizzy".

"Yua, can you take him to your clinic and take care of him?".

Yua nodded her head "of course, Lady Youki".

Before Yua took Hak on her arms, Mundok carried him and excuse himself, come along with Yua to the Palace Clinic.

To calmed her daughter and her nephew, Youki told them that Hak didn't feeling well so they couldn't play with him for a while, but they could play again when he got better.

Soo Won sighed, relieved "oh, i think i'd make a mistake... after we ask about his mother and father, suddenly he turned into silence and run away from us".

"but his face look pale and he hold his head several times, so i think he didn't feel well".

After heard what her daughter and her nephew told her about, Youki turned her head and bow her head, asking Mundok to private conversation for a while.

After Mundok answered several of her question, Youki sighed "Mundok, if the children being tough to others around him, that means he is also being tough on himself that's why i'm worry about him, not only because he is Serena's son...".

* * *

The next day when he felt better, when Yona and Soo Won found him on the courtyard, he ran away from them but two kids persistent, so after he make sure no one of their parents and old geezer look or watching at them, this time Hak take a leave.

At the garden, Hak rises from his seat "okay, i'm off... you two can go play without me".

Soo Won turned his head, surprised "eh? again?! Wait!?".

When Soo Won halted him halfway, Hak batted his hand "don't come near me!? i hate a noble and royalty!?".

Soo Won shocked and froze with 'O' expression.

On other side, Yona fell into hysterical crying.

Hak sighed, he approaching Yona and pat her head "geez, stop crying".

Yona sobbed "but... you said... you hate us...".

"yes, i hate noble and royalty, but it didn't mean i'll hate you, too... no matter you're noble or not, i didn't hate you".

And this time, Soo Won fell into crying "so you only hate me?".

Yona stopped her tears even if she still sobbing in effort to stop her tears, and Soo Won crying only make his head feel ringing even "why are you crying, too!?".

"Yua, take care of them", the soft voice came out of Youki who kneeled before Soo Won and wiped his tears "Soo Won, can you play with Yona for a while? I need to talk with him, and doctor Yua would watch you two".

After Soo Won nodded and approaching Yona at Yua's side, Youki grabbed Hak's hand and led him to somewhere "come with me".

After the crying subsided, both Soo Won and Yona felt worry, will the Queen angry to him? Even if Hak yelled at them, they still feel sorry for him so they asked Yua to help them looking for Hak and Youki. In the halfway, they saw Youki carried Hak on her arms and smiled softly while carressed his back. For the first time after his mother die, Hak crying again, his face on her shoulders and his arms wrapped around the Queen's neck, as if the Queen who smiled sadly hold and soothing her son that crying.

In the middle of his hysterical crying, Youki smiled and shushed him "that's right... it's alright, just crying... so tomorrow, you can smile and laugh brightly again... you mother and your father must be hope for your happiness, too".


	19. Descendants of Dragon Riders

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 19 – Descendants of Dragon Riders**_

 _The Lost Descendants, finally meet each other_

 **.**

Youki explained about power of the Eyes of the Moon that hanging on her chest, its power not only can reflect whatever recorded from an object like blood or water that poured on the gem, she can communicating with soul or spirit from the other side and dive inside human's heart innermost. Depending on the owner's spiritual rank-power, its even could make them open the door between the afterlife and this world.

The reason why she hold that thing because Youki was a Descendants of the Dragon Riders Clan from the lost lineage that still left, of her mother. After the civil war between the Dragon Riders Clan on the past, only several family that left who continuing the lineage and her family hold the Eyes of the Moon as inheritance from their ancestor.

"unfortunately, my spiritual power still not enough to open the door between the afterlife and this world. Depending on my own spiritual power, i still can use other power", Youki released the Eyes of the Moon off her chest and give it to Yua's hand "and i chose you as my successor, next priestess who must held the Eyes of the Moon".

Yua surprised, she lift her face towards the Queen "but... why me, my Queen?".

"because it has to be you, Yua".

It happened not long before Yua leave the castle with Yuria and settled at Wind Tribe territory after Youki's death. At first, Yua and Yuria settle in Fuuga but since Hak summoned to Hiryuu Castle as Yona's bodyguard and given title as General of Wind Tribe, Yua take Yuria to moved and settled at the valley near the border between Wind Tribe territory and Fire Tribe territory.

* * *

Shina closed the door because the blow of wind chill their bone, he sat again beside Zeno after that. No one speaking after what showed by Yua about Hak's past, deep in thought.

"when you injured badly and Hak wounded terribly brought here by your companion, i'm really shock... but in the same time, i thought it must be fate... i never thought i'll able to meet you with both of you again", Yua clenched the Eyes of the Moon in her hands before she put it back behind her kimono "Lady Youki... your mother give this to me not long before she killed and i'm the one who had autopsied her so it's for sure... she killed by someone".

"father told me once, that my mother was attacked and killed by a rebel. From what i remember, you resign from your job as the doctor at Hiryuu Castle and you left Hiryuu castle not after my mother's death, but after my uncle's death... could it be...", Yona grabbed both her hand before lift her face "you know who the rebel is? The one who had killed my mother and my uncle?".

Yua smirked before fall into severe laughter "will you believe me... if i told you, that because i investigating the main culprit that had killed your mother? and i ran away from the castle with my daughter after i killed that man who had killed your mother... i closed my mouth all along this time because your father asked me to do that for you, for Yuria and for Hak sake but looks like i needn't hiding all of that anymore".

"as his aunt, the one left with him in our family that related by blood, i should open his heart but your mother did that... i'm ashamed, but in the same time i'm grateful for what your mother did and i felt relieved because he can be honest to himself in front of your mother... and that's why...", Yua lifted her face, her eyes show nothing but deep anger and bloodthirst, before pair of blue eyes turned into sorrowful with grimaced face "after i know who the main culprit that killed your mother, i tried to kill him but failed... and when that man trying to kill me, i helped by your father...".

* * *

With eyes widened, pupils constricted and laboured breath, Yua gripped her wounded arm and lift her eyes when her eyes caught King Il holding sword for the first time in front of lifeless body that lay under the stairs with blood poured out of his body because that man fell to the ground from above.

"my King, i've...".

King Il grabbed Yua's shoulder "this is only accident!?".

"but i've had killed...".

"calm down, Yua?! Thinking about your daughter and your nephew!? My older brother become like that because his fault?!", King Il narrowed his eyes before help her to stand "you must left this castle as soon as possible, Yua... take your daughter to Mundok's place, so you can take care and raising your daughter and your nephew, out of dangerous inside this castle's reach".

* * *

"and Soo Won saw that...", Yua rolled her eyes before continue with a slight smirk "but without i tell you out loud, you know exactly who the one that had killed your mother, right?".

Yona clenched her tremble fist "impossible... why my uncle must killed my mother?!".

Yua smirked "oh? you didn't believe? It's never announced by King Il, but actually there's a witnessess of your mother assassination but because a witnessess of your mother's death still a kids at that time, we have no choice but shut our mouth, moreover your mother use her last spiritual power to locked his memory... other people maybe would tell us, a words from kids unbelievable but they forgot one thing : **kids are purest creature who won't tell you a lie** ".

Lily patted Yona's back before turn her gaze to Yua in disbelief "then who is the witnessess? We can talk with that person and ask if that true or not...".

"you can't...", Yua pointed the corner of her eyes to Hak's unconscious body "because he still in Coma state, right?".

One more time, they turned into silence because most of their energy left their body after what they saw. Yun's eyes widened. Kija turned pale. Shina make a blank expression like usual. Jae Ha turned into sullen face. Zeno bowed his head as if he had known about that. Lily rolled her eyes to Yona who froze at his place.

Yua had predicted this before so she let sigh of understanding out "he must be hate this and i'd know this is cunning, but... with the Eyes of the Moon power, maybe i can take someone with me to dive inside his heart innermost".

"LET US COME WITH YOU?!", Yona, Lily, Yun, Kija and Jae Ha said in unison.

Yua asked them to calm down "besides, there's several condition that must we agreed about".

First, tonight was the prefect time because not only tonight was the night of Full Moon which make the Eyes of the Moon power reached its highest state, in the end of the year where spirit of someone who had passed away come down to the Earth so they could call the spirit that they want to meet and asking them about something they want to know become possible.

Second, if Yua want to take many people with her, they must held the same spirit that could support hers as the Descendants of Dragon Riders.

"that's alright if princess Yona and Four Dragons come with me but... last, the body that would we come inside must on healthy condition and unfortunately, with his body condition on a state right now... i only can bring one person with me because we can't burden his body too much or...", Yua stopped herself, look hesitate before lift her face "choose, you still want to know or not?".

Yun protested "or what, doctor? Stop make me afraid?!".

"we only have two chance, it's like a gamble and we take a bet for it. First, if we're get lucky chance, maybe we can found his soul at the afterlife with your mother's soul as the link between this world and the afterlife, but... second, if we're get bad chance, what i'm afraid of...", Yua furrowed her eyebrow before lifted her face "not only we failed to drag his soul back here, but maybe all of his soul would dragged to the other side".

"no?! I can't...", Yona grabbed Yua's hem of kimono before lean her face which make her tears drop to the Eyes of the Moon "are we really have no choice?".

" _don't cry, my sweetheart..."_.

Suddenly, the Eyes of the Moon enveloped a bright, silver-colored light between them.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, one more time they stumbled into the reflection of the past.

Jae Ha helped Lily up to her knee, looking around "where is this?".

Lily looked around "this is Hiryuu Castle, but the season...".

Kija mumbled "don't tell us...".

Zeno got the point out loud "we're stumbled into reflection again?".

Yun turned his head "doctor, you...".

Yua lifted one of her palms "wait, this time isn't my action!?".

Shina looked around and patt Ao's head, he wonder where Yona going and his eyes widened when his eyes caught of something and suddenly run without words, so Kija chased him "Shina, where are you going!?".

Kija bumped into Shina who stop his track suddenly, make Lily who chased Kija bumped into him and saved by Jae Ha who caught her from behind before her body landed on the ground. They saw Youki grabbed Hak's hand and led him to under the Cherry Blossom tree where they buried Serena's hair under the tree.

* * *

Youki smiled and sit in front of Hak, as if know what through the little kid's head "now, now, needn't to afraid... i won't tell whoever, even Mundok... this is our secret, okay?".

Hak felt like someone pointing his sword to his neck but not because the presence of the Future Queen so he peeked behind Youki "then... who the hell three guys behind you, Lady Youki?".

Youki wasn't sure if what she thought was true so she only smiling after for a moment, she turn her head and saw three of Four Dragon First Generation spirit standing behind them "huh? who do you mean?".

Of course Hak was a sharp boy since he was a kid, and he know the Future Queen only testing him "don't pretend as if you can't see them!? Right behind you, there's a white-haired muscular man with huge hand like a boar, blue-haired man with soft face like a girl and green-haired man with sharp teeth like a shark".

Three First Generation spirit pissed off "SHUT YOUR MOUTH THE HELL, KID?!".

They knew they couldn't interract with them in reflection of the past, so they let their laughter

Even Zeno burst into laughter "the little mister really amazing and bold?!".

Youki covered her mouth, not hiding her amusement and giggling "really, now... he is honest kids, right? isn't he cute?".

"not at all?!" said Shuten.

Guen calmed down already, so he pat his Greeny friend's shoulder "hey, still, he is just a kids, right?".

"right... if you pissed off by a kid, you're still a kid in the end, Shuten... but my Queen...", Abi who sat at the root of Cherry Blossom lazily, get up and turn his head to Youki "why that kid can see us?".

"because of my blood?"

"i see, no one told you before... maybe you didn't aware, but i know, you and your mother are the same as me and my daughter, you are the Descendants of Dragon Riders Clan, from Serena, your mother... the proof is...", Youki loosened her upper kimono to let her birthmarks that have shape of red crescent moon at her chest, right above her cleavage, the same marks with Serena's at the same place "this... your mother have the same marks with me".

Hak blushed and tighten her upper kimono to cover her cleavage "fine, i'm understand, Lady... but please use her clothes again properly and... i think you shouldn't let your body exposed in front of other man except your husband, right?".

With wide smile, Youki pulled Hak into her bear hug "told you before, right? he is cute~".

When Youki carried him, he flailing with his little body "Lady Youki?! i'm a boy and i'm not pleased at all to called cute?!".

"aw, how pure~ you're still a good kid with bad mouth like before, eh?".

Shuten narrowed his eyes "my Queen, you only want to playing around with him, right?".

Abi looked at Hak with sympathy "looks like the Queen get her new toy".

Guen sighed before reminding "my Queen, don't forget about what you want to do with that kid, so should we excused ourself before you begin?".

"oh, you're right... you guys dismissed", after three spirit vanished, Youki put Hak down on the ground before she sat in front of him and grab both his hand with warm smile at her face "you said you hate royalty or noble, tell me why...".

Youki gasped when she saw Hak let out murderous aura that make him looks like a beast that held sorrowful thirst for blood. It was hard to believe that kid held that kind of emotion at such a young age.

"they killed my father and my mother, so why i couldn't hate them?", Hak lifted his face, that blue eyes held anger and hatred "they killed my mother in front of me in cold blood, so why i couldn't hate them?!".

Youki froze before she finally mumble "...so, you're really still remember about it?".

Hak's sullen face and murderous aura vanished after he saw Youki start crying, and he lift his hand to trying reach Youki's face with his little hand "...why are you crying, Lady Youki?".


	20. Grief From the Past

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 20 – Grief From the Past**_

 _She was the one who told him the real meaning of family and home as if she was his mother_

 _Because she had been holding and through the same grief of him_

 **.**

"okay, it's enough".

When their surroundings changed, still at that place but it became midnight with beautiful full moon shining above Cherry Blossom tree and no one. They met with Youki who sit at the root of Cherry Blossom tree where its flower petals blow by wind, small soothing smile she give to them make them thinking her figure really resembled with Yona except her hair.

"long time no see you, Yua".

"it's not 'long time no see you', right!?", Yua huffed in irritation and cross her arm in front of her chest "geez... so, it's really your act, Lady Youki?".

"as expected from Yona Dear's mother, you're so beautiful...", Jae Ha whistled before let out his usual sly behavior "but so disappointing... why did you stop the scene? We're about to saw the interesting scene to know the reason why little Hak crying on your arms".

"don't be so rude on front of the Queen, Jae Ha", even if he agreed with Jae Ha this time, Kija smack his dragon brother's head.

"come on, he is still an infant when his father die and when he is 4 years old, he must lost his mother, too... what do you expect from the little kid who still know nothing than depend on his parents at his age that time? and knowing him, i shouldn't let you all saw his weakness time or he would hate me. It's not like i want hated by Serena's child that i'd thought as my own son after all along this time i've help Serena to raise him, too", Youki tilted her head which lean above her palm and smiling "but i'm glad because they've made you all as their comrade that they thought as their family".

Yun grumbled with red cheek "maybe yes for Yona, but we don't know about Hak".

"then... just ask him, but as his second mother, i can tell he must be think of you as his precious comrade that can he kept as his family, too".

"your words far too kind, my Queen", Kija cried with flush on his cheek before encourage himself to asking "ah!? excuse me, my Queen, but where's the princess?".

"oh, about my daughter... because she want to meet with him that badly, i simply send her to find him on the other side by herself~".

Lily, Yun, Kija and Shina turned into pale, and Jae Ha rolled his eyes "how can you send your own daughter to the other side, my Lady?".

"of course i'll make sure to drag her back here before she pulled to other side but since we only have a little time...", Youki lift her forefinger in front of her lips "don't worry, it didn't mean i'll let my own daughter go to other side this fast... since we have a lot of time here, any of you who want to ask something to me? like who had killed me?".

Before any of them opened their mouth to asking question, Yua told the fact that they keep as a secret all along this time about the Descendants of Dragon Riders. They were only a human, but they have one of hidden ability that they possessed as a human being, where they have the strong body which make them capable to become terrible warrior that can compared to the Dragon Warriors if they train their body so hard as hell, for example, Hak and Yona.

Yua ended her explanation with lift her forefinger "we kept that as a secret because it's our clan secret. Only several person like me, King Il or elder Mundok who know about her ability as warrior".

Kija dropped his jaw "that's why neither you nor Yuria who only medical expert sometimes looked like trained warrior!?".

Lily got the point "that's mean... actually, you're supposed to hard to killed than you husband, right?".

"what a frightening clan... wait, that's mean...", Yun put his finger on his chin "could it mean... only strong warrior around you that can kill you right, Queen? That's mean you're really...".

Youki nodded for the statement that looks like had popped out in their mind.

"Yu Hon killed me to make sure his son become the next King and i won't be able give birth the heir... both i and my husband had agreed to choose Hak as our daughter betrothed and not Soo Won, not only because he is Yu Hon's son, but because we know he is different with Yona. We had known what kind of fate that awaited Yona as the reincarnation. There's no way we would let our daughter married with that man's son. We need a man who not only strong and gentle, but also can protect his family, cherish her, respect her, love her and won't betray her, someone that can we trust to stay by her side, but...", her soft expression changed into annoyed one before Youki glaring to Yua "his recklessness which running deep inside through his bone-marrow and vein sometimes make us worry, worry, and worry... is it a nature of your family?".

Yua crossed her arm and narrow her eyes "i can ask you the same".

That night when Hak came to her room with blood on his cheek and Yua realized that wasn't his blood, he asked her to help Youki because Youki injured for protecting him but before he told her the main culprit, he lost conscious and they only found Youki's corpse. When he woke up, he didn't remember anything so Yua used the Eyes of the Moon to saw what happened with using his blood.

"I'm surprised when i saw he hiding inside the wardrobe after you pushing him inside and he witnessed you attacked by Yu Hon. And when he get out of his hiding place, you locked all of his memory that night? You can fought back, so why did you let yourself killed by him, my Queen?!".

Youki bent her head down and close her eyes before she told them her reason. She had known Yu Hon will kill her before she could give birth a boy for Il. Before the temples destroyed and several priest arrested and punished by Yu Hon, the high priest told her about her death, about her husband death and what kind of fate that awaited for her daughter.

"the high priest told me, there's an absolute rule between the Descendants of Dragon Riders where we shouldn't related with noble or royalty because we just caused calamity... it become true in my husband reign and my husband think the only atonement for failed protecting his people only...", Youki looked up with wide eyes "oh, crap... how could she lost her pathway? looks like i must go before she dropped to underworld".

When Youki disappeared from their sight, they feel like stumble and saw the ramble of scene that showed the past where Youki lifted her face to stare the starry night after the sunset and let her tears sliding down her cheeks. Behind her, the Four Dragon Warriors First Generation spirit (except Zeno) aware of the Queen's sadness.

Abi, the first one realized the Queen's tears, ask her "what make you sad, Queen?".

"no, it's just... the predecessor of Blue Dragon passed away when the new Blue Dragon still 4 years old and it make me thinking back... not long after my daughter born two years ago, the predecessor of White Dragon passed away when the new White Dragon still 4 years old, too... same as them, only 2 years after his father's death, Hak who still 4 years old must lost Serena too after he must lost Haruki at 2 years old...", Youki wiped her tears before turn her head to three spirit behind her with small sad smile carved on her face "normally, it said only 3-4 years after the new Dragon born, the predecessor would die. I wonder, if that thing happened to the Descendants of Dragon Riders, too? like what happened between Serena and Haruki who must left Hak behind when he still a child, if thinking i'll die when my daughter still child...".

Guen tried to cheer her up "my Queen, don't thinking such gloomy thing like that so much".

Shuten encouraged "that's right, it's not like you to be in blue like this... you don't forget that the predecessor of Green Dragon still alive, right? he even survive after the new Green Dragon born 11 years ago".

Youki giggled "the Green Dragon really the most stubborn one, huh?".

Abi nodded in agreeance "that's true, my Queen, their stubborness make a proof that the Green Dragon has high vitality which only could compared with cockroach".

"dare to say that again, Abi Dear".

"don't add Dear to the end of my name?! I'm not a girl?!".

"oh? you said that, but you crying with cute face like a girl when we parted after Zeno call your name".

Guen smacked Shuten's head "okay, enough already, Greenie... don't teasing Abi too much".

* * *

One by one, they opened their eyes and found theirself had back to the reality, except Hak and Yona who hold Hak's hand. When they tried to wake her up, the Eyes of the Moon shining one more time with more soft light and soothing spirit get out of the Eyes of the Moon, floating in the air.

"don't worry, let me speak with her privately, after that i'll let her come back here".

After told them that, Youki disappear.

"really... this princess and her mother just the same?! Always doing what she want as she please without thinking about their friends worry?!".

"really, mommy Yun, needn't to fretting around as her mother promised that Yona Dear would come back here eventually...", Yuria rubbed her eyes and tell her mother that she woken up by unusual guest that come here.

Lily raised her eyebrow "at the midnight like this?".

"what are you talking about? It has been dawn outside...", Yuria yawned and open the curtain, the night has dawned like she says and she turn her attention to their guest "come in".

"...is there any of you who can tell us, what happened?".

Yun pointed his finger to the unusual guest "AH, YOU?!".

* * *

Yona found herself stumbling into the darkness, nothing here than the complete darkness. She looked around and start running to find the door out of here. Pair of Amethyst eyes caught little Hak who run into his parents.

"mom?! Dad!? Wait!? don't leave me alone!? Take me with you, too!?".

His father ruffled his hair and give him warm smile "it isn't your time to come here, brat".

After that, she turned around and saw adult Hak looking around and left her behind "Hak, come back?!".

When she wanted to reach him and nearly going under because dragged by hands that clutching her leg, someone catch her hand, drag her out of the darkness. She smile at her and asked her to come with her into the light in front of them.

She opened her eyes, stand in front of the biggest Cherry Blossom tree at Hiryuu Castle, her mother's favorite place where she found little Hak with her mother. She couldn't communicate with them, though. She just can stared at the reflection. This time, with her mother behind her.

.

Hak lifted his hand, this time with worry and confused on his eyes "...why are you crying, Lady Youki?".

"ah, it's so complicated to explain to you, maybe...", Youki smiled wholeheartedly, let her tears streaming down her face as if her tears won't stop fallen "i'm just felt glad and sad in the same time... i'm glad because you still remember your parents, but i'm sad to saw you choose to be alone here".

Youki knew well the intention on his eyes. I don't believe to whoever or anything, that was sad determination showed behind those blue eyes. With that small body, he kept all of his sadness locked away, suffered in silence alone. He never asked for help to whoever and didn't hope for rescue to anyone and it was hurt for her to found that intention inside the little body six-years-old boy in front of her.

Hak bent his head down, turn into silence for a moment till he start told her something that he could never tell other person since 2 years ago. Several days before Yua and Mundok met them and want take them to meet with Youki, what causing Serena left him in Fuuga that night was because Hak nearly kidnapped by Ken Zhu and dragged to Xing, not before Ken Zhu insulted him, about him that born as illegitimate child of Serena and Haruki, about his born to this world that only make his parents suffered.

"stupid", Youki growled in angry "adult maybe thought that they always can say whatever they pleased, no matter how bad that words in front of children because they think children won't understand of what they talking about... the truth is, children clearly understand and know very well what adult told them, because they know which one the words fulfilled by hatred and bad intention, which one words fulfilled by love and affection".

Hak clenched his fist, muttering in tremble voice "yes, i understand... that man truly hate me... and he told me... that my father die and my mother always cry after my father's death because of my fault... he killed my father and mother must suffered because i was born...".

"what happened may make you hard to believe other person and think if it's better to be alone, but as a human, you can't live life all alone", Youki cupped his face before leaned her forehead into Hak's "you should survive, Hak... As long as you survive, you can found your own home and your own family. Home, a place where you have a family who waiting for you and a family, people who sincerely love and care for you wholeheartedly even if you didn't related by blood with them".

Hak's body shaken but he persisted "no... if in the end they would leave me alone here... like my parents did, it's better to be alone?!".

"even if you feel lonely like now?", Youki cupped his face and give him her warm smile with watery eyes "you needn't to lie in front of me... behind a smile may hid a hurting heart, behind a laugh may hid heart that falling apart and shattered into pieces, so it's alright to crying if your heart cannot handle to hold the pain anymore, it's alright if you be honest that you feel lonely or afraid... just be honest to yourself, sometimes there are times when even a man needn't hold back his tears because for me, it's look like your anger and hatred just your mask to cover your fear and your sadness".

When Hak shook his head, Youki sigh "Hak...".

Youki realized, Hak started burst out into tears but he hold it back hard "because... that's no use, right? no matter... how much i cry... my parents won't come back again... mommy said... she won't leave me... and always stay... but... why...".

"yes, you're right, that's why Hak must remember... you shouldn't give up, because this is not the end of your life, this is still the beginning of your life. You must remember, Hak, even if your beginning wasn't happy at all or the worst one, don't forget that you still have beautiful memory of your mother, right? forgive your parents who must left you behind so fast, and keep alive as your gratitude to your parents", Youki smiled with tears on her eyes before she leaned her forehead into Hak's while cupped his face that wet because of tears as well "If that memory too hurt for you to remember, you can forget all of that memory".

Hak shook his head and rub his teary eyes "no... i don't want forget mommy... but why mommy and... daddy must... killed? Are they... bad people?".

"that's good. I told you before that i'm glad because you still remember your parents, right? it because that means your parents still alive inside yourself, on your heart...", Youki patted his head and her warm smile looks so brightly "someone who had passed away only left their name and memory. Someone really had die if there's no one who remember about that person again, so your parents still alive inside yourself because Hak still remember them, and they always live on your heart as long as you still remember them. it's alright, your mother and your father really a good person... and you're a good kid, Hak. That's why it's alright, everything would be alright. Don't hold all of that, just cry".

When Youki stretched her arm, Hak threw his arm around her and crying. Youki carried him and patted his back, smiling as she hold him and give reassurance to her best friend's son that she thought as his own son already.

.

Yona turned her head "mom... why did you make him cry that time?".

"because it's better if he can be honest of himself at that time, to lighten his feeling moreover he was still only 6 years old, the same age as you when i must leave you...", Youki wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, leaned her temple to the back of Yona's head "...i'm sorry, Yona, because i must leave you so quickly".

Yona patted her mother's arm that wrapped itself around her shoulder from behind "mom... i'm so glad, i can meet with you here... thank you so much... because you had let him be honest on your arm".

Youki kissed Yona's temple before smiling "don't avert your eyes after this, Dear... because i want to tell you something about him, the promise that had he made to me, and something you need to know about how his relationship with those two".


	21. Promise From The Past

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 21 – Promise From the Past**_

 _When he remember of his promise towards woman who dear for him and woman that dear of him_

 _When she finally understand the reason of her afraidness and about what she felt of him since a long time ago_

 **.**

* * *

After Ken Zhu's sword slashed her back, Serena tightened her hug for her child to protect him. With her mother's blood dripped to his face, he looked up as his body started tremble, he lifted his petite hand "...mom...".

Serena coughed, make several blood flowed from her mouth, she cupped her son's cheek with her wet of blood palms, her straight long black hair cascaded down her side when she smiled "you can forget this... if this is too hurt for you, just forget all of this...".

.

The wooden creak could be heard as he opened the wardrobe and crawl into the figure laying in front of him "...Lady Youki?".

"i'm so sorry, Hak... i've never expected... that i'll do this to you, same as your mother... you can just forget all of this... but you must fulfilled your promise to me..." as her hand that cupped his cheek fell to the floor, even if the weak smile carved her face, her blank look make him run out of the room _"doctor Yua!?"_.

* * *

" _I don't want remember this, because of that i forgot about this... but, even so..."_ , after he saw what happened between his parents with his uncle which make his parents die and what happen to Youki that attacked by Yu Hon, Hak wiped his tears.

Haruki patted Serena's shaking shoulder who hold her tears "...do you regret now?".

"yes, i do... i have a regret, because i couldn't do anything to save both of my parents and Lady Youki... only could protected because i'm still too weak... but, even so...", Hak turned his head behind where he found his parents and smiled brightly "mother, father, thank you very much... even if i must lost both of you so fast, but i'm very grateful because i was born as your child...".

Heard that word from their child make both Haruki and Serena relieved, touched by their child that must they left behind when he still a child, now had grown become mature good man. The warmth and overwhelming joy fulfilled their heart. Serena and Haruki hugged their son tightly. It really make Serena cried harder and even Haruki let single tears fell from the corner of his eyes. It was when they saw the other scene appear in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the different side, without they know, both Yona and Hak who stay by their parent's side, saw all of this scene.

"about... doctor Yua and Yuria?".

Youki nodded and smiled "right, but before that... you and Soo Won may not remember this, because i've locked your memory, but this is where the truly of the three of you first encounter".

Yona looked at the direction where her mother pointing at.

* * *

I don't believe to whoever or anything, that was sad determination showed behind those blue eyes. With that small body, he kept all of his sadness locked away and suffered in silence alone till he found his light again. For him, she has always been his light since that time.

At that night, both of Soo Won (4 years old, same as Hak) and Yona (2 years old) couldn't sleep. Right after Youki ended showing her reflection of past at the King Hiryuu's mauseloum to Yua and Mundok, Abi told her that Soo Won sneaking into Hak's and Yuria's room.

When Youki, Yua and Mundok arrive at the building, they saw Soo Won tried to approaching Hak which make Hak panicked and jump out of the window. Luckily, Mundok caught his little body from below and Soo Won crying in relieved because Hak safe on Mundok's arm.

From her room, Yona saw all of that happened. She covered her body with her blanket and walking out of her room _"that kid brought by that grandpa Mundok and doctor Yua... why did his body covered in wounds like that? And why mother looked taking care of him that much?"_.

When she arrived at that place, she saw Soo Won fell asleep after Youki comforted him (more specifically, Youki locked his memory this night so Soo Won wouldn't remember his truly first encounter with Hak tonight). After asked Mundok for brought Soo Won to his room, she asked Yua to brought Hak and rest while she carried Yona back to her room.

Yona gripped her mother's sleeve "mommy, why his body covered in wounds? Is he alright? Why are he jump out of the window because Soo Won approaching him?".

Youki blinked and patted her daughter's head "Yona, that boy just caught into terrible situation and he must be afraid... that's why, he jump out of the window to avoid Soo Won when Soo Won trying to approaching him".

Yona tapped her little finger into her mouth before begging to her mother again "can i talk to him? just a little while, please~".

Have no idea for what her daughter wanted to talking about, Youki calling for Yua who carried Yuria on her arms to let her daughter come into Hak, waiting outside.

Yona came into the room alone and looking at the raven-haired boy who hugged his knee with trembled body "what's wrong? You can't sleep because your wound felt hurt? Are you okay?".

Hak didn't say a word at all, too hurt to speak about his wounds and only stared into Yona who approaching him, he jolted when Yona stop by his bedding.

With her petite body, Yona crawled beside him and patted Hak's wound softly "the pain, oh the pain, fly away, the pain... the pain, oh the pain, fly away, the pain...".

Yona gasped when she looking at Hak who burst into crying in front of her and panicked "oh my? Why are you crying? Your wound felt hurt again? Or i patted your wounds too hard that make you felt hurt?".

"it's not that...", Hak hid his face between his hand that rest above his knee _"her petite hand... it felt so warm..."_.

* * *

This is happened not long after their friendship started.

Soo Won went to Kuuto with his father this time, so today Yona left with Hak and the two only playing at the garden as always "so you will back to Fuuga with Mundok tomorrow?".

Hak nodded "yes".

"hm...", Yona turned into silence, since her friends around her age only Hak and Soo Won, she still felt lonely because she have no friends around to ask play with her except the two even if Hak was sometimes being mean with her.

Looked at Yona, Hak finally spoke after pondering what to say "...i'll come back with Gramps next time".

Yona lifted her face with sprakle on her eyes "promise!?".

"yes yes", Hak chuckled lightly before scratching his neck and asking "...princess, why did you always ask me to play with you everytime i dragged here by Gramps? You still can play even if without me, right?".

Yona remembered the last encounter with Soo Won and him and her eyes started teary as her mouth turned into diamond shape "did you hate me now!?".

"i'm not!? Don't crying!? you don't remember, i'd told you before that i didn't hate you, right? I mean...", Hak waved his hand to her and panicked, before finally he got a word to clear what he means "you'd know, i'm just lucky to become adopted grandson of General Son Mundok... rather than a commoner like me, isn't it better if you get along well with other noble like Lord Soo Won or other General's children?".

"before that, why you can say that you didn't hate me?".

"because i know you're kind, so i didn't hate you", Hak still remember their first encounter at that night, but he never talking about it because he thought Yona didn't remember it _"even if you don't remember, princess... there's no way someone with that warm hands like you was a bad person..."_.

"about your question... let me tell you, it's not because of sympathy or pity... from the first time we meet, Hak always look grumpy and never smile no matter whatever you did but someday, suddenly you're laughing and since that time...", Yona remembered of how happy she was when she saw Hak laughing for the first time in front of her and Soo Won at that time.

When they playing snowball at the garden and Soo Won popped his head out of the snow that fell from tree branchs buried him and make Soo Won looked like the snowman, Hak fallen into laughter after helped Soo Won out of the snow because Soo Won looked like squirrel that buried under the snow.

Yona brushed her hair behind her ear, her cheek and face turn into red because blushed hard "since that time, it's true i've always thinking that i must do something to cheered you up... but since that time, i've been thinking... i want to see you smile or laugh so brightly again...".

Hak turned his head like Yona did, both cheek flushed because of blushed hard, they turn into silence before finally Hak got up and ask Yona to come inside because it got colder now than before.

Yona nodded and receive Hak's stretched hand "hey, Hak... come here again and play with me?".

Hak smiled and nodding his head "okay".

.

When Hak approached her to say good-bye, Youki asked him "Hak, can i entrust one thing to you?".

Hak nodded "what is that, Lady Youki?".

"there is someone I want to entrust to you, only to you and maybe for the rest of your life... i know, maybe it would hard for you to take care of her but i trust her in your care soon...", Youki smiled sadly before patted his head "you will understand when you grown adult, but i entrust her to your care... never betray her and stay by her side, protect her, cherish her, as if she is the part of you...".

Looks like Hak understand, who actually the Queen mean "...someone must i protect?".

"that's right, Hak", Youki nodded before smiled with dangerous intention "and remember, you must protect her because if you can't protect her or broke your promise, I won't let you...".

" _EH?!"_ ,Hak's jaw dropped, felt his body chilled suddenly and his face paled. Shuddering and gulped at the Queen's determination, he saluted as the sign of his respectful towards the Queen "yes, ma'am!? I'll remember and comply your order deep till my bone-marrow even if i have to risk my life!?".

"don't say that...", unpredictable, Youki's face turned into frown with that sad look in her eyes "never think about such a things of risking your life to fulfill my order... you must take care of yourself too, because if you not... how could you protect someone precious for you if you can't take care of yourself?".

Hak turned into silence and wonder when Youki smiled with that sad face and wiped her single tears after she let her single tears fell one more time in front of the little children "...my Queen? Are you alright?".

Youki only smiled, lean her forehead into Hak's and grabbed his hand after pulled the little kid's sleeve "promise me, if you really thought of someone as your precious, never ever let go of what's dearest to you... when you grown into adult and you found your beloved, if you really love her, never chose the death even if it's to protect her, never ever let go of her hand and stay by her side if she really precious for you... protect those precious for you with all of your own but don't forget to take care of yourself, too... promise?".

Hak nodded and smile "...promise, but why are you crying just now, Queen?".

" _because you're really resembled with Serena, i'm afraid... you'll take the same path with her... i had failed to help your mother, that's why... at least, i hope you can survive with my daughter even if the fate would be so cruel for three of you...",_ Youki pulled him into her embrace, furrowing her eyebrow before cupped his face and smile "nothing, i just hope... you can get your own happiness... because from your beautiful blue eyes, i know you have sincerity and honesty that show your human-kind-heartedness isn't a lie... and you deserve of happiness because of that..." _._

* * *

Speaking of Yua's reaction after Hak received King Il's request to become Yona's bodyguard?

Interesting. Indeed. Yua tried to kill him.

Yuria who had turned 13 years old this year waiting for Hak in front of her house after she heard from Mundok that Hak would come here, asking him to come in while holding shield on her arm "if you want to meet my mom, just prepare something to shielding your body too, her temper didn't well after heard that news from Mundok".

"how badly?".

"so badly, make she'd prepared herself to kill you".

Hak sighed, smirking with pale face because he felt as if his throat would cut by guillotine but he only can go inside. When he slid opened the door, Yuria using her shield so she manage to save from medical stuff attack like long needle, scalpel and scissors that thrown by Yua.

"stupid kids?! You descend yourself to become a dog of the royal family? What i've been told you all along this time about the noble and royalty didn't click on your head, huh?!", Yua threw her long needle again this time towards Hak who holding dagger in his hand to dodge her attack "and after that, you still can show your face in front of me? should i cut open your head to wash your brain or operate your brain to make you aware of what you did?".

"let me help you, mom~ because i want to make one thing clear", Yuria narrowed her eyes and pointing Hak from behind "suspicious".

"what do you mean with 'suspicious', little sister?", Hak furrowed his eyebrow, lift both of his palms towards Yuria who pointing scalpel to his face "and don't pointing that dangerous thing to your big brother's face!? Are you doctor Yua now?!".

"oh? let's see...", Yuria started count with draw her finger one by one "you always saying that you don't like coming to Hiryuu Castle everytime grandpa Mundok drag you to come with him and you can't help it but found aristocrats, noble and royalty as bothersome beings. You don't want anything to do with the royal family or the nobles and that's all what you always told me about, same as mommy".

Yua raised her eyebrow "Yuria get the point, so why do you suddenly agree to enter the castle as Wind Tribe's next General and become the princess's bodyguard? Fallen in love with her? or you even got crush with her?".

Hak rolled his eyes, smirking and answer with the slight of humble "very funny, doctor... she doesn't belong to me and her heart set on other man already, besides i know where my place, i'm not that bold to lay my hand over to a woman who had settled her heart to other man and shouldn't I reach".

"because you're only lucky orphan that become adopted grandson of Son Mundok?", Yua told out loud, which Hak didn't deny that statement because she get the point _"just if you know..."_.

Yuria wrapped her arm around Hak's shoulder and lean her chin at his shoulder "whoa, what's up with that? It's not like you to become so humble when you didn't get the fever or caught a cold, Mr. Arrogant... It's creepy...".

Hak pinched her cheek "you're really sure chat a lot, Cheek Peach".

Same nickname given by Serena to Yua, sometimes Hak also call Yuria's alias, Cheek Peach, because her chubby cheek always looked pink like Peach.

"right... it's your choice, so just prepare yourself to take the responsibility... i'll only give you advice... first, don't mixed your own feeling with your deskjob if you're professional", Yua lower her needle and sighed, she put back her needle on her sleeve before she crossed her arm "second, don't love someone too deep if your feeling even didn't returned, respected or noticed by her, because it'll only hurt you in the end... and last, don't tied in relationship with someone you didn't love because it'll only deepened your loneliness".

Hak looked like about yell at her "don't talk as if you know...".

Only to stopped by Yua who still calm and unwavering "of course i know because that's what i always felt towards **him** ".

Both pair of blue eyes holding gaze. One fulfilled with surprised and confused after that eyes hold a hint of sadness. One fulfilled with mixed feeling that only complicated for whoever that blind about her feelings; mixed of loneliness, jealousy and sadness.

Yua turned her back and asking Yuria to come in "you can back home, it's been late and we would depart soon, we need to rest".

.

And tomorrow, Yuria came to Hak's house only to kick his ass "talk with my mom, or i won't talk or even acquainted with you anymore".

"what are you, a children?", Hak chuckled before stand up while stretching his body "well then, actually without you ask, i want to talk with her one more time before we go tomorrow".

Hak left Yuria and found Yua at the riverbank fetch a bowl with water, so he approaching her till only a few meters behind her "...i'm sorry".

Yua raised her eyebrow "what for?".

"about last night...".

"no worries, it's just bad luck for me as a woman but...", Yua turned her head and smile "if you could pretend as if you didn't heard something after we talking about what you want to ask me, i'll forgive you".

Hak followed Yua behind and start talking with her at her house "so... actually who do you mean with 'him' last night?".

"my late husband, he married with me when he still love other woman but i decided to close my eyes and pretend to not aware about that... and in the end, he die at that woman's hand he always love... but before die, he told me sorry because he realized that he really a bad husband and a bad father for me and Yuria... he told me that he love me too, because of that Yuria was born, but i thought he told a lie because the fact is...", Yua chopped fish into two part with knife at her hand "he leave us, he make me become single parent and must raise Yuria since she was still infant... i'll make sure, he must pay for leave us behind that fast and make us suffer when me meet at the afterlife".

Hak chilled at that "you're creepy, doctor...".

"even if i had known about that and take the risk before we married and after all what he did, i shouldn't love him like this...", Yua washed her arm and washed her face to hide her tears before she turn her head to Hak with optimized smile on her face "but that's my past, let past be past... i'm not bothered by married again because Elder Mundok really good for taking care of Yuria as her father and grandfather figure-head and i didn't want to caught into complicated relationship between woman and man like that again. It's better if i focused myself to do my job as a doctor and teaching my daughter that wanted to be a doctor like me".

Hak leaned his head to the pillar and smile relieved of the doctor's optimistic "well then... but tell me one thing, why do you realized of my feeling? is that really crystal clear of your eyes?".

Yua gave her disheartened look "that's because your eyes same as my late husband... and mine, as well... that sad look and complicated mixed feeling on your eyes, only could understood by someone who experiencing unrequited love for many years like me and him, too... that big and deep feeling wasn't created for short time but you have no choice than hiding your love to her because you know she doesn't belong to you, am i wrong?".

Hak sighed and smile with that sad look as always, knowing well he couldn't deny Yua's words "you're totally right, doctor... she love her cousin since she was a kid, i know where my place and i know there's no place for me on her heart... but i know him, and i believe i can trust her to him...".

Yua put one of her hand on her hip and tilt her head "even if you're ready to let her go to other man or you simply hope for her happiness, it didn't mean you won't get hurt, right? isn't it better if you're looking for new love?".

Hak snickered "that'll be a big help if i can do it since a long time ago, and please ask that to yourself, can you to that easily? but thanks for the advice, i'll remember it".

"ah, i think you're right... because it's easier to talking but it's hard to do, right?", Yua smirked and cover half of her face, but she confused when Hak looked as if he want to tell something embarassed from his blushed face "what's wrong?".

Hak covered her mouth before he comforted himself and give his heartfelt smile "...thank you so much".

Yua tilted her head, really have no idea for what he talking about "...what for?".

"thank you so much... for always tend my wounds, lecture me so many things, and for all of everything you've been given to me... you're always taking care of me since i was a kid and for that, i'm grateful of your presence by my side, as if you're my own mother...".

Yua wrapped her arm around Hak's neck and shoulder, she hid her face to his shoulder "whoa... what are you? Since when you become tremendous temptress like this?".

Hak growled "WHO?!".

Yua patted his back of head "well then, at least i know you aren't a playboy, good boy".

"don't treat me like a child, i'd 15 years old this year and i'm not children anymore", Hak was about to scowled but he gasped, realized the doctor who hugged him really crying, the tears of joy.

"oh my, what is it? I mean... of course, i realized you've grown adult now... since you decided your own path and could take responsibility of your own choice, you aren't a children anymore but somehow...", Yua wiped her tears and cover her face between her sobbing "within you tell me that, you thought of me as your mother... it felt as if my own son would left me behind...".

"don't talk as if we won't meet again", Hak pulled her into his embrace and hid her face on his chest "for now, just cry...".

Yuria showed herself and kick him from behind "hey!? I asked you to talk with my mother, not make my mother cry?!".

"shut up, little sister?!" shouted Hak who patting Yua's back.

.

At the red sunset sky of Fuuga, on the riverbank, their favourite spot to talk, Yuria talking with Hak before they parted tomorrow.

Suddenly, Yuria's eyes turned into gloomy and her smile faded "...Hak, i love you".

Hak turned his head behind and tried his best to hiding his surprised feeling with his poker face "...what are you talking about?".

Yuria cradled her chest and shouted "don't pretend as if you didn't aware?! I don't want only become your little sister?!".

Hak lifted his face and looked at Yuria who bowed her head in front of him "...then why did you suddenly tell me about your feeling?".

"tomorrow we would part way, and we don't know when we will meet again... just thinking of you will live on the castle with the princess, someone you love all along this time even if she didn't love you back... make me terrified of lost you... funny, right? even if i know you don't belong to me, ever...", Yuria lifted her face, her body shaking and her eyes tried hard to holding her tears back "you can thought me as a stupid girl who confessed her feeling only because she afraid of her beloved one would go far away that she may not be able to reach anymore, but i don't want to be a coward that only could hiding his feeling".

"you're right, i'm a coward... i'm too afraid if she would leave me behind or our relationship would shattered if i let she know about my own feeling...", Hak closed his eyes for a while, he lifted his face and looking at the red sunset sky before bent his head down to her level "because she's too precious for me, i don't want lost her and broke our relationship, same as what i felt of Soo Won... what i want only their happiness and i'll always protect her by her side".

"even if you must hurt by that?".

Hak only smiled.

"fine, i understand... but you must reject me...", Yuria grabbed his hand, put his hand above her chest "reject me, so i won't hope into you anymore and i can move on forward, or i won't be able move forward...".

When he saw her tears fell to her cheek slowly, Hak pulled one of her hand to dragged her into his embrace, patted her head "Yuria, i'm so sorry... i can't return your feeling... i'm sorry... for hurt you...".

Yuria hugged him back, digging her finger into his broad back and turn into hyterical crying as if her tears won't stop _"only this time... only for this time, Hak become mine... he let me cry on his chest... please God, don't make Hak felt what i'm feeling right now... please, give him his happiness, and i don't mind if i couldn't have him as mine..."_.

When she saw her daughter back home with such a swollen eyes, side-effect of crying for long time, Yua asked her daughter to lay her head above her lap and compress her eyes "what i told you about 'the wrong choice'? are you stupid?".

Yuria didn't protest anything, she only lay her head on her mother's lap and cover her eyes with wet rags "ah, i'm rejected... like i guess, i shouldn't love him like this even after i know... that his heart has been settled belong to other woman...".

"even if it's hurt, don't forget... you can become 'yourself' like now because you had passed the process... only you yourself that could make what you want to become in the future, and if you can make step forwards, it means you'd grown adult, slowly but for sure", Yua patted her daughter's temple softly, ignoring her daughter's single tears that fell when she comforted her "don't forget the pain that you get, because even if it's hurt for you, it's a good sign that you're still alive as a human...".

.

And tomorrow when they parted their ways, Yuria hugged him "promise me, you must bring your lover and i won't you forgive you if you don't acquainting me with a good man, okay?".

When it come to Yua, Yua hugged him too and whispering "if you can promise me, this isn't our last meet, let me know and introduce me with someone you love when you want to married with her, or i won't forgive you because you make my daughter crying, okay?".

Hak scowled at them "neither the mother nor her daughter just the same!?".

Yua and Yuria only laughing after waved their hands, left Fuuga and parted ways with Hak.

* * *

Haruki narrowed his eyes "...i never hope that my son become tremendous temptress like this, actually how many woman that had you made cry on your chest?".

Hak shouted with blush on his cheeks "don't say something ridiculous like that!?".

Haruki chuckled "your father just kidding, because from your eyes, i know you only love her all along this time, right?".

Serena nodded and sighing while cupped her cheeks "same as me, but i wonder if our deep and big love towards someone was a nature of our blood-line? Sometimes it would bothersome if it couldn't return, right?".

That's right. How can he forgot about his promise? He had so many promise that must still he fulfilled.

Hak closed his eyes, remember of the bright smile from figure-head that he missed that much _"princess Yona... i missed you..."_.

* * *

Yona furrowed her eyebrow and clenching her fist in front of her chest before bent her head down, let her tears down _"i'm such a fool... how can i'm so blind? I'm run forward to reach someone who couldn't i reach, yet i've always have someone who never let go of my hand and always stand behind me to support me... love me, even if he must hurt that badly..."_.

She closed her eyes, remember of how she felt about Hak, her bottled feeling _"when i'm with Hak, it gets difficult for me to breathe and i become afraid to even speak but i want to get close to him so much so that i can't help it... That's..."._

Yona opened her eyes and lifted her face, wiping her tears with her sleeve _"that's because i'm too afraid, he always make a distance between us, as if he could go whenever he wants without worrying if someone would sad with lost him... stupidly, i didn't aware that all along this time, i only want to be with him... that's why i want to get close to him so much even if i'm afraid of lost him... i missed you, Hak"_.


	22. The Wrong Choice

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 22 – The Wrong Choice**_

 _Even if we knew it would be a wrong choice, sometimes we kept chose that_

 _Neither we simply not want have a regret nor we have no choice_

 **.**

Yona jolted, waking up so suddenly make her feel dizzy for a while. Lily who supported her from behind felt relieved because finally she woke up because she had fallen asleep for nearly a day. When the others asked her for what she saw, Yona told them about what she saw but she disappointed because she couldn't found Hak. The last thing she remember of is her body felt heavy suddenly as she extended her arm to reach Hak on the riverbank from far away distance and her mother pulled her back to her body after told her that she will take this from now on.

After Yua examined her condition, Yona grabbed Yua's sleeve, asking her to send her to other side if she can. Lily gasped and held both Yona's shoulder from behind, asking her to stop but the red-haired princess only stared at the doctor with determination. Yua gulped, she placing both her palm on Yona's shoulder and told her, yes, she could do it but she wouldn't do that, not if she knew it would endanger Yona's life and as a doctor, by no means she'll send her to the other side.

Yona's voice heard so exasparated when her tears streaming down her face one more time as she still begging her but Yua sighed, it wasn't the first time they saw Yona's state of emotion fell to grievous one, she wiped the princess's tears with her sleeve before both her palm cupped her face, told her to stop her intention because she knew, if she let her go to other side to find Hak and something happened to her, she won't forgive herself and Hak won't forgive her, too.

Jae Ha tried to comforting Yona from beside her, convincing her that's not her fault if she couldn't find or reach Hak. Yona so desperatly wanted to meet with him, speak with him, felt how hugged by his strong arm and saw him smile again, but she couldn't do anything and it make her more felt frustated because without her knew, she thought she had hurt him all along this time and what can she did as atonement except bring him back here?

"but... i missed him?! i only want to be with him that badly and i don't care if i would die!? If i must die, then let me die alongside with him?!".

The couple of pair someone's arm came from Yona's behind.

A pair of little arm wrapped itself around Yona's waist, the little arm of tiny body that once hid her when she realized her period in the wrong place "i'm surprised with your relationship and your feeling to him, princess Yona".

A pair of strong arm from her trained body wrapped itself around Yona's neck and shoulder from behind "but it would be disappointed if you wanted to die now after he sacrificed his own safety for you, you know?".

Yona looked behind her and surprise "...princess Tao? princess Kou Ren?".

Kou Ren smiled, after let go of her embrace from Yona, she asked Tao to handle this because she knew Yona's condition didn't different with herself when she must lost Neguro. Kou Ren said she would take care of something before going to somewhere outside with her bodyguard, left Tao on Algira's and Vold's care.

Yesterday, when Yona unconscious while grabbing Hak's hand, Kou Ren and Tao came inside with their bodyguard (who else, of course Algira, Vold, Mizali and Yotaka) after Yuria brought them here. Only several days after they back to Kyuu Castle, King Bu Shin passed away. Before breathed his last, King Bu Shin gathered his daughter with their bodyguards on his room. For the last time, he asked his daughter to looking for Serena's son and convey his sorry to her son. He had written his last will on his letter and the clue to found their step-little brother written at his letter as well. Only Kou Ren who had read their father's letter and after locked herself on her room for a half day, Kou Ren asked Vold to go to Kouka Kingdom to looking for princess Yona and her companion whereabouts as soon as possible. When Vold came to Kouka, he had heard about the avalanche accident and after Vold told her about what happened, Kou Ren sent a letter to Elder Mundok at Fuuga. Mundok sent letter back to her and that's how they arrived here.

Tao blinded about the matter this time at first because Kou Ren didn't bothered to tell her and what she knew only, it was her step-mother and her step-little brother had died because they were kidnapped and killed by a rebel not long after she was born. Right, when Serena left the castle which covered by 'abduction accident issue' nearly 20 years ago, Tao still only a infant, same as Hak, unlike Kou Ren who had reached 7 or 8 years old, so no wonder if Kou Ren still remember about her father's royalty concubine.

Yun tried to fish for information that they should know except the possibility that Kou Ren had known about the fact of Hak's true identity as Serena's son "then what make your group come here for at the first place, princess Tao?".

Algira told them, after Voldopus told them about the avalanche accident, at first they didn't know if Yona and co. caught into the accident yet but after Kou Ren sent letter to Mundok, Kou Ren told them that Yona and Hak got injured terribly because the avalanche accident in the middle of the fighting against the army that pursued them. Tao so worried sick after that, so Kou Ren told her to come with her because Kou Ren wanted to come to Hiryuu Castle with her ambassador for meet the King and General of Wind Tribe, she want tell them something after reporting their state of foreign and military affairs by herself even if she could only sending ambassador.

Tao muttered "my sister didn't tell me what she want to tell them, though".

Vold added Algira and Tao explanation's "before we go to Hiryuu Castle, Queen Kou Ren had sent a letter to ask King Soo Won invited the General of Wind Tribe including Elder Mundok but we receive the response from King Soo Won that they would hold Five Tribe Meeting and King Soo Won asked if the Queen mind or not to attend the meeting with Five General if she still want to convey something to them, the Queen agreed and asking us to come. The Queen insisted to come here first and left princess Tao with us here from the first place though, and... she looks so pissed after saw your condition yesterday".

Kija, Shina and Zeno nodded in agreeance, they chilled when saw how scary Kou Ren when she pissed. Jae Ha worried more about Yona and Hak if thinking what would happen soon but Lily tried to comforting Yona because she realized Yona being upset from her heightened-tense "don't worry, Yona... i'll send a letter to ask about that to Tae Woo later".

Jae Ha used this to make a joke for lighten the tense mood inside room "why must to that kid instead of asking your own father, dear?".

"that stubborn old man of mine might have ignore my letter so Tae Woo is better choice than him", Lily snarled on irritating mood, her words successfully make several her companions fell into laughter like Jae Ha, Yun, etc.

* * *

When Kou Ren back, she told them about what she know from her father's last letter. She told Tao and the other about what she knew about Hak's true lineage and what happened to Serena, Haruki and their son that known by King Bu Shin, from their escape out of the castle till Hak's adoption by Son Mundok. Indeed, her father's sorry won't change anything, instead she trying to tell that her father had felt guilty to Serena and her son, asking her to sent his sorry to Serena's son.

Kija who took a seat beside Yona asking her "and what do you want after you know all of this, Queen?".

"it's not like i want take him with us and i have no interest on affectionate moment either, so it's up to him if he want to stay on Kouka with you all. I only want make one thing clear and i already satisfied after lashing out them. Their reaction really entertain me, though", Kou Ren snickered on her last word which make the others feel shuddered for some reason but only Yona who dared to questioning "eh? wait, wait, what did you mean with 'lashing out them', Queen Kou Ren?".

"come with me first", Kou Ren reminded something and she dragged Yona to other room, more specifically, Hak's room beside room their gathered.

Yona knew this is something that Kou Ren only want to talk with her "...what do you want to talk?".

"remember when you asking doctor Yua to send you to other side?", after Yona stiffened, Kou Ren lead her to sit in front of her beside Hak's bedding before she placed both her palms on Yona's back of palm "i understand why you thinking about him, how about your feeling and what make you thinking like that but you must survive... you shouldn't give up, remember what for he protecting you, he only want you to stay alive, that's why he protect you even if he must sacrifice himself like Neguro did to me. Even if you lost him, you must survive for him, don't make his sacrifice become meaningless".

"yes, i understand, maybe he will mad at me and scolding me if he know that i want to die too if he couldn't survive but still... in the end, i just can't... what i understand, i can't give up yet, not as long as he still fight to survive, but...", Yona kept holding her tears like she kept telling herself about this several times, convinced herself that Hak would survive but she can't help it if she felt afraid "i can't imagine, what'll i do... if he doesn't open his eyes again?".

Kou Ren understood, it was because the different of their age and this time she realized, Yona still 16-years-old, red-haired princess in front of her younger than her little sister so no wonder if she weakened after she reached her limits sometimes like this time, she still human after all.

Kou Ren patted her head and let Yona rested her head on her chest "jeez, you've fight too hard, just rest, and don't overthinking it...".

Kou Ren amazed though, Yona didn't let even a single tears this time but it still not change the fact that Yona felt worried sick. It was because Yona persisted, not in front of other again, she didn't let herself weakened and she didn't want to make the other worried sick, too.

Yona lifted her head "but... why are you care that much to us? we didn't really know each other for long time...".

Like she had told Lily and Soo Won before, but for now, not only because Yona was her little sister's savior and Hak's betrothed, not only because Kou Ren felt like as if she looked herself with Neguro when she looked at Yona and Hak. She has more reason now, because she didn't want if something happened to Hak as Serena's son even if she knew Hak wasn't her step-little brother but she still felt Hak as her step-little brother because she still loved Serena as her step-mother, her second mother.

"because you crying at that time... you confessed that you felt afraid of lost him and crying, it make me can't help it but felt affected just with looking at you, i realized your side as a human being...", Kou Ren shifted her gaze to outside, she missed of someone's figure all over again "unlike you... i couldn't crying or confessed my feeling so easily and your side at that time, even if you or the other thought it was as your weakness, i can't help but thought, you've more mercy as a human being than me. One more thing that should i learn as human from you".

When she realized Tao hugged her from behind, Kou Ren smiled and patted her little sister's head "don't worry, i won't crying. I've promised that i'll survive no matter what...".

On that night after everyone fell asleep, Yona cherished Hak's sleeping profile. She reminded his habit of narrowing his eyes when he laugh or the mild warmth of his embrace. She wonder when she will feel that again when she caressed his face that still half-covered by bandages.

After brushed his hair off bandage that covered his left side of his face, Yona leaned down and kissed his left eyelids that still covered by bandage, whispering gently on his ear "i won't leave your side, ever...".

* * *

For their surprise, tomorrow at mid-morning, they met with Geun Tae after their breakfast.

Yona lifted her arm as her Dragons ready to fight and asked her Dragons to lay their weapon. She lifted her face slightly so she holding gaze with Earth Tribe General "what do you want, General Lee Geun Tae?".

Geun Tae smirked and snarling, somehow Yona's determinate eyes make him feel chilled but he didn't intend to let them know "there's no longer any sign of the 16-years-old princess who know nothing in your calm look's and i never expected to see the eyes of uncouth beast on your eyes... now, not only that Thunder Beast who have terrible look in the eyes and it make me excited remembering how can this little princess make even me chilled".

"if you ask me why, he had changed me...", Yona answered, she tell no lies before repeat her question "now, what do you want, General Lee Geun Tae? Which side you stand now?".

"and if i answer that i'm on Soo Won's side?".

"just tell me what you want and stop playing around, because if you intend to harm any of my fellow comrades, or more specifically... if you have same intention like Joo Doh to take Hak's life, then i'll chopped your head off before you could do it".

Geun Tae really shivered this time, he fell into laughter before put his hand on his face "neither you nor Queen Kou Ren really amazing and interesting woman... both of you say same thing, that you will take someone's head who dare to lay their hand to the Thunder Beast or one of those your companion, and it's really interesting...".

* * *

On Hiryuu Castle's throne room, a Five Tribe Meeting held with the Queen of Xing Kingdom herself attend with her bodyguard and her ambassador. From Kouka Kingdom itself except Soo Won, Keishuk and Five Generals questioned theirself, why did Queen Kou Ren asked them to summoned Elder Mundok to the Hiryuu's Castle for this meeting? After Kou Ren's ambassador reported Xing Kingdom's foreign and military affairs in front of all member of this meeting, Kou Ren asked her ambassador to waiting outside. Only a second after her ambassador left the room, Kou Ren pulled her sword and embedded it at the table, slicing the plate in front of her become two piece, successfully make them jerked back.

Kou Ren sighed heavily as she threw sharp gaze fulfilled by hatred and anger to Soo Won who stand opposite her place she stand right now "forgive me for my rudeness, but i won't do this if not because the circumstances... you should know that you choose wrong opponent to fucking with, Soo Won".

Soo Won kept calm but still wondering what make this Queen so pissed "what do you mean, Queen Kou Ren?".

"do you forget what my little sister say at the encampment? Should i mention again her words at that time?".

Keishuk, Soo Won and Joo Doh caught her mean but what had made her become this mad still unknown.

Mundok patted Kou Ren's shoulder from behind, asking her to calmed down.

"my apologize, Elder... but my blood is heating up as if it's boiling by anger, like 17 years ago when i embrace the decapitated head from one of my citizen... like that time, when i felt tyranny and unjust like this...", Kou Ren clenched her fist as she glaring Elder of Wind Tribe "where's the justice?".

"you couldn't find justice with your anger".

"right, but i can't help it if i pissed because of my family hurt..." Kou Ren huffed in irritation, breathe in and breathe out for several time to calmed herself, finally after she had calmed down, she turned her head behind and gave her warm smile to Mundok "but at least, i'm relieved... because there's still a kind human like you and General Tae Woo in Kouka Kingdom... thank you very much for taking care of my step little brother all this time, Elder Mundok".

Tae Woo blushed, felt glad from her praises but it still not change his subject of confused "wait, Queen Kou Ren, you said... step... little brother?".

Same as Tae Woo, the other looked confused and ready to asking explanation from them. Kou Ren explained about her father's marriage life which her father, the late King Bu Shin has two wife. One the Queen, her biological mother and Tao. One the royalty concubine named Serena, her step-mother who gave birth the heir, a boy with the same age as Tao. Serena gave birth her step-little brother 19 years ago at 9 August in the end of Summer. When it happened, Kou Ren still too young to understand what happened and what she knew, it was her step-mother, Lady Serena with her step-little brother which still infant kidnapped and killed by a rebel.

"and i'm so surprised when my father gave his last wish...".

After told them the fact that her step-mother and her step-little brother still alive, Kou Ren told them what written on her father's last letter. King Bu Shin still loved Serena and he hoped her son could forgive him, for couldn't protecting Serena and him at that night when the rebel tried to kill them, for couldn't take them back to Xing Kingdom and raising him with his step-older sister because he thought it was alright as long as Serena and her son could stay alive and live a life happily outside the castle. King Bu Shin couldn't risk of Serena and her son life's with kept them live in Kyuu Castle after that night, so King Bu Shin let Serena raised her son outside the Castle but everything changed because of war between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom 17 years ago. They lost their contact for 2 years till 15 years ago, it was a letter sent from Kouka Kingdom to King Bu Shin. Its told about Serena's death and the information that King Bu Shin still could meet Serena's son if he wanted to but he couldn't take him back to Xing Kingdom because the sender had promised to fulfilled Serena's last wish, to kept her son's heritage as a secret and let him raised under the right hand that could guide him become strong warrior, let him live a life freely like the child want.

"the sender was the late Queen of the late King Il, Queen Youki and my step-little brother was adopted and raised under one of General Tribe at that time", Kou Ren lifted one of her hand and smirked "we are from Royalty family of Xing Kingdom give our greatest gratitude to Elder Son Mundok... and i give my greatest gratitude as well, because you had taken care of my step-mother, Lady Serena and raised my step-little brother as your own grandson".

Tae Woo gasped, knowing very well **who** KouRen means "wait, that means...".

"yes, my step-little brother is Son Hak. No wonder if we didn't resemble, if you guys wonder about it, because he inherited Lady Serena, his mother's black hair and blue eyes...", Kou Ren took a photo of Serena who holding Hak who still infant, enough to know his hair and his eyes he inherited from his mother, on Serena's arms with King Bu Shin behind them. Serena's laugh habit with blue eyes narrowed really resemble with little Hak.

Other proof, Hak must be have the birthmarks that have shape of crescent moon like his mother has. Surprisingly not only Mundok who clarified Hak has that birthmarks, Soo Won did, too.

Kou Ren didn't expect Soo Won would clarify her statement "how did you know about that?".

"because i've saw that birthmarks twice... on his forehead, usually covered by his hair...", Soo Won pointed his left forehead "first when we were a kids, because i checked his head after we fell from tree and his head hit rock accidentally that make his forehead scratched and second... when i treated his wound after he got his forehead hit by thick book and scrathed".

Kou Ren understood about the first, but the second? Did he hit her little brother? "because you threw that book to him?".

"not me, Yona did", Soo Won covered his mouth because of slipped his tongue, he shouldn't spit it out considering the other reaction but luckily other reaction not too bad if looking the others trying to hold their laughter like Tae Woo and Geun Tae did. The strongest proof enough for the others to believe after Kou Ren showed their result of DNA test from Serena and Hak's father (the truth is, it was the result of Haruki's but Kou Ren had changed it into her father's).

With amusement smirk, Kou Ren crossed her hand in front of her chest "any of you who need other proof?".

Keishuk really on the edge and he pointed Elder Mundok, really lost attitude "Elder Mundok, how could you... you adopted and raised the Prince of Xing Kingdom all this time?! He is from enemy nation...".

"listen my explanation first!?", Mundok slammed the corner of the table with his bare fist, hard enough to make the others shuddered and surprised "i met his mother when their village turned into battlefield 17 years ago and 15 years ago, his mother's illness couldn't be cured again so she asked me to take him, that's why i adopted him without i know about their true identity, i don't know if she was Royalty Concubine from the late King Bu Shin and i don't know if he was the heir of King Bu Shin, either. Do you think i can abandoned a little kid who still only 4 years old when he must lost his mother that i know as the only one of his family? No way!".

"you're the one who must calmed down right now, Elder", Kou Ren snickered when she saw in awe, how Elder Mundok could break the table and make its corner shattered with only his fist, but she still have something to clear here "i'll make one thing clear : if something happen to my step little brother, Hak or his betrothed, princess Yona...".

Geun Tae cut her words and pointed out his surprised without hesitation "wait, WHAT?! You said... Betrothed!? Since when... we didn't hear a thing, right!?".

"no, it written as well on Queen Youki's letter, that she and her husband had agreed to enganged Hak with their daughter, princess Yona. And i'm not finished yet", Kou Ren glared to Geun Tae who covered his mouth with apologetic looks on his eye before she slammed her hand on the table "i'll make sure, without fail i'll have the main culprit's head no matter whoever is it, **i myself the one who would take the main culprit's head as his family** ".

"do you intend to starting a war again?" asked Soo Won.

"no, it has nothing to do with my country or my position as the Queen because i do it to fulfill my father's last wish, to protect my family and my country, and what i'll do is what i want as myself. Even if our mother different, i still must protect him because he is still my family by Xing Kingdom Royalty family's bloodline especially after we know, he and princess Yona are actually be enganged. Right now both of them under my country protection at our place, so if i heard there's someone or even one of audience inside this room who dare laying a hand upon both of them whatever his way again after this, there's only one way that can pay for that sins...", Kou Ren moved her finger slicing across her neck, the sign that she won't doubt to cut someone's head off of its body "for now, i'll keep what just happened as a warning, but i really hope all of you put **my warning** on your head, not only ignoring that like my little sister's warning because if any of you thought our warning only utter crap, you'll regret it... i'll shut my eyes this time for what happened yesterday because of her mercy, so give thanks to her".

When Kou Ren rises from her seat and pulled her sword out of the table, putting it back inside the sheath and turned her back, Soo Won rises from his seat "wait!? tell me one thing, Queen Kou Ren... why do you so attached and overprotective to them?".

Same as her father who still loved Serena, Kou Ren loved Serena as well. Even if Serena was her step-mother, she thought of her as her mother, too. Serena saved her life when she was 7 years old.

"she nearly lost her fetus at her womb that time. She shielding me with her body that make her back slashed by one of some rebel that sneaking on Kyuu Castle before her bodyguard and Neguro save us. She nearly lost Hak at that time but they persisted. There's no way i'll let my savior's son die... beside, same as Tao, he is my little brother, too", Kou Ren smirked, looking behind her with piercing eyes "don't underestimate woman or you will regret it because woman is able to do anything for the sake their beloved, even if their body must covered in blood, even if she must lost her life".

"unfortunately, what we know was princess Yona and Former General Son Hak disappear after the late King Il killed and the one you acknowledge as your step-little brother still suspected as the main culprit" Joon Gi stated which make Keishuk smirked but he must be mad at Kou Ren after this.

Kou Ren smirked "should i take princess Yona here to announced officially for what happened that night when she saw her father killed by someone right in front of her eyes?".

Keishuk, Soo Won and Joo Doh tensed but Kou Ren sighed and acted as if she felt sorry "but... unfortunately, we can't... because they caught on the avalanche accident, she injured and what she needs now rest. The last time i saw her, after she saw her betrothed sustained grave injuries and his state worsen... she asked the doctor to send her to the other side too, and looks like she aggravating her own bad injuries and she fell into coma state because she was too shocked, so we couldn't ask her to tell what she saw if she still coma, right?".

Kou Ren half-lied, because the one who still coma was Hak, not Yona. She only wanted to test their reaction and what she saw really interesting. Mundok and Tae Woo looked like they would die on their feet because of heart attack. Soo Won and Joo Doh turned pale. Joon Gi, Kyo Ga and Geun Tae surprised with widened eye.

"ah, i'm sorry, but i must go home, my sister must be worried sick...", Kou Ren turned her back and really left this time, she ran away as quick as she could.

* * *

"and here, i'm sure you look so healthy... even if it's not only me who rush over here...", Geun Tae stated as he slid opened the door where they have other guest than him, Mundok and Tae Woo fell to the floor.

"Mundok?!" said Yona in surprised.

"Tae Woo!?" said Lily in excitement.

Mundok sighed in relief after he hugged Yona and make sure Yona was alright "you're really scaring us, Queen Kou Ren".

Kou Ren giggled "that's why i told their reaction really interesting".

Yona turned to Kou Ren in disbelief and awe "princess... i mean, Queen Kou Ren... did you really aware of what are you doing back then?".

Kou Ren nodded "yep, only give them a warning and lashing out, so they would thinking twice before try to laying their hand upon you and your companion again, and to make them realized that they had gotten into wrong choice to make us an enemy".

"you must know how grateful i am for your protection and action but...", Yona covered her mouth and blushed "how can you told out to them about me and Hak, that we are...".

Kou Ren smirked before pointed to Yun and the Dragons "but you and Hak really had enganged by Lady Serena and Lady Youki, am i wrong?".

More blushed, embarrassing enough for Yona who covered her face "...you aren't".

Kou Ren rises from her seat "okay, now let's prepared, we must go home tomorrow".

"whaaat? Just that? You've come here just for that?", Yun surprised _"only for lashing out the King and the General? what the hell?"_.

"but how about Hak-nyan and Yo-nyan?", Algira let out his worry, the same as Tao felt about.

"The Dragons and his family won't let me take him, because i believe his family in Wind Tribe still could protect them. I've already talk about this to Elder Mundok and the Dragons, not to mention the Dragons couldn't go with us to Xing Kindom even if we take Hak and princess Yona to Xing Kingdom, beside...", Kou Ren pointed at Yona "i doubted his betrothed would let me take him with us back to Xing, she won't let him go".

"enough already about our status" said Yona in embarrassment.

"yes, i agree with Queen Kou Ren about the wrong choice, but it didn't mean i would let you all to take Lord Hak and princess Yona to Xing Kingdom even if you guys his family, by your bloodline", Tae Woo came inside the room, glaring Geun Tae and others before pointed behind him "but i never expected to see this many guest on doctor Yua's residence, not to mention the other guest that come along with me".


	23. Avowal

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 23 – Avowal**_

 _Avowal would you get from someone because you've fight and sharing in the same struggle_

 **.**

When other guest that mentioned by Tae Woo came inside, Tae Woo raised his eyebrow with scowl and pointing brothers behind him "let me emphasize one thing : i come here to pick Lady Lily up to home as i promised to her father, General An Joon Gi... and i met with them in the halfway by coincidence".

Kyo Ga appeared in front of the door, but his brother barged in and rushed past him to came inside the room first "Princess Yona?!".

"Tae Jun?!".

Tae Jun sat in front of Yona and grabbed Yona's hand, burst out into tears "Princess?! i'm so afraid after my brother told me about your condition but i'm relieved because you're safe and sound!? your injuries...".

"eits, who give you permission to touch my cute little sister, huh?", Lily pointed her dagger at Tae Jun's neck and wrapped othed hand to patted Yona's head from behind before turned her head to Yun and the Dragons who holding their laughter when Lily pointed Tae Jun "by the way, who is this man?".

"Kan Tae Jun?! I'm Kan Tae Jun, Fire Tribe General's Representative?! I believe that's my line?! Who are you and why do you admit princess Yona as your little sister?!" cried Tae Jun.

"because Lady Lily is the part of 'family', princess Yona's family and Lord Hak's family are one united family, so she is our family as well", Tae Woo pointed his spear to Tae Jun's neck from behind "princess Yona belongs to our leader, so you can't touch her so freely like that".

Yun explained to make Tae Jun understand further about 'family' that mentioned by Tae Woo, what Tae Woo mean with family was those people that Yona and Hak thought as their family (like Yun, the Dragons and Wind Tribe Members) or those who have blood-related with them (like Kou Ren or Tao, but of course Soo Won didn't including) who care, love and adore both of them. From their ages, Lily was Yona's older sister and Tae Woo was Hak's little brother.

"now, now, little sister~ don't pointing something dangerous like that to someone freely like that because it might have detracted your beauty, even if it was make me thought you're so cool", Jae Ha patted Lily's head and asked Lily to lay her dagger down "but since when you've this kind of stuff?".

"since big brother ask me, can't help it though...", Lily sheathed her dagger back, blushing at Jae Ha's praises "Tae Woo gave this to me so i can protect myself".

"the truth is, you stole my dagger the last time we meet because you don't want if i use it if i turned into berserk mode and tried to kill someone but remembering you need protection more than me, i didn't mind to bring it to you, you can keep that".

Yona chuckled, staring Tae Woo and Lily in awe "Tae Woo, Lily, both of you really get along well, huh?".

Kyo Ga snickered "it reminded me of the past when you're still a jerk coward younger brother of mine who flirting with the princess to take the thorn but that plan ruined because you jilted by the princess who had made her life-long vow with the Thunder Beast when they were kids and said she only love the Thunder Beast".

"hey, i don't know you had that kind of vow...", Lily grinned wide and patted Yona's shoulder from behind, poking her blushed cheeks "can you tell me about the detail?".

Yona covered her face that turned red as her hair "i can explain it".

"okay, i'll waiting... and for now...", Lily pointed at Tae Jun "it's clear : **we can't let you stay close to Yona, at all** ".

Kija stated "sorry, you aren't the part of family, because you are our enemy".

"WHY?!" whined Tae Jun.

Tae Woo threw his death gaze "can you explain what you did to the princess and Lord Hak on the border of the Fire tribe and Wind tribe? I've heard you pursued the princess and Lord Hak to caught them and ended make them fell from the cliff to the bottom of the valley".

Lily nodded and hid Yona after turned her back, ruffling her head "yeah, even if Hak tried his best that make him sustained so many injuries that make him on the edge of his death door at that time to protect Yona after fell from the cliff. Just if Yun didn't help them, Hak would die at that time. I can't believe someone who cornered this my cute little sister on the edge of her life".

Tae Jun sweatdropped and turned pale, he couldn't say a thing about his fault in the past even if Yona had forgiven him, but he didn't know about the Thunder Beast.

"how can both of you...", Yona gasped but she quickly recover herself when Lily and Tae Woo pointed at her companion that lifting their hands up "Jae Ha!? Yun!? Zeno?! Why did you tell them?!".

"hoo... so something like that happened, huh?", Kou Ren smirked before wave her hand to Tao and her bodyguard "one of you guys, take one of my weapon here!? Bow or sword, quickly!?".

Tao hugged Kou Ren from behind "sister?! You've promised me to hold yourself, right? hold yourself, please?!".

Yotaka prepared his weapon "should i hit him for you, your majesty?".

"Yotaka, don't?!", Tao turned her head, she must be handful of taking care the most dangerous beast of her Kingdom, one of them was her older sister, to not trying killed Tae Jun.

"sorry, Yona Dear, but big brother couldn't refuse his little sister's request so i can't help it".

"and because the young General asked me so persistenly, i can't help it", Yun moved closer to Tae Woo and whispered "where's my request, General?".

"take this for you guys", Tae Woo gave a handful pouch filled food and other necessary at the Winter, before worried look on his eyes showing on his blue eyes "how about him, Yun? Has he ever woke up? It had been more than a week after that, right?".

"bandage on Hak's head revealed today, but his other wound like bruises or fracture still need more time to recovered, and he hasn't woke up yet..." Yun explained grimly before he smiled "but don't worry about your older brother, we will definitely heal him".

Tae Woo hugged Yun from behind "that's why we love you, Yun~".

"so they bribe you?", Yua mumbled, raised her eyebrow before she dragged Yun to Hak's room help her re-bandaged Hak with Yuria.

Yona asked them "is there something that can i help with?".

"nope, we have enough medical expert here and we had treated your wounds this morning, so you needn't fretting around", Yuria pushed Yona back to her room beside slowly before smiled and closed the door "beside the princess need to speak with our guest, right? do your best~".

The others wanted to look him but Yua chased them out like Yuria did to Yona. Yona thought back then, she can't help but wondered if Yuria still loved Hak and ? her daydream ended because she heard Yellow Dragon apologize to her.

"sorry, Miss... but the Little Miss and young General really persisted, so Zeno tell them".

Lily cupped her cheek and grinned wide "that's no problem, right? i'm so touched after know what happened like when you said to him that he is the only one that must be by your side when you crying in front of him because felt relieved that he woke up".

Tae Woo giggled "or when the princess said 'give yourself to me' to Lord Hak... Lord Hak's reaction really the priceless one that time".

Yona muttered in embarrassed "you guys... do you come here only wanted to playing around or embarrassed me?".

"no wonder if you feel so irritated after what my little brother did to your Lord", Kyo Ga came inside and sat beside Geun Tae before huffed in agreeance "but you should know, we never order him to do that, that was pure his stupid action... i understand if all this time, the Wind Tribe and the Fire Tribe didn't get along that well, but since we have the same goal, why didn't try to get along well from now on?".

"actually, what are you talking about? why did three General come here eventually? oh, except Tae Woo", Yun asked as he threw his glance to the Dragons who clinging their weapon as they saw two of Five General, the Fire Tribe General and the Earth Tribe General who supposed at Soo Won's side appeared in front of them "calm down, you beasts... put your weapon down and listen well to them".

"yes, mother" said the Dragons in unison.

"don't call me mother?!" shouted Yun before he turned to Kyo Ga "we hasn't told you before, but thank you very much for helping us with suggested us to take them here, General Kan Kyo Ga...".

"looks like you're the 'brain' of this group, huh?", Kyo Ga suggested as he saw how smart and dependable Yun amongst their group "needn't to thanks me, i only doing what should i do as General. Beside, it would be disappointing if the Thunder Beast has fallen at that time and with that way".

Yona knew Hak and Tae Jun didn't get along that well but she didn't know about Kyo Ga, so she asked "General Kan Kyo Ga, tell me... what make you help us that time?".

"that word... 'i know the Wind Tribe and the Fire Tribe didn't get along that well, but since we have the same goal, why didn't try to get along well from now on?', it came from him when i talk with him not long after he ascended the position of Wind Tribe General. What he means is, since we would be working together as the clan leader that must protect our country and our clan, we were supposed to get along well. That word came from him that younger than me and i'm impressed in how mature he had been as the General, that's why i acknowledge him", Kyo Ga looked at Yona but somehow he giggled "ah, pardon... actually, our conversation that time astarted because i should apologize to him for my dumb little brother action's for flirting you and from his eyes, i realized how he feel to you but i shut my eyes. So it wasn't so surprising for me when i know about him protecting you till now or your relationship with him but the reason that make me want to help you guys not only that, though".

Algira saw Yun with interest of how the youngest member of their group always managed to calm down the other member "Yun-nyan, are you the Dragon Tamer?".

"interesting, but actually it's because Yun really a kind boy, that's why the others respect him and give their love".

When Yun blushed at the praises and realized from who that words come, Yun threw his arm to him "Ik-Su?! what are you doing here?".

Ik-Su explained that he brought by Tae Woo after Mundok told him to do so "before i tell my importance here, to tell something for princess Yona here, i think the General should tell their will to princess Yona first".

Tae Woo, Kan Kyo Ga, Kan Tae Jun and Lee Geun Tae nodded their head in agreeance.

Tae Woo, with Son Mundok and his Wind Tribe member as Hak's family, of course they would give their support to Hak and Yona. Not blindly obeyed or followed them, but because they've holding their loyalty as they only acknowledge Hak as the one and only as their leader and their family. Especially for Tae Woo, Hak has always been his older brother.

Kan Kyo Ga, he confessed that he has clashed with his brother at first, because the beacon that launching without Kyo Ga permission but Kan Kyo Ga wasn't blind, he wasn't fool, of course he knew after that about princess Yona and former General Son Hak still alive, and what had Yona done to Fire Tribe, as bandits, as the Exiled Princess of Kouka Kingdom.

Geun Tae, on the other side, after he heard about Soo Won and Yona conversation at their last encounter that make them fought each other which make Yona nearly kill Soo Won, just if Jae Ha and Mundok didn't interfere and stop them. He doubted first but rather sent his subordinate, Geun Tae investigating Awa by himself. From that, he knew Yona was the one who had taken down Yan Kum Ji with her own hand.

The Four Dragons and their from Xing Kingdom, all of them who saw what happened wouldn't never forget what had happened this time.

In front of Yona, three of five General with their tribe representative kneeled and bowed their head in front of Yona. Tae Woo and Mundok of Wind Tribe, Kan Kyo Ga and Kan Tae Jun of Fire Tribe, Lee Geun Tae of Earth Tribe. They gave their avowal to Yona, acknowledge her as the rightful heir, the one who fit to be the Queen of Kouka like Soo Won.

Even if Geun Tae gave his avowal, it wasn't mean he would help her to start a civil war and he had stated that he would be neutral this time, since he knew the quailty of Yona and Soo Won as leader but as Earth Tribe General, he would obeyed strong King so he would see which one would sit on the throne in the end. Neither Yona nor Soo Won who sat on the throne, he would give his support to strong leader.

Same as Tae Woo and Mundok, Kyo Ga and Tae Jun gave their support to Yona if Yona wanted to take back the thorn from Soo Won since Yona was the rightful heir.

"and you have half of Water Tribe, too", Lily patted Yona's shoulder and gave her warm smile "since the highest rank of Water Tribe still at my father's hand, we still need to persuade him and knowing that old man, i bet he would observes the situation and move like water flowing to but i'll do my best to support you and talk with my father soon".

Kou Ren smirked, more excited to see what would happen "you need a help from us, too? Of course, i would support you if you want take the throne and...".

"no...", Yona shook her head "even if i'm the rightful heir, even if all of you had known that Hak wasn't the traitor but Soo Won did, different case for the rest of the country".

Kou Ren wasn't happy with this and interrupted "so you just will stay silent and let your own people thought you kidnapped and died by Hak's hand?".

"Kou Ren, you must know if there's someone who want Hak's name cleaned, i'll stand at the front line?! I saw everything what happened that night clearly, since Soo Won killed my father in front of my eyes, i ran away and Sky Tribe army tried to killed me after they caught me but my life saved by Hak who protecting me since that time, everyday... but we should avoid the civil war because from my journey all along this time, the 'real enemy' for common people is 'war'. If you asked me, yes, i really really want his name cleaned but what can i do only hiding because i know we must be patient. Do you think i'm not irritating of this helplessness and uselessness?! he may never mind about it, but i mind?! All along this time, he has...", Yona stopped herself when Lily hugged her from behind.

Lily leaned her forehead to Yona's back of head, soothing her to calmed her best friend that actually lost control even if Yona tried to stay calm, when her blue eyes met her violet eyes, Lily's smile appeared because Yona started calm "calm down... tell them, like you did with me that night, about your choice...".

Yona calmed herself and like she told to Lily that night, her face and her eyes showed no doubt when she mentioned about everything that had she settled on her minds that had she mentioned to Lily that night. They must thought about their own country situation, not to mention about invasion of other country like Kai Empire "what i want is protect and help people even if that means i must take up a weapon, in order to protect our country. My father has failed his country and his people, that's why if there are tears in Kouka that were made by my father, i want to mend those".

Kou Ren patted Yona's head, looking down with concerned look "Yona... you shouldn't bear that burden alone and continue the journey as if it were atonement for what your parents did. It was your parent's responsibility, not yours".

Yona's eye widened, she reminded when she and Hak discussed about war between Kouka and Southern Kai Empire, Kou Ren's word just now same as Hak's "oh, my... i've talking about this before with Hak, and why are you, brother and sister, told me the same thing?".

Kou Ren blushed and averted her eyes "don't fretting about it too much".

"but princess... you've had enough fighting within hiding yourself all along this time, without the other know what had you done to our country. It's enough already, right? you deserve more for all that you've done to our country", Tae Jun moved closer to Yona and held both her hand, started to confessing his will to give proposal.

Kyo Ga realized murderous intention from several different direction (from The Dragons stand like Kija, from Tae Woo and Mundok behind him who got shaking head from Lily who clinging behind Yona even if Lily herself holding her dagger already or from Kou Ren which he didn't quite understand for why her being protective to Yona) so Kyo Ga yank his younger brother and kicked him to safe his own little brother's life "you disgraceful family?! What i told you before for not flirting with the princess again since she enganged with Thunder Beast already?".

Kyo Ga turned his eyes back to Yona, totally ignoring his younger brother lamenting behind him before Kyo Ga himself kneeled in front of Yona "princess, if that's what you chose already, we will support you but please remember, if you change your minds soon, we would surely support you. We, as Fire Tribe, all of my Tribe member hold deep respect towards King Hiryuu. With Four Dragon by your side and all that had you done to our country, i'm no doubt about your leadership. I believe you not as King Hiryuu's reincarnation, but purely because you're the rightful heir and you're fit to be the Queen".

With nearly all of Five Tribe on Kouka Kingdom willing to stayed by her side as their leader, Kou Ren sighed, she couldn't do anything to change Yona's mind but she still doubt about one thing "do you think, what would Hak say to you if he know your choice?".

"whatever the princess / Yona / Yona Dear / Miss chose, Hak / Mister will fully behind her" said Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno in unison like chorus.

Yun narrowed his eyes when he looked what happened just now "what are you guys doing this time, Four Rare Beast Brothers... Choral Group?".

They fell into laughter and they confused because, how can they told that out loud in the same time? How can that word came out of their mouth in the same time, just because they thinking the same thing? If not because their deep faith to their comrade each other, then what else?

When Yona covered her mouth and giggled, Ik-Su poked Yona's shoulder and asked her to speak "alright, what i want to tell you is, looks like the sword and the shield has awakened".

Yona blinked "eh? did you mean... the sword and the shield on the prophecy? What was that means, actually?".

Ik-Su told her and her company what the prophecy means about the sword and the shield. Four Dragon meant to be her shield, but the real 'sword and shield' from the start was her willingness to protect and help her people and her country with all of her as human being. Without she know, its feeling sharp as blade and sturdy as shield, her strong will to protect and help those people who dear for her and dear of her made her capable to moved her people's heart, and it would become the strongest sword and shield that could protect her.

As the priest, of course Ik-Su knew what make Yona grieving for a while and he smiled when patted her shoulder like that time "it's alright, he hasn't met the god of death yet, he will come back to you".

Yona started crying but remembered the others still there, Yona covered her face and at that time, when she thought 'then why he hasn't woke up yet?', Ik-Su whispered "but please don't angry or hate him, because he have one reason to not coming back quickly, because he...".

After Ik-Su told her something, Yona cradled her chest and fell into her hysterical crying _"all along this time, i always think i don't have any strength... it's frustating and mortifying, i can't even do anything to save the most important person to me... can't do anything and just can wait like this, make me feel sad and afraid..."_.

Yun kneeled before Yona and checked her condition "Yona, are you alright? Where does it hurts? Was it your ribs again?".

Yona shook her head and in the middle of her effort to stop her tears, she managed to tell them "everyone, thank you... for always by my side... thank you...".

Lily the first who gave her hug with teary eyes, the tears of joy "what are you talking about? Of course we will, because you're precious to us, my cute little sister~".

Kou Ren smiled and patted Yona's head "we are the one who must say thank you for you and your companions for what you give to us".

"and like General Tae Woo said, since you may married with our step-little brother, you will become our little sister, too", Tao swept her tears and smiled, she hugged Yona from behind and giggled "that's why older sister become protective to you and Hak".

Kou Ren blushed and averted her eyes "shut up, little sister".

Like that time when she crying in front of Gi-Gan when she parted with her and like that time when she relieved after she saw Hak's smile for the first time after their first close encounter with Soo Won, Yona held Lily tightly, let her tears of joys and relieved burst out after she knew she won't lost him this time like she must lost her father even if they still didn't know when he will wake up _"Hak, we are not alone... you are not alone, that's why... please, come back here quickly"_.


	24. Glad to Meet You

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 24 – Glad to Meet You**_

 _Where there's a encouter, there's a separation_

 _Even if we would separated in the end_

 _I'm glad to meet you_

 **.**

At that night when everybody fallen asleep, Yua asked Yona because she sure Yona had calmed down, thanks to Lily, Kou Ren, Tao and the others too "after you know i'm the one who take responsibility of your uncle's death, do you hate me? maybe you needn't suffer like this just if i didn't...".

Yona shook her head "Hak told you once that he think of you as his mother, right? after you protect him all this time, and after you save us, there's no way i'll hate you".

Memory of that time when Hak confessed what he felt towards Yua really hit her heart.

"so do i... i think of him as my own son, too...", Yua caressed Yona's face before cupped her face and smiled with teary eyes "if you married with him soon, you will become my daughter, too... it's alright if you want to call me mother...".

" _Hak really lucky, because he met with you and your mother, Yona Dear..."_ , Jae Ha who woken up, affected by the scene where Yona hugged Yua and cried in silence after she called Yua 'mother' as Yua holding her too, it reminded Jae Ha when he saw Yona crying in hysterical on Gi-Gan's arm at their separation on Awa but he didn't have intention to disturb so he only pretend to still fell asleep.

* * *

Lily leaned her back of head to the wall, she heard from Kou Ren and Tao that they would go back to Xing Kingdom tomorrow. She herself would go back to Sensui as well, but she should waiting for Tae Woo to come here first because he had promised her and her father to take her back to home safely. What she didn't predicting was what she heard at that night, something that make her felt uneasy till now but looks like they realized about her uneasiness. After they make sure that Yona and Yua fell asleep, Yun and the Four Dragons woken up, they dragged Lily to the other room and discussed about this.

Yun leaned his back on the wall "Shina told us that he saw you ran away that time, so... you've heard our conversation accidentally, right?".

Lily knew to where this conversation will be, and she couldn't help but felt her chest tightened as she clenched her fist "...i didn't mean to eavesdropped, at all...".

"you said the same thing to me before...", Jae Ha shifted and took a seat in front of Lily "but this time is different... so, from where you've heard our conversation?".

* * *

That night, right after they stopped enraged Yona to killed Soo Won, Lily woken up and went to kitchen because she felt thirsty. She relieved when she saw Tae Woo, Yuria and Tae Yeon fell asleep inside Yona's room so if something happened to Yona, Yuria will be there to patch her up. After finished her business on the kitchen, she passed Yun and the Dragons who stayed on Hak's room, looked like discussing something serious.

"she said 'what would left to her from **that time** if even Hak was taken away by Soo Won?'... did she mention about the time when she still live on the castle as the princess?".

Zeno nodded at Yun's statement "unlike us, only the Mister who has met Miss as the princess. After chased out of the castle, no wonder if Miss felt she has nothing except her life... the Miss still 16-years-old, after all...".

"unlike us, from the first time we meet, the princess asked us to come as her companion, as her friend, not as a servant... i thought because we are her Dragons, of course we must served her and like Hak did, it's only natural for us to call her as a princess...".

Zeno told them about the promise that Hak made, the promise that Yona asked him to call her princess and not forgot about Yona and her relationship with her father that make her called as princess "the Miss only have Mister as her servant from the first and we only followed the Miss because she is our master".

Shina told them one of his reason to not calling Yona as princess "because we are friend... but... i thought if we put the difference like that between us only because of the different of status... it would make Yona feel lonely, and i thought... somehow, Hak would feel hurt or sad but i'm sure he will keep protecting Yona".

"without we know that was Yona Dear felt...", Jae Ha sighed after he knew Hak's promise to Yona "we always close by her side, but we didn't know... we didn't realize she felt lonely about it...".

Yun confessed that thing make him feel uneasy a little, somehow he felt lonely because after Yona said that, it make him felt curious and uneasy "actually, what are they thinking about us, then?".

Kija stated with determination "whatever they were thinking about us, Yun... it won't change my willingness to protect the princess and Hak... what happened this time make me ashamed because i failed to follow princess's order... despite the princess ordered me to protect Hak but i failed to protect him and made princess crying like that".

Looking at Kija's scowled face, Yun smiled wryly before he re-dipped wet raggs that he put above Hak's temple "you're right... we just need doing what should we do".

Lily felt it wasn't her place to heard their conversation, she shouldn't eavesdropping another person conversation like this, it was a shameful _"since when did i have this bad habit?"_.

Didn't know what gotten into him, Shina slipped out his mouth "Yona and Hak didn't know this, but... since the Four Dragons except Zeno do not live long... it's true we didn't know when we're going to die but since we have short lifespan, i wonder... what if we didn't make it before we met Hak again? And how their reaction if they know about this? Somehow, it make me feel worried... and afraid...".

Lily's eyes widened, same as Shina who realized Lily's presence but when he wanted to call her, she ran away.

* * *

Kija stated "normally, only 3-4 years after their successor was born, their predecessor would die but since we didn't have our successor yet, it would be alright".

Shina looked doubt "we couldn't tell Yona and Hak, that's why...".

"yes, i understand... you guys just don't want if Yona and Hak felt sad, right? but...", Lily's body shook from remembering that time "so, it's true... the Four Dragon have a short lifespan? Why? Was it because your power as a Dragons?".

"Lily Dear, listen... it isn't something about that you need to fretting around, because you don't know, like all human being, as a human, we don't know when we're going to die, right?", Jae Ha smiled and trying cheered her up "nothing that you must worried or afraid of, because not at all ended tragedy or become a bad thing for us about that... that's why, this time during which we are together is for you to remember fondly".

"you needn't to tell me that, i understand?!", Lily shouted before clenched her fist that she used to sweep her tears that start fallen from her eyes while sobbed "i understand, but still... no one would be glad or happy... if she knew someone important to her... sentenced to death... right?".

"Dear, how long we'll live is not something important", Jae Ha wiped Lily's tears and smiled fondly "you supposed to live a life longer than us, that's why... needn't to crying and sorrow about us as long as we're still here, right? and remember, be happy, because it would be our greatest happiness if we could see someone like Yona Dear, Hak or you can live a life happily. Never ever forget, if you can let them go with hoped only for your beloved's happiness even if you haven't to be by their side, that's the most truly sincerity love".

" _so that's why you can let go of Yona..."_ , Lily threw her arm around Jae Ha's shoulder, hugged Jae Ha tightly and let her face leaned to his broad shoulder when Jae Ha patted her back, though it wasn't take a long time for her to broke the hug. Lily swept her tears and smiled in the end with both her hand on her hips as she rises "well, even if that's true... it didn't mean you guys would die suddenly or die so easily, right? because you guys don't seem the type to die even if someone kill you. beside, i'm glad to be able to meet Yona and you guys, my life become more interesting".

Jae Ha chuckled and pinched Lily's cheek "same as we!? that's our little sister!?".

As Lily redirected conversation with asked Yun about Yona and Hak condition's before they discussed about their partings tomorrow, Tae Woo crossed his arm as he leaned his back with eyebrows furrowed _"Lady Lily, you has..."_.


	25. Of The Queen and The King Eyes

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 25 – Of The Queen And The King Eyes**_

 _They didn't know if they fell for someone_

 _No matter how they missed their beloved, they couldn't meet them_

 _Not a chance if God forbade it_

 **.**

Kou Ren who still 7 years old, when what she knew only play and live a life peacefully with her parents as a children, like a common children generally. Everything changed after that event when she caught into commotion that nearly make her lost her life. In the middle of commotion because Kyuu Castle under attack of some rebels, Kou Ren who left her room and she nearly managed to escape but when she turned on the corner, one of the rebel swinging his blade to her. Kou Ren ducked and lifted both her hand to the side of her head in order to dodged first attack, but looks like she couldn't avoiding next attack. She saw that man lifted his sword above when her head leaned on the wall. She crossed her forearm in front of her face and closed her eyes, but she opened her eyes when she felt a pair of warm hand wrapped itself protectively around her body. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of scarlet droplet out of corner from Serena's mouth. Her lips pulled into reassuring smile, ignoring blood streaming down out of cut on her back that slashed by their enemy.

"are you okay, Kou Ren?".

She must be felt hurt, yet she still worried her and shocked Kou Ren only can nodding her head with tears streaming down her face and trembled body.

"Lady Serena!?".

"princess Kou Ren!?".

Haruki and Neguro made in time, they got rid of that bastard who dare to slashed Serena's back and tried to kill Kou Ren. Kou Ren caught relief washed her expression before she felt Serena's hug loosen, she passed out while clinging Kou Ren to kept her safe.

"Lady Serena?!", Kou Ren cried, make both men in front of them turned their attention to them before Kou Ren yelled at them, ask them to save Serena.

After Serena and Kou Ren taken to Kyuu Castle's infirmary, Haruki asked Neguro to protect Kou Ren and Serena when he reported their condition to King Bu Shin after commotion ended. Yua sat beside Kou Ren near Serena's bedding and listened doctor's castle told their condition. Kou Ren was fine but Serena nearly lost her fetus again. It shocked Yua, Serena was pregnant again. King Bu Shin may pleased with this but who know about the Queen or more specifically, opposition side. When Kou Ren didn't stop crying, Serena asked her, what make her cry that much.

"i'm afraid, Lady... you're injured because protecting me... i thought you would die...", Kou Ren wiped her tears, hiccup "and i don't want it... i'm sorry... i'm ashamed, because i couldn't do anything...".

"that's alright... you're still a children, nothing can you do in the middle of battlefield on your ages right now and it's parent's duty to protect children", Serena cupped Kou Ren's wet cheek and smiled "but remember this properly, Kou Ren... if you run away in the middle of battlefight, you won't be able to protect anything. If you want to stay alive, if you don't want to die, you must fight".

"but... why did you protect me?".

"because you're precious daughter of my husband, King Bu Shin, your father would sad if you got injured and more important, because i thought of you as my daughter even if you aren't my biological daughter...".

Heard Serena's confession, Kou Ren crying even harder and Serena chuckled "now, now, as a woman, you shouldn't let your tears show down so easily like this, you know? Be strong, Kou Ren... so you can live and stand with your own feet proudly".

Little Kou Ren opened her eyes, with last single tears fallen from her eyes, she surprised when she stumbled to white room. Nothing here but all white, in the middle of void, she felt herself floating, knowing where neither above or under nor left or right. She felt calm, somehow, but warm hand patted her shoulder from behind.

Kou Ren surprised when she found Serena behind her "but... they said someone who had died won't be able to meet with us again, right?".

"we still can, in the dream though... and i can come here because this is the night of New Year's Eve, the night when spirit of someone who had passed away back to Earth from Heaven or the Afterlife", Kou Ren slipped her finger around Kou Ren's knuckles and leaned her forehead to Kou Ren's "you've become quite the woman, i'm really glad".

After Kou Ren hugged her, they talking about many things, how about their life and how good their effort to doing their best. In the last time, Serena realized Kou Ren uneasiness and talked about it. If Serena could come to her, why Neguro didn't come here?

Serena smiled and cupped face "Kou Ren, remember what your last word to him? Let's meet again in the next world... right? he watching you at the other side and he missed you. He hope nothing but your happiness. Man and his pride, really... it doesn't mean he didn't want to meet you at all, maybe he just afraid... if he come here, he wouldn't be able to leave your side again".

Kou Ren wide awake, found herself on her chamber. Oh, right, she had back to Xing already and last night was the night of New Year's Eve. Her little sister had asked her if she wanted to come with her for festival at the capital but she have no interest. After asked Algira and Vold to take care of Tao, she decided to fast sleep since her job had done for last night.

Kou Ren huffed and lifted her palm to cover half of her face "i don't know... if you missed someone, sometimes you hoped to meet with them with no one would block your way... not even the death itself...".

" _he missed you"_.

Remembered of Serena's word, Kou Ren let a single warm tears out of the corner of eyes "...i missed you, too".

Outside Kou Ren's chamber, Tao leaned her head and knew nothing what must she say to her older sister.

* * *

In the middle of the pitch black night, Hak held Yona's hand and kept running with her. They kept running, far away from their pursuers who chased them out of the Hiryuu Castle from the capital Kuuto. They kept running through the darkness till materials of avalanche came from above, and before they buried Yona's petite body, Hak pushed Yona to drag her far away from all that material was about to hit her just now, make more than half of Hak's body buried by materials of avalanche, only from his left shoulder till his collarbone, his head and his right hand that could be seen. Yona who covered in blood herself, ignoring her own condition and tried to pulled Hak out. After Yona lay Hak's head on her lap, Yona softly kissed his forehead before cried and hugged his head, called his name, asking him to wake up but no response from him.

Yona looked at him with sorrow and fury "are you satisfied now? killer!?".

"No?! This is not what i want...".

"liar...".

Soo Won turned his back and saw Hak stand several meter in front of him.

"why? You've had promised Joo Doh... next time, i'll kill him... right? it's no use to avoiding or trying to run from it, because in the end, we're just the same... same as me who had promised myself to kill you, even if it must cost with my life since that night... you've wanted to kill me too, right? because i'm too dangerous to you let alive".

Soo Won lifted his face and lunged agonizing scream "you're wrong?! I never wanted or hoped you and Yona to die?! Not even once?! I never hoped that happened to you and Yona?!".

"that's a lie?! I saw you pointed your sword to princess Yona, ready to kill her and you pointed your sword to my neck that night, that't the proof that you already intended to kill us from the first place?!", Hak shouted and pointed his hand forward "you've had killed me that night, Soo Won... the old me and the old princess...".

Soo Won surprised when found his left hand, where he wielded his sword that covered in blood, his left hand covered in Hak's blood.

"you wanted to kill me, right, Soo Won? after i died, no one would endanger your life and your position anymore", Hak muttered expressionless, blood streaming down from his temple "and after i died, you will lost your worst enemy and once your old best friend... then whose will become your friend after you killed me? will you left alone?".

When Hak collapsed backward, Yona caught him from behind with that blank look again, held his head and crying mess "why, Soo Won... why you didn't just kill me that night with my father? You take everything from me at that night, even Hak... just the same with you killed me slowly...".

Soo Won's eyes widened, his breath and heartbeat stopped for a second when he saw his sword at Yona's hand now. Soo Won panicked and ran, but not fast enough.

Yona stabbed herself, his sword embedded deep inside her chest through her heart to her back, Yona coughed violently. With blood poured from the corner of her mouth, Yona smiled weakly "like i said before, i'll go after him... if something like this happened... you will left alone, after all...".

When Yona's body collapsed, Soo Won caught her. With Hak's head still lied on her lap, her head leaned to his chest.

Soo Won looked to both his palm that fully covered by blood _"blood... red... the red only wider and wider make a pool of blood... smell of blood strong enough to make me felt nausea... i felt her body colder and colder... like his body that cold as the ice... this world turned into red on my eyes..."_.

.

"YONA?!", Soo Won yelled, back to reality with his clothes drenched by his sweat, sat in his bed and found himself on his chamber at early morning.

" _nightmare..."_ , Soo Won sighed heavily in the middle of his laboured breath, brushed his bang aside and inhaled deep oxygen inside his lung before exhaled long sigh, rubbed his temple and comforted his heartbeat.

"do you have a nightmare again?".

"...since long you've been here?".

"long enough to hear your sleep-talking...", Joo Doh opened the curtain and window to let out the ray of sunrise at dawn washing the darkness fulfilled this room before "should i asking the doctor to give you sleeping draught?".

"that would be help if i'm not haunted by nightmare".

Right, if Soo Won got into trouble to fall asleep, it would be the best choice but he haunted by nightmare. It has been the fifth night after their meeting with Kou Ren and every night since then, he haunted by nightmare.

"or should i asking Lady Lily to come here?".

"needn't...".

"good morning, your majesty. Today...", Keishuk came inside his chamber and bowed his head, he lifted his head with frown on his face "your majesty, are you okay? You looks pale...".

Soo Won got off of his bed "yes, i'm alright, Chief of Staff Keishuk...".

Unexpected, Keishuk asked him how if they asked Kou Ren to brought Yona and Hak back but unfortunately, Soo Won knew very well, Kou Ren won't agree with their complliment that easily.

* * *

"the moon of New Years Eve looks so beautiful tonight, Hak...", Yona turned her head to Hak behind her and smiled "unfortunately you couldn't see it with us tonight".

Kija blew his Kuzuyu on his bowl before drink it, honey mixed with ginger inside his Kuzuyu make him felt his body warmer than before "actually, how long he want to fall asleep?".

Jae Ha on the other side, added more cinnamon and mixed cammomile into his Kuzuyu "Kija, are you sure you didn't want to go home? You said usually there's tradition ceremony on your village at the New Years Eve, like this time".

Zeno pointed out "but if White Dragon want, he should go from yesterday".

Yun offered "that's right, you can go home if you want, Jae Ha and Shina can accompany you".

Kija shook his head, he spoke with longing on his eye but he only smiled "that's alright... i can't leave princess and you guys here".

Yun pointed Kuzuyu at Jae Ha's hand before take a sip for his own Kuzuyu that mixed with green tea "wait, is it alright to mixed cammomile into Kuzuyu?".

Yuria yelled at him when she found out her cammomile on her cellar was gone "hey?! That's my stock for this winter!? How dare you?!".

Shina and Ao thanked her "this is so delicious, doctor Yua...".

At the night of New Years Eve this time, Yua made Kuzuyu for them all with variety taste and Yun helped her to make mocchi. From the corner of her eye, Yua caught her daughter irritated with Jae Ha tried to take him down with throwing her scalpel. Yua sighed and stood after she saw Jae Ha hanging on the corner of ceiling with sticking both his hand and his leg on the wall.

Unfortunately, Yuria ran out of her scalpel "get down?!".

Yua patted her daughter's head "don't fret, my Cheek Peach... Green Dragon felt he would get a cold and dizzy, that's why he asked my permission to take a cammomile of your cellar...".

Yuria puffed her cheek, ready to protest her mother for calling her Cheek Peach and gave Green Dragon the permission without asking her permission first "mom?!".

But Yua gave original cammomile pouch from Yuria's cellar to her hand "...which i exchange with sleeping draught powder, here yours".

Not long after that, Jae Ha fell from his spot because fall asleep and snored when Kija caught him. When Yun wanted to babbling around again, Shina turned his head, realize movement of Hak's finger so he get closer to him.

Because he saw no movement again, Shina shook his head after Yona asked him what happen, half-whispered on his last sentence so Yona and the others couldn't hear him "ah, it's nothing... maybe just my imagination...".


	26. Back To Suiko

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 26 – Back to Suiko**_

 _Between the father and his colleague_

 _Between him and her_

 **.**

Mundok, Lily and Tae Woo took their departure at the same time with Kou Ren and Tao, right after the dawn (Geun Tae had gone home with Kyo Ga who dragged his stupid brother home at dawn before his disgrace family doing something stupid again which make the Dragons or Mundok wanted to kill him). Before left, Kou Ren had asked them to give the news, in case if something happen or changed. Tao who hugged Yona asking Yun and the Dragons to take care of Yona and Hak, after tell them to needn't hesitate to asking them if they need a help. To eased Yun and the Dragons who felt upset last night, Lily had convinced them (only several of them) that Yona and Hak must be thought of them as their family so they needn't to overthinking about it and before left, Lily looked doubt at first.

Realized of her worriness, Yona smiled "don't worry, i've had promised myself that i won't cry again... next tears will be the happy tears because he wake up. Just thinking, he fell asleep to hibernate this time".

Kou Ren snorted amusingly and on the corner of her eyes, she saw the Dragons like Jae Ha try hard to held their laughter. She herself couldn't hold her giggle and covered her mouth "what is he? A bear?".

Jae Ha wiped his tears and back from his laughter "and i can imagine clearly, that beast would scold you for calling him as a bear with scowled face, Yona Dear".

"fine, so looks like i can go home quietly", Lily put her hand on her hip before she give Yona a bear hug, she did the same with Yun and the Dragons even if this time, she hugged Jae Ha a bit longer than the other, whispering "just come flying to me if something happen, okay?".

Jae Ha patted her back of head and smiled "of course i will".

* * *

"we arrive, Lady Lily".

Lily blinked, lift her head that leaned to his chest and saw Tae Woo looking to her from above. Surpised, Lily nearly fall from her seat but Tae Woo wrapped his arm around her waist so she safe.

After that, Tae Woo straightened her position upright "be careful... did you still fall asleep?".

Really, since when she fell asleep? How can she fell asleep on the middle of their horse-riding? She should be careful to not let her weakness showed in front of the others but she loosened her own self-protection in front of Tae Woo.

"since when i fell asleep?".

"not long after we departed from the last town... looks like you felt tired, so i let you sleep".

Was it right? Did she really feel tired? Maybe it was right, because she must passed of stressed and messed days for last week and the long journey from Wind Tribe territory to Suiko make her really need the rest, thus make Tae Woo let her riding the horse with him, not to mention she felt warm and safe on Tae Woo's arm and she fell asleep without she realize. After Tae Woo dismounted and help her to down on the ground, she greeted by her guards, servants and lady-in-wait who working at her house when they arrived in front of her house, Suiko Castle on Capitol Suiko.

When she saw Tae Woo turn his back with clear intention to up into his horse, Lily stopped his track "please wait, you want to go home right away!?".

Tae Woo waved his hand without looking back "yes, beside your father won't be pleased if i sticking close around you".

Lily grabbed his back of robe, stopped his track halfway "sorry, i can't let you go home alone... the harsh of the Water Tribe make its land become humid, we don't know when the avalanche occured".

"you think what am i? a children at five?", Tae Woo snickered before asking her to let him go "that's fine, in the Wind Tribe's land, the harsh of Winter worse than here".

Ignored the guards, servant and two of her lady-in-wait (bodyguard, more specifically) around them, Lily wrapped her arm around Tae Woo's waist. The other stared them with widened eye when Lily hugged him from behind and leaned her head to his back.

"wait!? we're in front of your house...", Tae Woo whispered before sighed heavily because she gave him no response, he lifted his face to look the sky and sighed, his breath coming out in white, knowing well what make her stressed "hey, i knew if the last thing you discovered from your 'big brother' make you feel depressed and how you try hard to not crying in front of them when parted, so whatever you want to lamented, i'll heard it properly but you should come inside quickly if you don't want get a cold".

When he felt Lily's grip loosened a little and his back felt burning, he felt something wrong so he stepped forward. He turned his back and surprised because Lily collapsed, luckily he caught her body before she fell to the ground.

After looked at Lily's face where her cheek starting flushed with teary eyes, Tae Woo put his palm on her forehead before he carried her bridal style "just i said and you've already caught a cold?! Don't make me confused like that?!". Now, he could look twister on her eyes when he let her head leaned to his chest.

"sorry... my head only feel dizzy... put me down...".

Tae Woo raised his eyebrow, he lifted his palm when Ayura and Tetora wanted to approaching them, put Lily down on the ground "just try walk to Tetora and Ayura if you're really okay".

Only one step further forward, Lily felt dizzy and lost her balance. Behind her, Tae Woo who had prepared himself, wrapped his arm around Lily's waist to caught her before her face fell to the ground.

"see? You're not okay, at all?!", Tae Woo gently carried her bridal style again after he wrapped his cloak to covered Lily "let me carry you inside and relax, stop fretting around or flailing".

* * *

An Joon Gi sat with a woman that resembled with Lily. When Joon Gi rises from his seat, the woman frantically rises at the sight of Tae Woo carried bridal style Lily who looked not well.

A woman, of course Lily's mother, Lien approached them "oh my, Lily!? what happened?!".

"forgive my rudeness and my suddenly arrival, my Lady... she passed out not long ago, maybe she caught a cold or too tired", Tae Woo bowed his head in front of Joon Gi "my apologize, General Joon Gi, i should be more careful...".

"don't mention it, just take my daughter to her room".

After Tae Woo put her down on her bed and covered her with blanket, Lily woken up and saw her mother sit beside her "...mom?".

Lien caressed her head and smiled "the doctor said you get a cold because of tiredness, Dear... just go to sleep".

" _yeah, no wonder she is..."_ , Tae Woo sighed before turn his back, he felt relieved because at least, of course she'd taken care on good hands but when he wanted to left, one more time he stopped by that porcelain hand.

Lily grabbed his outer robe's back of fabric "wait, where'd you go?".

For the sake of heavens, Tae Woo felt his head sting because of the irritated stare from Joon Gi and excited stare from Lien _"seriously, Lily?! in front of your mother and father..."_.

"why did you become three?".

Tae Woo turned his head after heard her rambling "go to sleep already?!".

"don't worry, Lily. I need to talk with him for a while and he would stay for tonight", Joon Gi offered, pointing his finger to Tae Woo who felt a sword pointed at his neck.

Lien couldn't help but giggled, patting Lily's forehead "like he said, Dear... go to sleep, i'll let you know if he'd done his conversation with your father".

Not long after Tae Woo and Joon Gi left the room, Lien asked her prodding question about her daughter relationship with young General from Wind Tribe.

"mom, let's not discussing that topic this time, i'm dizzy", Lily snuggled her head to her pillow and curled into a ball inside her blanket "and why did you suddenly asking that yet you're so ignorant after i exiled?".

"oh? sorry for that, but you must know... i take a fight with your father about it at first, though... and i can tell", Lien whispered next to her daughter's ear "you must be feel something to him, right? don't tell your father about this, that young General of Wind Tribe is my type. He is so polite, handsome and hot~ did you ever hugged by his strong arm?".

Lily woken up and yelled with swinging her pillow to her mother, she bet her face must be red as Yona's hair because she can tell her temperature's body heightened "MOMMY?!".

Lien giggled when avoiding her daughter's pillow attack, looking amusement. Sure enough for Lily to have Jae Ha joking around her about her relationship with Tae Woo, like Geun Tae did to her every time he get the chance, why did her own mother must joined with them?

* * *

Joon Gi invited Tae Woo to one of gazebo on Suiko Palace. After he dismissed the guards and the servants, left him with Tae Woo, he holding gaze when sat face-to-face with Tae Woo on the table.

"so, what do you want to talking about with me, old man?".

"like i told you at Five Tribe Meetings, the Water Tribe people isn't fond of conflict like water swaying to and fro, we are a peaceful person...", Joon Gi sipped his tea before glaring Tae Woo "for countless time, i've had locked her up because if i let her take off too far, it make me feel like my daughter would run far away, too far for me to stop or reach her again. And as a father, i don't want if she dive into danger by herself which make her endanger her life like what had happened to her on Sei. Without i know, she had grown too far and involved into something big. Looks like i can no longer shut my eyes and pretend as if nothing happened".

"did you mean, you only pretend as if you know nothing but now, you want to know what kind of the situation had caught your daughter inside and knowing you invite me to talk, i guess you think both i and your daughter had gotten into the same situation... am i right?", Tae Woo stared him in disbelief, snickered "so after our meeting with princess Kou Ren and at the same time, your daughter unaveilable because your majesty sent her to Wind Tribe Territory and you came into conclusion... your daughter unavailable not because your majesty willingness but because she can't available for some reason, you concerned that your daughter may involved in some action with Her Majesty from Xing Kingdom, that's why you can't shut your eyes but if you've such a sharp perceptive, why not asking your own daughter instead asking me to tell something to you?".

"you're still so young, General Tae Woo... even if former General Son Hak younger than you when he titled as General, you're not prepared like him, it's understandable if you upset with your own position and i know how hard it would be for you from what Lily told me about you, but it worth to be patient in order to protect your people even if you must left all your behalf behind, like your title, your home or your family".

" _are you talking about my ex-leader?"_ , Tae Woo relaxed his back, have no intention to argue back because he thought it wasn't right thing to do, to arguing with your senior on governance as the head of the Tribe "thanks for your advice, old man... of course, i have no intention to put your daughter's life into danger as long as she is around me because i've promised someone to take care of her so don't worry about her. I can tell, she is innocence instead righteous".

"can you tell me what you know?".

"i'll answer your question, just only if i know the answers and i can tell you".

 **Please Wait...**

After asked Tae Woo some questions, looks like Joon Gi really had good idea on his head about what happen on this country "let's talk about something private then... what do you think about my daughter? She is amazing, right?".

Tae Woo raised his eyebrow, but he must be careful in front of this man so he only pointing out his thought as generally "yes, i realize that everytime i looked at her, she is truly amazing woman and she is the coolest woman i've ever seen. I understand, that's why she acknowledged and respected by her tribesman".

"i'm asking you, what your opinion about her, as a man?", Joon Gi held his gaze to Tae Woo "before you say something or trying to avoid, youngster General... we are man, and as the same man, of course i know from the way you look at her... that you attracted to my daughter".

Tae Woo lose this time, he couldn't avoiding anymore "yes, i want her warmth and her smile... that's why i wanted her to be happy, even if she doesn't belong to me...".

Joon Gi put his bowl above the plate "then think about this properly...".

* * *

When Lily woke up in the midnight, she found her mother sleep beside her and Tae Woo slept on the chair beside her bed. Carefully to not wake them all, Lily take her Haori and shawl for covering Tae Woo. After she covered Tae Woo with her Haori and wanted to wrap her shawl around his neck, Lily nearly screaming because Tae Woo grab her wrist.

"what do you think you're doing?", Tae Woo touched her forehead with his palms "better than before, but you're still warm... Go to sleep".

"of course, but i believe it's my line", Lily sat on the corner of her bed, feel thankful in her heart because it was dark here or Tae Woo might have realize her cheek flushed just now not because her fever "why are you sleeping here with such a thin fabric? You want to caught a cold, too?".

"your mother really spirited and talkative, just like you", Tae Woo told her that he dragged here by Lien as he intend to went to Lily's room for checking her condition after talk with Joon Gi and he talked with Lien till they fell asleep.

After asked him about what did he talk with her mother, Lily want to scolding her mother for tell Tae Woo about how Lily as a children (like story about Lily who sneaking into her mother's bedding because she couldn't fall asleep because of nightmare or when she crying because her high fever enough to make her couldn't fall asleep). Looking at Tae Woo's shaken body with his hand covering his mouth, Lily realize he trying to hold his laughter back.

Lily grabbed his collar and whispered, half-yelling actually "what's so funny, Tae Woo? that's my story when i'm still 5 years old...".

"ah, no... only to think you can act like that in front of your mother while i remember how you being so bold to slap his majesty's face... it's hard to believe that you can be so cute like that...", Tae Woo pushed her back to her bed and patted her head "okay, don't get yourself worked up, or your fever will rise. Now, rest".

Lily grabbed his wrist and threw her prying gaze "what are you talking about with my father?".

Tae Woo smiled and brushed her bangs from her temple to put wet rags above her temple "nah, like i told you... just rest and needn't to overthinking about anything for now, we can talk about it later when you get better".

Lily grabbed shawl that wrapped around Tae Woo's neck "...will you stay?".

"sleeep... i'll watch you tonight, okay?".

Somehow his presence make her felt relieved and soothing touch from him when he caressed her head. Longing like her mother's touch and protecting like her father's touch when her head caressed as she caught a fever when she still a child but his touch increasing her heartbeat for some reason. She wonder, she must called this feeling as what?

Lily sat again and leaned her head on Tae Woo's shoulder, whispering beside his ears "hey, is there a cure to make me feel better than only sleep or medicine?".

"...people says, if you let someone caught your cold, you will heal up", Tae Woo brushed her bangs aside and smirked "gonna try it?".

"do it slow down, it would be my first...", Lily caressed his cheek "and i don't mind if it taken by you".

As Lily closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, Tae Woo push her till her back of head leaned on the wall, he brushed his lips to hers and stole her breath. When Lily's head collapsed backward on his arm, Tae Woo put unconscious Lily's head back to her pillow.

Covered half of his face, he whispered "what am i doing?".

After sure Lily had fallen asleep, Tae Woo sighed and took off shawl that wrapped around his neck. Leaned over, Tae Woo kissed her forehead and whispered "i'm sorry, Lady Lily... but i must go before i lost my self-control again... i'll listen you when we meet next time".

When Lily woke up next time, she informed by her mother that Tae Woo went home at the dawn. She felt better even if she still a bit dizzy and her fever hasn't broken yet.

* * *

Joon Gi asked Lily to stay at home with her mother this time before he went to Hiryuu Castle for the New Year's Banquet. When he arrived at Hiryuu Castle, all General surrounding Soo Won to greet him for New Year's banquet, except Tae Woo.

Geun Tae tilted his head, looking behind Joon Gi "where's your daughter, General Joon Gi? She supposed to be here this time with you as your representative, right?".

"Lily caught a cold, so i locked her on her room. She won't feel lonely since her mother taking care of her".

Keishuk looked around "only General Tae Woo who isn't here, huh?".

Joo Doh's grumpy face turned into scowled "to think he is late at this time of a year...".

Kyo Ga agreed with Joo Doh "yes, a youngster from Wind Tribe really carefree, huh?".

Mundok appeared behind them suddenly "sorry about that, but that youngster must stay home because this old man can't let him out of his home with that condition and this old man won't late if not because that youngster must forced to sleep by me and others Wind Tribe Member".

Soo Won raised his eyebrow "what happened to General Tae Woo?".

Mundok sighed "he caught a cold...".

Geun Tae smirked "hoho... how can General Tae Woo and Lady Lily caught a cold in the same time? Are they kissed or something?".

Joon Gi cleared his throat "better not insult my daughter, General Geun Tae... she caught a cold because of tiredness, anyway".

"and that youngster of mine caught a cold because he fell to river when he tried to get a children whose playing ice skating above frozen river to safety. After he threw all of that children to riverbank to catch by other who waited at riverbank, the ice couldn't hold his weight and he fell going under the river before he got himself into safety", lamented Mundok who scrathcing his bread "luckily, i manage to caught him before he fell too deep or swept by the current river, but he still persisted to go here even if he nearly get hypotermia, so we forced him to sleep".

" _that so sound like Hak..."_ , Soo Won thought as he feel sorry for Tae Woo.

"but are you alright, your majesty? You looks lost some of your weight and tired".

Soo Won only waved his hand and smiled "ah, i'm just lack of sleeping, Elder... it's alright".


	27. Bring Me To Life

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 27 – Bring Me to Life**_

 _My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _Bring me to life_

 **.**

When Geun Tae arrived at Yua's clinic, he met with Tae Woo and Lily who just arrived, too. As they went to the same destination, they walked to the room together and talked about their daily activity with their tribe member each other within improvement of their prospect. Earth tribe raised prosperity, Water tribe managed to get rid of Nadai issue's by Lily's hand, Wind tribe still fulfilled with carefree person which many strong fighters there.

"only both of you?" asked Geun Tae.

"Elder would come here tomorrow with Queen Kou Ren and princess Tao, all of them excited for event next weeks", Tae Woo answered before sighing "but i thought the princess didn't too excited... just if Lily didn't tell us, maybe the princess won't tell us about event for next week".

Lily came inside the room first and sighed when she found Yona fell asleep beside Hak's bed while her hand grabbed his hand "fall asleep beside him again, huh?".

Geun Tae came inside and carried Yona, he asked Tae Woo to kept his eye on Hak with Lily while he carried Yona to her bedroom. After he met with Yuria, Jae Ha, Shina and Kija at the halfway, Yona in his arms was taken by Shina and Kija convinced that they would kept their eye on Yona. After that, Jae Ha and Yuria came with Geun Tae back to Hak's room. On the haflway, they met with Lily and Tae Woo who just back from kitchen to fetch a bowl and the latter only accompany Lily because he felt thirsty.

"beside, we went after doctor Yua and little Tae Yeon back to...", Lily's word cut off by the voice from children's weep, she turned her head to Tae Woo "wait, that voice...".

"that's Tae Yeon's voice?!", Tae Woo rushed past to Hak's room in case if something happen.

When they barged into the room, Tae Woo's eye widened and dropped to his knees, Lily just supported him from behind when she looking at Tae Yeon crying hard and clinging into Hak who still lay on his bed. Yua sat beside him and crying too.

* * *

" _for many times before sleep... i hope i can found you, meet you, talk with you, hug you, kissed you and i hope i can take you back to my side"_.

Yona woken up in the middle of beautiful garden, she never saw such a beautiful land where so many flower could be seen everywhere. Only several trees or riverbank could be seen here, with birds flying around. She arrived on the riverbank where she found three adults speaking with a couple who just arrived. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears swelling when she realized who they were.

"you'd grown become such a good man, i'm glad...", Youki hugged him before cupped his face and leaned her forehead to his like she did to him when Hak still a children "remember what i said before and your promise to me? So what are you doing here, Hak?".

Hak kneeled and dropped one his knees on the ground when he met with Youki and King Il "my apologizes, my King and Queen...".

Youki shook her head, smiling before she turned to her husband "we had told you before, right? and i thought it was clear enough, what we want and we asking to you".

King Il smiled softly like he has when he still alive, nodding his head "we are entrusting Yona to you".

Youki approached her husband and pointed behind Hak "look, it seems someone has come to become your guide to back home from the other side".

Hak gasped as a couple of petite hands that he missed so much and he know very well, wrapped itself around his waist from behind "...princess?".

Yona smiled "found you".

"good bye, our children~", Serena and Youki waved their hands as Haruki and King Il pushed them before they sinking below.

When they sank, Yona felt she could breathe but she realized Hak panicked, Yona thought it was so unlike him. Yona wrapped her hand around his neck before Hak turned his back, hugged her and they were kissed as they going under the deep sea. When they stumbled on the ground, light enveloped between them and make them closed their eyes together.

* * *

When Hak opened his eyes, he saw a pair of large light blue eyes swelling with tears looking at him from above, as blur-sight become cleared he quickly realized the blonde sat beside him with worried face "...Tae Yeon?".

"BIG BROTHER?!", Tae Yeon jumped and hugged him, desperately clenched his little fist on both Hak's shoulder, weeping buckets of tears hardly.

After a while, Hak patted Tae Yeon's head "now, now, why are you wailing like a baby, little brother?".

"morning, sleeping beauty~", after she swept her tears, Yua clenched her fist and gave her best smile even if they could see clearly a vein appeared on her face "actually, i wanted to make a joke like that when you're awake, but looking at your reaction just now... somehow make me want to punch you".

Yuria wrapped her arm around Yua's neck "mommy?! Don't kill him again?! He's just awake, right?!".

"doctor Yua? Yuria? Where am I?".

Not give him the chance to know the situation and cleared his confusion, Yun sat behind Tae Yeon and yelled when crying "anyone would cry if someone hadn't woke up in such a long time like that, big dolt?! you're oversleep, idiot?! dummy?! just go to hell already?!".

Tae Woo yelled after kneeled behind Yun "since you were sleeping like you'd died, of course we'd worried, stupid Lord Hak?!".

Lily sniffed, shook her head and patted Tae Woo's shoulder "don't crying, Tae Woo... you're a boy, right?".

"you're crying too, Lady Lily...", Tae Woo swept his tears before rises "i have to tell this to the others!?".

Lily rises and followed him "wait, i'll come with you?! First, i have to tell Yona and the family, too?!".

Just when Lily and Tae Woo reached the door, they halted halfway as Kija and Shina barged in, Geun Tae quickly avoiding when White and Blue shoved Green and Yellow inside the room. Four Dragon Brothers fell to the floor in front of the door, dropped in front of Lily and Tae Woo because they pushed each other when barged in.

Lily leaned forward and helped Tae Woo pulling Jae Ha out of the crowd "what are you doing, big brother?".

"thank you, Tae Woo, Lily Dear~", Jae Ha stood after Lily helped her and pointed his chin towards the door "looks like, she wake up at the same time with Hak".

As Yona stood in front of the door, Hak surprised not only because somehow her figure become more mature than the last time he saw her, but because her appearance and her reaction. She wore Camellia flower design kimono with pink sash and black Haori. Her curly red hair reached her waist. Just when he confused and thought how...

Yona dropped to her knees, her widened eyes swelling with tears of joys and relieved "...you're awake...".

He saw her face, her expression was the same as hers when she crying as he came back after went to look for water and firewood, first time he leave for a while right after her father died (chapter 4 – Beneath the Sky).

"princess? Are you alright?", Hak pushed himself up with his elbow but failed as he only could stretching one his hand to her because pain surged in his spine and ribcage, why it hard to only sit?

Yona caught him before he fell to the floor, hugged him and cried more hard "i believe that's my line?!".

Yua carried crying Tae Yeon on her arms and chased out them all out of the room to give Yona and Hak some time alone. After Yua closed the door, leaving Yona with Hak inside, she asked all of them to gambling for what happened inside. Lily didn't join them, so she only can shook her head when Tae Woo joined them with Geun Tae, Yuria and Jae Ha but she didn't stop them like Kija did, she only watching like Shina and Zeno did. Kija nearly punched Jae Ha and Geun Tae who put on gamble that Yona and Hak would kiss first.

Yun pointed his forefinger "no, if considering of Yona and Hak character, before kissed, firstly they must be...".

BAM!

"YOU STUPID JERK?! MORON?! IDIOT?! BIG DOLT?!" yelled Yona from inside.

"see? Like i said...", Yun shrugged his shoulder and pointed inside.

"we have our winner?!", Jae Ha put one of Yun's hands up "our mother winning the gamble?!".

"don't call me mother?!" protested Yun.

* * *

Hak couldn't wake up from his bed yet, but he could at least, moving his arm to caressed her curly hair and wet flushed cheek "princess? Why are you crying?".

BAM!

Yona slammed her palm on the floor after broke the hug "YOU STUPID JERK?! MORON?! IDIOT?! BIG DOLT?!".

Hak surprised again and stared her in disbelief "...that's how you greet me after i wake up? What's the problem? I'm still alive in the end, right?".

"and you thought how long you'd fallen asleep!? why you didn't wake up sooner?! I thought you were going to die?!".

It make Hak felt de javu, like when that time after he found Yona, just after he wake up to find his spear and Yona scolding him to left without wake her up which ended she hit his forehead with her forehead when he wanted to kissed her.

"...i told you i'm not going to die, right?".

"oh, YES?! And you JUST BARELY DIE, TWICE?! Are you kidding on me!? that's not funny at all!?".

"princess, that's for-".

"-protecting me because that's your job as my bodyguard? To save my life even if you must risking your life? That sacrifice won't make me happy at all, ever?! Why you didn't understand, it's no use if you die?! What must i do if i lose you... you can say that so easily but think about how our feeling that must you left behind?! Think about how my feeling...", Yona cut his word off, stared him with her puffy eyes, ignoring the fact that her own words cut off between her sobbing but persisted to told him out loud "you think how my feeling when you were covered in blood and never responded no matter how much i called your name and felt how your body become colder and colder? think about how my feeling... what make you think i can bear it... if i must lose you, too? especially because you protect me... if you died, my effort to stronger... would no use, right? don't you realize... you're the first reason for me... to take up a weapon?".

Yona flinched when Hak swept her tears with worried look on his eyes, she hiccupped but that didn't make her stop, she continued "didn't i told you before... if you die, i won't forgive you... don't just leave on your own as you please... you're the only one that must be by my side... don't you remember all of that? or have you forgotten all about it? you fool?!".

"...if i were to die, how much would you cry? I really want to see that... it was what i said back then after we fell from these cliffs and i found you crying because you thought i were going to die, i take it back", Hak swept her tears before wrapped his arm and pulled her to his embrace "forgive me... i'm so sorry for make you afraid... so please stop crying... how can you didn't aware of how ugly your face every time you're crying?".

Yona smacked his bicep but didn't break his longing hug "you don't have other word other than sorry or teasing me like told me about how ugly my face when i'm crying!?".

"the truth is, i really hate it every time you're crying because i never could used to it... but for now...", Hak chuckled lightly before cupped Yona's face "please, stop crying already... i'm so sorry because i had frightened you... i'm home...".

His word only made her crying even harder "welcome back...".

Hak put his hand on his forehead in defeat "why do you crying even harder?".

"now you mention it, i always wonder why your words affected me so much that i can't help it but feel happy till i want to cry everytime you say something that make me feel happy... how can you always can say something that make me happy?".

"and i wonder too, why are you always crying everytime i say something? What if i tell you...", Hak sighed after studying her figure "forget it, i'll tell you later when i'm feeling better... your face already such a mess".

Yona swept her tears from her wet cheeks, totally confident with herself finally "ugh!? i think you're right... but i won't forgive you till you take my punishment".

Hak smirked "heh, do i in the trouble now?".

Yona stared at her with determination "Hak, i set your free".

Hak's smirk turned into frown before he covered both his eyes with his forearm "so... you'd needn't me anymore? That's reasonable... even if i fully recovered from my wounds, i don't know if i still can fight like before or not... i even may would become a burden for you all...".

"no, i set you free from your status as my bodyguard and my servant, you're free now, so i can take you by my side not as my bodyguard... now, take your punishment", Yona leaned forward and grabbed his collar, kissed him for a while, stole his breath before she let him go after both broke the kiss because they need oxygen to breath again and she cried "i won't forgive you if you leave me and don't hope i'll let you go anymore after this... i only want to be with you... not only as a princess, but as a woman... not only as your lover but as your wife, soon... i love you, Hak".

Hak gasped "princess...".

Yona smiled "still calling me that? don't call me princess this time, Hak... call my name...".

"Yona", Hak grabbed the back of her head and whispered as he wrapped his arm behind her nape "i love you, too".

Yona leaned down and...

* * *

Geun Tae leaned his shoulder on the wall, stuck his ears on the wall to eavesdropping "...what are they doing inside, anyway?".

Jae Ha below him, doing the same "why it turned become so silence inside?".

Kija didn't like this, but he frowned when he saw his brothers reaction "Shina, why are you...".

Shina who his mouth turned into diamond and stunned like he saw something, suddenly flushed on his cheeks that nearly couldn't seen under the corner of his mask before he turned around with his back against the room "...i didn't see anything".

As usual, Yun shouted in irritation "what kind of the heck that you saw just now?!".

Not long after that, Hak winced in pain "OUCH?!".

Yona apologized after she hurt his back "ah, i'm sorry?!".

GROWL?!

Yona laughed hardly, enough to make her tears out of her eyes again, it was so long time after she didn't laughing like this "AHAHAHAHAHA?! Is there a Dragon inside your stomach?".

"princess?!", Hak covered his blushed face in embarrassment "holy shit, just kill me already...".

"better you not, or i won't forgive you", Yona choked before stop laughing and swept her tears, rises "oh, my... how can i forgot it? You must be hungry... let's prepared something for you before you starving, but you shouldn't wake up from the bed yet, okay!?".

After Yona got out of the room to the kitchen with Tae Yeon and Yua, Yuria and Yun checked on him. Indeed, he could feel his body but he couldn't sit without support yet. Looks like his own body still weak because not used or moved for long time, so he became half-paralyzed, he could feel his body but he couldn't move freely except lifted his arm. Shina stared at him with concerned eyes, Hak could tell because his face uncovered by mask. His dragon eyes had made him knew what happen inside Hak's body, he intended to helped Hak sit upright before he pushed himself too hard and strained himself, but interrupted by Jae Ha who moved closer to Hak first.

"so, Hak... because Yona Dear had given you her punishment, looks like now it's our turn~", Jae Ha smirked dangerously, enough to make Hak felt shuddered "prepared yourself~ we must do this before Yona Dear back".

"actually, what kind of punishment that you want to-", Hak stopped himself when he felt Jae Ha lifted his body up when he hugged by Jae Ha. Hak choked as Jae Ha hugged him tightly "oi, Droopy Eyes? What are you doing? I hardly can breathe...".

"the last time you wake up, it make sounds like that's alright even if you weren't there anymore and you had prepared yourself to leave us, to go to other side...", Jae Ha hugged him before he grabbed both his shoulder and desperately yelled "i'm glad you believe on us to protect Yona Dear but no one would glad if you sacrifice yourself and died?! You thought we won't sad if something happen to you, too? Never ever do that again?!".

After Jae Ha let him go, Hak felt Shina's arm wrapped itself around his neck from behind, he tugged Shina's sleeve "what are you doing, Shina?".

"don't do it again, Hak... please don't make us feel that way again...", Shina snuggled his face to Hak's shoulder blade and crying "when i saw your soul dragged over by those hands, i'm so scared... i thought you won't make it and take by them away... i'd thought of you as my older brother... Yona, you, Yun and my brothers are my family and i really don't want lose someone precious that i thought as my family again".

Jae Ha swept his tears and received handkerchief from Zeno "ah, big brother teared up again...".

Yun pointed Hak "like Shina said, you'd really made us terrified!? not terribly worried again, but terrified?! You'd fallen asleep because of Coma and-".

Hak cut his words off "wait, actually how long i'd fallen asleep?".

"next week Yona's birthday, so if we counting from the last time you're awake, you'd fallen asleep for nearly 4 months?!", stated Yun turned his head and received the same fabric from Zeno to swept his tears "how can we aren't worried or terrified? if you died, i won't cure you again?!".

Zeno sat beside Shina and Hak before he let Shina's face which crying a mess leaned on his shoulder and patted Shina's head, his expression became the serious one "really, Mister... Zeno said before, right? you'll shorten your life and the Missy won't happy with that... everyone is here for you and the Little Miss, so you shouldn't think about things such as risking your life again".

Kija clenched both his hand with grim face in front of Hak who manage to sat and supported himself with both his shaking hand "now, it's my turn...".

"wait, Kija... don't...", Jae Ha realized Hak's shaken body but Jae Ha's word was too late.

Without thinking twice, Kija pinned Hak down on the floor.

Jae Ha pulled Kija's claw out of Hak with Shina but failed "oi, Kija?! Put your hands up or...".

"the princess had told about what you told her before you lost conscious... about you feeling to her and the one you're always avoiding, about what you're thinking to that King... but why are you so easily intended to left the princess behind to us because you think you couldn't protect her anymore? Why did you always put the burden on your shoulder by your own? Actually... what are you thinking about us!? We are... you thought we aren't your friends?".

"it's so unlike you, White Snake... you're like a child on a tantrum", Hak smirked before his smirked turned into frown "if you wanted to know, yer, you guys aren't my friends...".

Kija furrowed his eyebrow and turned his sight "is that so? Right... we're only bodyguard who have the same purpose...".

"you guys aren't my friends... because 'friends' isn't that quite right...", Hak smiled when Kija turned his face to him again "because for me, you guys, same as the princess, are my 'family'... the place where i can return and the place where there's you guys around me, for me my 'home' where you guys, my 'family' waiting only here... Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno, with you all being beside me and princess like this makes me really grateful...".

Yun and the Dragons (except Zeno who smiling) turned into crying a mess again.

"now, if you're satisfied, could you let me go? It's a bit cramped to breat...", Hak slumped and lost conscious with his laboured breath.

"it's so HOT?! Since when... no wonder he became more honest than usual...", Yun checked on him after Kija who apologized to them "just apologize to him when he wake up, but what must we did after this? If Yona think he Coma again...".

"what happened?!", Yona nearly dropped tray of food on her hands but Yuria quickly caught the poor thing before its broken and Yona rushed to Hak's side quickly.

After Yua told them what had happened, Yuria turned into berserk mode and threw her scalpel to Kija "get out of here, you moron?!".

They all eased theirself and relieved after Yua told them about Hak's condition "this is usual, you can tell this as 'aftereffect'... he only sleeping and caught a fever before he fully recovered, so after this, don't confused if he couldn't eat properly yet".

Yona sighed because she felt relieved, after Yua and Yuria examined his condition, Yona put Hak's head on her lap before kissed his forehead and hugged his head on her chest "welcome back...".

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maybe it's too early, but Merry Christmast and Happy New Year?!


	28. If You Love

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 28 – If You Love**_

 _If you really love someone, you supposed to not hurt 'em_

 **.**

"it's not like Lord Hak to become so honest like that", Tae Woo felt a bit jealous after heard Hak's confession to his new family "and heard him talking like that about you guys, it means he really thought of you guys like that".

Lily chuckled and poked Tae Woo's cheeks "are you jealous, Tae Woo?".

"WHO?!".

As Hak stirred and opened his eyes again, he found his head lying on Yona's lap. Yona rubbed his temple to massaging his head when Yua stretched his hand and his foot to relaxed his stiff body.

"ah, finally you're awake", Yuria asked Yona to lifting his head up a little before Yuria bringing a cup of fresh water mixed lemon and honey "drink it, it will ease your pain".

Hak muttered after drink it and his head lying above Yona's lap again "thanks...".

Kija bowed his body with his palm and his forehead on the floor "please forgive me?!".

Yona blinked when she put a pocket of ice above Hak's forehead as she looking at Kija after Hak which his head lay on her lap, awake after lost conscious for several hours. Hak looked at Kija from the corner of his eyes with dull-confused stare, his head still felt spinning but with Yona put a pocket of ice on his head, his dizzyness eased an inch even if his fever still high.

"then you shouldn't do that from the first place?! If you want to pinned him down, do it when he had fully recovered?! Actually, what are you thinking?", yammer Yuria who pointed her scalpel to Kija's nose "attacking the patient again, and i'll make you become our patient?!".

Hak flinched when remember how it felt pinned by the Dragons Claw "so it means, you didn't mind if he pinned me down later?".

Realizing how Hak's body tensed, Yona poked his cheek "Hak, relax".

"sorry, it just... as my body was being held down by something heavy felt like when I buried under that material of avalanche...".

Yona shuddered when remember that moment for a while too, but she smiled because Hak still there with her and she patted his head "that's why don't over-strain yourself for a while, Hak... I'll stay here with you, so relax and rest".

After Kija apologized one more time, Yuria looked like she wanted to fretting again but Yua interrupted her.

"don't fret, Yuria... and the same thing won't happen next time because before that happen...", Yua removed her sword from its sheath and smirked "...i'll stab his stomach and take his bowel out of his stomach~".

"doctor Yua, please control your own sadistic side before malpractice case occurs?!" shouted Yun in shuddered.

Yua ignored them and turned her attention to her nephew "but Yona, you're the one who touch him first, right? you didn't feel anything when you touch him?".

"indeed, i felt his body warm at first... but as we touching each other, i felt it become warmer than before and i thought it because...", Yona covered her blushed face "sorry, i should more be careful from the first place...".

Yua cleared her throat "fine, i understand... can't be helped, though".

Geun Tae's body shook because he held his laughter "these couple, really...".

"just forgive him, Yuria, doctor Yua...", Yona chuckled lightly as she patted Hak's head "Hak had told us, it was not a big problem, right?".

"you think pinned someone who sick down on the floor wasn't a big problem? Of course he'll say that?! He's always like that?!" shouted Yuria.

Hak asked them as he closed his eyes with his forearm "don't shouting or my head will become more ringing...".

Kija had apologized more than three, he sincerely regretted his action to Hak when Hak still unrecovered his health, he even asked Hak if there's something that he could do, whatever he needed.

Hak smirked "whatever? Then, become my partner sparring with Shina, White Snake... i need to take more practice to gain back my previous level and build my strength back".

Yona smacked Hak's forehead "do it when you had fully recovered!? No training or practice before you totally healed or i'll clinging to you for pinned you down till you sleep".

"oi, it only would make me even harder to fall asleep" stated Hak.

Tae Woo crossed his arm on his chest, sighing "but really... to think our Lord Hak, the greatest Thunder Beast of Kouka nearly death because of protecting a woman?".

"you will understand if you fell to someone that it's worth it to protecting your precious one as if she is your world...", Hak smirked and pointed Tae Woo with his forefinger "beside, i don't want to hear that from newbie like you... you even didn't have a woman for you take a date with, right?".

Tae Woo smirked amusingly before he put his palm above one of Lily's shoulder and grabbed one of Lily's wrist, he smiling so brightly when showing beautiful ring on Lily's ring finger and the same ring placed on his own ring finger "sorry for late to tell you, but we've already officially bethrothed last month~".

Lily's face flushed because of embarrassment and she hid her face to Tae Woo's chest as she saw the amused smirk and sly grin appeared on Geun Tae and Jae Ha face's "but should you announce it in front of the others like that?!".

"eh?! since when?".

"since you were sleeping, there's several couple appeared", Yun pointed out, mentioning when counting one by one with his finger "Lily with Tae Woo betrothed last month... princess Tao and his bodyguard, Vold married two month ago... even our big brother Jae Ha and Yuria had became a lover".

"WHAT?!", last couple really made a surprise to him that he nearly jumped, just if not because Yona who held him, rather than excited, he looked more like confused or even irritating for some reason "how can that happen?!".

"because i love her sadistic side~ not to mention she is really like your female version, Hak~", Jae Ha grinned wide as he take one of Yuria's hand and pecked on her back of palm which make Yuria locked his head on her arms while smiling "because i love how he always manage to tease big brother Hak, he really can become my suitable victim".

"on other words, somehow the Mister become their cupid".

Yun shrugged at them "aren't they harmonious couple? The one is masochist and the one is sadistic, of course they would end happy ending".

Kija frowned "now you mention it, i remember Jae Ha had mentioned that he would charge at Hak if Jae Ha was a woman".

Hak who was out in nearly 4 months asking them to tell him what happened then Geun Tae sat beside him and told him about what happened at the banquet of Soo Won's birthday, because it was when everything happened at once.

* * *

Next time when Lily and Tae Woo met again was at Soo Won's birthday banquet. Tae Woo greeted by Soo Won when he come with Mundok and Han Dae. They weren't interested to take a part of the banquet tomorrow night but when they caught a glimpse of Kou Ren and Tao appeared on the field of Hiryuu Castle with her subordinate, Tae Woo smirked, he felt something interesting will happen this time and he shouldn't let live it down.

His daydream cut off by someone hit his head from behind, he turn his head only to find Lily who had hit his head with fan on her hand "ow, why did you hit my head, Lady Lily?".

"say who had disappeared when i woke up?", Lily crossed her arm in front of her chest before narrow her eyes, leaning her fan to her bicep "can't you say good bye or parting at least before you left?".

Tae Woo scratched his back of head, he have a reason for that but he couldn't tell her, not if Han Dae still around him "that's... sorry...".

"what i need wasn't your sorry...", Lily put her hand on her hip, sighed heavily before turn her back "forget it...".

"Lady Lily, wait!?".

Tae Woo want to chased her but Lily quickly walking down the stairs so he jumped off from the hallwal and landed in front of her, only to make her turn her back again and left him right away. Abandoning him who called her several times from behind, Lily walking fast on the Castle's yard and Tae Woo chasing after her from behind, totally ignoring their suroundings; lady-in-wait, soldiers or servant at Hiryuu Castle who stared at them in confusion and excited.

"wait, are you mad with me?".

"think it yourself?!".

"Lady Lily, stop and let's talk, so i know where i've make a mistake!?".

Lily stopped her track and turned her back, holding gaze with Tae Woo who nearly bumped into her. They even didn't realize the presence from Soo Won who guided Kou Ren and Tao co. with Mundok, Keishuk, Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Joon Gi behind them. When Han Dae who followed those two from the first hold his giggling, he froze when Joon Gi grab his shoulder with dark aura.

"you promised me that you will hear me properly yet you disappeared without a word? If you think i don't worry about your condition when my father tell me that you get sick too, you're wrong!?", Lily clenched her fist and furrowed her eyebrow "if you think my concerned is just a waste of time or overreact, at last remember what happened to **him** the last time we met them and at least, tell me that you're okay... so i needn't feel the same way with **her** and needn't feel afraid of lost you too...".

Remembered what happen last time, when he looking at her teary eyes, he knew she holding back her tears.

Tae Woo swept tears that nearly fallen from her eyes "...i'm sorry, i supposed to know already how about your feeling towards **them** and i'm so sorry to left you while ignoring about your feeling, yet i had known what happened the last time... it must be make you confused and afraid".

Lily turned her head with flush on her cheek "what are you talking about? I'm not feel confused or afraid at all".

After Tae Woo told her that he eavesdropping her conversation with Yun and Four Dragons at that night, Lily surprised but Tae Woo promised her that he won't tell anyone about that. Of course, in Hiryuu Castle, they couldn't talking about it out loud so they were whispering each other when talking about it before Tae Woo leaned his forehead and holding his gaze to her, slipped his finger on her arm and as he promised, he will listen everything her lament.

After told her to not trying to keep strong in front of him, Tae Woo covered his blushed face "that's why... can you stop mad with me?".

The emotion that she had held back since she left Yona at that time when Lily trying to keep strong melting like a snow which had melted away this time. Knowing Tae Woo feel offend by her anger, that he will listen to her and he won't laugh or mock her but only receive whatever she tell him, she felt somehow glad and relieved.

Tae Woo tilted his head, not so surprised "why... are you cry...".

Lily shook her head and swept her tears "ahahaha, oh my... why it couldn't stop?".

"sorry?! i supposed to know you're holding it, yet... i thought you will shy, because of that i'll pretend that i didn't see anything".

Lily covered her nose and sniffed "sorry, i'll stop crying quickly... i don't mean crying like this at all..".

"i don't mind... beside, you're still human and you're a woman, Lady Lily", Tae Woo scratched his nape before patted her head "of course i know you're a strong woman and i acknowledge it... but there's always a time when a woman can become weak because they reached their limit, right? just cry, and if you feel shy, i'll hide you till your tears subside".

His face that so close with her make her felt tensed, not to mention she felt shy because he had seen her crying face several times.

"it's not like i want to crying in front of you, but somehow... even if i can keep strong in front of my family or other person, it's so hard for me to hide my feeling in front of you... and it's frustating, i always show my weakness side in front of Tae Woo and make you worried me, yet i didn't want you feel that way at all", Lily swept her tears and smiled "yes, i know you're dependable, but looks like i've been spoilt by your presence it seems... it's not a good thing, i need to get it together".

Her tears fallen when she laughing and her effort to keep smile when her tears burst out stirring up Tae Woo's heart. Tae Woo leaned his spear on his shoulder, her tears looked so intoxicating and make him leaned his head.

Tae Woo kissed her wet eyelids after her forehead, right between her eyebrow before wrapped one his arm around Lily's shoulder and leaned his forehead to hers "...i won't kiss you that night if not because one reason... i love you...".

Lily gasped "i love you, too".

Instead, Lily hugged him and it make Tae Woo can't help but smiled.

"i get it, too... and i don't mind if you depend on me, you know?" Tae Woo hid her face to his shoulder and rubbed her back of head "take a date with me today?".

Lily lifted her face "huh?".

"i know you hear me, right?".

Lily smacked his bicep, chuckled lightly "hey, how can you asking a girl to take a date with you when my face such a mess?".

Tae Woo sighed, wiping her tears away with guilty on his face "i'm sorry, it's my fault from the first place...".

Geun Tae smirked and patted his comrade's shoulder "now... how is it, General Joon Gi? Your daughter attacked straight on her heart and crying a mess, right in front of your eyes".

When they realized the others presence, they saw amused smirk of Geun Tae, stunned Joo Doh and Keishuk, sheepish Mundok, excited Han Dae and irritated Joon Gi, despite Kou Ren and Tao etc. only smiled, thanks for this sweet conversation.

After that, when Joon Gi wanted to stab Tae Woo, Lily protecting Tae Woo and convinced him that they only kissed on lips once, only that far and not more than that "Tae Woo didn't a bad guy like you think, father?! He always protect me and he never lay a finger on a girl so easily!? I only admire him at first, but now i love him?!".

Joon Gi looked at Tae Woo "back then, when i asking you to talk privately, i thought i'd told you that i've had locked my daughter up inside her room countless times because once she could fly, she will fly freely, far away from my sight that can't i caught again... i don't know what kind of a danger would get into her soon when i couldn't by her side...".

"you're the one who overprotective, Dear".

"shut up, Lien. I'm not finish yet", Joon Gi lifted his face when holding his gaze to Tae Woo "she is a mature woman since she chose her own path, but don't forget, she isn't only a woman at marriageable age... like i said before, i need someone that can i believe to take care of her, not chain her but push her, giving her support and protecting her, receive her just the way she is. Before, you said your feeling only unrequited love but now, i want to know your answer... if my daughter return your feeling, then what will you do to be able by her side, as a man to her as a woman?".

Before he told Joon Gi, Tae Woo grabbed Lily's hand with his gaze holding with Joon Gi "i have no interest on other girl than Lily after i realized i'd fallen to her... if you let me, i'm going to asking for your daughter's hand. About how far we did, it was true, we've only kissed on lips once at our first kiss... i know, i supposed to not lay a finger on her till her parents give their blessings but i treasure her to the point of my death because i want to be with her for my whole life, that's far i need her by my side".

Lien wiped her tears because of affected by Tae Woo's word and as Lien pointed Lily, Tae Woo surprised "uh, Lily?! why are you crying again?!".

Lily hiccupped and wiped her tears "oh... i'm... really happy... i've never this happy...".

"is it just me, or like i realize...", Tae Woo hugged her and raised his eyebrow as he patted her back "why did you become a crybaby lately?".

Lily clenched the back his fabric before sniffled "it's your fault?! No way i can hold back my tears because i'm too happy?! I'm glad you've make me become the happiest woman today, but have you no shame to talk about all that stuff in front of my father and mother?!".

Tae Woo chuckled "for you, no at all".

Joon Gi cleared his throat "like i said before, i won't let my dearest daughter fall to bad guy or wrong guy because i don't want look her suffer... that's why, if you make her cry or suffer, i'll make you pay for that, do you understand?".

After Tae Woo nodded, Lien smiled "Lily, my sweetpea, you still didn't give your answer to your beloved about the date".

Lily turned her head to Tae Woo and smiled "of course, gladly...".

Tae Woo blushed before hugged her "shit, how can you always become this cute?".

Joon Gi asked them to be careful "no problem as long as both of you come back before night and watched by Ayura and Tetora".

"take him as the spy, too" offered Mundok, pushing Han Dae to come with them.

* * *

Hak stared Tae Woo in disbelief "...i never expected you've been become such a tremendous temptress like that, Tae Woo".

Tae Woo shrugged and smirked "oh, i've only trying to be honest with myself and doing my best for someone i love, like my Lord Hak did".

Lily smacked his head "yes, but you're too honest!?".

Tae Woo rubbed his head "are you still embarrassed because all of Hiryuu Castle stared on us for what happened that day after i give my proposal?".

Lily covered her blushed face "just bury me inside hole if there's a hole at that time... you give your proposal marriage to me which make me become crying a mess and the others stared at us after that".

Yua pointed Hak and chuckled "honestly, his father can become terrible than Tae Woo at that, he is so skilled to make woman crying because happiness and relieved without he realized, that big brother of mine... i wonder if his son inherit the nature at that too or not?".

Yun and Jae Ha confirmed in unison "yes, he did".

Yona nodded "agreed".

"princess, don't conspire with them".

"oh? should i mention how many times you make me crying because you make me become too happy or relieved, huh?".

"that's simply because i know, if you really love someone, you supposed to not hurt 'em but you should respect, cherished and protect them...".

"like you'd promised to my mother?", Yona raised her eyebrow and hugged his head on her chest "i'm really glad because you've make it and fulfill my mother's promise, but never ever thinking about sacrifice your life again, okay?".

"yes, yes".

"do you hear me or not?".

Geun Tae giggled "it reminds me... now, i believe you have related-blood with Queen Kou Ren and princess Tao. You say the same word with her when she slapped King Soo Won".

This time, Geun Tae told them about what happened to Kou Ren which make Tao ended with Vold.

* * *

On the night of the banquet, there's not only Tae Woo and Lily who just enganged that become the center of attention from the banquet tonight. Soo Won who turned into 19 years old not only asking Kou Ren to dance with him, he even asking for the hand of the Xing's Queen which ended with Kou Ren slapped his face, totally rejecting his proposal. Before Kou Ren left the ballroom with Tao and her bodyguard, Geun Tae heard her words to him.

"you know he must through suffer from the time he come this life as a fetus on Serena's womb, you had betrayed them and hurt them, make a scars on their heart that may couldn't heal for all their life, like your father did to me and my kingdom... what did you expect from me and what make you even have that ridiculous attempt to asking with me?", Kou Ren stabbed him with her words and her gaze after that "there's no way i can receive your proposal?! and put this on your minds, if you really love someone, you supposed to not hurt 'em?!".

Even if Kou Ren had become the Queen of Xing, she still hadn't taken a husband and she had no interest to a single man everytime she asked by councils or advisor to chose someone to she married with. With Soo Won give his proposal, it make her subordinate pressed her to receive the proposal marriage but onslaught by words of her own subordinate subsided and disappeared after Tao willing to given birth the heir for their Kingdom. After that, Tao married with Vold and they had agreed, the first son of Tao and Vold would adopt by Kou Ren to become the heir of Xing Kingdom. No one knew the reason of why the Queen of Xing never married after that.


	29. The Most Beautiful Gift

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 29 – The Most Beautiful Gift**_

 _Without we realized, sometimes the most beautiful gift in this world was a simple thing like presence of someone even if just one person_

 **.**

Next time Hak woke up, he felt far better so Lily helped Yona to take the dry laundry. It was when they met with Kou Ren, Tao and Mundok with their subordinate and several others Wind Tribe Member arrived at Yua's residence. After they told them that Hak was awake yesterday, even if he still looking drawn but at least his fever has broken, he wasn't pale anymore too. When they opened the door, they saw Hak who laying on his bed lifted his right hand and Tae Woo who leaned his palms on his cheek with his elbow on the floor grabbed Hak's right hand with his left arm, they indeed doing the arm wrestilngs with Jae Ha as the arbiter. Both Yona and Lily smacked her lover's head with the clothes hamper on their hand, then.

Yona shouted at her bodyguard "what i told you before to not strained your body that much? Rest?!".

Hak frowned after she pushed him back to his bed "please, i'm bored...".

"but it can't help if you couldn't wake up yet, right? you're even still couldn't sit" offered Jae Ha leaned on his elbow before chuckled.

"then why you didn't stop them, big brother?!", Lily smacked Jae Ha's head before dragged Tae Woo's collar "you too!? your opponent isn't heal enough and you keep take a challenge of arm wrestling with him? rather than doing arm wrestling with him, help me to folding the clothes!?".

Tae Woo only could let it be "yes, yes, ma'am...".

Jae Ha chuckled "looks like you'll become obedience husband, kids".

Without warnings, Algira hugged Hak "ah!? Hak-Nyan!? Finally you're awake!?".

"OW?! OW?! OW?!".

Yona put Hak back to his bed when Jae Ha yanked Algira from behind "Algira, watch out?! his spine?!".

After Algira apologized with the same way as Kija yesterday, Hak chuckled "it's fine... since you didn't know...".

On his side, Mundok sat and punched his fist to palms of his other hands "you stupid grandson... how could you almost precede your grandfather and go to other side?".

Yua who helped by Yun on the kitchen shouted from far away "Elder Mundok, don't kill my nephew, got it?!".

"don't worry, Aunt?! We will watch him?!" shouted Kou Ren back before leaned her back on the wall.

Hak sighed, looks like he must receive his punishment from his grandfather, he couldn't run since he only could propping his body up on his elbows but like Jae Ha said, he couldn't sit yet "it's worth it, right? It's better than something happened to the princess and i have a feeling you'll send me to the other side too if i let something happened to her".

Mundok nodded "if you goes and die on your own so early before me, wait for me, i'll looking after you at the afterlife to kill you".

"you will kill me either way!?".

Yona sighed "Mundok, please don't...".

"okay, all jokes aside, now...", Mundok pulled Hak into his bear hug and make Hak choked "kh, gramps... you're really trying to kill me? the princess would kill me if i die here...".

"then don't you dare to die on me, stupid grandson?!".

Realized how his grandfather's trembled body, Hak only could the same with when Yona, Jae Ha and Shina hugged him "...i'm sorry".

"ah... finally, Lord Hak receive Elder's bear hug... usually, he always avoiding or run from the bear hug from Elder Mundok...", Han Dae wiped his tears because affected by that moment and sat beside Tae Woo who chuckled along with Lily and Jae Ha after Tae Woo mentioned Mundok's bear hug as bone-breaker hug. Jae Ha agreed with Tae Woo because he remembered of Hak's hug that make him and Zeno heard the sounds of their bones shattering.

Unfortunately not long after that, Yuria came inside and she patted Mundok's shoulder from behind after realized of Hak's face that starting turned into blue "old man, don't break his bone again and if you don't let him go right away, he will stop breathing".

After put Hak back, Mundok smacked Yuria's head "call me grandfather, little girl?!".

"you even didn't adopt me?!" protested Yuria, patted her stinging head.

"right, Mundok, you can't kill him if you don't want the princess die too, so please wait outside when i check upon him for a while, okay?", Yua pushed Mundok out of the room before she started to chasing all of their guest out of the room for her morning examination.

When Yuria helped her mother and Yun re-bandaged Hak's torso, Yuria caught a flushed on Yona's cheek before Yona turned her attention back to revealed bandage on Hak's hand and foot.

Yuria asked innocently "princess, why did you must embarrassed? You've had married with Hak after all, right?".

"they aren't yet?!", Kija slid the door opened wide "beside, why did you think the princess and Hak had got married?".

Jae Ha popped his head out of nowhere, suddenly he'd settled himself behind Yuria "yes, that's right, so from where and how did that idea popped into your minds, my Dear?".

"but mommy told me before, that a woman and a man who shared the same bed while naked at night was only a husband and a wife, so remembered the princess and Hak shared the same bed while naked that night...".

Yua covered her daughter's mouth "Yuria, my Cheek Peach, what i told you before about it's only our big secret, right? You forget about it?".

Yuria gasped as she covered her mouth "ope... i'm sorry, mom?!".

Yua deadpanned "it's too late".

Yun helped to nursing Hak and Yona too, but he really didn't know about this one and just like the others, he became excited "eh?! wait!? actually, what happened?! When did that happen?!".

"well, because of Hak's body soaked, i guess maybe it was because he had buried under that avalanche long enough that make the snow soaked his body... not to mention he'd lost too much blood and all of that circumstances make the extreme decreased temperature occured on his body which make he got hypotermia... the major problem is, we can't burden his body with too much weight or his injury would agitated so when we wanted to ask one of those two...", Yua pointed Zeno or Yun who targetted by Yua at that time, remembering only both of them were the smallest man member, they even smaller compared to her daughter "just when i wanted to call for them and rises from my seat, after she tossed all of her clothes that landed above my daughter's face, the princess snuggling up inside his bedding to warmed him up and fell asleep while cuddling with him, both naked. Interesting though, remembered how bold she is at that time... even if that moment indeed make this room felt hot somehow, but i thought i'd told you before that doesn't mean they had married just because they slept on the same bed while naked, my daughter?".

"you didn't, mom?!", Yuria clapped her hand "forget it, what's more... even if her body injured so badly too, she was still worrying about him and i'm impressed in how quickly the princess undressed all of her clothes and snuggled up into his bed, such great way to undressed clothes technique and sneaking inside the other man bedding".

Yona covered her face that turned as red as her hair, totally embarassed and mortified "it was emergency so it can't be helped, right?! I didn't know what gotten into me at that time because what i know just how to keep you warm and alive?! It's really make my sanity barely zero?!".

Jae Ha poked at Hak's bicep while grinning wide, covered his face to and tried his best hard to not fell into laughter "hey~ li'l brother Hak, are you still alive? Don't die".

" _doesn't know what to say again..."_ , Hak covered his face that turned as red as Yona's hair, squirming.

Shina tilted his head at Hak's reaction "Hak... squirming?".

"i think he's just embarrassed, what's more like the hell he will remember it", Yun deadpanned before turned his attention to White Dragon who looking as if he lost his soul "Kija, don't go to the heaven so quickly".

After turned her attention from her little sister that turned into beet red, Kou Ren cleared her throat "...Yona, i understand why did you embarrassed, but since you'll marry with him, i don't think it would become a problem, right?".

"if there's a hole, just bury me in it... please forgive myself who have no shame at that time...", muttered Yona who hiding herself inside the blanket and squirming.

Felt suspicious and confused because Hak didn't let the single words, Yun lifted Hak's palm from from his face and raised his eyebrow after saw Hak's eyes turned into twister and his face beet red "ah, he's faint again".

Yona forgot about her embarrassment and got out of her shelter "WHAT?!".

Mundok sighed heavily when Lily, Jae Ha, Tae Woo and Han Dae tried hard to holding back their laughter.

Tae Yeon who took a seat and put the tray beside Hak's bed without realized of awkward on this room simply blinked his eyes before turned his head to Yua while pointed Hak after he checked his big brother's condition "doctor Yua, why did big brother's fever back again?".

Yua couldn't help but cleared her throat this time and patted Tae Yeon's head "just let him rest, our little cherub".

* * *

On her dream before her birthday tomorrow, that night she dreamt that she met with both her parents with Hak's parents. King Il only stand and smile but he didn't speak to her. Youki, her mother hugged her tightly and asked her to take care of herself, Hak and her precious one. And this time, Haruki and Serena, Hak's parents only asked her to take care of Hak like he always did to her, that they left Hak on her care as their birthday present for Yona.

"princess...".

When Yona woke up and realized that Hak had waken her up, she blinked before sat "Hak? are you alright to sit now?".

Hak nodded before he swept her tears "you're crying... a nightmare?".

Yona shook her head "a good one, instead... that good dream really make me happy, that my tears welled up...".

Hak sighed, relieved before smiled "well then, even if this would make you cry, but you should know...".

"what is it?".

Hak grabbed both Yona's hand before holding gaze to her and told her "your father, King Il and your mother, Lady Youki... they asked me to tell you... he apologize to you, because he must leave you and make you suffer. He asked me to tell you, please don't feel guilty for me and continue your journey as if it's your atonement for me because as long as you're keep alive and live happily, that will be the most beautiful gift of you to them... They really proud of you because you became such a strong and great woman who love and protect your people and your country with your way".

Heard Hak's word made her tears more hard to stopped. She covered her face and leaned her face to his torso before hugged him.

"I will always be by your side and protect you... you who have changed me, accepted me as the way I am and hugged me tightly when I even intended to let you go...", Hak leaned forward and touched his forehead into Yona's before he kissed Yona's eyelids and forehead "i love you, Yona".

After they kissed, Yona giggled "from the first place, you'd wanted to make me crying of this beautiful present, right?".

Hak chuckled and carressed her back "well, no... but i know you'll cry because of that message, so i'll let you know soon".

"I love you too, Hak", Yona blinked as she smiled brightly before she kissed him again _"father... usually, he always so cold..._ _but now_ _,_ _in the arms of my loved ones_ _, it feel so warm..._ _thank you_ _very much, father, mother..._ _thank you_ _for the most beautiful gift_ _that_ _you_ _two_ _left_ _to_ _me, father_ _, mother..."_.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Happy New Year for you all!? This night would be a party back to my house with my betrothed and best friends, so hope you guys have a nice days, too_


	30. Hidden Grief

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 30 – Hidden Grief**_

 _Scars on your body still can seen_

 _Much better than hidden grief_

 **.**

Yona laying Hak's head on her lap as Yua tended on Hak's torso for the last treatment before they totally revealed all of his bandage tomorrow, re-stitching his wound to keep that from re-opened ever again.

Hak who lied down on his side looking at Kou Ren "by the way, was it true that Soo Won gave his proposal to you?".

"bah, don't remind me...", Kou Ren turned her head as her face pulled into disgusted grimace and crossed her hand before sighing "that's because ridiculous attempt which i using to turned him down back then and ended with his ridiculous proposal marriage".

Beside her, Tao nodded "and it ended with you jilted him, totally rejected the idea of marrying him. At first, King Soo Won invited my sister to talk on the veranda at that night...".

* * *

With Algira and Vold by her side as always, Tao looking at Kou Ren and Soo Won on veranda. Joo Doh and Yotaka stood behind the King and the Queen, silently listening of them when their back leaned on the wall side by side. After talking for several minutes, Soo Won invited Kou Ren to his private quarter so only Kou Ren and Soo Won inside that room with their bodyguard waiting outside. Now it made Tao who standing alongside Algira and Vold felt anxious.

Ridiculous rumors has it which told about how King Soo Won and Queen Kou Ren, neither of them have a beloved nor someone to spoken for it hands. Kou Ren knew the King still loved Yona and he didn't intend to marrying someone but when it came to her, she annoyed by ridiculous rumors spoken that King Soo Won might have chose one from Kou Ren or Tao to married with to ensure Xing Kingdom wouldn't attack them or insist to start a war again.

Hah, of course Kou Ren wouldn't let her little sister took the same path and felt the same way with their mother; feeling jealousy of his husband who didn't love her back as much she loved him because of his husband more loving his concubine rather than the Queen. She might have been a proud Queen of Xing, but she still a woman and she knew, only a matter of time for her to pushed or even fussed about marriage with someone. She had intended to not let herself or her little sister married with someone they didn't love because she didn't want her little sister suffered. She didn't want herself chose the wrong partner life that might made her suffer or put her kingdom into danger or weak state in case something happened and her partner survived for long time than her like what happened on King Il regime. She'd learned from her father that between the late Queen Youki and the late King Il, Queen Youki possessed a powers inside herself on the Kouka Kingdoms rather than her husband. She bet Yona's leadership and power has she inherited from her mother.

Kou Ren didn't bother to let her little married with one of her bodyguard; Algira or Vold. She knew very well how her little sister so close with Algira and how Vold felt of her, it was too crystal clear on her eyes because she could feel, the feeling inside Vold's gaze same as the one held by Hak to Yona and... Neguro to her.

She didn't care for whatever the other person around her talking about, but she didn't want if what had happened to her father, her mother and Serena, happened to her generation or their descendant.

What happened next wasn't something Kou Ren expected to face even if she didn't surprise at all when Soo Won asking her to let him check upon Yona and Hak condition privately (and of course he asking this to her secretly at his own private quarter).

" _so, this is why he invited me to his private quarter?"_ , Kou Ren sighed heavily as she bent her head down with one her hand on her hips, before she raised her head and stared at him with sharp gaze as ever "my answer will always same, NO".

Soo Won sighed, he only smiled bittersweet before asking to back at the ballroom. When they back to the ballroom, they saw audience's attention laid on Lily and Tae Woo, who officially would bethroted soon, at the center of ballroom which fulfilled with some couple who dance as the music played by musicians.

Soo Won stretched one of his hand to Kou Ren "how about a dance with me, Lady?".

Kou Ren sighed, she want to back at her room already but she knew, their subordinates kept an eye of them and she have no choice instead she only could receive his offer, only for this night.

With one of his hand grabbed hers and the other hand on her waist when they dance, Soo Won whispering beside her ear "let me check upon them".

" _again?"_ , Kou Ren answered him, just above the whisper "not here, and not best choice, Soo Won... even if you're her cousin, she didn't think of you as her family again so only their family who can meet them, and I can't let other than his family to meet him".

"then marry me".

Her hand in the same position as Soo Won tightened, she turned her attention to him as if she heard a thing. Narrowing her eyebrow, she hoped she only mishear it "huh?".

Soo Won grasped her hand and told her once more "marry me, Queen Kou Ren".

Tae Woo and Lily turned their head as if they found a miracle. Keishuk clenched his fist as if he was the fish gotten inside the water. Both Joo Doh and Geun Tae widened their eyes. Other audiences gasped and excited when they realized what just happening.

Without doubt, Kou Ren slapped his face, she totally rejecting his proposal. Before she left the ballroom with Tao and her bodyguard, Kou Ren grasped his collar to make him on her level and eye to eye, Kou Ren lash him out without care if one of his General like Geun Tae would heard her words to him.

"you know he must through suffer from the time he come this life as a fetus on Serena's womb, you had betrayed them and hurt them, make a scars on their heart that may couldn't heal for all their life, like your father did to me and my kingdom... what did you expect from me and what make you even have that ridiculous attempt to asking with me?", Kou Ren stabbed him with her words and her gaze after that "there's no way i can receive your proposal?! and put this on your minds, if you really love someone, you supposed to not hurt 'em?!".

Ignoring their surroundings, Kou Ren left the ballroom immediately and what she didn't expect at all which make other people on that room more surprised, Soo Won followed her behind and they involved in mouth-fight in front of her room.

Kou Ren yelled when her step stopped by Soo Won who grasped her wrist "don't follow me?!".

Soo Won put his palm on the wall, over her shoulder and stood behind her "sorry, but I can't let a woman who nearly cry alone, especially because I know it was my fault".

Kou Ren bent her head down, her bangs hid her expression "who the hell will cry just because of your words?".

"then why did you make a face as if you can cry whenever you want just now when I asking for your hand? Why aren't you look at me now?".

Kou Ren turned her head and lifted her face so Soo Won could see, her eyes mixed by guilty of what her biological mother faction did to Serena and Haruki which make Hak suffer, sadness of left behind by those she loved and rage to whoever dare to hurt her people, her family and her loved Kingdom.

"don't disturb them... don't disturb him again, because I don't want if he held the same fate as Neguro?! And I... don't want see Yona held the same grief as mine!? why didn't you aware that even your presence will remind them with their grief and hurt them?", Kou Ren let a single tears out from the corner of her eyes "the suffer nearly unbearable and that's too much... don't show your face in front of them and don't hurt them again, please".

Kou Ren came inside her room, left stunned Soo Won behind. Tao came to her not long after that and fell asleep by her side after crying along with her older sister.

Next day as they predicted, Kou Ren's subordinates asked Kou Ren to accepting Soo Won's proposal. This time, Tao dismissed them after she gave her condition which she would marry soon and given birth the heir for their Kingdom that would adopt by Kou Ren as the heir so it didn't matter if Kou Ren didn't marry after that.

Kou Ren sat on the side of the bed and held her sister's hand "Tao, why did you do that?".

"because I thought you won't be able married to other since Neguro's death. I didn't think you will able to marry other man as long as you didn't forget him and I don't think you will able to forget him till your death, because you're so stubborn", Tao leaned her forehead into hers and chuckled "don't worry, I won't mind if you adopt my son. Don't ask me to change my mind, I had settled my own minds".

Kou Ren sighed, knowing well her little sister wouldn't change her mind "fine then, but I'll only give my blessing to your marriage with one condition... marry Algira or Vold".

Those two, her bodyguard would be the best choice because Kou Ren knew, Tao held the same deep bond to Vold and Algira as Yona had with Hak and Jae Ha. Even if Tao's heart more directed to Algira, Algira too carefree to involved on Kingdom's matter, what's more he might have suggested Tao to marry Vold as her better choice rather than him. Vold on other side, he wasn't need to doubted as his passion was compatible to involved on Kingdom's matter, make him more could become suitable partner for Tao.

Kou Ren laughed when she saw how her little sister's face become beat red after she suggested her to marry one of her bodyguard "just let me to tell them and ask one of them to asking for your hand, okay?".

When Kou Ren told Algira and Vold, she wanted to laughing again as she saw how flustered Vold become and how Algira stunned become. As she had predicted before, Algira suggested Tao to marry Vold but Vold hesitated because he doubted himself was deserve enough for Tao. This moment, Tao convinced him about how dependable him and how she helped by him with he stay by her side. By the time Algira and Kou Ren let them alone, Vold confessed his feeling and asked for Tao's hand which Tao received his proposal because she loved him too.

* * *

"i know we shouldn't believe him, but...", Kou Ren recalled what happened back then at the banquet on Hiryuu Castle and rolled her eyes to Tao.

Tao caught her older sister's gaze and nodded "his misery, I didn't think it all as a lie".

Hak frowned after Kou Ren and Tao told them everything that happened to them "glad to know you married with Vold because both of you loving each other, older sister... but why did you told us about this?".

Kou Ren raised an eyebrow when she turned her attention to Hak "you're the one who asking, right?".

"I'm only asking if the news about Soo Won asking for your hand was true or not and you just need to answer me 'yes' or 'no', so needn't to tell me the detail about what that bastard fe... OW!?", Hak winced slightly when Yua suddenly pulled the stitch. He turned his head, looking at Yua over his shoulder "Aunt, slow down?!".

"hang on there, brat... you should grateful because your body won't completely paralyzed for the rest of your life and we needn't amputate the single part of your extremities even just one finger. Thanks to your genius pretty boy for his quick first aid and your friends who found you just in time", Yua tied the end of stitch before pulled needle and cut the thread with the scalpel "Yuria, put on the gauze before Yun re-bandaged his body. This would be the last and we can revealed all of your bandage tomorrow, so don't strains your body over if you don't want we re-bandage your body longer than this".

"but like Queen Kou Ren said, i didn't think he was lying about missed both of you and worried about both of you" offered Lily, massaging Yona's shoulder.

"or he was only really a great actors", Tae Woo stated bluntly, pointing his forefinger above "and don't forget, behind that sweet-smile or poker-face mask, he is really petty and sly like snake or fox, we can't trust whatever he insisted".

"agreed", Kou Ren and Hak stated in unison.

Lily sighed "Tae Woo...".

"dear, if you want to debate with me about that again, i'm off...", Tae Woo stood up, stretching his body "your fiancé will jealous if you keep defend on other man, besides I'm already tired out for today".

With flushed cheek, Lily yelled "it has nothing to do with lust?! Beside, why did you mention it here?!".

"only doing your big brother's advice to be honest with you and myself~", Tae Woo grinned and waved his hand without looking behind "and I can't help but felt annoying which related with everything about the King".

After Tae Woo left, Hak sighed "looks like I really putting the weight on his shoulder too much with asks him to take my place as General".

"but you believe him, right? he was annoyed about that sometimes but he always doing his best to protect the people of his Tribe, his family and his precious one", Lily's face pulled into warm smile "in the end, he couldn't help but keep with his position and doing his best to doing task as General, that part of him, really...".

Looking at Lily's smiling face, Jae Ha poked her cheek and wicked smile appeared on his face "you wanted to say that's what make you fall for higotm?".

One more time, Lily yelled and blushed more "it's not like that?!".

Jae Ha patted Lily's head, he knew about Lily and Tae Woo felt because of the accident at the winter that make Hak and Yona injured, looks like Tae Woo's grief more deep than Lily had because his bond with Hak was undoubtedly deep like a sibling "give him a time, Dear. Even for a man well-versed in pain like him have a hard time to recover his grief for what happened. What you should do to him not pick a fight with him but stay by his side, let him rest on your embrace when he ".

Lily understood about how Tae Woo feeling at that time, even if her grief might haven't deep as him, but she should know that "thank you, big brother".

When she found Tae Woo laying on his bed, Lily knew from his tense that he wasn't fall asleep yet. Rather than speaking again, Lily snuggled inside Tae Woo's blanket and leaned her face on his back "...can we sleep together tonight?".

Tae Woo tensed, his body stiffen before he turned his body and let Lily's face leaned her face on his chest, close his eyes and fell asleep without a word.

* * *

Next morning as they revealed all of Hak's bandages and Yona saw how his scar collections increasing; his scar because of protecting her as the proof that he wasn't mind lost his life if it was for her, ignoring her surrounding, Yona hugged Hak from behind and leaned her forehead on his back, between his shoulderblade. Hak tensed because Yona hugged him so sudden but worried of her, Hak turned his head, looking over his shoulder to Yun. Yun nodded and asked the other to out of the room for gave the Princess and her bodyguard some time alone.

After all of them get out of the room, before Yun closed the door, Jae Ha popped out his head and pointed his forefinger above "don't attack Yona dear, Hak~".

Hak threw the nearest object which he could use as weapon; the empty water basin to Jae Ha's face "don't group me with you, pervert?!".

After everyone waited outside, Hak faced Yona again, put his hand on her shoulder "princess, what is it?".

"your scar, it's increasing... and I hate it... because I'm too weak and can't protect you which make you injured again because of protecting me...".

Hak grabbed one of her hand and kissed her palms before he pulled her into his embrace, kissed her eyelids, her forehead and her lips. He smirked as he saw her blushing face "princess, that's alright... look at me, I'm still alive and I'm okay. Even if it left the scar on my body, it's better to have the wound which still can you see rather than hidden grief. If it's hidden, you couldn't see it and you may didn't realize it".

Yona didn't say a thing, she only hugged him for a while.

.

Outside, after Hak threw the empty water basin which hit Jae Ha's face, Shina caught it. Kija poked at Jae Ha's cheek with mumbling about thing that Hak really had recovered and he felt how nostalgic it for him to saw Jae Ha hit by Hak.

Lily who crouched beside them, speaking "big brother, about Yona's reaction... you think it's because Hak's scar?".

Jae Ha sat and nodded "maybe, because like you see, his scar collection increasing...".

Tae Woo sighed "I know right".

Kija confused and mumbled bluntly again "actually, what's the matter of that? Protecting the princess was more important at that time and I understand about Hak's action".

Lily smacked Kija's head "hey, Hak injured badly and nearly die this time after protect Yona. If I was on Yona's position, I'll think he injured because of me and if it left the scars on his body, of course I'll feel guilty".

Tae Woo rolled his eye on his fiancee "Lord Hak's scar... you think it's scary? Because scars can be our proudness as the proof that we can still alive especially if it for protect our precious person".

Lily shook her head "no, but no one woman in this world would like the idea that her beloved must injured because protecting her. Even if he protect me with all his might, it's no use if he was hurt and ended left me behind, right? for you a man, it maybe a proud, but for us a woman, it's just hurtful or shameful because we can do nothing and let our beloved injured".

Kou Ren winced silently. Somehow, Lily's word stinging on her heart and tightened her chest.

Jae Ha offered one more time "yes, Lily dear get the point, but isn't scar collection on Hak's body which we still can see much better than hidden grief on his heart?".

Yun raised his eyebrow "it's unlike you to become so wise, Jae Ha. I thought Zeno would say something this time".

"Ryokuryuu only being protective to his family, it can't help because he is the most protective between us".

"shut up, eternally 17 years old looking ancient grandpa".

" _hidden grief, huh?"_ , Geun Tae thinking back at what happened at the Hiryuu castle after Soo Won asked for Kou Ren's hand.


	31. Atonement

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 31–Atonement**_

 _When the sinful one looking for their redemption_

 _After they got their atonement, finally they managed to feel relieved_

 **.**

Yona hugged him and asked him to apologize her, she always wanted to apologize to him for all of wound or grief which Hak must suffered because of her as long as they were together of all along this time, with or without she realized. Hak convinced her to not apologize to him, because Yona shouldn't feel guilty or responsible for whatever hurt him especially if she didn't want it happened to him.

"listen well, princess. No matter what happen after this, I won't let you go even if you crying, so never ever show that ugly face again when you says or even thinking something ridiculous like I injured because of you, or I will mad at you", Hak pinched her cheeks before smirked, pointing at his scars "I told you before, right? for me, this is nothing rather than something happened to you".

"stupid...", Yona giggled before laying her head on his shoulder and sighed, relieved "you're really back and you're okay... I'm relieved, and I can't imagine what to do if Yun and the others wasn't there at that time... that dream of lost you really scared me and Ik-Su's propechy really make me grateful, because I needn't lost you thanks to Yun and the Dragons with us".

Hak knew about Yona's condition during his Coma and it really hurt him to know he had hurt her and left her for a long time. Now, he didn't have a chance to left her anymore and he won't leave her again, instead he will change the lost time when he was Coma as his atonement and his love to Yona and his family.

Hak patted Yona's back of head before kissed her forehead "...I'm grateful too, that the others with us".

After they finished their conversation and revealed all bandages on his body, Jae Ha teasing them again because looking at Yona's kimono become disheveled "my, Yona dear, the Beast didn't attack you, right?".

Yona waved her hand and convincing the others that she was okay even if she was flustered a bit, actually it was because Hak kissed her collarbone. When she broke the hug, Hak grabbed her bicep and pulled her collar before he left the kissmark on her collarbone. She didn't hate Hak's affection at all, but 'sudden attack' like that always surprised her.

Hak smirked mischievously "in fact, I'm the one who attacked when I was unconscious".

Kija was about yelled at Hak for his teasing, but Yona turned her head, blushing hard "who will attack a bear like you?! I was only warm you up?!".

With amused on his eyes and wicked smile on his lips, Hak raised his eyebrow when he tied his Obi and chuckled "unfortunately, I couldn't know or remember how it feel".

"screw you?! Is there really something misplaced or broke on your head? Let me hit your head once to heal your head?!", Yona grabbed both Hak's hand who hold her but ended competing arm strength with him "hey, how can you re-gained your strength and able to compete with my strength already!?What kind of muscles do you have?!".

Yun mumbled in wonder "he always re-gained his strength like this even after he had injured badly, I wonder if it because his blood as the Descendants of Dragon Riders?".

Jae Ha wiped his tears "ah, finally... long time no see they're showing affection each other".

"is this how they're showing affection each other?", Geun Tae narrowed his eyes, actually he had seen this scene at Hiryuu Castle where Yona and Hak would pick a fight sometimes (often fighting-mouth) so when he knew about their betrothal, he really surprised even if he wasn't confused at all, both of them were childhood friend and their parents had planned this, after all. What he never expected at all was Soo Won, Earth Tribe General never expected if the King loved his cousin and saw her as a woman.

Geun Tae lifted his face and took a seat beside Yona and Hak who stopped strangle when Earth Tribe General showing serious expression "...I want to ask something of you two, but before that, there's something you must know".

* * *

Back at Hiryuu Castle after he asking for Kou Ren's hand, Soo Won cornered by Keishuk, scolded by Joo Doh and doubted by Geun Tae because Kou Ren's statement. Just from her words at that time, they knew this must be related with Hak and Yona, again.

"don't tell me you're asking for her hand because of those two? you shouldn't do that if they were your reason, King Soo Won?! there's something you should and shouldn't do as the King?!".

"should and shouldn't I do as the King? then why did you do that to them, Advisor Keishuk? Elder Mundok, Queen Kou Ren and princess Tao had told me the truth behind my father's death... about Yona's mother death, about Hak who witnessed the late Queen's death and about how my father ended…", Soo Won swung his sword and pointed his sword to Keishuk's chin "Yona was right, I shouldn't cast them aside from the first place... I'm such a fool... because I believe you when you said that my uncle was responsible of my father's death... for who you did this, Advisor Keishuk? I know you're the one who ask several Sky Tribe to attack Yona and Hak last winter".

"a sacrifice needed for the sake of this Kingdom, King Soo Won".

Geun Tae interrupted "and that's where you take a mistake?!".

Soo Won laughed severely "General Geun Tae is right, yet what I've done wasn't a mistake at all... but a **sin**... so, I should atone for my sin with kill myself, after I kill someone who dragged me to this path".

Before Keishuk killed by Soo Won, Joo Doh held the King back. For a moment, Soo Won wasn't budge at all, same as Joo Doh who stay clinging into him and Geun Tae had no intention to stop the young King.

Thought he have no choice, Joo Doh punched him "get yourself together?! Remember what should you do as the King?! For the sake of those you'd been sacrifice, you can't stop here?! Don't you remember what I said before after we back from Sensui? If you're going to die, first fulfill what you strived to do then go and die?! Finish what should you do as the King so you can go and seek for your own atonement?! Your death and killing other person before you isn't the best solution for your atonement?!".

At last, Soo Won laid his weapon down.

"fine, I'll only give you one mercy... I'll give your head to Queen Kou Ren for what you did to her step-little brother. You must remember your place, there's always someone outside who can replace your place", Soo Won sheathed his sword and turned his back "send him to prison, Joo Doh. Before I lost my self-control and kill him with my own hand. I'll find new advisor tomorrow so I'll stay on my chamber and no one distrub me till tomorrow. For what I'll do to him, I'll let the fairest punishment on Kou Ren's hand. During that time, just left him inside the prison. Understand?".

Joo Doh bowed his head before he take Keishuk as Soo Won ordered "as you wish, your majesty".

* * *

Geun Tae stared at stunned, widened eye Yona and poker face Hak, have no clue to how they felt from their expression, he sighed and took the gamble "...I know what happened back then must be hard for three of you, but can you two meet with him even if just once?".

Kija shouted blatantly "we refuse?!".

Yun lifted one hand "that's right, remember what happened the last time we have business with him?".

"actually, the choice to meet with Mister King Guy must decided by Missy and Mister".

"Zeno get the point but we can't risk our friends life again", Jae Ha added as Shina nodded.

Tae Woo stared a dagger on Geun Tae's back "oi, actually where are you stand, old man?".

"don't misinterpret, kid. I only tell them about what they should know besides the King have a hard time as well".

"did you mean about how he got the nightmare after what I told you guys the last time about their condition at the council table? It's his fault from the first place…", Kou Ren snickered before sly smirk appearing on her face "like people said, you get what you've planted".

Following his step-older sister, Hak still with his poker face, but his voice heard venomously, cold and sharp "that's right… no matter how hard it is for him, it isn't the reason for killed King Il and hurt the princess".

Yona pulled Hak's head into her embrace, hid his face into her chest before threw her blazing gaze to Geun Tae "remind him what I told him before, 'go far away and never ever show your face in front of us again!?'. Is it still unclear for him? I don't want meet him again?! We don't know if this is trap or not?!".

Kou Ren nodded in agreement before caressing her sword and smirked "but if you insist, just send him here... even if I won't be sure if he can come back alive or not".

Zeno patted Geun Tae's shoulder from behind "just give all of us time, mister Earth. Time will heal, nothing can become the best cure for grief rather than time that passed, even if it will take several years".

Geun Tae chuckled and raised his eyebrow "you're looking like nothing but a brat, yet you're surprisingly wise, kid".

Looking at Yona's expression when she hugged him tightly, Hak only hugged her back.

At night whenever they were alone, Hak asked her if it was really alright for her to not meet Soo Won and how she shouldn't feel bad only because of him, but Yona only shook her head and still refused the idea. Hak felt no doubt from Yona, instead he felt something from her which make her refuse to meet Soo Won. Not Anger or Vengeance.

"but, if this is trap... I don't want if something happensto you again, Hak... I'm afraid, that's why I don't want meet him again...", Yona squeezed his hand and lifted her gaze to him "you won't leave me, you won't disappear suddenly and left me behind alone here, right?".

Not Anger or Vengeance.

But Afraid of lost someone.

Hee afraidness increasing because of him.

Hak decided to not continue this conversation because he felt Yona was about to crying so he only wrapped one his hand around her shoulder, half-hugged her. The other hand held her back of head and he kissed her forehead. He leaned his forehead into hers before whispering "...I won't, Yona".

* * *

Even if Hak had recovered a bit, at least he can move around again and he felt his strength had enough for him to continue the journey with the Princees and others, a month after Hak awake, still on the Springs and they still didn't leave Yua's residence so he asked Yona and others to leave. Yona looked contemplating over something before she turned to Yun. Yun sighed, then explain to him that they had discussed about this with Yua but depending on Hak and Yona conditions, looks like they still must stay at Yua's residence for rehabilitation.

"your rehabilitation needs a half years which it means we need to stay till the end of Autumn. Not to mention, we need a shelter again at Winter if what doctor Yua predicted happening".

After heard Yun's explanation, despite Yona convinced him it would be alright even if they stay and settled at Yua's residence for a while because they would know this Kingdom situation from Lily at the Water Tribe, Tae Woo at the Wind Tribe, Tae Jun at the Fire Tribe and sometimes Jae Ha would check upon the Earth Tribe condition with Shina. In case something happened like a battle or a war couldn't be avoided, they will go and get along to help into the battlefield.

Hak persisted, he have no intention to let Yona and the others going to battlefield without him there even if it means he must broke his bone again "I'll be fine, we can't stay here that long, besides since when did this place become rehabilitation center?".

"say that one more time, brat? Who the hell you think you are? Don't you remember my motto? I only have two reason for letting go of my patients; first, my patients fully recovered or two, my patients die", Yua stepped on the back of Hak's head before clenching his collar, pointing his scalpel to Hak's neck "if you insist to going so soon before I'm give permission for you guys going, especially **you** can go on or not, I'll be asking you for high payment, for yours and the princess medical fee and the daily needs like food and others necessary fee. How?".

Yes, this was one of the reason why Yona and the others still stay here. Yona had spoke to Yua about the same thing but Yua persisted and they have no choice this time. Hak pissed, looking at Yua's well-knowing sarcasm wide grin, she must be known if they couldn't pay her for all of her full-service treatment and she used it against them.

On other side, as if she had known about this, Yona only smiled and bowed her head "then it's decided already, please take care of us, we will be in your care for a while, Aunt".

Yua bowed with bright smile as well "oh, the pleasure is mine, my soon-to-be-niece-in-law".

Kija turning his head as if someone had slapped him, jaws dropped when heard Yua's title to Yona which make Yona blushed "niece in law?!".

Jae Ha patted Kija's shoulder and shook his head "she is only teasing Yona dear, Kija... don't forget, she is Hak's aunt".

"but soon, when Hak marrying Yona, she will become her niece in law", Yun offered which make Kija covered his face and silence envolving.

So when Jae Ha patted Kija's head, ignoring Kija's reaction, despite his amusement on his Aunt teasing, Hak narrowed his eyes suspiciously "princess, are you conspiring with my aunt?".

With innocent smile, Yona turned her head and smiled brightly as if she winning the gamble "eh? What are you talking about, Hak?".

Hak said apologize to them, for halt their journey and for become a burden this time. Yona, Yun,Kija,Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno only asking him to focused on his recovered rather than weighing his mind with negative Hak so desperately wanted to continue the journey with them and not become a burden, Yona reassued him that was alright if they settled for a while till they can continue their journey when all of them well.

"loose the weigh on your shoudler sometimes, Hak... I don't want continue our journey when you're still can focusing re-gained our strength as long as we stay here, besides we want to enhance our level, too".

The Dragons nodded in agreement, on the other side Yun added "I can use this opportunity to learn more about medical to your aunt, she have so much interesting book about the medicine which I must learn!?".

Yua giggled, looking Yun's excitement "I wanted to say you can keep, but unfortunately my daughter still need them".

"needn't to worry, doctor. I just need to read a book once and I can memorize it".

Yuria came out of nowhere and hugged Yun from behind "somehow I feels so jealous to your talent, Yun!? Not to mention you're adorable, too?!".

Jae Ha cleared his throat "ah-hem?! Dear~".

Yuria giggled when she dropped herself on Jae Ha's arm "oh, don't be jealous, Jae Ha~".

One more time, ignoring the noisy around him, Hak asked her after Yua mentioned about she wanted to help Yona for get rid of her PTSD "princess, how about your wound?".

Yona smiled and squeezed his hand "no problem, I've recovered even if I'm still must re-build my strength and enhance my powers as well... let's do this together, got it?".

Hak defeated this time, looks like he have no choice this time. He turned his head to Yua "Aunt, how long I need to recover, if you predicting?".

"like Yun said, the fastest will be a half years".

Hak smirked "well then, I'll make it become two month".

Looking at his determination, Yua smirked "fine, but I don't want guarantee if you puking blood, brat".

Yuria chuckled "oh my, it means mother love his determination~".

Hak grinned "I don't care about it".

* * *

 **T** **wo** **months later, in the** **middle** **of Summer...**

Kija swung his claw which Hak dodged the claws with backwards somersault, kicking Kija on his gut. When Kija fell backwards with his back landed on the ground, Hak pointing his Tsu Quan Dao on Kija's neck.

Hak lower his weapon before stretching one hand to Kija and grinned "what is it, White Snake? Are you going easy on me?".

Kija smirked, he receive the stretching hand and rises on his feet "no at all, you're the one who become stronger. Looks like you've re-gained your before level already?".

Hak shook his head when he looking at his weapon "not yet, just barely".

Like Yona mentioned before, sometimes Jae Ha and Shina went to Earth Tribe territory and the other Tribe conditions except for Sky Tribe reported by Lily, Tae Woo and Tae Jun. Like this time, when help needed from one of the Tribe, several of them would go to help but it seems they could go wherever now. Jae Ha back with Shina from Earth Tribe, brought the news that Southern Kai Empire wanted to attack the border.

Hak tied his sash and the ribbon around his forearm "well then, I'm coming with you guys".

When Yona and the others about to protest, Yua stated "don't worry, he is fully recovered already. You're really headstrong, and you've passing only two month for fully recovered even if we predicted you'd recover on six month?".

"that's simply because sheer power of will".

With that, they quickly settled their departure to the border, luckily they have their horse for went to the border. Yua asked them to come to her residence sometimes and take Yuria along with them.

"no, I refuse?!", Yuria protested "because Yun enough to patch their wound etc, besides if I come along with you, you'll be alone here, mom?! Why are you asking me to leave?".

"because I don't want to see you separate with your lover, I don't think you want to separate with him either".

Yuria sighed "yes, but I love you more, mom… I'm not ready to leave you alone, beside we, I and Jae Ha had discussed about this. His journey still dangerous and he don't want risk my life, he can't let you alone here if I come with him either. So no matter what you say, I'll stay here with you and waiting fo him till his journey end, at least till princess Yona re-claim the throne".

"at that time, I'll asking for her hand", Jae Ha pecked Yuria's back of palms before smiled "can you waiting here with your daughter and give us your blessings when the time comes?".

Yua chuckled, cross her arm on her chest "don't you dare to die on the battlefield and make my daughter waiting too long, okay?".

* * *

When they arrived on the border between Earth Tribe and Southern Kai Empire, they stood by the side of the cliff. Yona stepped forward, stop and stood looking down at the army coming from Southern Kai Empire. Hak approaching her and stood only a meters behind her, told her that it was about the time. Yona nodded her head and closed her eyes, contemplating the right moment to chase the soldier aside from Kouka Kingdom's land. Yona sighed, her breath become white as the cold crept up her extremities.

"this place sure is cold, huh?".

"it's because we're near the mountains".

Yona lifted her head, remembering how she have no idea of how cold outside the castle back then, when she was still naïve princess who know nothing about this Kingdom. She believed she stronger than before, and she will protect this Kingdom as long as she's still alive.

Yona turned her head, throw her worried glance to Hak "but… are you sure, you're okay to fight again?".

Hak raised his eyebrow, he landed a quick kiss on her lips before grinned when he saw how her cheek flushed of his sudden attack "where is your trust to me, princess? I believe I'm not that weak to knocked out by that rat from Southern Kai Empire".

Yun held Yona back before Yona fell to the cliff when she's swaying "see, he's healthy, right?".

"so healthy…", Jae Ha whistled when taking several of his blade out of his pocket "and~ let me give them 'sudden attack' as the opening".

After Jae Ha threw his blade, Kija landed in front of the enemy, attacking the front side along with Jae Ha when Hak and Shina attacked from behind the enemy. Yona and Yun stay stood at the cliff side with Zeno shielding them. Yona supporting them with her bow and Zeno held shield in front of Yona.

When Shina told them that Geun Tae and his subordinates came here, Yona and the others retreated, same as Southern Kai Empire soldiers who turned their tail and back to their home by Yona and her group. As Jae Ha suggested, Yona asked them to go to Awa for visit only, checking how everything had calmed down and how the re-build working after Yan Kum Ji taken down.

* * *

Of course, they welcomed by Awa citizen because Awa citizen saved by Yona &co. but what Hak didn't predict at all, when he surprised after Gigan brought them to her ship and they welcomed with surprise party, birthday party for Hak.

Yona giggled when looking at stunned Hak, his expression priceless "surprise party?!".

Reading confused and surprised on his face, Yun poked his bicep "what's up with that face? don't tell us you're forget your own birthday?".

After blinking twice, Hak nodding his head, still confused "…I don't remember at all, I forget it".

Yona shook her head and sighed "like I said before, Hak always forget his own birthday".

Kija tilted his head "I think he just doesn't pay attention of his own birthday".

"that's right, I didn't really care about it and I don't think it's important to celebrated like this", Hak chuckled and crossed his arm on his chest before smiled "but, thanks… actually, who had planned this?".

Jae Ha grinned, pointing the red-haired princess "give your thanks to Yona dear, she insisted to celebrate your birthday. At first, we planned to celebrate this on Fuuga but depending on the circumstances, we held the party here".

Hak raised his eyebrow, asking her what for she did this because he thought it wasn't like his birthday need to celebrated, besides he wasn't a children anymore. At first, Yona was too shy to tell him in front the others, but in the end Yona told him. Okay, she couldn't tell this, not in front of others watching them. After she saw what happened to Hak since he still inside his mother's womb, his parents suffer and what happened to him since he was born, her will to make him happy like her mother has increasing. She couldn't tell him if it because what she witnessed of his past, but at least she can tell him about this.

With face blushing hard, Yona blurted out when impatience Hak's face become closer to her "because… i want to see you smile or laugh so brightly again…".

That simple word, that little honesty enough to pulled Hak's face into bright smile like she wanted to see. Yona's heartbeat rocketed as she saw his smile but she felt her heart will jump out of her place when he lifted her body and kissed her on lips before laughing brightly as he told her how he loved her. Everyone thought Yona's blushing face really cute.

But here, Jae Ha distracted the tense of Yona's body "Hak, even if today is your birthday, don't eat our Yona Dear~".

Hak kicked Green Dragon's gut and grinding Jae Ha's head with his butt of Tsu Quan Dao "and like I said before, I won't eat her, not before get married with her".

Jae Ha teased "so when the weddings?"

Hak grinned "when she ready to let me make her become the happiest woman in this world".

Kija's jaw dropped "a proposal? is it a proposal marriage?".

Yun stepped in and stop the conversation, pointing to Yona who wrapped her arm around Hak's neck to cover her blushing face "okay, can we stop here now? Yona is about to burst because of happiness".

Zeno looking to Shina who stared at a direction, to the side of cliff just above their place. When Yun called them to join them and asked what they were looking for, Zeno only smiling and dragged Shina to come along with him.

Gigan leaned her mouth on Green Dragon's ear after closer to him, whispering "something change inside him, huh?".

"do you mean Hak?".

"yes, how should I say? it feels like something inside him become softened and… refreshed? like he held no hatred on his heart or no weigh on his shoulder again".

Jae Ha turned his attention to Hak who smiling brightly when Yona asking him to put her down, smiling at the scene "well, whatever it is, isn't this better than dark look on his face? I'd love the smile on his face like Yona Dear has".

"…I never know if you're swing that way".

"oh my, don't be silly, captain~ I've already have a fiancee".

Gigan's face turned into shock as if she heard a miracle before smirking "oh? who the hell a fool woman that let herself fallen to a pervert like you? bring her here".

Jae Ha chuckled "how cruel, captain... but of course I will bring her here, when we married here".

.

Above Yona and the other's place, on the side of cliff standing tall the Earth Tribe General "are you sure, you're okay with this? aren't you want to meet with them?".

"it's needn't, I don't want ruining their party", Soo Won smiled, never he felt relieved in his entire life other than now, when he know Yona and Hak safe and sound, when he looking down and found them smiling so brightly when they were on the arm each other.

Geun Tae bent his head down, he realized no matter how Soo Won tried to hiding his grief of sadness and guilty behind his mask, he couldn't hiding the emptiness and loneliness on his eyes. Lily realized this first and mostly pick a fight with Tae Woo sometimes if they debating if it was alright to let Soo Won met Yona and Hak or not. Geun Tae must confessed, never he saw such a hollow man like Soo Won who kept doing his responsibility as the King as if he looking for his atonement, somehow he ashamed because he missed it and respected for Lily who perceptive enough to able to see that. When Geun Tae told him about Yona and Hak conditions and offered him to bring him to where they were, never he looking the light on his eyes, the will of life lighten up on the King's eye after Kou Ren's last statement about Yona and Hak's state.

Soo Won lifted his head, smiling "…I've already know, what should I do as my atonement".

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I've got the writer block for a while and my laptop broken, luckily I've saved my writing stuff on my little sister's HDD so I can post this. Next chapter will become the last chapter. Only one chapter to finish and I should acknowledge, I've never think this story will take this long but I feels enjoy to writing this again (I've write this with borrowing my boy's laptop). Hope my laptop can fixed T^T_


	32. Forgiveness

**.**

 **From Woman and Man Who Love Them**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _ **2**_ _ **–**_ _ **Forgiveness**_

 _Even if it's hard to forgive and forget_

 _There's always a chance if you want to try_

 **.**

Without they realize it, time passed fast and they went through their second Winter outside the Hiryuu castle. That night, it felt like the cold breeze would freezing them till their deepest bone and vein. She and her companion had spent a week after Winter come, they deciding to spent their Winter on Hakuryuu village as their Winter shelter this year. After checked upon Ik-Su condition and sent letter to Yua and Lily (because they were supposed to be worrywart about their condition this Winter), they quickly continue their journey to Hakuryuu village. Yona looking around her after helping Yun to prepared the dinner, but she didn't find Hak on the camp. It made her worried and just in time, Shina patted her shoulder, asking her to come with him.

Yona rushed to where Hak leaned his back on the tree, crouching beside him "Hak?! are you okay?".

Hak patted Yona's head and gave his reassuring smile "my scars, it just felt like… throbbed a bit, nothing serious".

Jae Ha landed beside them after watching all this time from above the tree "if it's nothing serious, there's no way you're in pain till you aren't able stand like this".

Hak sighed heavily, grabbing his forearm as as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes "shut up, Droopy Eyes".

Jae Ha had offered to carry Hak back to the campsite but Hak didn't want Yona know or see his condition right now, that's why he decide to stay still till the pain subsided but Shina went back to campsite for calling Yona and Yun after Jae Ha leaned him on the tree. Like Hak had predicted, of course Yona worried about him.

Yun touched his forehead to check if he has a fever "you're a bit warm, your face looks pale too".

"like Aunt said, it's only the Phantom Pain", Hak grabbed Yun's wrist and turned to Shina "besides you needn't call them like this, Shina".

"but… I thought Yona should know and Yun can fix you, besides… I don't like it when I saw my brother in pain…".

Hak smiled after heard Shina's word "just lend me your shoulder when I can move again".

Yun narrowed his eye before grinned ear to ear, barking order "you can't move right now? fine then, Jae Ha, use this as opportunity and carry him back to campsite and lay him inside the tent. Yona, you sleep with Thunder Beast tonight".

"okay, mom", Yona and Jae Ha said in unison as Jae Ha carry Hak on his back. They were back to the campsite and ignoring Hak's protest.

After force-fed him to eat the broth that Yun made and gave the killer-pain, Hak laid inside the smallest tent with Yona by his side. Yun left the tent after Hak drifted off and asked Yona to call him if something happen or if Yona felt the pain, too. Yua had predicted this would happen to Yona and Hak at the Winter, an Yua only could rely on Yun about this.

Phantom Pain. The pain when you've get the scar on your body would flare on your body again like when the first time you've injured and got the scar even if there's no wound at all on your body.

Looking at him in pain like that made her ribs stinging somehow, but she persisted to hold it back because she knew what Hak felt must be more hurt than her. Shit, looks like she caught the Phantom Pain, too. She laid herself beside Hak and relaxed, wrapping her arm around him and leaned her ear on his chest for listening his steady heartbeat always work to calming her down. The pain on her ribs subsided as her consciousness pulled to the dreamscape.

.

It felt as if her body would break under the pain stinging from her toe to her head. She heard noise around her so she woke up, only to found panicked teary-eyed Yuria touching Hak's forehead.

"mom?! what should we do?! his temperature become lower and lower?! his body become colder ever second?!".

"calm down, stupid daughter?! we should warm his body up?! The quickest way is sharing body heat?!".

"but we can't put something too weigh on his body yet, right? his wound will re-opened even agitated if we aren't be careful!".

"then I'll asking the tiniest of their group here to warming him up?! the blonde or strawberry blonde one?!".

Yona understood the situation clearly even in her vague state, her head and ribs stinging, her leg sprained, her hand scratched and she has a high fever. Unlike her, she saw how his lips turned blue and how paled his face because of extreme decreased temperature, the cold must be unbearable for him to hold back. Oh, wait. She has a high fever and he has a hypotermia. She was the tiniest of her group and Hak the largest (along with Jae Ha) of her group. Perfect situation. She cast the sanity aside, what she know only one this time, she _**could**_ warm him up and she must if she didn't want lost him.

When Yua asked her daughter to watching Hak condition as she went to call Yun or Zeno and rises from her seat, she heard a 'FLOP' landed beside her. Yua turned her head, confused when she saw clothes landing on her daughter's face. Her confusion changed into shock as she saw to where her daughter pointing.

Yona tossed all of her clothes without thinking she threw it to where or it would landing on where. Like she care to feeling ashamed when she snuggling up inside Hak's bedding to warmed him up and cuddling with him, both naked. What she cared for right now only save Hak with what can she did with all she have. Vaguely, she could heard protest or confusion on someone yelling to her, she didn't know whether it sound of Yua or Yuria but she only answer that she warmed him up. Mostly she remember of that night was when she felt how his sign of life back slowly, every second. She didn't mind at all about the scent of blood mixed with disinfectant liquid, but she thought she would longing the warmth when their skin touched. Just when she felt she heard his heartbeat become steady and his body become warm again, she left herself pulled back into her dreamscape.

.

"princess?".

Yona jolted, put her hands up when sitting "yes, I'm awake?!".

Hak nearly bumped to her but thanks to his reflex, he dogded it as he moved backwards "it's about time to breakfast, are you feeling well?".

"it's my line. Are you okay?".

Hak patted her head and smiled "I'm fine already".

After Yona told him that she would come afterward, Hak flapped the fabric, get out of the tent. Just when she was sure that Hak no longer here, Yona smashing the pillow vigorously _"what am I dreaming about?! what if I sleep-talking and Hak heard it?! If that happen, what will he think of me?! stupid?! since when did I become a pervert like this?!"_.

A moment after calming down, Yona thought something would change after she and Hak tied in relationship as a betrothed. Right, something changed. He still the same old Hak, but she could feel the part of him, something inside him change. Whether it change after Hak awake from his Coma state or since they tied in betrothed relationship, she didn't know. What she knew, this change was good for them and she didn't mind about the change after all.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Hak wonder about what Yona was sleep-talking _"…I don't mind at all and I even would longing this? Actually, what the princess dreaming of?"_.

* * *

At the Springs, on Yona's 18th birthday, they planned celebrating it on Mundok's manor even if at first Yona wasn't interested at all to celebrate her birthday.

But Hak pushed her "you insisted to celebrating my 20th birthday, yet you didn't interested to celebrating yours? Lily and Tae Woo invites us to Gramps manor near the border on Wind Tribe territory, they insists to held your birthday party at Gramps manor this year, it written on Lily's letter".

"but I'm not really…", Yona laughed nervously before she realized one thing "wait?! since when did you sending letter with her?!".

"Tae Woo did, he send a letter to me which he told in his letter about his fiancee's will. At first Lily want to held it on Sensui but her manor wasn't big enough to contain Wind people and our other acquaintance", Hak showed the proof, the letter really written by Tae Woo to Hak. Hak smirked, touching her jawline "what is it? don't tell me you're jealous?".

Ignoring the love bird flirted around, Yun blurted out "how many acquaintance were they planning to invited? those couple really, even if I've never thought they will be together as a couple…".

Jae Ha giggled as he helped Zeno peeling the vegetables "even if they're from different tribe, they're really harmonious couple, right?".

.

When they arrived on Mundok's manor, only Lily and Tae Woo with several youngsters of Wind Tribe could be seen. Lily hugged Yona when they meet again, it was endearing scene and it was usual. Suddenly, Tae Woo wrapped his arm around Hak's torso, surprising all of them.

Hak felt uncomfortable as Tae Woo's hand crawled around his torso and protested "Tae Woo? What are you doing?".

Tae Woo grinned "hm… you've gotten fat than the last time we meet, Lord Hak".

Hak punched him for that joke "stop touch my body that much, it's creepy".

On the other side, after asking Tetora and Ayura help Yun and the others to put their thing where to, Lily grabbed Yona's hand "Yona, let's take a bath together?! Elder Mundok said there's hot spring around here?!".

Yona's eyes became sparkling "really?! of course I'll come?! where is it?".

Tae Yeon lifted his hand when the others clinging onto Hak's trousers "let me become your guide?! I want to take a bath with big brother, too?!".

Yona smiled brightly and carried Tae Yeon "Tae Yeon, let's take a bath together with me this afternoon, okay? you can take a bath with your big brother tomorrow~".

Lily hugged Tae Yeon across Yona's direction "that's right?! I want to take a bath with you, too?! Take a bath with big sister, alright?".

Yona and Lily's affection towards him make the little blonde giggled, the eight years old kid agreed to take a bath with his two big sister.

"then, let this big brother join~".

Lily's iron claw clutched Jae Ha's neck with creepy smirk on her face "oh, not a chance, big brother~".

Next second, Jae Ha lifted his hand when Tae Woo and Hak pointing their weapon to his neck from behind "just kidding, Hak… kid, I wonder if you're actually a sibling with Hak?".

Tae Woo pointed Jae Ha with his forefinger, eyebrow furrowing "does this man always this pervert?".

Hak and Yun nodded "yep, he does".

On the hot springs, Tae Woo frowned at the sight of Hak's scars. When he commented about it, Hak only smirked, he had used to other reaction about his scars "are you afraid?".

"no, but I understand why the princess reacted like she wanted to cry when saw your scars".

"and I bet Lily Dear would want to cry too, if you've gotten so many scars in order to protect her like Hak did for Yona Dear, kid".

"nah, I didn't mind injured or have a scars for protecting her, so I understand what Lord Hak felt", Tae Woo smirked at Jae Ha as he lean his head on the stone, relaxing himself at the hot springs.

Yun who washing Zeno's back when Zeno washing Shina's back, scowled "are both of you a masochist? It would be a pain if you guys injured so try to not injured and left the scar".

After Jae Ha teased Yun, they heard Yona squeaking from the other side. Actually, when Tae Yeon washed his back and hair by Ayura and Tetora, Lily used this opportunity to exploring how growth Yona's body already.

Yona laughed "Lily?! Don't?! Stop it?! It's ticklish?!".

Despite stopped herself, Lily lifted her hand which crawling around her torso more "whoa... What is this? Your body growing and it's bigger than before".

Tae Yeon asked innocently "what's bigger than before, big sister?".

"nothing!?" said Yona and Lily in unison.

Meanwhile embarrassed Yona protesting in whisper to Lily, at the other side, Jae Ha whistled before he trying to hold his laughter back when the other man blushing, especially Hak, Kija and Tae Woo for Lily's comment about Yona's body growth (in Tae Woo case, because he felt embarrassed of his fiancee's bold action).

They arrived at Mundok's manor only a week before Yona's birthday and unlike several night before, Yona couldn't sleep this night, right before her birthday tomorrow. She went to refresh her mind, looking for the nice air outside when she saw Hak's back from far distance.

She rushed to pursuing him "Hak, where do you...".

Yona gasped, she didn't expect to arrive at such beautiful place when she pursued him. They stood in front of the lake where the flower at garden looked like glowing under the moonlight, just like several lotus on the pond where firefly flying around. Hak told her it was Moonlight flower, the flower of hope which kept glowing in the middle of the darkness. Looks like that flower from Xing Kingdom which planted by Youki and Serena because it was their favorite flower. Mundok told him when he found this place.

"I planning to get you here tomorrow night, though... because under the moonlight, looks like the scenery become more beautiful".

Yona smiled brightly because of excitement "agreed?! It's so beautiful?!".

When Yona ran around the flower garden, Hak calling for her . After Yona approached him, Hak kneeled one knee on the ground and grabbed her hand "Actually, I wanted to tell you on you birthday night, tomorrow night... But looks like I can't take it anymore...".

Yona blinked, grinned confusedly "what?".

Yona's eyes widened when Hak slipped beautiful ring on her ring finger.

After kissed the back of her palm, Hak smiled "Marry me, Yona".

Yona covered her mouth with both her hand before she threw her arms around his shoulder, sobbing. She understood why did Hak planning to give his proposal at her birthday night, that was because Hak wanted to change Yona's mind. He wanted to make Yona remember that her birthday night not only the night of tragedy because at her 16th birthday night two years ago was her father's death night, but the night of his proposal marriage given into her as well.

Hak giggled as he stroking her back "can I take that as yes?".

"stupid... I only have one answer, right?", Yona lifted her face, tears streaming down her cheeks with bright smile carved on her face "YES?!".

.

The next day after they came back from the hot springs, Tae Woo and Lily stood in front of the door of hot springs, halt Yona and Hak's way. Hak dragged by Tae Woo with the other man of Wind Tribe member and the Dragon when Yona dragged by Lily and Yun with the other woman of Wind Tribe member. After changed the clothes, Tae Woo and Lily dragged Hak and Yona who protested that they couldn't see anything if their eyes covered by rags like this. When Tae Woo and Lily released the rags covered their eyes and they opened their eyes, they stood in front of the shrine, on their surroundings was the crowd of their acquaintances, from Yun with the Dragon, Mundok, Tae Woo and Han Dae with other Wind Tribe member, Lily with Ayura and Tetora, but what surprising them more was the presence of Gigan with the ex-crew pirates, Kou Ren and Tao with their subordinate, Yua and Yuria too.

Looking at Hak and Yona stunned expression, the audience throwing the flowers petal inside their basket "SURPRISE WEDDING PARTY?!".

Hak couldn't say anything this time, he turned to see Yona who wearing shiromuku kimono as her wedding dress, the white fabric matching with her bright red locks, staring her in awe of how beautiful she was. Yona covered her mouth and nearly burst out into tears, she turned to see Hak who wearing black montsuki with hakama and haori as his wedding kimono, she felt intoxicating by his soothing yet strong masculine aura.

When Yona's tears slid down her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, Hak giggled and wiped her tears "looks like I should grateful".

Yona sniffled and covered her mouth, blinking confusedly "about what?".

Hak smirked "to came back here, stay alive and witness you crying today".

His comment made her crying more hard which made Mundok hit his head.

Lily patted Yona's head and shouted "Hak?! Don't make her crying more hard?!".

Tao handed a fabric to wipe Yona's tears "now, now... Stop crying, you suppose to smile on your wedding day".

Kou Ren received the fabric before asking someone to repair Yona's make up "stop crying, you will ruin your make-up".

"as your birthday gift, we planned this surprise wedding party", Yun pointed exasperated Jae Ha "and for you two wedding gift, Jae Ha the one who had brought Captain Gigan here when Elder Mundok brought Hak's family here".

Jae Ha giggled "am I a horse?".

Yuria chuckled and leaned closer to Jae Ha "but we're relieved, because the Hide & Seek end today".

After her crying subsided, Yona wonder about one thing "how could you guys know about our size? this clothes exactly fit".

Lily saluted, sticking her tongue with sheepish smile "because we were doing the body check by ourself".

Tae Woo nodded "yep, with our body".

Reminded the event of Hak hugged by Tae Woo when they just arrived and Yona tickled by Lily at the hot springs, Hak and Yona's jaw dropped, they didn't know whether should shock in awe or commenting about what _"so that was?!"_.

With Ik-Su as the priest, the place where parents of the groom and the bride filled by Mundok, Yua and Gigan, the wedding ceremony going well as planned. After Ik-Su pronounced Hak and Yona as husband and wife, Hak and Yona kissed as excited audience threw flower petal to newlyweds. In the middle of this euphoria, Kou Ren cringed herself from the crowd and leaned her back on the large tree.

As she watching how happy the newlyweds with their family, she smiled before speaking just above the whisper "how long are you planned to hide? Are you not going to meet them or tell them your congratulation?".

"looks like I'll only ruin their happiness, so better not", Soo Won stood behind the tree where Kou Ren leaned her back, hiding himself "but I should acknowledge, I'm pissed a bit to you, Kou Ren…".

Kou Ren raised her eyebrow "oh? about what?".

"back then at the meeting, you've deceiving all of us, including me".

"just a half… even if I'm lying about Yona's state but I've never mentioned if my step-little brother had died, right?".

" _Crap… yes, she was",_ Soo Won slapped his face "…and I hate myself for falling into your trick".

Kou Ren snickered "well, you deserve for it. Do you have a word to them?".

"looks like I'll busy with Kai Empire soon... Not to mention about what would come...", Soo Won pulled his hood, ready to leave "but just let the newlywed enjoying their honeymoon for now".

Before Kou Ren asking him about what the King means about what would come, the shadow of the King disappeared.

* * *

Two years after their marriage, at the Summer of Yona who had turned 20 years old this year, war between Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom reached their worst condition when the King of Kouka Kingdom captured as war hostage. Hiryuu Castle invaded by Kai Empire soldiers and Sky Tribe soldiers under pressure. When Joo Doh and Geun Tae thought it was the end, Yona led the reinforcements to Hiryuu Castle along with Hak, Yun and The Four Dragon by her side. Hak along with Tae Woo led the troops from Xing Kingdom and Wind Tribe when Lily and two son of Kan family, Kan Kyo Ga and Kan Tae Jun led the troops from Water Tribe and Fire Tribe. Yona with Yun and Four Dragon Warrior sneaked to Hiryuu Castle as their path opened by the reinforcements. War ended when Yona shot her arrow which landed between the eyebrow of the commander's head as Hak piercing their General's body with his Tsu Quan Dao.

After finished some protocol with Emperor of Kai Empire, tather than stay at Hiryuu Castle till Soo Won arrived at Hiryuu Castle, Yona asked Hak and her little merry gang going back to Yua's residence because that place where she felt comfort as home when she didn't feeling well like this time. Hak asked Tae Woo and Lily to observed the situation on Hiryuu Castle so Tae Woo and Lily stay at Hiryuu Castle. Jae Ha took Yona to Yua's residence as soon as possible after Yona told them that she didn't feeling well after their march with Kai Empire. Hak and Yun asked other Dragon to come after Jae Ha and Yona while they would back right away after their business like some protocol, sort of political or military business with Xing Kingdom finished. Tae Woo and Lily let Joo Doh come with them to Yua's residence. When they arrived there, only Hak and Yun who still weren't arrive yet. Next day, when Hak and Yun arrived at Yua's residence, Hak's face pulled into grimace as he saw Joo Doh was here.

"King Soo Won disappear".

Joo Doh observed Yona and Hak's reaction before tell them about Soo Won who arrived that night, missing at the dawn, only left the letter which on his letter written his confession, about what he did to King Il that night, about his purpose and his achieved goal, about what he felt to his dearest friend which lost from him and he missed even more especially when he nearly lost them from avalanche accident four years ago.

" _even if my sorry and my regret meaningless, even if i didn't deserve for your forgiveness, at least there's one last thing I can do for them, disappear from their life even if my death didn't enough as my redemption"_.

Joo Doh lifted his gaze. Hak's expression unwavering and Joo Doh couldn't read his emotion at all because that cold blue eyes show complicated feeling, its show nothing but emptiness. Joo Doh turned his attention to Yona and how surprised all of them when Yona collapsed and lost consciousness on Hak's arm.

Luckily Hak caught her in time "YONA?!".

After Yua checked her condition and out of the room, Yua sighed "please... don't make her stressed, move or working around too much... she's pregnant".

Hak stunned "...say that one more time?".

Yua announced with wide smile on her face "you will become a father soon?! because your wife pregnant, it's been two month already".

"remember how she threw everything come inside her lately? That's all because her morning sick so...", Yun grabbed Hak's hand as he saw how paled his face become "Raijuu, breathe?! And don't faint?!".

"geez, just come inside and talk with her?!", Yua pushed her nephew inside before she closed the door "take your time~".

After stared on the door in disbelief, Hak sighed and smiled when he brushed her locks from her forehead "well, how do you feel? I know so many thing happened this fast, but I don't see courage on your eyes".

About what happened to Soo Won, she have no idea. Yona lifted her head and caressed Hak's cheek, touching her stomach. She smiled bittersweetly with a single tears out from the corner of her eyes "Hak... let's protect this country together with our family, let's make this country become peaceful country for our children".

"as you wish, my wife", Hak leaned over and kissed his pregnant wife.

They quickly moved to Hiryuu Castle. Only a week after they settled on Hiryuu Castle, Hak and Yona crowned as the new King and Queen with Yun as their advisor and Four Dragon Warrior arrayed behind the new King and Queen at their coronation ceremony.

* * *

 **Five Years later...**

In the middle of peaceful day when they visited Lily and Tae Woo on their villa at the border of Wind Tribe and Water Tribe which built after their marriage (only a year after Yona and Hak married, Tae Woo and Lily married too), Yona and Hak went to next village with Lily and Tae Woo as their scout. Yuria, Yun and Four Dragons came with them and their kids as well. It was a little village near the border at Wind Tribe territory where they visited for make sure how well the village going after attacked by epidemic. Yun helped doctor Yua and Yuria to cure the epidemic and it was going very well. What they didn't expect at all, they met with Soo Won at that village. Soo Won stunned, like Yona and Hak did. Lily, Tae Woo, Yuria, Yun and Four Dragons surprised as well, but they were more anxious about massacre that might have been happened. Yona didn't have a time to stop him, Hak had punched Soo Won on his face which make Soo Won stumbled and landed with his back on the ground. Yona slapped her face with her palm, she had predicted if this would happen. It was the first time Hak met Soo Won after his Coma but no one predicted what happened next.

Hak waved his hand which he used to punch Soo Won "ah, I'm relieved. That's for disappear so many years".

Soo Won caressed his swollen cheek, lower his head to avoid eye contact "that was... because your wife didn't want to meet me again, right? and I thought you felt the same".

"she only felt bad because of me and about that, of course I never expect to meet you again... but I still have several thing that should I tell to you...".

Soo Won lifted his head with confused frown, questioning look on his eyes.

"back then, you threatened that you'll beat me when we meet at the afterlife if I went to other side before you all, but can you tell me? Am I ever lose from you whenever we fight?", with his arm crossed on his chest, Hak snickered when he saw Soo Won's eye widened. Hak lent a hand to Soo Won with sincere smile on his face "you supposed to asking forgiveness when I'm awake, you moron... about hurting her, of course I won't forgive you, except only if my wife forgive you... but for betraying me, I forgive you".

"I have no choice, then...", Yona sighed as she hugged Hak from behind "as long as Hak with me, nothing I'm afraid of and nothing I'm worried about, I can't help it because Hak heal me so I forgive you too, Soo Won".

Soo Won received Hak's hand. After he stood on his feet, he hugged Hak and cried, relieved. It felt as if the weight on his shoulder or the thorny heavy chain on his heart all this time had disappeared. At first, Soo Won intended to killing himself but he has a reason to not die right now. He dropped himself from the side of the cliff but he survived because there's a woman help him and that woman become his wife right now.

Soo Won smiled fondly at the memory "at the first time we met, after she knew that I tried to killing myself, she slapped me and scolded me, calling me stupid for trying to killing myself... my wife had given me the reason to stay alive, like Hak did for you, Yona".

After they separated way, from far distance, they saw a woman with straight raven-haired that reaching her hip and piercing blue eyes approaching Soo Won frantically when she looking at bruises on his face "Won?! What happen to your face?!".

"no worries, Ren... Only a 'greeting' from old friend".

"well, what kind of such a rude 'greeting'... where is that person? Let me slap him?!".

"Ren?! It's alright, really?!".

Yun raised his eyebrow when looking at the couple, turned his attention to Yona and Hak "...I think her appearance just like Hak but the inner is...".

"well, that's annoying!?" shouted Hak and Yona.

Kija interrupted, pointing his forefinger "wait, Hak... Don't tell us... You still can hear what happened surroundings you when you was Coma?".

"yes, I was".

"yes, he was", a vein popped on Yona's head "when he told me that, I'm pissed, too... In that case, he should wake up sooner, right?".

Hak raised his eyebrow, hugged Yona from behind "still angry about that? I'm sorry, wife".

Lily shook her head in exasperation and Jae Ha giggled at that.

From woman and man who love them, they only hoped they would be happy.

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _One more time, I'm so sorry for bad grammar but I hope you guys enjoy this story. Anyways, since my laptop broken and I borrowed my little sister's laptop to writing from now on, my account will used by two writer, me with my twin little sister, Yoan Amara. Same as me, my twin li'l sister love writing too but she's a bit... Yandere? Well, she's more prefer to the dark or mature themes on writing. We will certainly put our assignment so others know which one hers and mine._


End file.
